Penumbra
by Adrel Black
Summary: Snape continuó dando vueltas carcomido por los recuerdos. Odiando a Dumbledore por manipularlo, odiando a Voldemort por haber convertido su vida en una pesadilla, odiando al mundo por que seguía su curso a pesar de que él se desangraba, pero por sobre todo odiando a Hermione odiándola con toda el alma, odiando tener que amarla un día tras otro por todo lo que le quedaba vida
1. Odiando

Disclamer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bros, etc. La canción de la que tomé la estrofa del principio pertenece al grupo español Warcry, de su álbum Warcry y se llama Quiero. A mi solo me pretenece la idea retorcida y escribo sin ánimos de lucro.

Hola a todos, les dejo una nueva historia, a ver que opinan va a tener varios capítulos, Hermione se tardara unos cuantos capítulos en llegar, pero pues así salió la trama, no desesperéis, solo que no podía tirar uno encima del otro así nada mas sin fundamento.

Espero les guste, A Leer!

_**ODIANDO**_

Las fuerzas, me ayudan a continuar  
pero algún día, sé que se acabarán  
cuando eso pase, no tendré a donde ir  
lejos del principio, como tan lejos del fin.

(Quiero, Warcry)

Era obvio a que debía su nombre el whisky de fuego, cuando se deslizaba por la garganta era como intentar tragar un hierro al rojo vivo, incluso para la suya que lo había bebido durante muchos años.

La habitación estaba en penumbra, solo iluminada por los rescoldos que ardían tenuemente en la chimenea. El frío era terrible en las mazmorras y era prueba de lo duro del invierno, incluso podía verse el vaho que provocaba su respiración, pero estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta que el fuego casi se había extinguido.

Sobre la chimenea un viejo y pequeño reloj avanzaba hacia la media noche, otra noche en blanco, atormentado, en ocasiones el tic tac lo volvía loco, se preguntó si aquella noche Voldemort lo llamaría a reunión. Los mortífagos estaban extrañamente tranquilos no podía augurar nada bueno su inactividad, quizás tramaban algo y lo ponía nervioso no estar enterado.

Sacó un paquete de cigarrillos muggle del bolsillo de su levita y lo encendió, sobre la mesilla había un cenicero repleto de colillas. El viejo sillón de cuero en el que descansaba lo había albergado por muchas noches. El lugar en el que se sentaba estaba incluso ya un poco mas hundido que el resto, pero no importaba, nadie mas entraba en aquellos aposentos, salvo Dumbledore en contadas ocasiones, eran suyos, su territorio dentro de Hogwarts.

Escuchó un leve crujido detrás de él, sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta pero de inmediato supo de qué se trataba. Nada de que preocuparse, ¿o tal vez si?

—Profesor Snape, el director Dumbledore desea hablarle. —Phineas Nigellus el último director que Slytherin había aportado a Hogwarts lo miraba con cara de aburrimiento desde un pequeño cuadro que Dumbledore había hecho instalar ahí para estar en contacto con Severus.

—Dígale al director que puede pasar —dijo sin voltear siquiera a ver el cuadro y con un perezoso movimiento de su varita hizo desaparecer las protecciones que bloqueaban su chimenea a la red flu.

Odiaba aquel cuadro, consideraba que era un violación a la intimidad de su despacho, una forma para tenerlo vigilado por parte de Dumbledore, pero no podía negársele al director del colegio distribuir los retratos dentro del castillo como mejor le pareciera. Así que, hacía cerca de tres meses que aquel nefasto cuadro ocupaba un lugar en las paredes desnudas de su despacho, un horrible cuadro que contenía a Phineas Nigellus mostrando orgullosamente su orden de Merlín. Muchas veces Severus se preguntaba si Dumbledore había pensado que tener a un Black como huésped permanente no era lo que él más deseaba. Otras pensaba que lo había hecho a propósito, pues hubiera podido elegir a cualquier otro director. Ahora luego de noventa días en realidad no le importaba. Le preocupaban mas los constantes asedios del director en su afán de "estar mejor informado" –así lo llamaba Dumbledore –pero para Snape solo significaba una cosa, "saber mas para así poder manejar las piezas a su antojo y conveniencia".

Y ahí estaba Albus Dumbledore, el más grande hechicero de la actualidad dando vueltas dentro de un remolino de llamas verdes. Al fin salió con cara de mareo, las gafas torcidas y un estrafalario atuendo para dormir de color cereza y con pequeñas estrellas doradas, sin olvidar el gorro a juego, todo coronado por un montón de cenizas.

Cuando el anciano salió de las llamas, esparciendo las cenizas en el pulcro suelo de piedra del despacho, Severus se puso de pie en señal de cortesía. Aunque su expresión era de total desagrado.

— ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita a estas horas de la noche, director? —murmuró Snape con amabilidad pero indicándole a Dumbledore que no eran horas para socializar.

—Veo que no estás de humor, hijo —Severus hizo una mueca. —También puedo ver que has estado bebiendo… de nuevo —dijo el director viendo fijamente la botella de whisky casi vacía que descansaba a los pies del sofá.

—Por favor tome asiento Dumbledore —Severus le señaló el sofá al director —disculpe que no le ofrezca algo de beber, pero tengo como regla solo ofrecer bebidas a mis visitas hasta las siete de la tarde.

—Bueno, es obvio que no soy bien recibido, —Dumbledore le sonreía, como si todo aquello fuera un juego —y no creo que se trate de la hora, creo más bien Severus que sabes tan bien como yo que el momento se acerca. —Dumbledore hizo una pausa y continuó como si no supiera muy bien como seguir —me preguntaba si tal vez habrías cambiado de opinión y quisieras contarme, algo más.

Dumbledore dirigió su varita hacia la chimenea haciendo que los rescoldos se convirtieran de nuevo en un fuego acogedor e iluminando así un poco la oscuridad de la habitación. Miró a Snape por encima de sus anteojos esperando encontrarse con la mirada fría del Profesor pero eso no ocurrió. Severus miraba las llamas rojas y azules que poblaban la chimenea. Todo rastro de su enfado había desaparecido y solo quedaba una expresión de fría vacuidad. Y aunque parecía perdido dentro de si mismo respondió.

—El futuro no puede alterarse Dumbledore, usted lo sabe tanto como yo —no volteó a verlo, tenía miedo de que Dumbledore fuera capaz de leer la verdad en sus ojos —ni usted ni yo debemos intervenir, él vendrá y se irá y no tiene importancia lo que yo le diga o no, todo será como debe de ser, contrario a lo que los ilusos creen el destino si está escrito en piedra, Dumbledore.

—No quiero intervenir, solo quiero comprender que es lo que ocurrió —Dumbledore seguía mirándolo, pero mientras pudiera evitaría a toda costa el contacto visual. No sería propio de Dumbledore utilizar la legeremancia pero sabía que la curiosidad estaba matando al viejo. —Si sigues atormentándote por la muerte Lily, no es sano, creí que con el paso de los años lo superarías, pero con cada año que pasa te hundes mas, no lo entiendo Severus. He visto gente que ha perdido a su familia, amigos, conocidos y continúan adelante, lo superan.

—No le diré nada, Dumbledore —lo cortó Snape, entonces retiró la vista del fuego y lo miró —solo lo mismo que le dije hace casi veinte años, debe encontrarme en el Ministerio de Magia, en la Sala del Tiempo dentro de dos días.

— ¿Estás seguro de las fechas?

—Completamente –intentó que en su voz no sonara ningún matiz.

— ¿A que hora llegarás?

—Cerca del anochecer —murmuró secamente el Profesor de Pociones.

—¿A dónde debo llevarte? —preguntó preocupado el anciano.

—¡Albus! –Siempre hacía eso, siempre intentando que Severus dijera más de la cuenta, luego acariciándose el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar respondió —haz lo que creas conveniente, eso será lo correcto.

—No puedes seguirte culpando por la muerte de Lily, Severus, no es sano dejar que el pasado nos consuma.

—Yo a veces he pensado que usted es omnisapiente Albus, parece saber todo lo que ocurre, pero créalo o no, algunas veces existen cosas que pueden escapársele.

Dumbledore lo observaba en silencio, Severus creyó distinguir tristeza, decepción, curiosidad incluso misericordia en su mirada, pero sabía que no debía confiar en lo que Albus aparentaba.

Porque para el mundo era un sabio, un mago extraordinario alguien en quien se pueden poner todas las esperanzas, pero el sabía muchas cosas más, podía ser sabio, podía ser un mago poderoso, podía ser alguien digno de confianza, pero también podía ser maquiavélico y manipulador.

—Y ahora Albus, si no le molesta, me siento agotado y desearía poder descansar –y mientras decía esto se puso de pie en una clara invitación a que el director se marchara.

—Buenas noches Severus —se despidió con amabilidad Dumbledore, tomó algo de polvos flu de la chimenea y desapareció en una marejada de llamas esmeraldas.

Snape siguió mirando la chimenea por donde Dumbledore había desaparecido, luego miró el cuadro de Nigellus, yacía recargado sobre el marco dormitando con expresión de tranquilidad, tal vez demasiada tranquilidad como para ser del todo real. Severus enfadado dejó el vaso vacío sobre la chimenea y se marchó hacia sus habitaciones odiaba que lo vigilaran como si fuera un chiquillo.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama adoselada, muchas veces había temido que Dumbledore se diera cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado. Temía que si se enteraba lo echaría, otras tantas veces había pensado que sería lo mejor, irse de Hogwarts, alejarse por fin de tantos recuerdos, del escrutinio de Dumbledore, de los recuerdos de Lily, de Potter, pero no, no podría estar alejado de ella.

Había estado con ella desde antes de su nacimiento, había visto a la Sra. Granger embarazada, se había colado al hospital, hasta el área de cuneros para ver a aquella bebé de la que se enamoraría como un demente.

Recordaba ese día, se abrió paso entre enfermeras y doctores a base de mentiras y confundus, hasta llegar a aquella ventana desde la que se veían los cuneros, había solo un niño y ella. Imposible no reconocer su rostro angelical, en el que se descifraban los rasgos de la increíble mujer en que se convertiría. Recordaba haber pegado la frente al frío vidrio y haber sentido ganas de llorar, confusión y una tristeza como ninguna otra. Incluso el dolor de la muerte de Lily quedaba opacado ante aquel dolor. Lily, al final, estaba muerta, pero Hermione, ella estaba viva, viva y era una bebé, cuando él era un joven de diecinueve años.

Una mujer de rostro rubicundo y cabello rubio se había acercado al bebé que estaba al lado de Hermione en los cuneros.

— ¿Es su hija? —había preguntado sonriente, en ese momento había querido derrumbarse dejarse caer en el piso del pasillo de aquel hospital y haber llorado hasta morir.

—Es mi sobrina —le contestó con voz imperturbable.

— ¡Qué coincidencia! —Apuntando al bebé dijo —él también es mi sobrino, muchas felicidades, es una niña preciosa.

—Lo se —le dijo y sin despedirse dio media vuelta y salió de aquel lugar.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el techo de su habitación en Hogwarts, los recuerdos eran tan vívidos que era difícil pensar que habían pasado 16 años desde entonces. Y el seguía en Hogwarts incapaz de acercarse o de alejarse de ella.

Había estado ahí cuando ingresó a la escuela muggle, era apenas una sombra a un lado de un árbol cuando su madre la dejó en su primer día de clases. Se había asegurado que le tocara a él llevarle la carta en la que se le informaba que era una bruja, el día en que llegó a Hogwarts había estado tentado a hechizar al sombrero seleccionador para que la enviara a Slytherin, pero no, ella era una Gryffindor, él lo sabía, de cualquier manera no había manera cambiar el futuro, éste era su destino.

Continuó dando vueltas en la cama carcomido por los recuerdos de años pasados, presentes y futuros. Sintiéndose un miserable y odiándose por su destino, odiando haber permitido la muerte de Lily, odiando a Dumbledore y al maldito cuadro de Nigellus por intentar manipularlo, odiando a Voldemort por haber convertido su vida en una pesadilla en la que seguía viviendo aun después de tantos años, odiando a James por haberle robado a Lily, pues si ella hubiera estado con él nada de esto hubiera pasado, odiando a Harry por el simple hecho de ser igual a James, odiando a Weasley, por estar siempre babeando por Hermione, odiando al mundo por que seguía su curso a pesar de que él se desangraba un poco mas cada momento, pero por sobre todo odiando a Hermione Granger odiándola con toda el alma, odiando tener que amarla un día tras otro por todo lo que le quedaba de vida, odiando vivir siempre en la soledad y en la penumbra.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Dudas, reclamos, aclaraciones? En el botoncito de review.

Nos leemos.

_**Adr******__el _Black


	2. Ya No Importa

Hola chicas y chicos (si los hay) vengo con otro capítulo, hubiera querido publicarlo ayer pero no hubo manera, espero que les guste.

A leer!

**Disclamer**: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bros, etc. La canción de la que tomé la estrofa del principio pertenece al grupo español Warcry, de su álbum Warcry y se llama Luz del Norte. A mi solo me pertenece la idea retorcida y escribo sin ánimos de lucro.

**YA NO IMPORTA**

Soy un guerrero, que hace tiempo que mi hogar dejé,

un vagabundo, que entre sangre un nuevo hogar hallé

caminando de batalla en batalla

perdiendo amigos hundido por la nostalgia

aunque guerrero he nacido, he perdido la fe.

(**Luz del Norte, Warcry**)

**1979**

_Severus_:

No escribiría esta carta si no fuera porque pienso que es lo correcto. ¿Sabes? Cuando uno crece, cuando los años pasan existen cosas que ya no tienen la importancia que parecían tener.

Nunca volvimos a hablar después de aquella absurda pelea, entonces consideraba las palabras "sangre sucia" muy hirientes e imperdonables, ahora me doy cuenta que hubiera sido mejor salvar nuestra amistad, pero nuestros orgullos no lo permitieron, debimos ser mas maduros, ahora ya no importa. He escuchado decir que perteneces al círculo más cercano al innombrable y me cuesta creerlo, he visto lo que pueden llegar a hacer los mortífagos y no te imagino cometiendo esas barbaridades. ¿De verdad tu corazón está tan lacerado como para ser capaz de tantas atrocidades?

Aunque en realidad no importa fuiste mi mejor amigo por muchos años y aunque intenté borrar toda nuestra amistad de un plumazo me he dado cuenta que eso es imposible. Hoy que busco a toda la gente que amo, tú me haces falta.

Y todo esto para decirte que James y yo vamos a casarnos dentro de una semana, en el Valle de Godric, se que tu y James nunca se llevaron bien, peor aún Sirius Black será nuestro padrino de bodas y se que no lo soportabas, sé que no vendrás, la Orden te mataría pero quería que supieras que todo está olvidado que ya nada importa, que sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, solo quería que supieras…

No se si esto tenga sentido y después de terminar esta carta me pongo a pensar si realmente será lo correcto, o si tiene alguna importancia.

_Lily_.

* * *

Apenas unas horas después de haber mandado está carta Lily recibió su respuesta.

_Lily_

Espero realmente que Potter sea lo mejor para ti, te felicito por tu boda, te deseo lo mejor, pero tienes razón, en realidad ya no tiene importancia.

_SS_

* * *

En primera instancia, cuando la carta llegó a manos de Severus al ver el remitente, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de leerla, luego después de abrirla la arrugó y lanzó a la chimenea, pero cuando la carta estaba a punto de caer al fuego la atrajo de nuevo con un hechizo y la leyó. Ahora con aquella hoja arrugada y con una esquina un poco quemada Severus la releía por enésima vez, éste era el día de su boda y esa carta le estaba robando la falsa paz que había construido a su alrededor luego de su pelea.

Después de aquel día en que la había llamado sangre sucia él se había deshumanizado cada vez mas, se había obligado a no pensar en ella y se había concentrado en ser parte de los mortífagos, inmediatamente después de que se graduó de Hogwarts ellos lo reclutaron, su habilidad para las pociones le valió rápidamente un lugar y los contactos que había hecho en su época de estudiante le fueron muy útiles. Lucius, Mulciber, Bellatrix todos compañeros Slytherin, todos mortífagos.

Lily Evans pasó a no ser ni siquiera un recuerdo, no pensaba en nada salvo en escalar niveles dentro de las filas de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Pero un año antes de que llegara aquella carta había escuchado que alguien la nombraba de nuevo. Luego de un ataque de los mortífagos sobre Bristol se habían topado con una nueva resistencia, un grupo que se hacían llamar la Orden del Fénix liderados por Albus Dumbledore, el informante del Señor Tenebroso les había dado algunos nombres entre ellos el nombre Lily Evans había sido sacado a relucir.

—Esa sangre sucia —había dicho Bellatrix mientras les informaban quienes eran los integrantes para que los mortífagos supieran hacia donde dirigir los próximos ataques. —Snape la conoce bastante bien —señaló con sorna en su voz melosa dirigiendo hacia Severus una sonrisa.

Una carcajada general había seguido a las palabras de Bellatrix Black.

Severus no cambió de expresión, solo miró a la mortífaga con fijeza.

—Bueno, —sonrió indulgente Lucius Malfoy —todos nos hemos divertido alguna vez con alguna sangre sucia —todos siguieron riendo, Narcisa a su derecha enrojeció ante tal comentario —algunas son bastante apetecibles.

—Eso es asqueroso, yo jamás me revolcaría entre sangre sucias —gritó Bellatrix —sería como estar entre animales —una mueca de asco se apoderó de las facciones de la mortífaga.

—Dentro de la defensa que nos repelió se encontraban también…

Y la lista de nombres continuó pero para Snape ninguno mas importaba, así que estaba luchando con la resistencia, dos sentimientos encontrados chocaron, los deseos de que nada malo le pasara y el odio en contra de quien ahora era su enemigo.

Aun después de muchos encontronazos con la Orden del Fénix, Severus y Lily nunca se habían encontrado. Y él deseaba que así continuaran.

Y hoy se casaba, a partir de hoy ella sería de otro y no habría marcha atrás. Estaba dividido entre el deseo de verla vestida de novia y el dolor que ello le provocaría. Además había otras cosas que considerar, el recrudecimiento de la guerra probablemente los obligaría a tener mucha seguridad, la orden del fénix en pleno se encontraría ahí. Si lo encontraban, lo matarían.

Luego de ese pensamiento tomó su capa de viaje y se desapareció de su casa en la calle de la Hilandera con rumbo a Valle de Godric.

Nunca había tenido instintos suicidas, aun y cuando muchas veces había ansiado la muerte así que se sorprendió de su decisión apenas un momento después de haberse aparecido en un callejón de Valle de Godric.

Con la capucha echada se dirigió hacia el centro del lugar, ella no decía en su carta en qué lugar se casarían, pero sabía que la familia de Potter tenía una casa en aquel lugar. No se equivocó.

Unas calles más adelante reconoció a algunos aurores, no sabía la manera en que lograría acercarse más. El ocaso estaba cerca, la gente siempre se casaba en los atardeceres, debía darse prisa.

Murmuró un hechizo desilusionador y camino las calles que lo separaban del lugar en el que distinguía una enorme carpa al otro lado del pueblo, luego trepó hacia el techo de unas de las casas, podía sentir el escudo de magia que había sobre todo el terreno de la carpa, no podría acercarse más sin alertar a todos de su presencia. Desde allí, desde aquel techo podría verla.

Apenas un minuto había pasado cuando un antiguo automóvil blanco se acercó, sin duda la novia iba en el pues sobre el cofre descansaba un enorme ramo de Lilys.

Nunca la había imaginado vestida de novia, aun y cuando durante años la había amado siempre supo que ellos jamás estarían juntos, eran como agua y aceite o mejor como luz y sombra, y aunque lo hubiera hecho su imaginación nunca hubiera recreado una imagen como la que veía en ese momento. Estaba bellísima en un vestido tan blanco como nieve, su cabello rojo ondeaba y pequeñas flores lo adornaban.

Todos los invitados esperaban a la novia, le hacían caravana mientras iba hacia la entrada.

– Adiós Lily –se dijo a si mismo y con un movimiento de varita se desapareció de aquel lugar de nuevo hacia la calle de la Hilandera.

Extracto tomado del diario El Profeta.

El Profeta… de… 1979

La noche de ayer el grupo de magos oscuros autodenominados "los mortífagos", atacaron el pueblo de A… de momento no se cuenta con información oficial ya que el ministerio se ha mostrado hermético en cuanto a lo que sucedió.

Sin embargo fuentes fidedignas de este medio informativo señalan que la víctima principal de este ataque era el Secretario de la Oficina para la Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas quien en días pasados había denunciado haber sido víctima de amenazas por parte de dichos magos oscuros debido a que intentaban ingresar al país de manera ilegal a 2 gorgonas para fines desconocidos. Y cuando dicho funcionario les negó la ayuda empezaron las amenazas.

Trascendió también que "los mortífagos" no se contentaron con asesinar al funcionario y a su familia así como a la guardia de seguridad que el ministerio había puesto a su disposición, luego de las amenazas de que había sido víctima, compuesta por 4 aurores, de los que no se han dado a conocer los nombres, sino que asesinaron a todos los habitantes del pueblo (alrededor de 30 muggles).

De momento no se cuenta con más detalles.

Se exhorta a la ciudadanía que evite el contacto con magos y brujas desconocidos, seguimos informando en posteriores ediciones conforme el ministerio transmita más información...

Tal vez el profeta no tuviera confirmada aquella información pero estaban demasiado cerca de la realidad, los mortífagos arrasaron con el pueblo mataron a todos los habitantes, muggles y magos, hombres, mujeres, niños, fue una matanza terrible, la más cruda hasta aquel momento y la primera de muchas que vendrían.

Destrozaron casas, quemaron todo lo que hallaron a su paso. Si un huracán se hubiera abatido sobre el pueblo no hubiera sido tan devastador como aquello.

Charcos de sangre tachonaban las calles y aquí y allá, yacían los cadáveres de los magos que habían hecho frente a los mortífagos, la mayoría de los muggles había muerto dentro de sus casas refugiados de fuerzas que no entendían.

Aquella noche, mientras aquella matanza se efectuaba frente a el, mientras Severus formaba parte de ese Apocalipsis creyó perder lo último que le quedaba de humanidad.

Pero lo que en realidad le sorprendió a Snape no fue el ser capaz de algo tan tremendo de ser tan desgraciado, lo que en realidad le sorprendió fue que en la penumbra de aquella noche ya no le importara.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí por el día de hoy. Espero estar publicando un capítulo nuevo entre viernes y sábado próximos. Y ahora a quienes me dejaron review:

**Ayra20:** Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Solo me tarde una semanita, espero tener actualización cada semana. Gracias.

**Mama Shmi:** Me gustó mucho tu review, No te puedo responder pero ya te irás dando cuenta. No tengo exactamente todo ideado, estoy segura de como va a terminar y pues estoy segura de como comienza, hasta ahora llevo como unos 11 o 12 capítulos, así que va para largo. Muchas gracias por escribir.

**Scully Malfoy:** Me da mucho gusto que te guste jajaja, yo también espero que sigas leyendo. Ojalá y no te defraude este nuevo capítulo. Espero tus comentarios!

**Alwayseverus:** Aquí está el capítulo nuevo, de que la conocía ya lo verás, espero que te guste. Gracias

**Phoenix:** Se acabó la espera, aquí está el capítulo nuevo. Gracias.

**Cleoru Misumi:** Hola, aquí está la continuación, que bueno que te guste, ojalá éste también te agrade. Gracias.

**Alexza Snape:** Aquí está el capítulo nuevo, ojalá te guste. Gracias.

**Patybenededmalfoy:** Aquí tienes el segundo capi ojalá te guste. Gracias por escribir.

**VeSiHer:** Que bueno que te haya gustado, Espero que este también te guste. Gracias a ti por leer y escribirme.

Y a ti que me leíste en silencio, espero que pronto te animes a escribirme.

Nos leemos.

**_Adrel Black_**


	3. En Cabeza De Puerco

Hola, tal como les comenté en el capítulo anterior, exactamente una semana después les traigo esta actualización. Espero que les guste.

A leer!

Disclamer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bros, etc. La canción de la que tomé la estrofa del principio pertenece al grupo español Mägo de Oz, de su álbum Gaia II: La Voz Dormida y se llama Aquelarre. A mí solo me pertenece la idea retorcida y escribo sin ánimos de lucro.

**EN CABEZA DE PUERCO**

Déjate enamorar,

ven y únete,

desnuda tu pudor

ven y entrégate al placer.

Déjate enamorar,

sedúceme,

por la depravación,

déjate acariciar.

**(Aquelarre, Mago de Oz)**

La orden del fénix seguía haciendo frente a los embates de los mortífagos por lo que éstos se habían visto en la necesidad de disminuir el número de ataques y hacer sus irrupciones de una manera más ordenada, en otras palabras, había que tener cuidado.

Cuando sus mortífagos no podían atacar el Señor Tenebroso debía buscar otros pasatiempos y aquel año de 1979 había encontrado uno particularmente divertido, además de la tortura, hacer que sus mortífagos se enfrentaran entre ellos.

La primera vez que ha Severus le tocó participar en aquellos duelos se preguntó si Voldemort lo tenía en tan poca estima, pues su rival era un mortífago que si acaso alcanzaría los veinte años, parecía un niño, con sus enormes ojos azules muy abiertos, luego recordó que él mismo apenas y tenía diecinueve, era solo que a veces le parecía que había vivido por siglos.

A sus diecinueve años era un duelista consumado había participado en muchas batallas y aunque había salido herido de algunas de ellas, normalmente la victoria era para él, de modo que solo le tomó un movimiento descuidado de su varita desarmar a su oponente y uno más para enviarlo contra la pared con un golpe sordo. El señor tenebroso estaba complacido.

Conforme avanzaba el tiempo Voldemort parecía aun mas y mas maravillado con la destreza de Severus de modo que en poco tiempo se vio impelido a luchar contra los favoritos del Lord: Rodolphus, Mulciber, contra los gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle y los hermanos Alecto y Amicus, todos fueron vencidos por Snape. Algunas veces a base de su conocimiento en las artes oscuras, otras a su destreza, a su astucia, a su excelente dominio de la legeremancia y algunas otras a la fuerza bruta.

Luego vinieron las dos manos de Voldemort, Lucius y Bellatrix, ambos peleadores consumados, ambos conocedores de las artes oscuras, ambos excelentes en oclumancia.

Para vencer a Lucius hizo falta toda su astucia, pero con Bellatrix las cosas se complicaron.

Era igual de astuta que él y a eso había que agregarle su locura, habían estado peleando durante casi tres cuartos de hora sin que pareciera que alguno ganaría.

—Expeliarmus —gritó al final Bellatrix, desarmando a un Snape que estaba apenas a un palmo de narices de ella, había estado a punto de atacarla —por fin vas a caer —le dijo en voz baja mientras sonreía como una niña pequeña que había logrado que le compraran el juguete que tanto quería y no se merecía.

Pero para pasar por sobre Severus Snape era necesaria una cosa y era acabarlo por completo, por que si se le daba apenas un segundo de respiro su mente crearía una estrategia nueva.

En el instante en que Bellatrix sonrió, apenas una fracción de segundo, bajó la guardia.

Severus tomó la mano con la que ella sostenía la varita apuntándola hacia otro lugar y con la otra le dio un bofetón.

— ¿Qué demon… —exclamó Bellatrix y en su sorpresa soltó la varita, Severus la tomó, y al segundo siguiente estaba Bellatrix despatarrada en el suelo, los ojos llorosos a causa de la humillación, la mejilla roja e inflamada y su propia varita encajándose en su cuello. Severus sonreía con suficiencia.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —gritó Bellatrix desde el suelo —acaso eres un asqueroso muggle.

Pero sus reclamos se acallaron al escuchar una sonora carcajada proveniente de la alta silla desde la que Voldemort observaba aquellos combates.

—Excelente Severus.

—Pero mi Señor —dijo Bellatrix.

—Calla Bellatrix, —Severus hizo una reverencia ante el beneplácito de Voldemort —un digno representante de mi casa, así es como debe de ser un verdadero Slytherin utiliza todas las artimañas, todos los artilugios, todo lo que está a su mano para alzarse con la victoria.

Nadie dijo nada mas, desde ese día Lucius perdió su lugar a la izquierda del Señor Tenebroso a favor de Severus Snape.

* * *

La mejor manera de mantener los pensamientos incómodos alejados de nosotros es tener la mente tan ocupada que no sea posible que se cuelen por los resquicios de la conciencia.

Severus lo sabía perfectamente y así lo había hecho, cada hora de cada día, cada segundo, siempre estaba ocupado.

Diariamente abastecía la reservas de pociones del Señor Tenebroso, diariamente estudiaba buscando nuevas maldiciones que aprender, otros trucos, otras pociones, cada momento de su vida estaba dedicado a estar al servicio de Lord Voldemort, por la noche cuando las fuerzas estaban mermando y los recuerdos de Lily lo amenazaban tomaba una poción para dormir sin soñar y se iba a la cama hasta el día siguiente en el que todo volvía a empezar.

Una de las mejores formas de inducir el terror es jugar con la mente de las personas, una de las mejores formas de inducir el terror en el cuerpo de aurores era asesinando aurores y aun mas, asesinando a las familias de éstos.

Aquel día habían asestado un duro golpe, una familia de Whitechapel había sido asesinada, el padre y el hijo formaban parte del destacamento de aurores que vigilaba a la familia del mismísimo ministro de magia.

El Lord estaba complacido y los mortífagos eufóricos, la operación había sido encabezada por Severus así que era un triunfo más en su carrera ascendente como mortífago.

—No todo en la vida es trabajo —le decía Lucius a Snape mientras caminaban por los corredores de la mansión de los Ryddle luego de regresar de aquel ataque —todos sabemos de tu increíble entrega a favor de la causa, pero vamos Severus, hasta tu debes divertirte de vez en cuando —terminó mientras le palmeaba el hombro.

Severus no respondió, rara vez lo hacía, rara vez hablaba con nadie.

—Algunos de nosotros organizaremos una fiesta para celebrar en el salón del próximo piso, vamos, vas a divertirte como nunca.

Snape había escuchado hablar de aquello un par de veces, los mortífagos luego de algún buen golpe celebraban en ese salón. No estaba muy seguro del por qué pero siguió a Lucius hasta el segundo piso y a través de aquella enorme puerta. No sabía que iba a encontrar, esperaba vicios ciertamente, todos bebiendo whisky de fuego, incluso pensó que tendrían algunos muggles a los que estarían torturando. Pensó que iría miraría que tan bajo habían caído y luego de deshacerse de Lucius daría media vuelta y volvería a la calle de la Hilandera. Él podía ser una basura, pero era una basura a la que no le gustaba torturar a nadie.

Pero no se imaginó ni por un momento una orgía como aquella, el salón estaba sumido en una especie de neblina que no parecía venir de ninguna parte. Allá en un rincón los hermanos Alecto y Amicus se prodigaban caricias, en otro lugar vio a dos corpulentos mortífagos mientras se besaban, pero lo que llamó su atención fue el platinado cabello de Narcissa Malfoy, aquella mujer que le parecía tan hermosa y tan fuera de lugar cada vez que la veía. Se hallaba desnuda mientras compartía a un hombre con su hermana Bellatrix. Lucius no había perdido siquiera un segundo para unirse al trío, Snape no supo qué hacer, solo se quedó allí de pie en el dintel mientras miraba la expresión perdida de la joven Señora Malfoy, probablemente no deseaba estar ahí, también probablemente Lucius la obligaba. Incluso mas probable que eso era que la hubieran obligado a beber alguna poción para que no opusiera resistencia, ella dirigió su mirada vidriosa y vacua a Severus y el confirmó su sospecha.

Bellatrix reparó en Severus y se acercó a él. Su cuerpo apenas cubierto por un transparente negligé de color negro y su cabello en cascada por su espalda.

— ¿Por qué no te acercas a jugar Severus? –le dijo cuando estuvo al lado de él.

La mirada de Snape estaba fija en la expresión vacía de Narcissa.

— ¿Qué pasa Snape? —siguió diciendo Bellatrix —¿las mujeres de sangre limpia te dan miedo? —soltó una risotada que al fin atrajo la vista de Severus sobre ella.

—En todo caso pareciera que no soy el único —le murmuró, mientras miraba a los mortífagos del rincón que continuaban besándose con frenesí, uno de ellos era Rodolphus Lestrange —al parecer a tu Rodolphus tampoco le gustan demasiado.

—Sabes Snape, —dijo como si fuera explicar algo obvio a alguien particularmente obtuso —para una mujer de mi linaje es muy importante casarse con un sangre limpia, no podemos adoptar el apellido de cualquiera, y Rodolphus era una buena elección, ser una Lestrange es casi lo mismo que ser una Black, el no quiere estar conmigo y yo no quiero estar con él. Él es débil, así que nos casamos y seguimos con nuestras vidas.

Los dedos de Bellatrix recorrían los botones de la levita de Severus, la vista de el estaba fija en sus manos que jugaban a desabrochar o no.

—Pero tu Severus Snape, tu eres fuerte, tu y yo juntos al servicio del Lord seríamos invencibles.

Las manos de Snape detuvieron a las de la Señora Lestrage. Apretó sus muñecas sin importarle si le hacía daño.

—Sabes Bellatrix —le murmuró él agachándose hacia su oído, la voz sedosa de él hizo que la mortífaga se estremeciera, no le paso desapercibido que se le había puesto la carne de gallina, su tono era el mismo que ella había ocupado para con él —tienes razón, las mujeres de sangre pura no me atraen en absoluto.

La soltó como si le diera asco seguir tocándola, se dio media vuelta y sin mirar atrás atravesó de vuelta la puerta. Los pechos de Bellatrix subían y bajaban al ritmo de su respiración, nunca, jamás un hombre se había atrevido a rechazar a una Black, lo haría pagar, así le costara la vida, haría que Severus Snape se tragara sus palabras.

* * *

No estaba del todo seguro que hacía en Hogsmade, había muchas ocasiones en las que consideraba sus idas y venidas un tanto errabundas, después del encuentro con Bellatrix, solo había buscado un lugar hacia donde ir y había pensado en aquel.

El pub Cabeza de Puerco siempre era un buen lugar donde tomar un whisky, incluso si no le apetecía volver a casa podría tomar una habitación y pasar la noche ahí.

Entró al pub, pidió un whisky de fuego y se dirigió a la esquina en la que acostumbraba sentarse, la luz no llegaba hasta ahí, era ideal para solo observar. Del bolsillo de la levita sacó un paquete de cigarrillos, aquel vicio muggle, los magos normalmente fumaban pipa pero a él nunca le había gustado, probablemente era lo único que su padre le había heredado. Era muy inconsistente estar hablando de un vicio de muggles y estar aceptando que a uno le gusta pero así era la vida, inconsistente.

Desde su rincón veía la variada fauna que se concentraba en aquel tugurio, viejas arpías, duendes y magos de mal aspecto y por lo que se notaba peores intenciones por ello le produjo tanto asombro ver a nada menos que Albus Dumbledore.

Así que el anciano también tenía sus querencias, aunque la mujer de la que iba acompañado si bien mucho mas joven que él era bastante fea. Si era una prostituta esperaba que solo le cobrara la mitad

—Y yo que juraba que el viejo se liaba con McGonagall —sonrió de medio lado de pensar en aquel supuesto triangulo amoroso.

La mujer llevaba el pelo descuidado y un sin fin de chales de colores llamativos, una montaña de abalorios le colgaba de cada mano pero lo peor del conjunto eran sus enormes gafas en las que sus ojos nadaban aumentados una docena de veces. Ambos caminaban hacia las escaleras que los llevarían a las habitaciones.

Sin pensarlo siquiera Snape vació el vaso de whisky y subió las escaleras hasta aquella habitación. Se encerraron en el número diez. Cuando Severus llegó hablaban en voz bastante audible. Cualquier cosa que Albus Dumbledore estuviera haciendo, ya fuera verse con prostitutas o tener un amorío era importante para la causa, de modo que escuchó a través de la puerta como un fisgón cualquiera.

—En la carta que me envió Señorita Trelawney decía que era usted pariente de Cassandra —la voz de Dumbledore llegaba amortiguada a través de la puerta hasta los oídos de Severus.

—Así es Profesor Dumbledore, soy tataranieta de Cassandra la gran vidente —la voz de la mujer sonaba trémula y etérea.

— ¿Podría hacer una predicción para mí? —preguntó Dumbledore a la mujer.

—Pero por supuesto —dijo ésta ofendida por la incredulidad que proyectaba el tono de voz de Albus –veo la sombra que se cierne sobre el mundo mágico, los muggles no están seguros y los hijos de estos sufrirán.

—Bueno —la cortó Dumbledore —eso no es una predicción precisamente Señorita Sybill —Dumbledore estaba seguro de dos cosas una estaba muy irritado y la otra era que esa mujer era un fraude, no importaba que fuera la tataranieta de Cassandra —todo el mundo mágico sabe que Lord Voldemort está en activo y…

Dumbledore levantó la cabeza esperando ver el semblante ofendido de Sybill Trelawney pero le sorprendió que ella pareciera no verlo, tenía los enormes ojos fijos en un punto indefinido.

—Sybill —la llamó el director pero ella no se movió un ápice, no parpadeo, ni siquiera parecía respirar —Sybill —la llamó Albus de nuevo, pero estaba ausente por completo.

Entonces una voz ronca, totalmente diferente a esa voz etérea con la que ella había pensado asombrarlo, incluso un tanto masculina dijo:

—El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...

—Oye —gritó una voz a las espaldas de Severus — ¿qué estás haciendo?

Severus se dio media vuelta solo para encontrarse cara a cara con el tabernero de Cabeza de Puerco. Había estado tan absorto en lo que escuchaba que no había sentido cuando este se había acercado.

—Lárgate —gritó.

Severus solo lo miró fijamente y con un revuelo de su capa desapareció, fundiéndose con la penumbra.

* * *

Hasta aquí la dejamos por hoy, ya veremos que sucede, salvo que pasara algo imprevisto espero subir una capítulo nuevo el próximo viernes o sábado.

A las personas que me dejaron review muchas gracias:

**Phoenix**: Aquí tienes la actualización. Espero que también te guste.

**YazminSnape**: Hola, aquí está la actualización, una semana después, no me tardé. No te preocupes si aun no entiendes, ya entenderás como fue que se conocieron. Y si, en el primer capítulo él está en el presente, en el segundo y en éste está en el pasado, entiéndase en 1979.

**Cleoru** **Misumi**: Aquí está tu capítulo tres!

**Patybenededmalfoy**: Si, yo como toda buena fan de Snape odio, detesto con toda mi alma a esa estúpida pelirroja, siempre he sentido que jugó con Severus, que nunca lo quiso pero que tampoco nunca lo dejó ir. Pero no te preocupes, ya verás como pronto la olvida.

También a quien agregó la historia a sus favoritos y a sus alertas gracias. Y a quien sigue leyendo en silencio, ánimate y escríbeme me gustaría mucho saber la opinión de todos los que me leen.

Nos leemos pronto.

_**Adrel Black**_


	4. El Mortífago Arrepentido

Hola, lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traigo un capítulo nuevo. Ojalá les guste.

Reciten conmigo:

**Disclamer**: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bros, etc. La canción de la que tomé la estrofa del principio pertenece al grupo Mägo de Oz, de su álbum Gaia III: Atlantia y se llama Für Immer. A mi solo me pertenece la idea retorcida y escribo sin ánimos de lucro.

Ahora si, ¡a leer!

**EL MORTÍFAGO ARREPENTIDO**

El Mesías de un nuevo orden mundial,

el guerrero del reino, la logia del mal

pureza de raza por convicción o por diversión.

(**Für Immer, Mago de Oz**)

Esperaba la aprobación del Señor Tenebroso luego de haberle dado a conocer la profecía que había escuchado en Cabeza de Puerco.

—Repítela de nuevo —le dijo Voldemort a Severus con la mirada fija en su mortífago.

—El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... —la voz de Snape retumbó en la habitación vacía, el Señor Tenebroso aún después de haber escuchado la profecía no se había decidido a llamar a sus mortífagos.

—El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca… —Voldemort sonrió —realmente aun creen que alguien puede derrotarme.

Severus no hablaba, solo esperaba de pie frente a su maestro.

—Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes… —Voldemort parece pensativo —finales de julio. Los que me han desafiado tres veces —el silencio se apodera de la habitación, Severus piensa que el Lord olvidó su presencia entonces Voldemort lo mira. —Severus, ¿sabes tú quienes se han atrevido a desafiarme tres veces?

—No creo que exista nadie capaz de tal estupidez —murmuró Severus haciendo una leve reverencia hacia el Señor Tenebroso.

—Cierto Severus, es una estupidez —le responde —pero hay estúpidos en todos los lugares y la Orden del Fénix alberga a muchos.

El mortífago asiente con la cabeza dándole la razón. _Lily_ susurra su mente.

Voldemort se acerca a Snape y por medio de la marca que éste porta en su antebrazo llama al resto de los mortífagos.

Rápidamente uno a uno van llegando al llamado de su Señor.

—Severus nos ha traído noticias interesantes —dice Voldemort al semicírculo que se ha congregado alrededor de su silla, todos figuras vestidas de negro y con máscaras blancas carentes de expresión, solo Severus no lleva la máscara puesta —dice una extraña profecía que alguien capaz de derrotar a su Señor ha de llegar al mundo —se escuchan risas sofocadas por las máscaras y algunas exclamaciones de incredulidad —realmente existe quien cree que puede matarme.

—Nosotros daremos nuestra vida por la suya Amo —la voz de Bellatrix llega desde un punto del círculo, ahogada a través de la máscara, todos afirman que así será.

— ¡Colagusano! —una figura baja y rechoncha da un tembloroso paso al frente.

Voldemort le desprende de la máscara blanca y una cara de ratón y ojos acuosos miran alrededor como si de un roedor atrapado se tratara.

Snape no puede creerlo el amigo de los merodeadores, él es el traidor, él es quien pasa información de la Orden del Fénix a Voldemort, pero ¿cómo? ¿En qué momento pasó eso? El cerebro de Snape trabaja a toda máquina.

—Si amo —su voz chillona tan parecida a los chillidos de las ratas retumba en ecos dentro de la estancia, se retuerce las manos una y otra vez con nerviosismo.

—Los Potter me han desafiado tres veces, los Longbottom y los Bones también lo han hecho. Háblame de sus familias Colagusano –la voz de Voldemort es tranquila, pausada, coherente.

—Los Bones tienen una hija, ni los Potter, ni los Longbottom tienen hijos, pero ambas mujeres están embarazadas.

— ¿Estás seguro, Colagusano?

—Por supuesto mi Señor.

—¿Tienes idea de cuando nacerán los críos?

Colagusano hace un gesto de concentración, intentando hacer cuentas con los dedos.

—En julio Amo, ambos en julio.

—Bien, debemos matarlos —Bellatrix suelta una histérica carcajada, Voldemort continúa —no nos arriesgaremos a que exista alguien que pueda combatir con nosotros, eliminaremos de raíz el problema y no habrá mas nada que pueda detenernos.

De nuevo desde el círculo se escuchan murmullos de aprobación.

—Busquen a los Potter —grita Voldemort a sus mortífagos –olviden a los Longbottom, búsquenlos y mátenlos.

Todos los mortífagos desaparecen menos Severus, se siente soldado al piso, el no sabía que Lily esperara un hijo, matarán a James, ella nunca lo permitirá, la matarán a ella, los pensamientos corrían desbocados por la mente de Snape, matarán a Lily, matarán a Lily.

— ¿Por qué aún estás aquí, Severus? —La voz arrastrada y ponzoñosa de Voldemort lo saca de su estatismo.

—Pero mi Lord —Snape lo mira mientras bloquea su mente, sabe que Voldemort intentara saber que piensa — ¿cómo puede saber que el niño de los Potter es el correcto?

— ¿Estás dudando de tu Amo? —le pregunta a su vez Voldemort.

—No mi Lord —Voldemort lo matará si se atreve a oponerse a él, Snape lo sabe y eso hace que el miedo le recorra la espalda como un hielo que se desliza por su espina —solo pensaba —espera que su astucia de Slytherin haga acto de aparición en aquel momento —que el hijo de los Longbottom es un sangre pura en cambio los Potter, ella es una sangre sucia.

—Que apreciación tan interesante Severus, pero acaso no te has dado cuenta de que la pureza de sangre ya no es una garantía, mira a Lucius, a Bellatrix, a Regulus, todos sangre pura, uno es un inútil, jamás hará nada que no pueda comprar con su apellido, ella más loca que nadie, su fanatismo la ciega al grado de que es la mayoría del tiempo inservible y el otro un cobarde.

Voldemort dio la vuelta alrededor de Severus sin parar de hablar.

—En cambio mírate, el más fiel y hábil de mis mortífagos —Voldemort estaba frente a el y lo miraba fijamente —eres un mestizo. Ahora mírame a mi, me haré con el control del mundo mágico dentro de poco y también soy un mestizo. Nuestras madres fueron brujas, nuestros padres escoria —continuó diciendo —pero nosotros Severus seremos historia. En el futuro nos rendirán pleitesía yo el amo y tú mi mano derecha, mi hombre de confianza. ¿Acaso no es lo que deseas?

—Es lo que mas anhelo mi Señor —deseaba salir de aquel lugar.

Aun en la amplitud de aquella habitación sentía la claustrofobia hacer mella de el. En sus escasos diecinueve años de vida nunca había sentido tal temor, nunca había temido por su vida, pero cada segundo que pasaba allí escuchando las elucubraciones de quien creía su amo era un segundo menos para ayudar a Lily.

Y en su interior sentía como si dos serpientes estuvieran en pugna enroscándose y mordiéndose entre ellas, una su eterna obsesión por Lily, la culpa por haber llevado la información de aquella profecía a Voldemort, la otra su hambre de poder, la ambición por ver coronados sus esfuerzos. Su pecho estaba por explotar cuando una de las serpientes arrancó a la otra la cabeza de una mordida y todo se calmo, él sabía que debía hacer y a quien acudir.

—Aunque hay algo que deseo aun mas Maestro. Encontrar a los Potter para traerlos ante su majestuosa presencia.

Voldemort sonrió complacido, la locura destellaba como luces rojas en sus ojos, Severus en su mente trazaba los puntos a seguir, lo primero escapar de ahí, lo siguiente ver a Dumbledore, después esconder a los Potter en el último confín del mundo.

Severus hizo una reverencia más y se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar.

* * *

Cuando el cárabo aterrizó en su escritorio le extrañó, no esperaba carta de nadie, sin embargo al ver de quien se trataba temió que fuera una trampa.

Ahora en aquel bosque alejado de la civilización todos sus sentidos se encontraban alerta, Voldemort no acostumbraba tender emboscadas de aquella manera pero la idea de un mortífago arrepentido se le hacía aún más improbable.

Vio venir una humareda negra hacia donde se encontraba, sintió los músculos en tensión y sonrió, la idea de un anciano con músculos en tensión le pareció graciosa. Un muy desmejorado Severus Snape aterrizó a su lado.

—Dumbledore —lo saludó Snape.

—Snape —le contestó Dumbledore.

El silencio se posó entre ambos, Snape no sabía que decir, ni siquiera miraba a Dumbledore a los ojos. Quería que fuera Dumbledore quien hablara pues no encontraba la manera de comenzar, sin embargo, el director no parecía que fuera a continuar.

—Debe esconder a los Potter —Albus solo lo miró esperando que continuara —debe esconder a los Potter —le repitió Snape con insistencia.

—Voldemort está tras toda la Orden del Fénix, —dijo Dumbledore restándole importancia —todos nos resguardamos de sus ataques y…

—No lo entiende él va tras los Potter, piensa que el chico del que habla la profecía es el niño que nacerá de Lily.

— ¿Quién escuchaba tras la puerta de Cabeza de Puerco? —le preguntó Albus mirando ceñudo a Snape. La idea de que Voldemort supiera de aquella profecía no le agrada en absoluto.

—Yo.

— ¿Cómo podría saber Voldemort que Lily está embarazada?

—El Señor tenebroso ha infiltrado la Orden.

— ¿Quién es el traidor? —Dumbledore apretó la varita que tenía en la mano, no deseaba atacar a aquel chico pero la idea de un traidor en la Orden del Fénix le asqueaba. Aunque no podía decir que le sorprendía, ya lo sospechaba.

—No puedo decirlo.

—Pretendes venir a darme órdenes sin nada a cambio —Albus sonrió con suficiencia.

Snape lo miró, ahí estaba el estandarte del bien comportándose como un Slytherin, ¿acaso no era suficiente la idea de salvar tres vidas de un destino terrible?

— ¿Qué ganas tu en todo esto?, si no recuerdo mal tu y James siempre han sido enemigos —Severus siguió callado. El anciano se desesperaba lo apuntó con la varita. —No entiendo que es lo que pretendes. Me sacas de mi despacho con urgencia, me citas en un lugar perdido en la nada, y me dices que quieres que salve a tu enemigo —Dumbledore sonrió —puedo creer en las personas Severus, podría creer que estás arrepentido pero no daré nada sin algo a cambio.

Snape lo miró lleno de reproche.

—O sea que prefiere que los Potter y su hijo mueran.

—Si —dijo sencillamente Dumbledore.

— ¡Debe protegerlos!

—Dime quien es el traidor.

—Estoy atado por el encantamiento fidelio —Dumbledore lo miró con fastidio, aquello podía ser sin duda un mentira.

—Adiós Snape.

— ¡No! —Snape lo cogió del brazo —le daré lo que quiera.

— ¿Qué ganas con todo esto?...

Miente, le instó su mente.

—… y no me mientas Snape, no dudes que lo sabré.

—Amo a Lily Evans —su voz fue un susurro pero en aquel callado bosque sonó como un grito.

El director lo miró desconfiado buscando la mentira en sus ojos pero no encontró nada más que a un hombre desesperado.

— ¿Sabe cual es el patronus de Lily? —le preguntó.

—Una cierva.

Snape cerró los ojos, en su memoria la viva imagen de una niña pelirroja de unos 9 años le regresaba una sonrisa.

—Expecto Patronum —una cierva plateada surgió de su varita y cabalgó alrededor suyo y de Dumbledore hasta adentrarse en la penumbra del tupido bosque —el patronus de Lily es una cierva porque el de Potter es un ciervo —rio con amargura ante lo irónico de la situación —Ahora no puedo hacer que el mío se convierta en otra cosa.

Dumbledore asintió en silencio no esperaba aquello.

—Necesito infiltrarme en las filas de los mortífagos, prevendré a los Potter, los esconderé, a cambio serás mi informante y acatarás todas mis órdenes.

—Haré lo que sea necesario.

—Te atarás por el juramento inquebrantable Snape —Severus asintió con la cabeza, sabía que ese día estaba sellando su destino, si los aurores no lo mataban un día en la penumbra de un callejón, los mortífagos tarde o temprano lo harían en la penumbra de la mansión Riddle.

* * *

Hasta aquí por esta semana, ahora a quienes me hicieron el favor de mandarme review:

** 73: **Si, esa canción de Mago es muy buena. Me imagino a los mortífagos cantándola, jajaja. Que bueno que te guste el fic, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado. Saludos.

**phoenix:** Aquí tienes, ojalá también te haya gustado. Cuídate.

**patybenededmalfoy: **La verdad siempre he pensado que Snape andaba de mortífago más en busca de reconocimiento, que por convicción, siento que tenía mas bien una ambición mal encaminada. Y pues si, se pondrá mas interesante, o al menos eso espero, jajaja. Gracias

**mimi0315: **Ya pronto vas a entender de que se conocían, unos dos capítulos más, creo, espero seguirte viendo por aquí, o mas bien leyendo, jajaja.

**Cleoru Misumi: ¡**Taraaaaaan! Aquí está el capítulo y si, éste es donde Snape empieza a temer por Lily. Servida Señorita.

**YazminSnape**:Listo, fin de semana y capítulo nuevo. No te preocupes creo que en dos capítulos mas vas a entender porque se conocían o mas bien por que él la conocía. Cuídate, nos leemos en una semana mas.

También le agradezco a quien me agregó a mi o a mi historia a sus alertas, espero que les siga gustando y también a quien me lee en silencio, ojalá que pronto se animen a escribirme recuerden que lo único que gano a cambio de ésta historia son sus reviews.

En este momento estoy publicando desde una laptop ajena y es horrible, odio este teclado, espero que no haya escrito muchas burradas.

No leemos!

_**Adrel Black**_


	5. La Sala del Tiempo

Bien, aquí vamos de nuevo con otro capítulo, a ver que les parece, a leer!

**Disclamer**: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bros, etc. La canción de la que tomé la estrofa del principio pertenece al grupo Dünedain, de su álbum Buscando el Norte I y se llama La Oportunidad. A mi solo me pertenece la idea retorcida y escribo sin ánimos de lucro.

**LA SALA DEL TIEMPO**

La rabia va por dentro,  
aún no es demasiado tarde,  
pues hay algo de vida  
en mi cansado corazón.

(**La Oportunidad, Dünedain**)

Había hecho cosas estúpidas a lo largo de su vida, montones de ellas, quizás demasiadas para una sola vida. Pero sin ninguna duda entrar al Ministerio de Magia en el que podría haber montones de aurores aun y cuando fuera de noche e intentar robar una profecía que según todos los pronósticos no podrían tocar era una de las más estúpidas.

Obviamente antes de intentarlo habían hecho planes, algunos mortífagos infiltrados en el ministerio habían pasado información, Rockwood les había prevenido que no podrían tomar la profecía de alguien ajeno, pero aun así Voldemort los había enviado. Estaba claro que no importaba si alguno salía dañado.

* * *

En un abandonado callejón del Londres muggle un gato grisáceo y famélico olisqueaba en los contenedores de basura, el lugar apestaba a desperdicios. Cuando el ¡plop! que anunciaba la aparición de los magos sonó, el gato olvidó su búsqueda de la cena y miró a los tres encapuchados que se materializaron de la nada.

Una de las figuras alzó una varita de madera, un rayo de luz verde dio de lleno en la cara del animal que cayo dentro del cubo en el que buscaba, la figura soltó una risotada.

—No vinimos a jugar Bellatrix —Snape pasó de largo y se encaminó hacia la cabina telefónica que Rockwood les había descrito.

El susurro de las capas de Bellatrix y Lucius lo seguían.

— ¿Porqué tenemos que entrar como unos apestosos muggles? —dijo Bellatrix.

—Por que según Rockwood esta es la entrada que no está vigilada, si entráramos por la red flu sonaría la alarma.

— ¿Quién de nosotros la tomará? —murmuró Lucius.

Los tres estaban al tanto de los informes de Rockwood acerca de las protecciones con que contaba la profecía y a ninguno de los tres les hacía gracia el intentarlo.

—Tú —respondió Snape con sorna al escuchar el temblor en la voz de Lucius, era un cobarde.

— ¿De que hablas?

—Bellatrix y yo somos demasiado importantes para el Lord, si no fuera así ¿Por qué crees que viniste?

—Cobarde —se burló Bellatrix, —yo la tomaré para él.

—A prisa —murmuró Snape.

Habían pasado apenas unos días desde que Snape había vendido su lealtad a Dumbledore a cambio de proteger a Lily. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, ni por un momento había flaqueado su decisión, no le importaba arriesgar la vida cada vez que el Lord lo miraba a los ojos, no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo tener que cubrir de velos su mente para evitar las irrupciones del Señor Tenebroso. Sabía que debía poner toda la atención posible en cada movimiento pues cualquier jugada en falso podría delatarlo. Lo único que realmente le molestaba era: el entrometido de Albus Dumbledore.

El haber aceptado ser su espía en las filas del Lord era parecido a adoptar a una tía chismosa y entrometida. Severus, acostumbrado a la soledad, a ir y venir a su antojo y a vivir de la manera en que mejor le pareciera en su casa de la calle de la Hilandera veía interrumpida su rutina a cada momento. Albus Dumbledore aparecía en su chimenea más o menos cada dos segundos para preguntar por novedades. Hacía menos de 24 horas había aparecido en el dintel de su puerta sonriendo y con una bolsa de caramelos muggles intentando convencer a Snape de que fuera a enseñar pociones a Hogwarts, según el anciano era la manera ideal de estar juntos y al tanto. Ni por un segundo se le pasó por la cabeza que cualquier mortífago podría haberlo visto. De hecho Snape que estaba acostumbrado al sigilo y el secreto a operar desde la sombra le sorprendió que Dumbledore pareciera un novato en cosas de espionaje.

En los planes trazados por Albus —como se empeñaba que lo llamara —se incluía el entrar como profesor a Hogwarts con el pretexto de espiarlo para el Lord y así podría "protegerlo" en caso de ser necesario, para Snape aquello solo quería decir una cosa, el director no confiaba en el y quería tenerlo vigilado.

Lo peor de todo era su "maravillosa idea" de que él podía ser profesor, apenas se imaginaba rodeado de un montón de críos imbéciles intentando aprender el arte de hacer pociones, esa idea sin duda demostraba que Albus estaba envejeciendo y no de la mejor manera.

Una voz metálica sacó a Severus de su ensimismamiento Lucius contestó y unas placas metálicas se deslizaron por la rampa que normalmente devolvía el cambio.

Una para cada uno la suya no podía ser mas específica: "Severus Snape, asalto a la sala de las profecías". La cabina telefónica se hundía en el pavimento hasta llegar al Atrio.

* * *

Llegaron a la sala circular que precedía todas las demás salas.

Los tres se pusieron de pie en el centro pensando en la sala de las profecías así de simple sería la manera de llegar.

—No deberíamos habernos topado ya con algún obstáculo —dijo Bellatrix con desconfianza.

—Si —contestó Lucius —Rockwood dijo que se aseguraría de entretener al mago de seguridad de la entrada. Pero supuse que habría aurores o inefables rezagados en estas habitaciones.

Lucius y Bellatrix sospechaban que algo andaba mal, Snape estaba seguro que todo estaba bien, claro que no se habían topado con nadie, era parte del plan.

Severus había comentado el asalto con Dumbledore, los dejarían llegar hasta la sala de las profecías y ya estando ahí las protecciones que las esferas tenían sonarían la alarma de modo que habría que escapar.

Si corrían con suerte él escaparía y los aurores detendrían a Bellatrix y Lucius. No le agradaba demasiado la idea de regresar a su amo con las manos vacías pero según Dumbledore la profecía que Voldemort conocía estaba incompleta y era importante que su desconocimiento continuara.

La parte interesante de todo esto era que al parecer a Voldemort no le interesaba si sus mortífagos salían heridos al intentar tomar la profecía y a Albus no le interesaba que su espía fuera a parar a Azkaban si no encontraba la manera de huir de los aurores.

Una vez que se concentraron en pedirle a la sala que les mostrara la puerta correcta entraron a la cámara donde se almacenaban las profecías. Una enorme estancia repleta de estanterías con pequeñas esferas de cristal almacenadas y que parecían estar llenas de humo.

Caminaban por el largo pasillo los tres con la varita en ristre listos para atacar a la más leve señal de movimiento.

— ¿Qué creen que pase si quiebro alguna de las profecías?

—Sin juegos Bellatrix, —le murmuró Snape —no queremos a los aurores aquí.

Lucius se veía mucho mas pálido de lo normal, parecía distraído, realmente estaba asustado, sabía que de los tres él era el eslabón mas débil. Si había problema para tomar la profecía entre Bellatrix y Severus podrían obligarlo a que fuera él quien lo intentara.

De pronto los aurores aparecieron de la nada.

—Alto —gritaba uno de ellos.

—Aurores —gritó Lucius.

Bellatrix sonreía.

—Avada Kedavra —gritó y el auror que les había marcado el alto cayó hacia atrás.

—Retrocedan —murmuró Snape —debe haber más aurores.

—No nos iremos sin la profecía del amo —respondió Bellatrix.

—No iré a Azkaban —murmuró Lucius.

—Debemos salir de aquí.

Otros magos entraron por las puertas laterales.

—Regresen a la sala circular.

Los tres mortífagos corrían entre una lluvia de maldiciones de colores que los aurores les lanzaban. Uno de los estantes con profecías cayó llenando el aire de conversaciones lejanas y una sutil niebla. La puerta de la sala circular se hacía mas grande estaban a punto de llegar cuando otros aurores entraron por ella.

— ¡Demonios! —Gritó Snape — ¡Sectumsempra! —la maldición pegó en el brazo al auror que iba al frente, rápidamente su túnica se tiño de sangre —Por la otra puerta —Snape cogió a Bellatrix del brazo. —Corre estúpida.

—No me toques Snape —llegaron a la sala del tiempo.

—Sellen las puertas.

—No vuelvas a tocarme —Bellatrix empujó a Snape.

—Ni en tus sueños —le murmuró Snape —Sella las puertas Lucius.

"Fermaportus" se escuchaba en el fondo mientras Lucius sellaba las puertas laterales.

—Estamos atrapados en esta habitación, Snape —Bellatrix lo miraba —tus dotes de líder dejan mucho que desear.

—Cállate —Snape se regocijaba por dentro, atrapados, irían a Azkaban, que mas le daba ir también a prisión si se llevaba consigo al imbécil de Lucius y a Bellatrix, sería como dejar a Voldemort sin manos —Sectumsempra —gritó Snape apuntando hacia la puerta por donde los aurores entraban en aquel momento.

Se atrincheraron tras una de las mesas al fondo un estante repleto de giratiempos. Cuando Severus los vio supo que si alcanzaba uno podría huir. Un leve tic tac llenaba la habitación. Severus siempre asociaría tic tac de los relojes con la desesperación de sentirse atrapado.

—No hay manera de que escapen —gritó un auror.

—Opugno —Bellatrix lanzó la multitud de relojes que cubría una de las paredes.

Snape se levantó de su escondite corriendo rodeado de hechizos.

Bellatrix lo miró, el cobarde huiría y los dejaría allí, no, no lo permitiría.

—Repulso —gritó y el hechizo dio contra la espalda de Snape empujándolo hacia el estante que contenía los giratiempos.

Su cuerpo golpeó el estante y todos los giratiempos cayeron sobre él, las maldiciones de los aurores que intentaban alcanzarlos dieron contra los giratiempos, que empezaron a volar alrededor.

No supo que fue lo que ocurrió, una burbuja de luz lo envolvió, mientras se hacía mas y mas grande alimentándose de los hechizos que la golpeaban, la tocó con una de sus manos queriendo escapar pero fue como tocar electricidad, las puntas de sus dedos lucían quemadas. Colores y sonidos lo rodeaban sin que ninguno se definiera, luego la penumbra fue absoluta y no supo más de sí.

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy, la verdad no es de mis capítulos favoritos, pero como espero que se dieran cuenta es la puerta para que la historia tome su verdadero curso, que es el hecho de que Snape y Hermione se conozcan. Ya veremos que sucede.

Ahora les quiero agradecer a quienes me escribieron review:

**YazminSnape: **Je, gracias por las flores, aquí tienes la actualización, hubiera querido subir el capítulo ayer pero tuve uno de esos días en los que la gente a tu alrededor hace cosas que repercuten en ti y pues no hubo tiempo, en fin, espero que te guste.

**Cleoru Misumi: **Hola!, bueno si el pasado fue como navidad entonces esto sería como la bienvenida al año nuevo, jajaja, que bueno que te guste ojalá este también te agrade, siempre me he preguntado a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurriría ponerle a Snape una cierva de patronus, es que, yo me lo imagino si bien como a alguien refinado pues también me lo imagino como alguien muuuy viril y tener una cierva de patronus es algo parecido a una mentada de madre, en fin, ya cambiarán las cosas, ya lo verás, ojalá este capítulo también te guste. ¡Nos leemos!

**patybenededmalfoy: **Si, su vida siempre fue complicada, por tantas cosas, sus padres, los merodeadores, Lily, en fin, pero bueno le daremos un final feliz, si no es para eso entonces para qué servirían los fanfics, y de Hermione, no te preocupes a como lo veo nos queda un capítulo más solamente antes de que ellos se conozcan, ya verás. Gracias.

**mimi0315: **Nuevo capítulo chiquilla, ojalá también te guste. Saludos.

**TequilaNervous: **¡Hey Tequila!, que gusto verte por aquí, me siento muy halagada porque tienes muy buen gusto para los fics, lo sé yo que me he leído todas tus traducciones, y que te agrade este fic pues habla bien de él, ojalá te siga gustando. Si yo también siempre pensé que Dumbledore sabía que Peter era un mortífago, es que, es tan manipulador, me molesta mucho la forma en que dispuso de la vida de Severus a su antojo, pero bueno, en este fic Snape será mas feliz, creo. ¡Bienvenida! Nos seguimos leyendo.

También gracias a quienes me agregaron a sus alertas y a sus favoritos. Y ti que lees en silencio, ojalá pronto me escribas, recuerda que a cambio de mi historia mi única retribución es tu reconocimiento.

Nos leemos.

_**Adrel Black**_


	6. La Llegada

Hola, aquí vamos de nuevo una semana más a ver que pasa. Espero que les guste este capítulo, no es muy largo pero francamente me gustó como quedó de esta manera, a ver que pasa. Ya saben, reciten conmigo:

**Disclamer**: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bros, etc. El poema del que tomé la estrofa del principio pertenece al poeta español Manuel Altolaguirre y se llama Estoy Perdido. A mi solo me pertenece la idea retorcida y escribo sin ánimos de lucro.

Ahora si, dicho este mantra ¡a leer!

**LA LLEGADA**

Un tacto oscuro entre mi ser y el mundo,  
entre las dos tinieblas, definía  
una ignorada juventud ardiente.  
Encuéntrame en la noche. Estoy perdido.

(**Estoy Perdido, Manuel Altolaguirre**)

**1996**

Poco a poco aun en la oscuridad su conciencia fue despertando, sabía que estaba en un lugar duro, probablemente el suelo de solo Merlín sabría donde. El olor del polvo y el encierro le invadió la nariz, era ese aroma que tienen algunas buhardillas, ese aroma que mezcla el encierro, la humedad, la suciedad y el abandono.

Sentía astillas clavándose en sus mejillas, pensó que debía mover un poco el cuerpo, solo para ver si aun tenía movilidad, pero aún antes de hacerlo supo que le dolería, de modo que siguió recostado con los ojos aun cerrados y la mente divagando en el borde entre la conciencia y la inconciencia.

El dolor de todo el cuerpo era latente, como si alguien, no sabía quien, se hubiera dedicado a golpear cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Las imágenes de la huida del ministerio bordeaban los linderos de su mente, la confusión mezclaba imágenes anteriores a la incursión al Ministerio, reuniones con el Lord, reuniones con los mortífagos, incluso imágenes de su estadía en Hogwarts, imágenes de Lily Evans, imágenes de su niñez, de su madre, de su padre, tal vez estaba muerto, aquel lugar en el que se encontraba quizás fuera el infierno. Aunque esperaba que el infierno fuera diferente, siempre pensó que habría llamas y mucho dolor, una imagen demasiado cristiana del averno para tratarse de un mago, pero al final de cuentas Tobías había sido cristiano y había compartido a su hijo muchos de sus miedos, era lo único que habían compartido, los miedos y el vicio por los cigarrillos, bien, quizás no fuera el infierno.

—Y si no estoy muerto, —no se enteró que hablaba en voz alta —entonces ¿en dónde estoy?

—En el Ministerio de Magia —le respondió una voz.

Abrió los ojos con rapidez, quiso ponerse de pie con sus reflejos habituales pero sus extremidades no respondieron, sus huesos crujieron quejándose con el movimiento brusco, perdiendo el equilibrio a mitad del intento por levantarse.

Desde el suelo miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba sin duda en el mismo salón en el que había sostenido la pelea con los aurores.

El piso parecía cubierto por una capa tan gruesa de suciedad que ya no parecía aquel piso de madera que había sido antaño.

Recargado en una de las paredes de aquel gran salón se encontraba Dumbledore, mas encanecido y viejo de lo que Severus lo recordaba, pero sin ninguna duda era él. Snape se levantó, con cuidado luego de la anterior caída, sacando la varita, ¿de dónde demonios había salido Dumbledore?

—Dumbledore —le dijo solo para confirmar lo evidente.

—Severus —le respondió éste sonriendo.

Que demonios era lo que le había pasado al viejo, ¿Por qué se veía tan… anciano?

— ¿Dónde estamos, Dumbledore? —Severus apuntaba con su varita al director.

—Ya te lo dije, Severus, estamos en Ministerio de Magia —Snape lo miraba confundido, sin bajar la varita ni un centímetro. —Creo —le dijo Dumbledore antes de que Snape le interrumpiera —que la pregunta correcta no es dónde, sino cuándo.

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

—Tú me pediste que viniera por ti. —Snape le miró aun mas confundido. —Hoy es 19 de diciembre de 1996. Estás en el futuro Severus.

* * *

Cuando se escabulló a hurtadillas en el Ministerio, había esperado salir herido, tal vez haber sido apresado por los aurores y convertirse en huésped permanente de Azkaban, incluso se planteó en algún momento no salir de ahí, ciertamente lo que jamás esperó era terminar perdido en el tiempo.

El sol del amanecer inundaba el despacho del director Dumbledore, se colaba por las ventanas bañando los extraños instrumentos de plata por lo que parecían algunos encontrarse al rojo vivo.

El silencio reinaba desde hacía mucho rato entre ellos, aunque no era un silencio incómodo, era solo silencio. El silencio que reina entre dos personas que están perdidas en sus propios pensamientos.

Albus sentando en su silla de director con los brazos sobre el escritorio y las yemas de sus dedos tocándose, sus ojos fijos en el joven Severus Snape que miraba hacia los terrenos desde la ventana. Snape sacó uno de sus cigarrillos muggles y lo encendió con los ojos aún fijos en los terrenos. Dio una profunda calada.

Habían pasado muchas horas desde que Dumbledore lo había recogido en el ministerio, el campo de quidditch era perfectamente visible desde aquella ventana, los postes de gol también reflejaban el sol de la mañana, Snape siempre había odiado el quidditch le parecía una estupidez el celebrar a catorce zopencos montados en escobas, vestidos ridículamente, volando como dragones en celo, nada parecía haber cambiado allá afuera, los terrenos eran idénticos a como los recordaba de niño, si no fuera por el aspecto de Dumbledore, Severus pensaría que se trataba de una broma.

— ¿Me está diciendo que yo estoy aquí? —luego Snape sacudió la cabeza como para acomodar sus ideas y corrigió —Mi yo futuro está aquí.

—Como verás al final aceptaste mi oferta de ser profesor —Severus gruñó.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró Snape mas para si mismo que para el director.

—Así es, —confirmó Dumbledore —el profesor Snape ocupa la mazmorra que fue el despacho del profesor Slughorn.

Snape continuó con la mirada perdida mientras pensaba que era lo que pudo pasar para que él terminara enclaustrado en aquel colegio. Siempre había amado Hogwarts, eso era cierto, era lo más parecido a un hogar que había conocido, pero el pensar en el encierro, todo el año tolerando a un montón de críos, con Albus metiendo su torcida nariz en todo y él intentando hacer que en el duro cráneo de los mocosos entrara el perfecto arte de las pociones. ¡No podía ser!

Albus continuaba con su escrutinio, para alguien que no supiera de quien se trataba sería difícil creer que se trataba de Snape, los años no habían pasado en vano, por supuesto que era reconocible su malhumorado profesor de pociones en este joven, los mismos cabellos negros y finos, la misma nariz prominente, la misma complexión delgada, misma estatura, misma voz ronca, mismos ojos negros.

Sus ojos, eran sus ojos lo que a Albus mas había impresionado, esos ojos eran iguales a los de Snape pero a su vez eran completamente diferentes, aun había viveza en su interior y en ese momento el sol de la mañana les daba un brillo rojizo como de carbones ardiendo.

Dumbledore conjeturaba qué les había pasado a los ojos de Severus, aunque creía saberlo, la muerte de Lily, sin duda. Cuando Snape aceptó la oferta de Albus de ingresar a Hogwarts como maestro Dumbledore creyó que el tiempo y la ocupación harían que Severus superara la muerte de Lily, pero aquello nunca había pasado, Severus nunca lo superó, su mirada se quedó vacía. Se internó en Hogwarts como si se tratara de un monasterio. Albus nunca lo vio sonreír de nuevo, pasaba el año al completo encerrado en el castillo, en la penumbra de sus mazmorras, y las vacaciones encerrado en su casa del Callejón de la Hilandera.

Muchas veces consideró insano aquel comportamiento e intentó persuadirlo de salir, de conocer más mujeres, de conocer otros lugares, de superarlo pero en el mejor de los casos recibió un portazo en la cara, en el peor una mirada atormentada.

— ¿Qué pasó, Albus? —Dumbledore parpadeó volviendo a la realidad — ¿Qué pasó con Voldemort?

—Siéntate…

* * *

—… yo personalmente me ofrecí a ser su guardián secreto pero me rechazaron, James me dijo que Sirius daría la vida antes que traicionarlos —continuó contando Albus.

—Puedo odiar a Black pero estoy seguro Albus que jamás traicionaría a Potter, no tiene sentido.

—No, tienes razón, después de que tu me dijiste que tenía entre mis filas a un espía la desconfianza cundió dentro de la Orden del Fénix. Sirius, creyendo que Voldemort iría tras él recomendó a James convertir en guardián a Petter Pettigrew.

Severus se tensó al escuchar aquel nombre. Y cerró los ojos.

—Ahora sabemos que él era el espía del que me hablaste.

—Así que a pesar de todo ella murió —Severus tenía de nuevo la mirada perdida y un pequeño cenicero que Albus había aparecido en su escritorio rebosaba de colillas.

—Lily y James confiaron en la persona equivocada.

—Juraste que la protegerías —recriminó Snape.

—No pude hacer nada, no estaba enterado quien era el guardián secreto hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Pero su hijo sobrevivió…

Severus bufó con sarcasmo como si le interesara que el crío sobreviviera.

—Tiene sus ojos —continuó Dumbledore —y tú has dedicado tu vida a protegerlo.

— ¿Es por eso que estoy aquí, Dumbledore?, ¿Me dedico a ser la niñera del hijo de Potter?

Estaba molesto, pero mas que nada sentía hastío, uno muy profundo, había perdido tantas veces a aquella mujer, que el hecho de enterarse de su muerte le supuso solo _otro dolor _ya no parecía que se desangrara de dolor, solo era un dolor sordo. Aquel dolor con el que estás tan acostumbrado a vivir que terminas por amoldarte a él. Y es que aquello parecía el argumento de un escritor sin demasiada imaginación, solo haciéndolo vivir lo mismo una y otra vez, la había perdido cuando ella se convirtió en una Gryffindor mientras él iba a la casa de Slytherin, la había perdido una vez más cuando la había llamado Sangre Sucia, otra vez cuando quiso disculparse y ella no lo perdonó, cuando se unió a los mortífagos y ella a la orden del fénix, cuando se casó con Potter, de nuevo y ahora ella había muerto y simplemente la había perdido otra vez.

—Supongo que sí —le respondió Dumbledore.

—Pero si Voldemort cayó, ¿de que debo protegerlo?

—Voldemort regresó —Snape palideció, las sorpresas nunca terminaban, pensó, mientras encendía otro cigarrillo

— ¿Volvió? —susurró exhalando el humo. —Debo volver a mi tiempo —Dumbledore asintió.

—Lo harás.

— ¿Cómo?

—No lo sé.

— ¿No te lo he dicho? —Snape entornó los ojos, Dumbledore negó con la cabeza — ¿Y que es lo que voy a hacer? —Dumbledore volvió a negar con la cabeza — ¿Y porqué no me lo preguntas? —Se sentía realmente molesto, al final de cuentas Dumbledore estaba en el futuro él debía de saber que hacer.

—Tú eres, o más bien, el Profesor Snape es algo reacio a contarme detalles respecto al futuro.

— ¿Tiene algún plan, al menos?

—De momento te resguardaremos en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, el Profesor Snape está aquí, lo que prueba que encontraremos la forma de que regreses.

La penumbra en los ojos de Snape chispeó, no respondió, solo encendió otro cigarrillo.

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy, ahora a quien me dejó review:

**TequilaNervous: **Pues si, Severus va a ser feliz, le va a costar un poco, pero el final será feliz. Ojalá este capítulo también te guste, nos leemos.

**Alexza Snape: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este también te agrade y ahora ya sabes a donde fue, cuídate mucho, nos leemos pronto.

**phoenix: **Se acabó la espera, aquí tienes el capítulo, nos leemos en una semanita. Gracias

**luzenlaoscuridad: **Jajaja, porque soy mala, nah, solo para mantenerlas interesadas, aquí tienes la continuación, gracias por escribirme. Saludos.

**anipoy: **Que bueno que te guste, si, lo principal es Severus, nos seguimos leyendo. Bye.

**YazminSnape: **Jajaja, hay gente que hace los capítulos interminables, pero a mi no me salen, casi todos mis capítulos son mas o menos del mismo tamaño, aunque si tengo hasta ahorita un par, mas adelante, que son algo mas largos, por cierto, el capítulo que esperas es el siguiente. Saludos.

**patybenededmalfoy: **Aquí tienes el capítulo, ojalá te guste, y si, ya ves que tus suposiciones fueron correctas, él viajó al futuro.

**Cleoru Misumi: **Y yo amo tus reviews, jajaja, que bueno que te guste, siempre me alegras el día, y pues del patronus ya verás, me desharé de él a la primera que se me presente la oportunidad, si Rowling cambió el patronus de Tonks, entonces yo puedo cambiar el de Snape. Nos leemos proto. Bye.

Bien creo que no olvido a nadie, muchas gracias por escribirme, también gracias a quien me agregó a sus favoritos y a quien está siguiendo la historia. Por otro lado les comentó que por fin el próximo capítulo es el que muchas de ustedes están esperando, no digo más.

Y a ti, que me lees en silencio, gracias por igual ojalá pronto me escribas, ésto es como ser de los juglares medievales, solo que en vez de monedas en un sombrero me mandan reviews a una computadora, así es la evolución. Que ganas las mías de divagar.

¡Nos leemos!

_**Adrel Black**_


	7. La Llegada A La Biblioteca

Hola chicas y chicos (si los hay), que rápido pasan las semanas, a veces me parece que recién comencé esta historia y ya les estoy subiendo el capítulo siete. A ver que les parece, ojalá les guste.

Este capítulo en particular se lo dedico a **YazminSnape**, para que no vaya a morir de desesperación. Ahora reciten conmigo:

**Disclamer**: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bros, etc. La canción de la que tomé la estrofa del principio pertenece al grupo Mägo de Oz, de su álbum La Ciudad de Los Árboles y se llama Deja de Llorar. A mi solo me pertenece la idea retorcida y escribo sin ánimos de lucro.

Ahora si ¡Quelo disfruten!

**VACACIONES EN EL CUARTEL **

**PARTE I**

**La Llegada A La Biblioteca**

Deja de llorar  
por lo que un día perdiste,  
deja ya de esperar  
a que el tiempo te calme  
la ausencia que causa un adiós.

(**Deja de Llorar, Mago de Oz**)

— ¿Y el motivo por el que no puedo quedarme en Hogwarts es…?

—No creo que quieras toparte contigo mismo.

Al parecer Albus decidió obviar el detalle de que el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix fuera la morada permanente de Sirius Black hasta que fuera necesario revelar esa información.

— ¿Así que pretendes que viva junto con Black? —le reclamó Severus conteniendo la ira.

—No —respondió Albus sencillamente —solo espero que vivas en la casa de Sirius mientras encontramos algún otro lugar, o una solución.

—Terminé siendo un mortífago igual que Pettigrew, luego la niñera del hijo de Potter, ahora seré huésped por tiempo indefinido de Black, por favor Albus, dime que no voy a terminar enamorado de Lupin —murmuró Severus con sarcasmo.

—Así de irónica es la vida, —dijo Albus sonriendo —los miembros de la Orden están no están enterados de quien eres tú, casi todos ellos son visitantes ocasionales del cuartel, pero la familia Weasley con todos sus hijos, Harry Potter y una de sus amigas permanecerán en el cuartel durante las vacaciones, ellos tampoco saben quien eres y preferiría que siguieran sin saberlo.

—Si el hijo Potter es igual de entrometido que su padre te preguntará quien soy.

—Si alguno pregunta quien eres diremos que eres familiar lejano mío, que acudes a Durmstrang y que necesitas un lugar donde permanecer durante las vacaciones. No entraremos en muchos detalles.

—No parezco un chico de colegio, Dumbledore.

—Severus, tienes apenas diecinueve años, no es para tanto.

— ¿Tengo nombre? —preguntó Snape con disgusto.

— ¡Claro! —Le dijo Dumbledore —eres Tobías Prince.

Severus le lanzó una mirada furibunda, odiaba aquel nombre, había sido el nombre de su padre.

—Que original —murmuró.

* * *

Era la primera vez en su vida que ansiaba que llegaran las vacaciones, quería salir de Hogwarts a como diera lugar, quería irse a su casa y encerrarse en su cuarto a leer un buen libro y sacar de su mente la imagen de Ron y Lavender babeándose mutuamente en la sala común, cogiéndose como pulpos en algún pasillo, encerrados entre risitas en algún aula en desuso.

Quería irse a su casa y olvidar, dejar de preguntarse por qué Ronald se comportaba de aquella manera, ella había creído que tarde o temprano estarían juntos, entendía que Ron era tímido y suponía que ese era el motivo por el que nunca se había declarado, pero conforme pasaban los años ella, tontamente, había creído que el momento llegaría.

Ahora entendía que la supuesta timidez de Ron era solamente estupidez, alguien tímido no se pasaba la vida besándose en público. Y ella como toda una estúpida soñando con una declaración de amor, soñando que cuando terminaran el colegio se comprometerían y después con el paso del tiempo se casarían y así ella se convertiría en una Weasley. Él sería auror, ella trabajaría en algún departamento del Ministerio, luego con los años tendrían a unos hermosos niños pelirrojos. Ginny y Harry serían sus cuñados y padrinos de sus hijos, los Weasley pasarían a ser de sus segundos padres a ser sus suegros y la madriguera continuaría siendo como un segundo hogar para ella.

Pero al parecer Ron tenía otros planes antes, como revolcarse con Lavender en cada rincón.

Al principio optó por preguntarse que era lo que Ron veía en Lavender, en que era lo que ella había fallado, lo entendió cuando unos días más tarde los chicos fueron a entrenar al campo de quidditch y ella se quedó en la sala común, le había pedido a Harry uno de sus libros, al no encontrarlo en el baúl del pelinegro decidió buscarlo en el baúl de Ronald, no encontró el libro pero encontró una revista de "playwizard". En la portada una chica unos años mayor que ella y maquillada como si fuera de carnaval exhibía sus senos del tamaño de melones y mientras lanzaba a Hermione miradas lascivas deslizaba una de sus manos hasta perderla dentro de un biquini diminuto.

Hermione aventó la revista de cualquier manera dentro del baúl y se fue a su habitación, no tenía ganas de llorar, solo se sentía desilusionada, se miró en el espejo y entendió porque Ron paseaba de la mano de Lavender en lugar de la de ella, Lavender se maquillaba como aquella chica, se vestía de forma provocativa los fines de semana y su falda del uniforme era varios centímetros mas pequeña que la de Hermione, su cabello siempre pulcramente peinado y por sobre todo no le importaba lo mas mínimo andarse exhibiendo por todo el colegio.

Cierto que Hermione no permitiría que Ron la tratara en público como trataba a Lavender, pero eso no impedía que sintiera tristeza.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando un día antes de las vacaciones sus padres le habían escrito para decirle que la tía Mabel los había invitado a su casa en Gales a pasar navidad y que como a Hermione no le agradaba demasiado la tía Mabel tal vez quisiera ir a casa de los Weasley.

De modo que se propuso pasar las vacaciones sola en Hogwarts, al menos ese era su plan hasta que Harry se enteró y prácticamente la obligó a aceptar ir con él y con Ron al cuartel de la Orden.

Y ahora se escabullía sin que nadie se diera cuenta hacia la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place, nadie la extrañaría, Harry y Ginny se hacían compañía mutua en aquel momento, Ron se dedicaba rogar a su madre que le permitiera salir a visitar a Lavender y ella en aquel momento el tercio que sobraba, no tenía compañía ni tampoco la deseaba.

Entró en la biblioteca cerrando la puerta, despacio se dirigió hacia algún estante y empezó a recorrer con los ojos los títulos de aquellos libros. En su ensimismamiento no se dio cuenta que la biblioteca no estaba vacía.

* * *

Afuera llovía, las gotas golpeaban los cristales y el ambiente olía a tierra mojada. Tobías había llegado hasta ahí refugiándose de las miradas asesinas de Black, que no dejaba de preguntarle de que manera estaba emparentado con Dumbledore ya que, según Black se parecía enormemente a alguien que había conocido hacía años, y de las miradas de curiosidad del resto de la Orden. Así que al no tener nada que hacer y al no entender ni la mitad de lo que los miembros de la Orden hablaban había huido hacia allá encontrándose con que los Black tenían un gusto exquisito en lo que a literatura sobre artes oscuras se refería.

Había pasado en soledad y relativo silencio casi una hora cuando una joven entró en la biblioteca sin percatarse que él estaba ahí, murmuraba por lo bajo y se dirigió sin titubear hacia el estante que contenía los libros de pociones, aquello lo intrigó, empezó a deslizar los dedos por los lomos de los libros.

Debía ser la amiga de Potter de la que Albus le había hablado su melena castaña era muy tupida debía de tener si acaso unos dieciséis años, probablemente la misma edad que el chico.

Tomó un libro que el reconoció por la pasta, lo había leído montones de veces "_temas_ _selectos de pociones_", al dar media vuelta se encontró con los ojos de él que la miraba por encima del borde del libro sobre maldiciones que estaba leyendo.

—Perdón —murmuró sorprendida de no estar sola —nadie viene por aquí, creí que estaba sola.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Hermione se sentía incómoda ante su silencio.

—Soy Hermione Granger, tú debes ser Tobías Prince, Dumbledore nos dijo que estarías aquí por vacaciones.

El volvió a asentir con la cabeza pero siguió en silencio, ¿Qué esperaba ella para irse?

— ¿Te molesto si me quedo?

—Todos están en la cocina —le respondió él, no le interesaba si ella se quedaba pero no le agradaba la compañía.

—Si, bueno, discúlpame no quise importunarte.

Entonces él se fijó en sus ojos algo irritados, había estado llorando.

—No me molesta si te quedas.

—Gracias.

Se sentó en otro de los sofás que había en la biblioteca y se sumió en una silenciosa lectura.

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Hermione llegara buscando refugio a la biblioteca, ambos permanecían en silencio. Tobías la miraba de vez en cuando preguntándose de que era de lo que huía. Dedujo que sería de una persona, aunque no se imaginaba quien, había tantas personas en aquel lugar.

Ella también lo miraba por sobre el libro de vez en cuando preguntándose quien era aquel extraño y que clase de parentesco tenía con Dumbledore como para que éste le confiara la dirección del cuartel de la Orden.

Le parecía extrañamente conocido, como alguien conocido y olvidado, su tez pálida y el cabello lacio negro recogido en una coleta de la que un par de mechones escapaban enmarcando su cara.

De pronto la voz de la Señora Weasley los sobresaltó al gritar desde el rellano.

— ¡La cena está lista!

Tobías marcó una página del libro que estaba leyendo y se puso de pie dispuesto a dirigirse a la cocina, probablemente robara algo y se escabullera de nuevo a la biblioteca. Pero Hermione permaneció sentada con su libro en las manos. Miró de soslayo a Tobías que se ponía de pie pero decidió que no quería verle la cara a Ron así que siguió leyendo.

—No es que sea de mi incumbencia —dijo Tobías desde la puerta — pero dudo mucho que esconderse de lo que sea que te haya hecho llorar sea la mejor manera de solucionarlo.

Y dicho esto cruzó la puerta dejando a Hermione mirando la puerta por la que acababa de salir. Luego sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie, con un movimiento de varita dejó en penumbra la biblioteca y salió rumbo a la cocina.

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy, espero sus comentarios sobre que les pareció. Ahora a quienes me mandaron review:

**Mama Shmi: **Si, creo que la trama va algo retorcida, pero no lo pude evitar de esta manera salió, creéme será feliz, le va a costar, pero va a serlo, te lo garantizo.

**TequilaNervous: **Lo siento, jajaja, pero en volver al futuro aunque alteraron la historia no pasó nada catastrófico y Star Trek nunca la vi, me gusta pensar que no pasa nada con las líneas temporales porque creo que así era como tenía que pasar, no se si me explico. Ojalá te guste este capítulo.

**phoenix1993: **Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, ojalá también te guste, gracias.

**Jisi Snape: **Porque me gusta hacerlas sufrir :) jajaja. No es cierto, no puedo soltarles todos los capítulos de una vez porque se me terminan los que tengo de colchón y luego si tardo en escribir me linchan. Saludos también para ti.

**Guest?: **Se te pasó dejar tu nombre, pero aquí está el cápítulo nuevo, ojalá te guste, y pues si, fue un capítulo un tanto pasivo, pero bueno Severus viene aterrizando apenas del pasado. Aver que te parece este. ojalá que te guste.

**Cleoru Misumi: **Una nutria no creo, sería lo mismo que ponerle una cierva no?, creo que mas bien cambiará el patronus de él y Hermione cambiará el de ella para que se asemeje al de él. si me entiendes? ya verás, de hecho ésta semana escribí ese capítulo y francamente me gustó como quedó, espero que a ti también te guste cuando llegue el momento. Me dio un ataque de risa cuando pusiste lo del club de fans, sería la primera y única miembro así que de momento no hay necesidad de asesinar a nadie. Muchas gracias por la confianza de decir que me sigues hasta que esta aventura termine te lo agradezo muchísimo (imagíname haciéndote una reverencia), y claro que amo tus reviews siempre me dan risa y me ponen a pensar, me alegran el día ¡Gracias a ti por dedicar tu tiempo a leerme y a escribirme! Un abrazo!

**patybenededmalfoy: **Sip, por eso la conoce, que bueno que te guste, aquí está el capítulo que esperabas. Gracias por leer.

**Alexza Snape: **Sip, anda en el futuro, por eso es que conoce a Hermione. Y te comento que si Severus se encontrará en algún momento con Tobías y también te comento que Severus si sabe que su yo pasado llegó, porque él ya lo vivió, no se si recuerdas en el capítulo uno Albus y Snape hablan al respecto eso.

**Vanimiel: **Bienvenida!, que bueno que te guste, gracias a ti por leerme y escribirme. Saludos.

**YazminSnape: **Hola, ya ves, cumplí mi promesa, ya se conocieron, para que no mueras. Ojalá te haya gustado porque esté capítulo era para ti. Te mando un saludo. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leerme y escribirme. Nos leemos en una semana.

Creo que no olvido a nadie, también le agradezco a quien me agregó a sus favoritos, a mi y a mi historia, espero no defraudarlos.

Por último como siempre te agradezco a ti que me lees en silencio, ojalá pronto me escribas, recuerda que tus letras son mi única paga.

Nos Leemos Pronto!

_**Adrel Black**_


	8. Dos Días

Hola todos, hoy no voy a decir nada porque estoy a punto de quedarme dormida encima de la laptop, creo que es porque me levanto a las 4 de la mañana, ya son las 7:20 y aun no he tomado cafe. Así que ya se la saben:

**Disclamer**: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bros, etc. La canción de la que tomé la estrofa del principio pertenece al grupo Mägo de Oz, de su álbum Gaia y se llama La Rosa de los Vientos. A mi solo me pertenece la idea retorcida y escribo sin ánimos de lucro.

Ahora si que lo disfruten!

**VACACIONES EN EL CUARTEL**

**PARTE II**

**Dos Días**

Y sí te sientes perdido  
Con tus ojos nos has de ver.  
Hazlo con los de tu alma  
Y encontrarás la calma.

(**La rosa de los vientos, Mago de Oz**)

Habían pasado dos días desde que la chica Granger llegara e interrumpiera su lectura, ahora sabía más cosas. En un principio cuando Dumbledore se refirió a ella y que se quedaría en aquella casa había pensado que sería la novia de Potter, pero no, al parecer era de uno de los chicos Weasley de quien ella se escondía. Y aquello le parecía la más grande de las incógnitas.

Granger le parecía una persona inteligente, había visto como leía los libros de pociones que encontraba en la biblioteca, había cruzado algunas frases con ella aquellos días y parecía sensata. Había captado algunas conversaciones de los demás miembros de la orden y se enteró que Potter, Weasley y Granger formaban una especie de trío del cual ella era el cerebro.

Entonces si realmente era tan lista como todos pensaban ¿cómo demonios se había fijado en aquel enorme patán que era Weasley?

Lo había observado también a él, vestía como vagabundo, se comportaba como patán y en la mesa no comía tragaba como troglodita, ¿cómo una chica guapa como lo era Granger se había fijado en él?

La chica Granger entró de nuevo en la biblioteca y lo saludo con un tímido "buenos días", él miró el reloj que había sobre la chimenea, las nueve de la mañana, puntual como el día anterior, una pequeña rutina que al parecer se convertiría en costumbre, al menos hasta que ella volviera al colegio o él volviera a su tiempo. Lo que ocurriera primero.

Hermione lo miraba de vez en cuando preguntándose si la ignoraría durante las dos semanas de vacaciones, no es que le interesara, solo que la intrigaba su silencio. No parecía dispuesto a hablar, normalmente dos personas que permanecen en la misma habitación terminan por conversar, pero él parecía tan reservado. _Tan callado_, pensó, recordando una conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con Ginny.

— ¿Conoces a Víktor Krum? —preguntó ella.

—Disculpa —murmuró él levantando la vista del libro que leía ¿Quién demonios sería Viktor Krum?

—Bueno —sonrió ella —él y yo somos amigos y como es famoso, supuse que tu también lo conocerías.

¿Famoso? ¿Quién? Él solo continuaba mirándola desubicado.

—Ya sabes como los dos están en Durmstrang, por supuesto él ya terminó la escuela.

—Víktor Krum, claro…, lo conozco…, lo he visto un par de veces.

Rebuscó en su cerebro alguna referencia con la que enlazar ese nombre pero nada, nadie lo había mencionado nunca.

—Se fue a jugar de nuevo con la selección de Bulgaria —murmuró ella nerviosa bajo la mirada de él, volvió a bajar la mirada hacia el libro, nunca conoció a nadie tan complicado para charlar, normalmente a cualquier chico de su edad le hacía una referencia sobre quidditch y empezaba a soltar toda una letanía al respecto.

—No me gusta el quidditch —aclaró Tobías.

— ¡Oh!, a mi tampoco —fue la respuesta de ella y le sonrió. Él la miró de nuevo fijándose en su sonrisa con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pero las pociones son interesantes —aclaró mirando el libro que ella tenía en las manos.

—Si, lo son —Hermione siguió mirándolo —el Profesor Snape, es mi profesor en Hogwarts, —aclaró —es uno de los mejores pocionistas.

Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se mostró en su rostro, así que sería un pocionista reconocido, bueno, menos mal.

Ella animada por la sonrisa de Tobías continuó hablando sobre pociones, extrañamente a él no le importó, ¡al fin! Alguien con quien hablar.

* * *

—No bajó a comer —se estaba conteniendo para no gritar —por la mañana apenas probó el desayuno y se fue. Se la ha pasado encerrada en la biblioteca con ese tipo.

Harry y Ron discutían en la cocina de Grimmauld Place.

—No puedes culparla —contestó Harry a su amigo pelirrojo — ¿qué querías que ella hiciera? Pasársela llorando por ti.

—Se supone que estaba celosa porque yo salgo con Lavender.

—Te lo dije —le respondió el pelinegro —eso no iba a funcionar con Hermione ¿cómo crees que se siente de verte casi cogiendo con Lavender en cada esquina y frente al colegio entero?

Ron no respondió enseguida, solo siguió enfurruñado.

—No me importaría si se la pasara en la biblioteca, pero está sola con ese tipo, Harry, ni siquiera lo conocemos.

—Es familiar de Dumbledore —dijo Harry como si aquello zanjara la cuestión.

—Dumbledore confía en Snape —le dijo Ron como prueba de que el juicio de Dumbledore no era del todo fiable.

—Creo que deberías hablar con ella. ¿Por qué no te sinceras? Dile lo que sientes.

— ¿Y si me rechaza?

—Ella se la ha pasado como fiera enjaulada desde que te liaste con Lavender, no creo que te rechace.

Ron se quedó pensando, había rogado a Harry que convenciera a Hermione de que fuera con ellos al cuartel por vacaciones. Su maravilloso plan era romper con Lavender y según sus cálculos cuando eso pasara Hermione se lanzaría a sus brazos, él le diría que se había equivocado con Lavender y que realmente la quería, para cuando volvieran a la escuela serían novios.

Dentro de sus fantasías Ron podía ver a su madre de fondo dándoles su bendición deshecha en lágrimas, Harry y Ginny a un lado sonriendo por que ahora fueran pareja y la castaña mirándolo con adoración mientras se hacía mantequilla entre sus brazos.

Lástima que dentro de sus ecuaciones no contaba con la presencia de Tobías Prince. Y en vez de encontrar a Hermione llorando por él en los rincones ella se había refugiado con un desconocido en la biblioteca y apenas y se habían visto.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando el día anterior él y Harry habían escuchado una conversación entre Ginny y Hermione donde calificaban a aquel intruso como guapo y callado. Ron se había burlado de Harry cuando Ginny le comentó a la castaña que si no fuera porque tenía novio ella se le tiraría encima, claro que su sonrisa se borró cuando Hermione admitió que le parecía muy guapo y que la intrigaba cuando leía en silencio en la biblioteca. El colmo de todo llegó cuando ambas concluyeron que Tobías Prince era definitivamente el chico más sexy que ambas hubieran visto nunca.

—Recuerda lo que dijeron ayer —le recordó Ron a su amigo.

Harry solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta

—Ginny no está ciega —concluyó Harry —yo solo espero que ella respete nuestro noviazgo, pero no puedo evitar que encuentre atractivos a otros.

Ron estaba por replicarle pero en ese momento Hermione hizo su aparición en la puerta de la cocina. Se acercó a tomar una jarra con jugo de calabaza. Una sonrisa flotaba en su cara.

—Hola —murmuró simplemente a los chicos.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —Ron parecía en ese momento la versión masculina de la Señora Weasley, brazos en jarras y rostro enrojecido.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—En la biblioteca.

—Otra vez.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Llevamos apenas tres días de vacaciones y tú te la has pasado encerrada en la biblioteca con ese tipo.

— ¿Y? —Ella lo miró desafiante —te recuerdo que los últimos días de clases tu nos ignoraste a Harry y a mi para pasártela enroscado a Lavender Brown.

—Estás celosa —y una sonrisa comprensiva iluminó el rostro de Ron al mismo tiempo que el de Hermione se distorsionaba por la ira.

—Ni lo sueñes, Ronald.

El rostro de Ron junto con sus orejas se pusieron escarlatas de nuevo.

—No puedes pasarte el día encerrada con un desconocido.

—Puedo hacer lo que me de la gana, Ron…, y con quien me de la gana.

— ¿Y se puede saber que hacen en la biblioteca? —le gritó.

Pero no la iba a amedrentar, se sentía tan poderosa al saber que Ron estaba celoso, celoso de un chico al que apenas había visto.

—Leer, Ronald es lo que la gente hace en las bibliotecas, lo sabrías si te pasaras por una aunque fuera de vez en cuando.

—Hermione —la llamó Harry, intentando calmar los ánimos.

—No Harry, esta vez no. —Sabía que Harry preferiría a Ron por encima de ella, siempre había sabido que cuando Harry tuviera que escoger entre ambos ella sería la que perdería. Pero no por eso iba a ponerles las cosas en bandeja, eran sus amigos, si, los quería, si, pero estaba harta que la utilizaran. Que se acordaran de ella cuando necesitaban que les pasara una tarea o les corrigiera una redacción.

Tomó una jarra de jugo de calabaza de la mesa, y se fue pisando fuerte.

Llegó a la biblioteca y dejó la jarra de jugo con un golpe en un escritorio. Tobías la miró con la pregunta escrita en la cara.

—Nada —respondió ella anticipándose a su pregunta.

—Tiene algo que ver con Weasley.

—Perdón —dijo ella enrojeciendo, acaso era tan obvia.

—Al parecer todos en la casa están al tanto, todos dan por sentado que estás enamorada de Weasley. Todos menos Weasley claro.

—Es un imbécil — dijo ella.

—Cierto —comentó el.

Ella le sonrió, decidió sincerarse, total, probablemente después de aquellas vacaciones nunca se volvieran a ver.

—Se enredó con una fulana y durante un tiempo me sentí mal por ello.

— ¿Una fulana? —dijo el alzando una ceja.

Ella lo miró aquel gesto le parecía tan conocido, pero no ubicó de donde así que sencillamente respondió.

—Si, una fulana, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

—Es su problema, realmente no deberías sentirte mal, al final de cuentas eso prueba que él no tiene demasiadas neuronas.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Me pregunto si no debería doler, al final se supone que estoy enamorada de él.

— ¿Quién lo supone? —le preguntó Tobías.

— Tu mismo lo dijiste, —le contestó —todos.

—Todos lo piensan por que es lo que tú aparentas —ella lo miró con curiosidad.

—No te entiendo.

—Todos piensan que tú estás enamorada de él, lo dan por sentado porque tu lo aparentas, la preguntas es —él se le quedó mirando — ¿lo estás? O solo lo das por sentado como todos los demás.

Ella sirvió dos vasos de jugo y le pasó uno. Con las palabras de él dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Lo que ella no podía saber era que Tobías también se había quedado pensando. Sacando a relucir un tema que acostumbraba dejar en la penumbra de la inconsciencia, ¿Realmente había estado tan enamorado de Lily, o con el paso de los años solo lo había dado por sentado?

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí por esta semana. Ahora, a las que me dejaron review:

**Mama Shmi: **Hola, si el consejo fue bueno. Te comento que cronológicamente a finales del año de 1996 ellos están en sexto año y Sirius si cayó en el velo, de hecho en el próximo capítulo hace un comentario al respecto que era para hubicarlas, pero al parecer me tardé, mmm, si Hermione se va a dar cuenta en algún momento, no te digo mucho porque es parte del nudo de la por comentar.

**YazminSnape: **Listo!, para que sobrevivas una semanita mas, claro que no me gusta hacerlas sufrir, es solo que es raro, a veces ando tan inspirada que escribo uno o dos capítulos de una sentada y otras que por mas que me siento frente a la computadora no sale nada, así es esto, creo. Me dio mucho gusto que te haya gustado (valga la redundancia) ese capítulo y que vayas entendiendo por donde va la historia, jajaja y del club, bueno, la verdad me siento muy abochornada al respecto jajaja. Mil gracias por tu comentario. Saludos.

**phoenix1993: **Listo, fin de semana y aquí está la actualización, ojalá lo hayas disfrutado. Gracias.

**Alexza Snape: **Pues, no hay de que agradecer, yo se que muchas tienen dudas por lo rebuscado de la historia, espero que llegue un momento en el que ya todas entiendan, huy, creeme que lo va a olvidar mas pronto de lo que crees, me gustaría hacer incapié en la forma en que Tobías y Hermione se encuentran, el acaba de vender su lealtad, se pierde en el tiempo y viene a darse cuenta que su sacrificio en realidad no sirvió de nada. Hermione por su parte esta desilusionada de Ron y sola, así que creo que ambos se encuentran en un momento en que están vulnerables así que se aferraran entre ellos de una manera un tanto insana, ya lo verás. Ojala te siga gustando, nos leemos en una semanita.

**patybenededmalfoy: **Sip, el primer encuentro de los pocos que tendrán, que bueno que te haya gustado. Y pues si, las hormonas están complicadas a esa edad. Por eso Hermione necesita a alguien mayor, jajaja. Gracias por escribirme.

**Luna White 29: **Quen bueno que te haya gustado, espero que disfrutes también este capítulo, si, a mi también me gustan mucho las historias de viajes en el tiempo y pues no, ellos no van a alterar el curso de las cosas, pero no te apures, no va a ser necesario. Gracias por escribirme. Bienvenida!

**TequilaNervous: **Jajaja, ok., tenía que avisarte que no, el universo no va a explotar, jajaja, lo siento ;) y si el consejo de Tobías fue bueno, y el de este capítulo es mejor, pero Tobías es como la mayoría de las personas, somos muy buenos para andar dando consejos pero no los aplicamos a nosotros mismos. En fin, así es la raza humana, no importa si son magos o muggles. Nos leemos en una semanita. Gracias.

**Cleoru Misumi: **Jejeje, que agresividad la tuya y claro que eres el primer lugar aunque YazminSnape se quiere unir, jajaja, de verdad es bochornoso, si fuera famosa, sería como Johnny Depp, me compraría una isla en medio de la nada, donde viviría con mi familia y no aparecería nunca, lo siento, soy bastante antisocial en la vida real, jejeje, aunque por aquí me explaye, jejeje. Del Gi Joe no lo creo jajaja, algo menos drástico, en realidad va a ser algo muy Snape, a mi tampoco me gusta el nombre de Tobías pero de hecho originalmente en el primer borrador se llamaba Tristán pero decidí cambiarlo, no estoy muy segura del porque, creo que solo por hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Snape, pobre hombre, como si no tuviera suficiente. Comentaba en un review anterior de la situación en la que estaban Tobías y Hermione, creo que ellos se aferraran entre si porque no tienen nada mas a lo que asirse, no necesitan nada en realidad para pegar entre ellos. Gracias por escribirme, siempre es bien recibido tu review, me alegra el día. Nos leemos.

También le agradezco a quienes me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos. Y a quienes me leen en silencio ¿porqué no me escriben?, recuerden que sus palabras son mi única paga.

Nos leemos en una semana.

_**Adrel Black**_


	9. LICÁNTROPOS

****Hola, pensé que no podría actualizar hoy, pero bueno, no me pude resistir y me di el tiempo. Repitan conmigo:

**Disclamer**: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bros, etc. La canción de la que tomé la estrofa del principio pertenece al grupo Dünedain, de su álbum Luz De Mi Oscuridad, y se llama Padre Sol. A mí solo me pertenece la idea retorcida y escribo sin ánimos de lucro.

Ahora sí, ¡que lo disfruten!

**LICÁNTROPOS**

¿Cuánta es la furia y tanto el poder  
contra un ser tan indefenso?  
Ahora él contesta y yo entiendo el porqué  
de tanto dolor y misterio.

**(Dünedain, Padre Sol)**

La penumbra del bosque podía ser la mejor amiga de un licántropo, sobre todo cuando deseabas esconderte del mundo, nada como el claro de un bosque, lejos de la civilización, lejos de los estúpidos muggles que desatarían la vorágine si aparecían, lejos de los malditos magos que desatarían la matanza si se enteraban que conspiraban contra ellos.

Miró a su alrededor, parecían una horda de malvivientes, la copa de los arboles los cubría de la luz de la luna que en unos días estaría llena. Allá a donde quiera que mirara veía rostros hambrientos y túnicas destrozadas, en un rincón había un licántropo herido. Estaba por morir, serviría de comida a los hambrientos.

Cuando decidió aliarse al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, Greyback imaginó algo diferente, matanza y masacre, ríos de sangre corriendo, un ejército de niños convertidos en licántropos, dispuestos a acabar con el dominio de los magos.

Imaginó un mundo en el que por fin tuvieran la libertad de comer, de ser. Eran licántropos, no perros domésticos.

Pero no, su amo deseaba mantenerlos en la sombra, los utilizaba para amenazar, para mantener a raya a otros magos, pero no les permitía morder con libertad. Pensaba que en el fondo el Lord les temía, quizás, si llegaran a ser suficientes pudieran hacer frente a los mortífagos, en su mente retorcida realmente veía la posibilidad de asesinar a Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Remus Lupin estaba encogido contra un árbol en los linderos de aquél claro, su túnica más rasgada que de costumbre, sus ojeras mas moradas que nunca. Tenía varios cortes en el rostro y el cabello castaño lucía desvaído por el polvo que lo cubría.

Odiaba aquella situación no era un cobarde, pero tampoco era de piedra, podía sentir el miedo correrle por la espalda cada vez que estaba rodeado del resto de los licántropos. Y demonios, apestaba como ellos, sentía la tierra pegarse a su piel a causa del sudor, luego de haber caminado un par de kilómetros hasta llegar ahí, la sentía incrustarse bajo sus uñas, pero había que mantener las apariencias, cuando se veía en aquellas situaciones era cuando sentía que comprendía a Severus. Era un alivio apestar a sudor, le parecía que era la única manera que ellos no olieran su miedo.

Al frente Greyback esperaba a que todos los licántropos estuvieran juntos en aquel claro, y por Merlín deseaba que el hombre que sufría a causa de los hechizos muriera pronto, podía oír sus quejidos mientras expiraba, eso era lo de menos, lo que realmente lo enfermaba era la expresión hambrienta del resto esperando que el hombre muriera para poder devorarlo.

Cerró los ojos un momento, ojalá pudiera dormir, no sabía que el ministerio planeara una redada, si lo hubiera sabido al menos hubiera estado preparado para cuando llegara el momento, pero los habían tomado por sorpresa.

—Hermanos, —todos voltearon a mirar a su interlocutor, Fenrir Greyback —licántropos, ¿cuánto tiempo más viviremos a la sombra de los magos? ¿Cuánto tiempo más nos comportaremos como si fuéramos mascotas de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

Murmullos de aprobación resonaron aquí y allá, de fondo, los quejidos del moribundo.

—Es hora que el tiempo de los magos se extinga, somos una nueva raza, mas poderosos, mas fuertes, los magos decaen mientras nosotros evolucionamos, ya no dependemos de la luna llena, podemos llevar mas allá nuestros instintos, podemos ser licántropos cada uno de nuestros días.

Era una manera elegante de hablar, una manera elegante de explicar el acto de canibalismo que eran capaces de perpetrar al morder humanos aun sin estar transformados.

—Debemos mermar a los mortífagos —el nerviosismo fue patente en todos los escuchas de Greyback. Una cosa era atacar muggles indefensos, otra era atacar magos, pero una sin lugar a dudas muy diferente era atacar las fuerzas del Lord —son los únicos que podrían hacernos frente, los mortífagos y la orden del fénix.

—Atacar mortífagos equivaldría a negar nuestra lealtad al Señor Tenebroso.

—No necesitamos más señor que la sangre de nuestras víctimas —replicó Greyback — ¿Prefieres ser un títere de los magos?... no declararemos la guerra abiertamente, en cada ocasión los iremos mermando junto con los aurores y la Orden del Fénix, hasta que sean tan pocos, o nosotros seamos suficientes.

Algunos, los más fieros se mostraron de acuerdo

—Pero…

Fue todo lo que aquel infeliz alcanzó a murmurar a una señal de Greyback dos hombres enormes se había abalanzado encima suyo.

Lupin cerró los ojos intentando aislarse de aquel espectáculo, sin embargo no podía taparse los oídos, de modo que no pudo evitar escuchar los huesos de aquel infeliz crujir, ni el sonido de su piel al desgarrase, un par de gritos que parecían nacer de sus pulmones más que de su boca y fue todo. Después de aquella demostración no quedó nadie en aquel claro que quisiera discutir los planes que Greyback tenía.

De fondo solo escuchaba el sonido de las bestias al alimentarse.

* * *

Tenía las manos recogidas tras la espalda y caminaba en círculos. Sus facciones normalmente tranquilas y afables estaban distorsionadas por la preocupación. Su túnica púrpura ondeaba detrás y los tacones de sus botas de hebilla resonaban en el suelo de su despacho.

El hombre que lo acompañaba, vestido totalmente de negro estaba sentado, los brazos cruzados y con la mirada seguía al anciano que caminaba.

— ¿Quieres dejar de dar vueltas de una buena vez? —murmuró Snape.

Dumbledore le echó una mirada con el ceño fruncido y siguió caminando.

— ¿Cómo pudo pasar? —le preguntó Dumbledore, era la enésima vez que le hacía esa pregunta desde que llegara al despacho hacía dos horas.

—No lo sé —respondió, como lo había hecho todas las otras veces.

—No pudieron ser aurores, Kingsley lo hubiera sabido.

—Shacklebolt no tiene por qué estar enterado de todo lo que pasa en la oficina de aurores —no le agradaba defender a Shacklebolt, pero quería que el director se calmara.

Hacía dos horas Mundungus había llegado al cuartel de la Orden diciendo que el ministerio había hecho una redada en el callejón knockturn y que se habían liado en un duelo con varios licántropos, entre los que se encontraba Lupin.

Desde que la información llegó a oídos de Dumbledore éste había llamado a Severus y había empezado a dar vueltas.

Lo más extraño de aquella redada era que aunque los atacantes se habían identificado como aurores, luego de haber dejado una par de muertos en el lugar y de que el resto de los licántropos ahí reunidos desaparecieran ellos también parecían haberse esfumado.

Severus lo miró de mal talante, algo parecido a los celos lo hizo apretar las mandíbulas, se preguntó si cuando tenía que ir a reunirse con el Señor Tenebroso Albus se ponía tan nervioso como lo estaba ahora. O tal vez no le importara, tal vez cuando él iba y se enfrentaba a Voldemort, Dumbledore seguía con su rutina normal.

Por la ventana una bola de neblina plateada entró dando vueltas sobre si misma, dentro del despacho se convirtió en un lince que habló con la voz de Kingsley.

—Dumbledore, en la oficina de aurores no están enterados de la redada, no fueron de los nuestros —dicho esto se desvaneció.

—Lo ves —dijo Dumbledore a Severus, como si fuera su culpa —Nimphadora, Kingsley, Arthur, todos forman parte del ministerio y ninguno estaba enterado de la redada, fue un trabajo de fuera.

—No fueron los mortífagos, si es lo que quieres que te diga. Voldemort tiene semanas sin convocarnos.

Dumbledore se restregó las manos en la cara.

—No hay más grupos de choque, Severus, licántropos, mortífagos y la Orden. Los centauros no intervendrán, los gigantes hace siglos que dejaron de pelear y los pocos que aún quedan en Inglaterra no se presentaran hasta que llegue el momento crucial. Los duendes tienen sus propios grupos pero no se mezclan con los nuestros.

— ¿Por qué estas tan preocupado por tu mascota? —Dijo Snape despreciativo —tu perro faldero volverá, sabe cuidarse, no es la primera vez que se mezcla entre los suyos.

Dumbledore no lo miró, ni paró de caminar, sabía que Lupin podía cuidarse bien, no era eso lo que le preocupaba, era mas bien que pensaba que tenía ojos y oídos por todas partes, en algún momento llegó a pensar que se enteraría de cualquier cosa que pasara, sin embargo, una redada había sorprendido al grupo de Greyback, en el que se encontraba uno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y él no había estado enterado, no sabía de donde había provenido la instrucción de atacar. No lo entendía.

— ¿Pudo ser un grupo de mortífagos que actuaran por su cuenta? —Severus sopesó aquella opción.

—Puede ser, pero normalmente licántropos y mortífagos juegan en el mismo equipo. Si fue así dudo mucho que fuera una orden del Señor Tenebroso.

Ambos empezaron a cavilar, dos de las mentes más brillantes de la actualidad y no encontraban la solución de ese acertijo. Dumbledore caminaba compulsivamente, mientras Snape tenía la mirada perdida en una de las paredes.

Una bola de neblina plateada idéntica a la que les había llevado el mensaje de Kingsley cruzó la ventana y se posó en el suelo tomando la forma de un lobo.

—Dumbledore, llego a Hogwarts desde Cabeza de Puerco, por favor libere su chimenea de protecciones —habló el lobo con la voz de Lupin.

* * *

Desapareció del claro en medio del bosque con rumbo a Hogsmade, planeaba caminar hacia Hogwarts, necesitaba serenarse, pero las piernas le fallaban por momentos de modo que envió un patronus a Dumbledore y se acercó a pedir ayuda en cabeza de puerco, Aberforth, el hermano de Albus lo apoyaría.

Y así fue, unos minutos después Albus y Severus le devolvían la mirada desde el despacho del primero.

* * *

—Tuviste que reconocer a alguien, conoces a muchos aurores Lupin —le decía Severus —o algún mortífago entre ellos.

—No lo sé, llegaron gritando que eran del ministerio, pero no reconocí a ninguno, ni siquiera parecían ser de aquí —respondió Remus.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—No lo sé, a penas los vi unos segundos, luego volaban hechizos por doquier. Pero el que habló tenía un ligero acento, nunca lo había oído y todos parecían, no se, no parecían ingleses.

Severus no preguntó mas solo se quedó pensando con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Y eso no es todo Albus, Greyback cree que puede desafiar a Voldemort, planea revelarse.

—Estúpido —murmuró Snape —son pocos, si se revelan los mortífagos los acabarán.

—Ya no son tan pocos, creo que podrían hacer frente a los mortífagos, los ataques que perpetraron en Glastonbury y Tintagel dejaron a muchos nuevos licántropos, lo que es peor, muchos no conocen nada más realmente creen que vivir como vive Greyback es la única opción. Además no pretenden decirlo abiertamente, creo que atacarán a los mortífagos despacio, intentarán mermarlos, hasta que sean suficientes.

—Bien, —murmuró Albus —si quieren pelear entre ellos, dejémoslos, licántropos contra mortífagos, no será mucha pérdida.

Remus y Severus se miraron entre ellos, al final de cuentas ellos eran un mortífago y un licántropo.

—Pero Director, Greyback planea empezar a atacar indiscriminadamente a muggles y magos dentro de tres días, habrá luna llena.

— ¿Cómo crees que reaccionen los mortífagos ante los ataques?

—No lo sé —respondió Snape a Dumbledore —creo que si se dan cuenta que Greyback está atacando intentarán reducirlos.

—Entonces esperaremos a que descarguen el primer ataque y actuaremos en consecuencia —fue la respuesta de Albus.

—No sé cuando pretendan abandonar a Voldemort, —murmuró Lupin —solo sé que lo intentarán. Y aun así Dumbledore, planean atacar un pueblo muggle —aclaró Lupin —dejar a un pueblo de muggles indefenso ante la embestida de una horda de licántropos y un ataque de mortífagos, no creo que sea lo mas prudente.

—La Orden del Fénix no participará, —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza —no arriesgaré a más de mi gente, que se maten entre ellos y veremos que hacer después.

De pronto Lupin rompió a llorar.

—Dumbledore, se están comiendo entre ellos —su voz sonaba convulsiva con un deje de histerismo, soltó una carcajada remojada entre sus lágrimas y repitió —se están comiendo entre ellos. Dumbledore están comiéndose los cadáveres. El ministerio los persigue, Voldemort los mantiene a la sombra, no están hechos para estar todos juntos, su sed de sangre se está saliendo de control.

Snape, sin variar de expresión, se acercó y le puso en la mano un frasquito.

—Bébetelo —le dijo a Remus y desvió la mirada con la boca torcida, como si tener un gesto con el licántropo lo asqueara.

Lupin lo obedeció sin rechistar en su mente el mantra que se decía a si mismo cada vez que debía aceptar algo de Severus: _"Dumbledore confía en Severus y eso es suficiente para mi."_

Snape siempre llevaba consigo ese calmante, lo bebía cuando sentía que su cordura comenzaba a flaquear. Sin duda la de Lupin pendía de un hilo en aquel momento.

—Mi decisión es que debemos esperar.

La respuesta de Dumbledore sonó inapelable, mientras que Lupin y Severus, se evitaron la mirada, ambos conscientes de la carnicería que se avecinaba, todos los presentes en aquel despacho que se quedaba poco a poco en penumbra guardaron silencio.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí por hoy, ojalá les haya gustado, en el capítulo pasado le comenté a Mama Shmi que en este capítulo Sirius hacía una referencia a la incursión de Harry en el Ministerio y a como había escapado del velo, pero me equivoqué, es en el siguiente. Ahora, aclarado este punto me dispongo a platicar con quien me dejó review:

**Cleoru Misumi:** Hola, saludos a ti y a tu ego, aunque no me dejaste dicho como se llamaba, y no, no hay que pelear con nadie (niña agresiva), y pues si, viviría en una isla, no es que me gusten, es mas bien por alejarse del mundo, y bueno de Johnny Depp, ¿a quién no le gusta? Ah, y ya me pase por tu perfil, así que de Puerto Rico, quien diría que estamos tan lejísimos ¿no? Me da mucho gusto que Tobías te agrade, en este capítulo lo dejamos un poco de lado y vimos algo de lo que anda haciendo Snape, pero Tobías volverá en el siguiente. Y del patronus de Snape, pues es un ave, aunque no un tucán, pero casi me partí de risa cuando lo cierto si quieres nombrarte mi amiga eres bienvenida y cuando te canses de tus pesquisas buscando mi email tal vez quieras solo preguntármelo y con todo gusto te lo paso, jajaja. Cuídate mucho, nos leemos.

**Tequila Nervous:** Si, dejó a Hermione pensando, pero es que ¿que necesidad hay de pensar?, digo quién su sano juicio necesitaría pensar si realmente si está enamorada de tremendo inútil que es Ron, pero bueno, así es Hermione y es lo que nos da material para escribir fanfics, así que ni hablar. Y bueno, tal vez no haya problema de que sigas viendo películas de viajes en el tiempo, que tal si te da por ver películas sobre el apocalipsis. Mejor dejémoslo así.

**Phoenix1993: **Listo, ojalá también te guste ¡nos leemos en una semana!

**Ayra20: **Que bueno que te guste, a mi también me encanta el Snape adulto, tiene algo que no se que es pero que me fascina, y pues ya ves no me tardé, procuro actualizar una vez por semana, normalmente los viernes o sábados. Nos leemos pronto.

**Luna White 29: **¿Ron un impedimento?, la verdad no creo que tenga gracia ni siquiera para eso, lo siento, es que de verdad me cae taaan mal. En fin, nos leemos en una semanita, saludos.

**Alexza Snape:** ¡Oh! Eso que esperas ocurrirá pronto, jajaja, me escuché como Trelawney, y pues concuerdo en tu opinión respecto a Ron, una vez leí por aquí, creo que fue en uno de los fics de** Tequila Nervous,** pero no recuerdo si fue ella quien lo dijo (y si fue le doy todo el mérito), que Ron en un concurso de idiotas lo pierde por idiota, jajaja. Nos leemos.

**patybenededmalfoy: **Si, así me imagino a Snape, siempre reservado, mas escuchando que hablando, creo que eso es lo que lo mantuvo vivo durante la guerra, y ron, pues si para mi que se lo merece. En este capítulo nos alejamos un poco de Tobías y Hermione, pero volveremos con ellos en el próximo capi, ojalá este también te haya gustado, saludos.

**YaminSnape: **Pues, una semana no es mucho, ¿no? Yo la verdad no creo que Ron sea malo, solo es... imbécil, en fin, a mi la verdad me parece que Hermione y Severus pegan además que, para mi, le puedes dar mucha rienda a la relación que pueden entablar. Ojalá este capítulo también te guste, nos leemos en una semanita, gracias por seguir por aquí. Un beso.

Bueno, también quiero agradecerles a quienes me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos a mi y a mi historia. Y a quienes me leen en silencio, gracias por regalarme su tiempo ¿sería mucho pedir si además me regalaran un review? recuerden que a cambio de mi historia su reconocimiento es mi única paga.

¡Nos leemos!

_** Adrel Black**_


	10. Nada Que Perder

Bueno, se nos va una semana mas, que rápido pasa el tiempo. En fin, ya se la saben:

**Disclamer**: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bros, etc. La canción de la que tomé la estrofa del principio pertenece al grupo español Mägo de Oz, de su álbum La Leyenda de la Mancha y se llama Ancha es Castilla. A mi solo me pertenece la idea retorcida y escribo sin ánimos de lucro.

Ahora si, !que lo disfruten¡

**VACACIONES EN EL CUARTEL**

**PARTE III**

**Nada Que Perder**

Alguien escribió que la vida es sueño,

Y los sueños, sueños son.

(**Ancha es castilla, Mago de Oz**)

Las vacaciones continuaban avanzando, la casa de los Black se había convertido en un hervidero de actividad, miembros de la Orden entraban y salían a todas horas, todos los ocupantes del cuartel habían decorado con motivos navideños, todos participaban, todos, menos dos, Hermione y Tobías que se pasaban los días encerrados en la biblioteca.

Aquella mañana Ginny y Hermione hablaban en su habitación después de desayunar.

—Mira Hermione, Ron es mi hermano —le decía Ginny a la castaña —pero es un imbécil, siempre me he preguntado como pudiste enamorarte de él.

Hermione se había sincerado con ella y le había contado lo que Tobías le había dicho respecto a estar enamorada de Ron.

—No lo sé, Ginny, es solo que siempre pensé que ese sería el curso normal de las cosas, un día Harry y tu estarían juntos y Ron y yo en consecuencia también lo estaríamos.

—Hermione, el hecho de que ustedes tres sean amigos y de que Harry y yo seamos pareja no implica que tengas que quedarte con mi hermano —Ginny miraba a Hermione a los ojos —me encantaría que fueras mi cuñada, —murmuró al ver la mirada triste de Granger —pero la verdad Hermione, no creo que mi hermano merezca a alguien como tu.

Hermione la escuchaba, su rostro se veía triste, aquella declaración viniendo de su mejor amiga le parecía un tanto cruel.

—Lo siento mucho Hermione pero creo que tú necesitas a alguien diferente a Ron —luego sonriendo pícaramente —quizás alguien como _ese_ chico.

A Ginny no se le escapaba la manera en que su amiga ansiaba en las mañanas irse a la biblioteca y la sonrisa con que regresaba en las noches. Hermione la miró se sentía un poco tonta, Tobías Prince apenas salía de la biblioteca y ella pasaba el día con él encerrada, cierto que hablaban un poco más que los primeros días pero aun así eran solo días, cinco días desde que habían llegado a Grimmauld Place. Al día siguiente sería nochebuena.

Había notado la incomodidad tangible que se sentía cada vez que Tobías aparecía por la casa, de Ron lo entendía después de la pelea que habían tenido en la cocina, pero de Sirius Black o de Molly Weasley no alcanzaba a distinguir cual era el motivo.

—Hermione —la llamó Ginny trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad.

—Él es un misterio para mi, Ginny —contestó Hermione—, no sé de donde viene, no sé que hace, no sé quien es.

—Pero te gusta.

—Es guapo, si. Pero eso no basta, nadie se enamora en unos días.

— ¿Quién lo dice? —le respondió Ginny —Créeme Hermione, no encontrarás ningún libro en el que se especifique cuanto tiempo es necesario para enamorarse.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca aquella mañana Tobías ya se encontraba ahí.

—Buenos días —murmuró ella.

Él solo cabeceó en repuesta. Había ocasiones en las que Tobías le parecía tan conocido, se parecía tanto a alguien pero no encontraba quien podría ser. Al final su mente había decidido que si era familiar de Dumbledore lo lógico era que se pareciera a él.

Tomó un libro nuevo y se fijó en el que él tenía en la mano _"Enemigos y Traidores, compendio de maldiciones y hechizos para castigarlos"_.

— ¿Porqué siempre lees sobre artes oscuras?

Él la miró y sopesó sus opciones, las artes oscuras le gustaban, pero ese no era el trasfondo, en realidad pensaba que en alguno de esos libros sobre artes oscuras encontraría la respuesta a como regresar a su tiempo.

—Las artes oscuras son… interesantes.

—Si, lo son, pero no es lo único que hay interesante.

La miró de nuevo, por algún extraño motivo no le molestaba su presencia, se preguntó por qué y en algún lugar recóndito de su cerebro la comparó con Lily, claro que no era ni la mitad de bonita de lo que había sido la pelirroja, pero tenía una aura de ingenuidad de la que Lily carecía, incluso la presencia demasiado prolongada de Lily lo molestaba, con su parloteo, pero Granger le agradaba. Lily era una chica normal de 15 años la última vez que había hablado con ella, pero Granger era mucho mas madura a sus 16.

— ¿Tobías?

Se había quedado tan ensimismado mirándola.

—No es por ningún motivo en particular por el que leo sobre artes oscuras.

—En Hogwarts estudiamos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿es cierto que en Durmstrang no estudian su Defensa sino las Artes Oscuras en particular?

—Es cierto —creía recordar que alguna vez Karkarov había comentado algo al respecto, así que no estaba contando mentiras — ¿Por qué estás aquí en vez de con tus padres?

—Mis padres están de vacaciones en Gales, yo preferí quedarme.

La miró, quería preguntarle mas cosas pero temía que ella también quisiera saber de él y no sabría que contarle.

— ¿Y el Profesor Snape —dijo revirando la conversación, le producía un extraño placer escucharla hablando de sí mismo —es agradable?

Ella soltó una risita.

—Es un excelente maestro, muy estricto, muy inteligente y un maldito de tiempo completo —el la miró con el ceño fruncido —es que siempre favorece a los de Slytherin.

Sonrió, eso era muy Slytherin, sin duda se trataba de él.

— ¿Tu porqué estás aquí?

—No tengo familia —respondió quedamente, aquello era cierto.

—Lo siento.

—No tiene importancia —aquello también era cierto.

El día entero se fue mientras hablaban de pociones, de maldiciones, de libros, un poco de vivencias, apenas habían parado para ir por algo de comida a la cocina para inmediatamente volver a la biblioteca.

Tobías con mucha reticencia le había contado que hacía mucho tiempo se había enamorado de una chica que simplemente no le había correspondido, ella ya se había casado y que incluso tenía un hijo.

Hermione había hablado de Ron, de Víktor y de su vida solitaria.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer la casa se volvió fría, Hermione que solo llevaba una sudadera se abrazó a si misma intentando calentarse, él sin comentar nada encendió la chimenea, una luz dorada bañó la estancia aluzándola mucho mas de lo que las pocas velas que había podrían haber hecho.

—Gracias —murmuró ella quedamente.

—Por nada —dijo él.

—Estuve pensando lo que me dijiste sobre Ron —la miró y asintió en señal de que la escuchaba —y creo que tenías razón, solo di por hecho que lo correcto era que estuviéramos juntos, cuando en realidad no era lo que yo quería.

—Eso puede pasar, algunas veces das por sentado algunas cosas tanto que te convences de que así es como debe de ser.

—Tu tienes a alguien… —Hermione quiso morderse la lengua pero ya había comenzado la frase — contigo… ahora.

—No —fue la escueta respuesta —después de la persona de quien te hable no hubo nadie más.

Él se puso de pie y sirvió más jugo en los vasos y le entregó uno, luego tomó asiento y ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando el fuego, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

Cuando Hermione entró en la biblioteca él apenas levantó la mirada, sabía que era ella, pero le pareció raro que en vez de ir directamente hacia una de las estanterías como siempre, se hubiera dirigido hacia él. Entonces extrañado volteó a mirarla, pero ella no dijo nada solo le quitó el libro de las manos. Y contra todo pronóstico se agachó a besarlo.

Luego se alejó hacia la chimenea en donde encendió el fuego.

Él se puso de pie, iba a reclamarle, ¿cómo se atrevía a besarlo? Iba a decirle que no se le acercara, iba a decirle que él solamente había amado a Lily y que muerta Lily nunca habría nadie más, iba a correrla de la biblioteca y a gritarle que no volviera. Iba a, iba a… besarla como nunca.

La tomó de la cintura y le dio la vuelta, en su rostro había una sonrisa, como si supiera que esto iba a pasar, ella le acarició la cara y con infinita ternura lo beso. Apenas un roce, apenas y tocó sus labios, pero fue suficiente para que su corazón tan reseco y maltratado latiera como nunca antes.

Ella suspiró contra sus labios y él solo atinó a decir una palabra.

—Hermione…

—No, Severus, soy Lily.

Abrió los ojos y en lugar de encontrar los ojos castaños de Hermione, los ojos esmeraldas de Lily le regresaron la mirada.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, asustado, su respiración acelerada, el techo oscuro de su habitación en Grimmauld Place estaba cubierto de telarañas.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? No podía enamorarse de Hermione Granger, podía al menos enumerar montones de razones por las que no podía enamorarse de ella. En primer lugar él estaba enamorado de Lily, siempre había sido así, en segundo él no pertenecía a este tiempo y en tercero, la chica Granger ni siquiera sabía quien era. Y en cuarto ella jamás correspondería y en quinto no quería, quería seguir llevando el luto por el amor de Lily eternamente, y en sexto no debía, y en séptimo… y en octavo…, y… y podía seguir así hasta el infinito

Cerró los ojos cansado, luego miró por la ventana aun estaba oscuro, probablemente la una o dos de la madrugada, hacía años que no había paz en su alma, hacía tanto que no se sentía tan tranquilo como en aquellos días, aquellas horas compartidas en el silencio de la biblioteca.

No había porque preocuparse, de cualquier manera, en unos días ella regresaría al colegio y él regresaría a su tiempo, nunca volverían a verse, cuando el volviera al pasado todo regresaría a su cause, podría seguir su vida con el dolor por la pérdida de Lily y podría añadir un dolor nuevo cuando perdiera a Hermione Granger. ¿Qué tan egoísta era ese pensamiento?

Con una profunda sensación de resignación hacia el destino, se volteó de lado y se volvió a dormir intranquilo. El dolor ya no lo asustaba, siempre había sido su compañero. No tenía nada que perder.

* * *

Hermione continuó mirando la ventana la una o dos de la madrugada y no podía dormir, los ojos de Tobías la intrigaban desde la penumbra de su habitación, se preguntó como habría sido la mujer de la que él había estado enamorado, de inmediato se formó en su mente la imagen de Lavender Brown, pero la descartó de inmediato. Cierto que apenas y lo conocía pero solo alguien con tan poco cerebro como Ron se enredaría con alguien como ella y Tobías era tan inteligente.

No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta, además alguien que pudiera mantener una conversación decente con ella sobre la tercera ley de Golpallot era, obviamente, alguien listo.

Sin darse cuenta se preguntó si Tobías la consideraría bonita, o al menos inteligente.

Saltó de su cama, sin importarle que fuera de madrugada y sacudió a Ginny.

— ¡Ginny!

Pero la pelirroja solo murmuró entre dientes aun dormida.

— ¡Ginny!

— ¡No me importa, si Cho Chang sabe karate! —dijo la pelirroja despertando de repente.

Hermione la miró y soltó una carcajada. Ginny la miró un momento enojada por haberla despertado, pero luego empezó a reír junto con su amiga.

— ¿Por qué me despertaste, Hermione?

—Tenía que preguntarte algo —pero ya una vez que Ginny estuvo despierta Hermione se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que era su pregunta.

— ¿Si?

—Mmm…

— ¿Hermione? Son casi —Ginny tomó su reloj de la mesilla de noche —las dos de la mañana y tu acabas de despertarme cuando yo estaba a punto de golpear a Cho Chang —Hermione sonrió de nuevo —así que mejor dime.

— ¿Crees que soy bonita?

—Eres hermosa amiga.

—No, Ginny, no de esa manera, o sea, no por ser tu amiga, sino para… alguien.

Ginny sonrió y Hermione se sonrojó violentamente.

—Por casualidad ese alguien es un chico alto, pálido y de cabello negro recogido en una coleta que se pasa los días en la biblioteca.

—Yo no dije…

—No necesitas decir nada, solo hace falta ver la sonrisa que tienes cuando regresas de la biblioteca cada tarde —Ginny se le quedó mirando —creo que le gustas mucho, Hermione.

— ¿Y si no es así?

—Si no es así él se irá a su colegio dentro de unos días y no tendrás que volver a verlo.

Hermione asintió a la habitación en penumbra, no había nada que perder.

* * *

Listo, ahora a quienes me hicieron el favor de dejarme review:

**Luna White 29: **Holas, si estúpido pelirrojo y Remus pues bueno creoq ue cualquiera se volvería loco y Albus, no se a ti que te parezca pero es demasiado manipulador y Severus, bueno, pues... es SEVERUS, ¿qué mas se le puede pedir? Ojalá también te guste este capítulo. Nos leemos.

**Cleoru Misumi: **Hello señorina, ya no me has escrito, supongo que andas ocupadilla, espero que este capítulo también te guste. Te mando un abrazo hasta PR. Nos leemos pronto.

**YazminSnape: **Prometo que en cuanto tenga la historia completa escrita voy a subirles capítulos mas seguido, ahorita estoy escribiendo el capítulo 18, así que hay historia para rato. Me da mucho gusto que te siga gustando la historia, y pues si, Albus es un cabrón, no solo con Snape sino también con Lupin, y supongo que con todos. Nos leemos en una semanita, Gracias.

**Alexza Snape: **Aquí tienes la actualización, pues si, habemos a las que nos encanta Snape y, cosa rara, también hay a quien le gusta Ron. En fin yo también prefiero al Snape adulto, tiene un _algo. _Ahora regresamos con Hermione y Tobías, con los que nos quedaremos por algunos capítulos para luego volver con Severus que llegará para quedarse, ya lo verás. Nos leemos en una semanita. Gracias.

**samanthablack30:** Capítulo nuevo, ojalá y la emoción continúe. Gracias por escribir.

**phoenix1993: **Se acabola espera, aquí tienes la acutualización. Nos leemos pronto. Gracias.

**TequilaNervous: **Yo tampoco les tengo mucho aprecio a ninguno de los merodeadores, pero si tuviera que elegir a alguno prefiero a Lupin. A mi también me dio penita, pero es que no creo que tenga el mismo temple que Snape, en fin, nos leemos pronto. Saludos y gracias.

**yumari: **Hola, ¡bienvenida!, me da mucho gusto que te haya agradado, ojalá te siga gustando. Aquí tienes la actualización, a ver que te parece. Nos leemos pronto. Gracias.

Bueno, mil gracias a todas, también a quienes me hicieron el favor de agregarme a sus alertas y sus favoritos. También a quienes leen en silencio, mil gracias, ojalá pronto me escriban.

Recuerden que a cambio de mi historia lo único que gano es su reconocimiento.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

_**Adrel Black**_


	11. Noche Buena

Este capítulo está dedicado para** samanthablack30**, para que no muera.

Hola niñas y niños si los hay por aquí escondidos, esta a sido una semana difícil, han pasado cosas que quisiera nunca hubieran sucedido, pero en fin, hay que aprender a vivir con las experiencias, sean buenas o malas, en fin, hay que dejar de divagar. Ya se la saben:

**Disclamer:** Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bros, etc. La canción de la que tomé la estrofa del principio pertenece al grupo español Warcry, de su álbum Revolución y se llama La Vida en un Beso. A mi solo me pertenece la idea retorcida y escribo sin ánimos de lucro.

¡Que lo disfruten!

**VACACIONES EN EL CUARTEL**

**PARTE IV**

**Noche Buena**

…y si con un beso sello mi fin  
me da igual  
pues sé  
que ese beso es para mi  
la razón de mi vida...

(**La Vida en un Beso, Warcry**)

Aquella mañana prestó especial cuidado a su aliño, tomó otro de los pantalones negros que Albus le había proporcionado y una camisa blanca, ¿qué era lo que iba a hacer? _Nada_, se dijo a si mismo, nada sobre nada, simplemente permitiría al tiempo pasar, hasta que pudiera irse.

Cuando llegó a la cocina se respiraba un ambiente festivo era el día de Noche Buena, aquella noche habría fiesta, toda la Orden estaba invitada, ¿Dónde estaría su yo presente?, ¿Dónde acostumbraría a pasar las navidades? Nunca se había topado con él, creía que ambos lo preferirían así.

Bajó a la cocina a desayunar, muchos de los miembros de la Orden se encontraban ahí desayunando. Sintió como el aire se volvió espeso en cuanto él pisó la cocina.

—Tobías —lo saludó fríamente Molly Weasley. Él solo hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se sentó en un rincón a comer una tostada.

—Creímos que estarías ya metido en la biblioteca, Tobías —le dijo Sirius con aspereza casi como si escupiera su nombre— ¿sabes que eres muy parecido a alguien que conocí hace años?

Odiaba esta situación, quería partirle la cara a Black.

—No —le respondió Tobías sin ninguna entonación.

—Sirius —le dijo Lupin como advertencia.

—Es que es igual a Quejicus —le dijo Sirius a Lupin en voz muy baja — ¿cómo puede ser?

—Si, se parece, pero ¿cómo podría ser él? He visto a Severus, está en Hogwarts, junto a Dumbledore —Lupin miró a Sirius en silencio. —Estás empeñado en verlo reflejado en ese chico solo para tener algo en que entretenerte, Sirius, déjalo en paz, no molesta a nadie.

—Me molesta a mí —replicó Sirius.

—Te recuerdo que fue Severus quien encontró la manera de traerte de regreso cuando caíste por el velo —le replicó Lupin.

—Ahora para colmo le debo la vida a Quejicus —Sirius se cruzó de brazos.

—Le debes respeto, —le recordó Lupin —todos se lo debemos, no es poco lo que hace por la orden.

—Te lo aseguro Remus, cuando llegue el momento Quejicus nos dejará por Voldemort.

Remus no respondió solo negó con la cabeza en silencio. Cierto que Severus no era el arquetipo de héroe, pero Remus le iba a agradecer de por vida el calmante que le había dado hacía unos días en el despacho del director, ese gesto habría sido suficiente para que Lupin confiara ciegamente en él.

Sirius gruñó con mal humor, después de eso la conversación en susurros terminó.

—Buenos días —murmuraron Hermione y Ginny desde la puerta de la cocina. Ginny entró y saludó a su madre.

Hermione pasó de todos y se dirigió directamente hacia el rincón en el que Tobías desayunaba. Ron enrojeció de ira, ni siquiera los había saludado, ni siquiera los miró, fue como si nadie más estuviera en la cocina sino él.

—Buen día —él se puso de pie esperando que ella se sentara, nunca nadie había tenido un gesto como aquel con ella —gracias.

Él se sentó de nuevo y continuó comiendo. Nadie pareció reparar en aquel gesto salvo Ginny que sonreía, y Ron que parecía a punto de estallar. La única que parecía tan molesta como Ron era Molly Weasley. Aquel chico estaba molestando a Ron, estaba robándole la mujer que a su hijo le gustaba.

Sabía que Ronald salía con otra chica y también sabía por boca de los gemelos que ésa otra chica no tenía muy buena reputación, pero él y Hermione eran el uno para el otro, cuando su hijo se hartara de hacer, bueno, lo que los chicos hacen con las chicas fáciles, él y Hermione podrían comprometerse. Era lo que a las mujeres serias, como Hermione les correspondía, comportarse mientras los chicos se divertían con las chicas fáciles para luego cuando ya estuvieran cansados de divertirse se casaban y sentaban cabeza, así es como debía de ser.

Además podía ver como su hijo estaba sufriendo, por Hermione. Esa chica estaba destinada a ser una Weasley y nadie iba a arruinar aquello.

—Hermione, querida —le dijo Molly —los chicos y yo iremos al callejón Diagon hoy a comprar algunos regalos de última hora, ¿quisieras venir con nosotros?

Hermione la miró y Molly respingó sorprendida encontró algo que no esperaba, los ojos de Hermione se veían nublados, ¡demonios! la muy estúpida estaba enamorada de Tobías. Molly enfureció aun mas ¿cómo había pasado aquello? se suponía que estaba enamorada de Ron. Tragó saliva y esperó que ella le contestara.

—En realidad… —empezó Hermione.

— ¿Ya compraste todos tus regalos? —preguntó la Señora Weasley.

Si, ya había comprado todos sus regalos, entonces algo se le ocurrió, podía ir y comprar algo para Tobías.

—No, Señora Weasley, me faltan algunos, me gustaría mucho ir con ustedes.

* * *

Una hora después todos estaban listos para ir al callejón Diagon, Ron estaba especialmente contento, por fin podría alejar a Hermione de aquel imbécil.

—Vámonos, Hermione —le decía Ginny en su habitación.

—Baja tú, voy en un momento.

Ambas salieron de la habitación.

— ¿A dónde vas?—preguntó la pelirroja intuyendo la respuesta.

—A la biblioteca —le contestó y se sonrojó.

—Te espero abajo —le dijo Ginny sonriéndole —suerte —susurró.

Hermione entró en la biblioteca en silencio, Tobías tenía un libro en la mano, no levantó la vista cuando la escuchó.

—Creí que ya te habías ido —le dijo secamente.

—Vine a despedirme antes de irme, —él la miró sorprendido desde el sofá en el que estaba sentado — ¿necesitas algo del callejón Diagon?

—No.

—Bien —le dijo ella. Y acercándose al sofá se inclinó y le besó la mejilla, dio media vuelta y salió dejándolo pasmado mientras veía la puerta por la que había desaparecido.

* * *

En el callejón Diagon brujas y magos iban y venían por las tiendas haciendo sus compras de última hora.

A Hermione no se le escapaba que Ron se las estaba arreglando para caminar a su lado.

—Necesito chucherías para Hedwig —les dijo Harry una vez que dejaron a la Señora Weasley ocupada en La Botica.

—Yo quiero ir con Madame Malkin —murmuró Ginny.

— ¿Por qué no vamos mientras tu y yo, Hermione a la tienda de artículos de calidad para el quidditch hay una escoba nueva que quiero ver…?

—No Ron, tengo que ir a Flourish y Blotts por un libro.

—Te acompaño y después vamos a ver la escoba.

—No, gracias Ron, pero no.

Hermione se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la librería.

— ¿Porqué diablos va a comprar más libros? —decía Ron a Ginny y Harry —Estamos a mitad del año no le bastan todos los libros que tenemos que cargar.

—No creo —le contestó Ginny —que vaya a comprar libros para la escuela.

— ¿Entonces?

—Creo que va a comprar un libro para regalar.

— ¿A quién además de Hermione le gusta que le regalen libros? —Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

—No se, tal vez a alguien a quien le guste mucho ir a la biblioteca —le respondió su hermana, Ron enrojeció.

— ¿Porqué Hermione le regalaría algo al imbécil de Prince?

—Acaso no es obvio que se gustan.

—Creí que a Hermione le gustaba Ron —le dijo Harry.

—Cierto a Hermione le gus-ta-ba Ron —aclaró Ginny.

— ¿Qué significa eso de que le gus-ta-ba?

—Tú hermanito, la cambiaste por Lavender ¿Qué querías?

* * *

Hermione pasó mucho rato vagando por las estanterías, le encantaba ir a la librería, el olor de los libros nuevos, la idea de todo lo que escondían y el misterio sobre lo que encontraría en cualquiera de ellos. Quería encontrar uno especial, uno que Tobías nunca hubiera leído, algo que le interesara, algo que asociara con ella, quería que cada vez que tuviera en sus manos aquel libro recordara que había sido ella quien se lo había obsequiado.

Pociones, él siempre la asociaría con las pociones, era lo que ella leía cuando estaba con él. Empezó a rebuscar entre los pesados tomos, algo especial, algo particular, algo a lo que él no tuviera acceso desde su colegio, fue entonces cuando una revista en particular le llamó la atención. La retiró de la estantería.

_**Pociones y Hechizos Avanzados**_

_Un compendio de artículos de magos contemporáneos._

_Todo lo que el mago de la actualidad debe saber._

Abrió la revista leyendo los artículos que contenía, de pronto le llamó la atención ver un artículo firmado por S.S. Se preguntó si habría posibilidades de que esas iniciales fueran las de Severus Snape. Al final de cuentas él era un mago que podría escribir sobre pociones, ella no sabía que el Profesor escribiera.

Abrió la revista por el artículo firmado por S.S., la poción potenciadora. Una poción capaz de potenciar los efectos de cualquier objeto o hechizo. Durante casi un cuarto de hora leyó el ensayo, una poción hecha a base de ingredientes y hechizos era sumamente difícil y ahí estaba una.

Cerró la revista con cuidado y se acercó al mostrador para pagar por ella, ese era un buen regalo, no había manera que él tuviera esa revista pues era inglesa y él pasaba la mayor parte del año en Durmstrang. Pagó y salió al callejón a buscar a los chicos.

—Hermione —le gritó Ginny al pasar frente a la heladería de Florean Fortescue.

Ron, Ginny y Harry estaban sentados a una mesilla con tazas de chocolate caliente en las manos.

— ¿Han terminado? —les preguntó Hermione.

—Si, mi madre nos está esperando en el Caldero Chorreante.

— ¿Qué compraste Hermione? —le preguntó Ron, quizás con demasiado entusiasmo.

—Una revista sobre pociones.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —sonreía como un maniático.

—Si, Ron —respondió Hermione de mala manera.

Harry y Ginny previendo la pelea que se avecinaba se pusieron de pie.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar a la Señora Weasley? —preguntó Potter.

Demasiado tarde.

— ¿Por qué no me dices de una buena vez que es lo que te molesta? —le dijo Ron a Hermione mientras se ponían de pie y se miraban por encima de la mesa.

—Tú —le respondió ella — ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

— ¿Para qué? Para que salgas corriendo a buscar al imbécil de Prince.

—No le llames imbécil —chilló la chica.

—Lo defiendes —le dijo el pelirrojo apuntándola con el dedo índice.

—No me apuntes —gritó Hermione dándole un manotazo —no te atrevas a apuntarme de nuevo, no te atrevas a volver a cuestionarme.

Y dio media vuelta rumbo al caldero chorreante dejando a Ron rojo de rabia y a Harry y Ginny solo mirándola.

—Hermione, espérame —le gritó la pelirroja y antes de salir corriendo tras ella le dijo a su hermano —francamente no sé que esperabas después de haberte portado con ella como un patán.

* * *

La fiesta de noche buena había reunido al variopinto grupo que formaba la Orden del Fénix.

El centro de la fiesta era la cocina, Tobías estaba en el mismo rincón de siempre mirando pero sin hablar con nadie. Hermione entró ignorando a Ron, solo a Harry le dirigió una leve sonrisa.

Cuando miró a Tobías sintió el corazón desbocarse y las manos comenzaron a sudarle, un leve cosquilleo en el estómago y una sonrisa que no pudo evitar.

—Buenas noches, Tobías.

Él se puso de pie esperando que ella se sentara, estaba muy guapa con un vestido de color granate. Sentía una mirada posada en él, levantó la cara y vio al más joven de los Weasley mirándolos con los ojos entornados y los puños apretados. Le sonrió de medio lado, una sonrisa que decía claramente _"¿porque no intentas venir por ella?"_ haciendo que el chico rechinara los dientes.

La cena pasó para Hermione con tranquilidad, sabía que Ron seguía molesto pero no le preocupaba, todos los demás hablaban parlanchinamente, el Señor y la Señora Weasley bebían en la cabecera de la mesa. Harry y Ginny platicaban animados y un poco mas allá Remus, Sirius, Ojoloco, Shackebolt y Bill formaban un escandaloso corro, todos bebían y comían Sirius incluso había olvidado fulminar con la mirada a Tobías.

Tonks, los gemelos y Mundungus hablaban también en el rincón en el que Tobías y ella se encontraban hablando sobre encantamientos.

Cuando la media noche sonó todos se pusieron de pie para desearse feliz navidad, Hermione quería abrazar a Tobías, pero los brazos de los gemelos la alejaron, luego siguió desfilando de brazos en brazos, hasta que llegó el incómodo momento cuando Ron se acercó.

—Feliz Navidad, Ronald.

—Hermione.

Ron la apretó fuerte de la cintura, Hermione no pudo ver la mirada que el pelirrojo lanzó a Tobías como respondiendo "es mía".

—Compréndelo —le dijo al oído —tu lo decidiste de esta manera, te quiero Ron, pero ya nada es como antes.

Aunque el gusto le duró poco a Ron, la miró con sus ojos azules de niño, había muchas cosas en ellos, amor, dolor, celos, ansias. Él no dijo nada besó la frente de su amiga y se dio la vuelta.

Hermione sabía que aquella tregua sería momentánea tal vez solo por navidad, pero se conformaba con tener la mente tranquila por aquel día. Cuando se hubo liberado de todos aquellos abrazos buscó a Tobías con la mirada, pero no lo vio por ningún lado.

—Ha salido mientras abrazabas a Ron —le susurró Ginny.

—Gracias.

Estaba de nuevo en la biblioteca, salió huyendo de la cocina cuando Hermione abrazó a ese enorme pelmazo que era Weasley. Había sentido una fuerte punzada en el estómago, demasiado conocida como para no saber de qué se trataba, era esa misma punzada que sentía cada vez que Potter abrazaba a Lily frente a sus ojos, esa punzada se llamaba celos. La mirada que Weasley le había dedicado era la misma que James le lanzaba al tener a Lily con él, esa mirada que le recordaba que ella era inalcanzable, intocable. Tal como sentía a Hermione, a unos centímetros de distancia, pero tan lejos como una vida entera.

No aguantaría además verla abrazando a Potter, el cuerpo de James, los ojos de Lily estrechando a Hermione, se jaló la coleta en que su cabello estaba atrapado, era para volverse loco.

Miró la chimenea apagada sin animarse a encenderla, qué le pasaba, sabía que tenía que irse, cómo demonios se le había ocurrido enamorarse de la chica Granger.

* * *

Estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la biblioteca, sin decidirse a entrar y sin atreverse a irse. Tal vez Tobías no estaría ahí, quizás estaba cansado y se había retirado a su habitación, Ginny había dicho que se fue de la cocina cuando ella abrazó a Ron, _tal vez estaba celoso _le murmuró una vocecilla en la cabeza. Sonrió ante la posibilidad.

En aquel momento todo lo que el mundo había dicho sobre el coraje de los Gryffindor le parecía una soberana tontería, al diablo con los leones, si acaso, ella en aquel momento se sentía como un ratón, uno insignificante y cobarde.

Ron nunca la había hecho sentir así, de alguna manera ella siempre se había sabido superior al pelirrojo, pero con Tobías era diferente, la ponía nerviosa, su mirada serena, y callada, y atormentada todo a la vez, las profundidades de sus ojos, esos ojos en penumbra, tenían la facultad de hacerla sentir aun mas joven, como si él a sus escasos años hubiera visto demasiado. Fue en ese segundo que se preguntó cómo podía enamorarse, no lo conocía, no sabía quien era, la asustó la idea de que era un extraño, ni siquiera estaba segura de cuántos años tenía, sabía que iba a la escuela, tal vez diecisiete o dieciocho. Eso no era lo peor, lo que más la golpeó fue el hecho de que no interesara, ¿qué importaba si no sabía nada de él?, ella quería estar ahí, con él, en aquella biblioteca. Esta vez no daría nada por sentado, esta vez pondría atención y seguiría solo a sus propios designios, sin importarle si al resto del mundo le parecían o no sus decisiones.

Dio vuelta a la perilla y entró pisando fuerte como si de esa manera fuera a tener el valor que no sentía.

—Buenas noches, desapareciste de la fiesta.

—No me gustan los abrazos —le respondió él con voz rasposa.

— ¿Ni siquiera los míos? —dijo la castaña.

Él se puso de pie mirándola, nunca había pensado lo alto que era, apenas y llegaba a su mentón y eso que llevaba tacones. Tobías encendió la chimenea sin dejar de mirarla interpretando el erizamiento de la piel de ella como frío, sin saber que en realidad era el propio Tobías quien lo provocaba.

Hermione dio un paso al frente y pasó sus brazos alrededor del delgado torso de él.

—Feliz navidad, Tobías.

Sintió como Prince con algo de reticencia la estrechaba y recargaba su mejilla en su cabello castaño. Sin soltarlo Hermione lo miró, estaban tan cerca sentía su respiración, sentía su olor, quería besarlo pero no se atrevía, era una cobarde, no aguantaría su rechazo de esos labios finos, continuó mirándolo insistentemente, sus ojos lo invitaban a besarla quería que él lo hiciera, que tomara los labios que ella le ofrecía, cerró los ojos esperado que la soltara… o que la besara.

Sintió su respiración mas cerca.

—Feliz navidad, Hermione —escuchó antes de que sus labios delgados se apoderaran de los de ella en la penumbra de la biblioteca.

* * *

¡Taaraaannn!

Hasta aquí por esta semana, la verdad espero muchos comentarios por este capítulo porque me ha costado, no se decir si es bueno o no, pero me a costado un h..vo y la mitad del otro, como dicen acá en mi tierra, la que no le entienda es que no es de México, Jajaja.

**yumari: **Que bueno que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado aquí tienes la reaccion de Hermione, a mi también me dio mucha risa cuando me imaginé esa escena porque pensé en Cho disfrazada de Chun-Li, y pues, aquí tienes la actualización, ojalá la disfrutes.

**TequilaNervous: **Si, creo que su situación en muchos sentidos es como para volverse loco, pero será feliz, le va a costar, bastante, pero lo va a lograr no os preocupéis, ojalá te guste este también. Nos leemos.

**phoenix1993: **Jejeje, soy mala, muy mala, super mala, nah, no es cierto. Se acabó la espera, espero te haya gustado, Saludos.

**Luna White 29: **Si, el amor adolescente es tremendo, te aferras de una manera tremenda, confías, es algo muy fuerte. La verdad no se que voy a hacer con Albus, aunque a mi ese semblante de tranquilidad no me pega, yo creo que tiene una mente llena de demonios, por la muerte de Ariana y todo eso y sobre lo que piensa Hermione, es que la verdad Lavender me parece que tiene tan poco cerebro, igual que Ron, en fin, Dios los hace... Ojalá te guste este capítulo, nos leemos pronto.

**Alexza Snape: **Que bueno que te haya gustado y que te guste como se llevan estos dos y pues aquí tienes el beso real, por fin, a mi también me da ternura, es que es un Snape en chiquito, como no va a dar ternura. Jejeje. Ojalá que también te guste, nos leemos en una semanita.

**YazminSnape: **Taraaan! por que usted lo pidió! jejeje, ya se dejaron llevar, y pues lo de que cuando termine la historia actualizaré mas seguido, aunque no prometo que la termine pronto, aclaro, y pues aquí tienes la actualización, ojalá te haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto.

**Thatemyheart: **¡Hola, bienvenida! pues no, nunca me habías dejado review pero me da mucho gusto que te hayas animado y que la historia te guste. Te comento que actualizo una vez por semana normalmente viernes o sábado. Ojalá me sigas escribiendo, porque sus reviews me animan mucho. Nos leemos pronto. Saludos.

**luzenlaoscuridad: **Espero que este capítulo también te agrade, nos leemos pronto.

**Cleoru Misumi: **¡No tienes perdón de Dios! Jejeje, bromeo. Ni te apures, créeme que si alguien sabe de vidas ocupadas soy yo. Y pues al patronus, solo voy a decir: si, y nada mas, ya llegará. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, si, a mi también me hizo gracia pensar en Cho peleando con Ginny al tipo Street Fighter, que bueno que Tobías te agrade, la verdad cuando empecé a escribir ése era uno de mis miedos, que estamos de acuerdo que a todas nos gusta Severus pero no sabía si Tobías les iba a agradar. Bueno nos leemos pronto, ¿Silver Princess? jejeje, me gusta, alimenta mi ego, jejeje. Un abrazo bye.

**meligran: **Bienvenida, que bueno que te guste y que te hayas animado a escribir, ojalá te siga agradando, te comento que actualizo los viernes o los sábados de cada semana. Espero leerte seguido. Saludos.

**samanthablack30: **Chica, este capítulo es tuyo, ojalá te haya gustado mucho y te haya hecho sentir muchas cosas como el anterior, si es así, quiere decir que no quedó tan mal. Nos leemos.

También a las personas que me hicieron el favor de incluirme en sus alertas y sus favoritos a mi y a mi historia, gracias por su apoyo. Y a todos los que me leen en silencio, ojalá pronto me escriban que sus reviews me hacen mucha ilusión.

Nos leemos en una semana.

_**Adrel Black**_


	12. La Escapada

Hola niñas, y niños para no discriminar. Espero que estén muy bien, yo aquí ando, no les digo que bien, porque he tenido unos días difíciles, pero parece que el agua vuelve a su cause, esperemos que así sea porque física y metalmente me siento muy agotada, ya se verá. A pesar de todo no quise dejar pasar la oportunidad de colgarles un capítulo nuevo.

Este capítulo va dedicado a **Luna White 29** porque no quiero tener la muerte de sus uñas sobre mi conciencia.

Ya se la saben:

**Disclamer**: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bros, etc. La canción de la que tomé la estrofa del principio pertenece al grupo español Mägo de Oz, de su álbum La Ciudad De Los Árboles, y se llama El Rincón De Los Sentidos. A mi solo me pertenece la idea retorcida y escribo sin ánimos de lucro.

¡Que lo disfruten!

**VACIONES EN EL CUARTEL**

**PARTE V**

**La Escapada.**

Quiero cantar quiero gritar  
quiero vivir en libertad  
quiero morir cerca de ti  
quiero encontrar lo que perdí.

(**El Rincón de los Sentidos, Mägo de Oz**)

Extracto tomado del diario El Profeta.

El Profeta 25 de Diciembre de 1996.

**IDENTIFICAN CADAVER ABANDONADO A LAS PUERTAS DEL MINISTERIO.**

Fue Escolta De Cornelius Fudge.

Por Rita Skeeter.

La persona cuyo cuerpo fue abandonado hace tres días a las puertas del Ministerio de Magia fue identificada como Carlus Watkins el cual se desempeñaba como escolta del anterior ministro, Cornelius Fudge.

El cuerpo fue reconocido por su hermano, como la comunidad mágica recordará, el pasado día 22 de diciembre sujetos no identificados abandonaron un cadáver con obvias huellas de tortura en la caseta telefónica que sirve como entrada al complejo del Ministerio desde el Londres muggle.

Dado que los desconocidos que abandonaron el cadáver invocaron la marca tenebrosa sobre dicha caseta el ataque se adjudica a los conocidos mortífagos. Grupo de choque comandado por _quien-ustedes-saben. _

Hasta el momento se desconocen los motivos que tuvieron para cometer tan artero crimen. Aunque mucho se ha especulado sobre posibles vínculos entre Fudge y _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_, recordemos que el año pasado Fudge se empeñaba en demostrar que no había manera de que _quien-ustedes-saben_ hubiera regresado. En ese entonces se atribuyó su actitud a simple estupidez por parte del entonces ministro, más sin embargo, información mas reciente ha salido a la luz en torno a posibles actividades tenebrosas cometidas por Fudge y a que su negativa a reconocer el regreso de _quien-ustedes-saben _no fue obra de la casualidad sino sirviendo a sus propios intereses.

Ya sea, que Fudge y _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado _estén coludidos o no, la comunidad mágica se encuentra en alerta roja debida al clima de inseguridad que se respira…

* * *

Hacía unas horas que Ginny había llegado a la habitación que compartía con Hermione pero su amiga aun no había regresado.

Estaba recostada en la oscuridad pensando qué estaría haciendo la castaña cuando sintió la puerta abrirse muy despacio. Una sombra entró en la penumbra de la habitación, distinguió la figura delgada y alta de Tobías Prince, en sus brazos estaba Hermione, la depositó con una delicadeza tremenda en la cama. Ginny fingiéndose dormida los miraba. Le quitó los zapatos y la arropó.

—Descansa Hermione —susurró el chico, luego, le dio un casto beso en los labios y se fue.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró y los pasos de Tobías se perdieron en las escaleras Ginny saltó de su cama y zarandeó a Hermione.

La castaña abrió los ojos sonriente.

—Cuéntame todo —exigió la pelirroja.

Pero Hermione solo la miraba con la vista brumosa y una sonrisa tonta nada propia de ella.

— ¿Hermione?

Recordó el beso que le había regalado a Víktor hacía años con tanta timidez, luego hizo una mueca cuando recordó la manera torpe con la que Ron besaba a Lavender y la manera avergonzada con que se besaban Ginny y Harry a cada oportunidad. Ninguno de esos besos se parecía a aquel que habían compartido ella y Tobías.

Rememoró la manera en que él la había besado, nunca nadie la había hecho sentir así, esas ansias locas por devorarse sus labios. Un beso de adultos. La forma en que en algún momento había acariciado su cabello, la había hecho sentir querida, por una vez alguien la había hecho sentir orgullosa de ser Hermione.

— ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

—Él te acaba de traer, Hermione —le decía Ginny mientras la jalaba un brazo —te trajo en brazos y te deseo que descansaras, Hermione fue tan romántico, como una escena salida de un cuento.

La sonrisa de Hermione se ensanchó más en su cara.

—Ginny —la pelirroja la miraba con avidez —estoy enamorada, de verdad, no como con Ron, esto es… diferente —le dijo mientras se tocaba el estómago. Ginny de inmediato asintió, claro que sabía a lo que su amiga se refería, a esa sensación de tener mariposas en el estómago.

— ¿Qué pasó? Cuéntame Hermione —rogó la pequeña Weasley.

—Bueno, pues, cuando me fui lo busqué y estaba en la biblioteca, lo abracé para desearle feliz navidad y nos besamos y luego hablamos y nos besamos —Hermione suspiró cerrando los ojos.

Ginny la abrazó, le había dolido mucho cuando la vio tan triste por Ron, pero ahora que la veía así sonrojada y con la mirada perdida se sintió agradecida de que su amiga por fin hubiera encontrado alguien acorde con ella.

* * *

El día de Navidad amaneció nevando, recordaba haberse quedado durante la madrugada hablando con Hermione en la biblioteca, le había hablado un poco sobre su familia, todo lo que podía decir sin revelar quien era. Un poco sobre su soledad, un poco sobre sus malas decisiones, claro que no podía compartir la realidad con ella y eso lo tenía pensativo, solo podía contarle vaguedades.

La chica le había hablado de sus padres dentistas y de sus estudios en la escuela muggle, él se maravillaba en su simpleza, en lo que era una vida sin la sombra de Voldemort cerniéndose sobre ella, había seguido parloteando sobre el regreso de Voldemort y el miedo que sentía de que tarde o temprano Potter tendría que enfrentar al Señor Tenebroso y sabedora de que estaría al lado del hijo de Lily tendría que tomar parte en la batalla que se desencadenara, le había confiado sus miedos de que sus padres se vieran inmiscuidos y el miedo a que estuvieran indefensos al ser muggles.

La besó, como nunca antes, como nunca pensó, hasta que sus labios estuvieron brillosos e hinchados, vio sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus rizos se enredaban en sus manos. Su rostro era un poema, uno que él estaba escribiendo y le pareció lo más maravilloso de la tierra. Nunca ninguna mujer se había visto así en sus brazos, él nunca se había tomado la molestia de hacer que una mujer se sintiera de esa manera con él. Lily nunca se había visto extasiada con su presencia, nunca había tenido la serenidad que miraba en las facciones de Hermione.

Hasta que el sueño la venció.

Se puso de pie, se sentía extraño, dividido, el día de ayer lo más importante para él era regresar a su tiempo, el día de hoy eso le parecía una nimiedad, ¿qué más daba si tenía que permanecer en este tiempo?, él cuidaría a Hermione, estaría con ella para que no sintiera miedo de Voldemort, si había una batalla él la acompañaría, no la dejaría sola. En este tiempo sería un hombre nuevo, lejos de sus ataduras. Nada de ser espía, nada de sufrir más por una mujer que no le había pertenecido, no más noches en la penumbra de su casa, no mas noches en Cabeza de Puerco intentando huir de la soledad mientras ésta se aferraba a sus huesos.

Se deslizó dentro del pantalón, estaba por abrocharse la camisa cuando miró su saco en el piso, lo levantó, del bolsillo cayó un paquete de cigarrillos, no más cigarrillos en la oscuridad, tomó la cajetilla y la apretó en la mano hasta que los cigarros quedaron inservibles, luego con un pase de varita los desapareció. Se sentía nuevo, purificado. Se sentía joven, a sus diecinueve años por fin se sentía joven.

A los pies de su cama divisó un paquete cilíndrico envuelto en papel gris, un único regalo de navidad.

_Gracias por todas las conversaciones silenciosas que me has regalado._

_Feliz Navidad. _

_Hermione._

Se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo del pantalón y desenvolvió el regalo, una revista con artículos sobre pociones, se sentó de nuevo sobre la cama y hojeó el índice.

El sonido de unos nudillos estrellándose contra su puerta lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

—Adelante —murmuró.

Hermione vestida como muggle estaba parada en el dintel, le sonreía.

Ella entró a la habitación con timidez, con los labios apretados, como si necesitara hacer acopio de todo su valor para lograrlo. Él aun sentando en la cama la miraba sin decir nada. Se acercó y le hecho hacia atrás un mechón de cabello negro. No pudo evitar notar que llevaba la camisa aun abierta, tenía cicatrices de un blanco nacarado en la tez pálida. Una particularmente grande le cruzaba desde el pectoral izquierdo y se perdía dentro de la camisa, bajo sus costillas derechas. Quiso preguntar el origen de esas cicatrices pero no quería arruinar y sabía que cada vez que Tobías tenía que hablar de su pasado se ponía taciturno, de modo que preguntó:

— ¿Por qué siempre estás tan serio, Tobías? —no esperaba esa pregunta ¿por qué siempre estás tan serio? —Hay ocasiones en las que no pareces un chico de colegio.

Él la miró como si estuviera hablándole en otro idioma.

—No sé —respondió —no tengo muchos motivos para no estar serio.

Hermione tomó una cruz de plata que colgaba de su pecho

—Es raro que los magos utilicen símbolos cristianos.

—Mi padre era muggle, mi madre bruja, él era cristiano, la obligó a convertirse al cristianismo.

— ¿Y esta cruz era de tu padre?

—De mi madre.

Hermione soltó la cruz y Tobías se abrochó la camisa. El silencio se había hecho denso, como cada vez que hablaban sobre los padres de Tobías. Hermione reviró sus ojos hacia una de las paredes grises intentando borrarse de la retina la imagen del pecho desnudo de Tobías.

—Estuve pensando anoche y me gustaría hacer algo diferente —Tobías miró a Hermione con ojos entornados — ¿Te escaparías conmigo?

— ¿Cómo?

—Si yo te pidiera que te escaparas conmigo hoy al Londres muggle ¿lo harías?

—Si —respondió él con recelo, casi como preguntándoselo a si mismo.

—Vamos.

— ¿No te vas a meter en problemas por esto?

—Ginny va a cubrirnos durante unas horas —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

— ¿Tienes algún plan?

—Si

* * *

Bajaron sigilosamente la escalera, Tobías tomó una de las manos de la castaña. Ginny estaba parada al pie de la escalera, les sonrió.

Tobías solo hizo una inclinación a manera de saludo.

—Gracias Ginny —Hermione estaba rebosante de alegría.

—No tardes demasiado.

La castaña negó con la cabeza y de la mano de Tobías se escabulló por el vestíbulo. En cuanto pisaron el escalón superior de la calle desaparecieron.

* * *

Volvieron a aparecer en un sucio callejón que desembocaba en una ruidosa calle del Londres muggle. Por la bocacalle se veían pasar vehículos como bólidos de colores difusos. Aun tomados de la mano salieron hacia la ciudad, Hermione lo guio por entre edificios enormes, para Tobías todo aquello era novedoso, incluso en su tiempo su único contacto con los muggles eran sus cajetillas de cigarros…_y los ataques de los mortífagos_, susurró una voz en su cabeza, que acalló lo mas rápido que pudo.

Pasaron ante aparadores de ropa y se movieron entre multitudes que amenazaban con separarlos, pero el agarre de sus manos se mantuvo. Hasta que llegaron a un local pequeño el frente de vidrio. Tobías lo miró "Starbucks Coffee" decía un rótulo en la entrada.

Hermione se adelantó para entrar Tobías la miraba extrañado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la castaña.

—No tengo dinero muggle —aclaró él.

—No importa, yo invito.

Abrió la puerta para que Hermione entrara, y se coló tras ella con algo de reticencia. Era un local alargado a la derecha unas pocas mesitas redondas, a la izquierda un largo mostrador también de vidrio lleno de empalagosos postres.

—Te pido algo en particular.

—Algo no muy empalagoso —dijo él en voz baja.

Ella asintió sonriendo.

Le sorprendió saber que Tobías sufría de insomnio, que le gustaba el café expresso, que odiaba el dulce. Apenas fue consciente de la reticencia de Tobías a expresar nada más, era como usar las palabras escritas en un laberinto, las usabas y llegabas a un callejón sin salida, usabas otras y te llevaban un poco más allá, hasta que dabas con otro callejón, como si caminaras en círculos, sin avanzar, sin profundizar.

Tres horas se consumieron en un monólogo en el que Hermione hablaba, Tobías respondía y reviraba las preguntas hacia ella, embebiéndose en lo que era la historia de Hermione, sin permitir que la historia de Tobías saliera a flote.

Y sin embargo, Hermione se sentía dichosa, nunca había tenido un oyente tan considerado, normalmente cuando ella quería hablar se encontraba con que a Harry y a Ron no les interesaba en lo mas mínimo lo que ella tuviera que decir, y cualquier plática les parecía intrascendente si no incluía la palabra quidditch en ella.

Con Ginny se podía hablar claro, pero no era lo mismo, Ginny había tenido una vida feliz, envuelta en una familia enorme pero amorosa y siendo la única mujer de entre todos los hijos era consentida, podían tener una "charla de chicas", pero difícilmente podrían hablar de algo más. Eso sin mencionar su igual afición al quidditch.

Alguna vez leí una historia en un libro de lecturas en la que un chico hablaba de una tía suya que era muy inteligente y que se había enamorado de un hombre que a nadie le parecía que fuera suficiente para ella. Y el chico decía que todas las mujeres inteligentes se enamoran de la misma manera… como estúpidas. Sin duda si la mente de Hermione no estuviera tan nublada por sus sentimientos se habría dado cuenta que Tobías no decía nada, que Tobías no le contaba nada y que Tobías de una manera sutil escuchaba todo lo que Hermione decía sin que ella descubriera nada sobre él.

—Creo que debemos irnos —le comentó a Hermione. Tres horas se habían consumido frente a sendas tazas de café.

—Si.

Hermione sacó un galeón y algo de dinero que llevaba en el bolsillo de la sudadera, pago los cafés y con sus dedos modificó la información que se veía en la orilla de la moneda. Tobías la miraba sin entender.

—Tiene un hechizo proteico, Ginny tiene otro, nos limpiará el camino para que lleguemos a la biblioteca sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Tobías asintió.

Desanduvieron el camino hasta el callejón tomados de las manos.

Cuando llegaron, Tobías se preparó para desaparecerse pero antes de que eso pasara Hermione lo besó. Tenía unas ansias locas de sentir de nuevo su boca, sus delgados labios se posaron sobre los de ella, bailando con cadencia, la tomó de la cintura y la apretó contra él, sintió su piel erizarse cuando la lengua de él se enzarzó con la suya. Su sabor increíble, un matiz desvaído de tabaco, café y menta. Hermione nunca había sido más consciente de su cuerpo, de la manera en que parecía arder a cada uno de los toques de Tobías.

En el bolsillo de su sudadera el galeón se calentó. Hermione se alejó con la vista aun nublada. Una sola palabra se veía en él. "Ok"

—Es hora —le avisó al chico.

Hermione se abrazó otra vez de su torso, mientras el la arrebujaba dentro de su saco.

Aparecieron en el escalón superior de Grimmauld Place y entraron deslizándose por la penumbra del pasillo y hacia el vestíbulo.

* * *

Bueno chicas, es todo por esta semana, les recomiendo no se pierdan los próximos capítulos están muy buenos (no es por hacerme publicidad yo sola), pero los próximos tres son mis favoritos hasta ahora. Espero compartan ese gusto conmigo. Ahora a quienes me dejaron review:

**Mama Shmi: **Me da mucho gusto que te agrede y pues si, creo que Molly eso es lo que piensa y lo que es peor, creo que en el fondo cree que está en lo correcto. Me da gusto que el beso te haya gustado junto con todo el capítulo porque la verdad me costó mucho escribirlo. Nos leemos pronto.

**Luna White 29: **Yo francamente veo al Remus adulto como alguien sensato y agradecido (contrario a lo que fue de adolescente) aunque tengo que admitir que me parece un poco cobarde. De Sirius pues la verdad dudo mucho que alguien quisiera echarse el problema de andar con el, por muy guapo que esté y menos tener hijos con él. De Molly, créeme que hará algo muy malo unos capítulos más adelante, algo que marcará rumbo en la historia. Y tengo que decirlo (imagínate a una mamá enojada): ¡no te comas las uñas! Jajaja. Nos leemos en una semanita.

**Samanthablack30: **No tienes por que agradecer, me da mucho gusto cuando les agrada lo que escribo, y pues que no sepas de que va el fic me da mas gusto porque quiere decir que me está saliendo bien. Nos leemos pronto, niña. Bye.

**TequilaNervous: **Jajaja, me da muchísisimo gusto que te haya gustado, ojalá y sigamos por ese camino. Y pues nadie importa, que mas dan estos tontos, no lo entenderían, ni lo entenderán. Nos leemos pronto.

**Vanimiel: **Que bueno que te guste, ojalá este también te haya agradado, nos leemos.

**Phoenix1993: **¿De verdad te encanto? Que gusto y Molly, no creo que sea una cuestión de dignidad o de amor propio, creo mas bien que es una cuestión de educación, una vez una amiga me dijo que el machismo no lo habían creado los hombres, sino las mismas mujeres, creo que Molly es una de ellas. Ojalá este te haya agradado, hubo poca acción pero es la puerta a los dos siguientes que van a estar buenos. Jajaja, ¿qué puedo decir yo, si yo misma los escribí? Nos leemos pronto.

**Alexza Snape: **Uf, no llores, que no hay necesidad, ya hay bastantes cosas en la vida que nos hacen llorar como para que llores por esto. Lo que si es que me da gusto que mi historia sea capaz de provocarte todas esas cosas, eso me dice que voy por buen camino. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste y nos leemos pronto. Bye.

**Cleoru Misumi: **No tengas pendiente ya sabes donde encontrarme. Sip, lo adivinaste ¡que lista, niña!, Jajaja, que bien que te haya gustado, y pues creo que lo que hace la personalidad de Snape interesante son todos los demonios que es capaz de sobrellevar, no creo que haya tenido intentos pedófilos, pero si creo que haya sentido mucho dolor. Y pues no te contesto mas preguntas, por que si no, no tiene chiste. Gracias por el apodo, hace que mi ego crezca, lo cual es bueno porque últimamente anda medio decaído. Besos también para ti, nos leemos pronto, Lady.

**Luzenlaoscuridad: **Jajaja, Pues si soy mujer, pero esa frase me salió del alma en ese momento. No se de que parte de México seas, pero por acá en el norte eso de los ovarios no se oye mucho, mas bien es: me costó un h..vo, o me costó los que Dios me negó, en el caso de las mujeres. Pues el punto de la historia es que Severus y Hermione se queden juntos, ¿falta para que eso pase?, francamente si, faltan varios capítulos, como les comentaba al principio de la historia es una historia larga y la verdad no quiero apresurar las cosas lanzándolos uno sobre el otro así sin más. A mi también me gusta mas el Severus adulto, pero creo que debe haber una base para que él y Hermione se enamoren, espero que eso no te desanime, nos leemos pronto.

**YazminSnape: **Si, el beso ha llegado. Me da gusto que te agrade y pues si, creo que los hombres machistas no nacen se hacen y muchas veces la educación que reciben en casa es la causante. A mi también me gusta mas el Severus adulto y pues si falta algo para que Hermione entienda que del que se enamoró fue Severus, a mi me encantaría poder actualizarles mas seguido pero entre mi trabajo, mi familia, la escuela y pues todo es complicado, estoy intentando terminarlo para poder actualizar al menos dos veces por semana pero no he podido avanzar mucho por motivos personales. En cuanto el fic esté terminado o a punto de terminarlo voy a publicar los capítulos mas seguidos. Cuídate, nos leemos pronto.

**Patybenededmalfoy: **Si las vacaciones se terminan y Tobías va a tener que decidir si se va, y Molly pues está loca ¿qué se le va a hacer? Ojalá que te siga gustando, ¡nos leemos pronto! Un beso.

También agradezco a quienes me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos. Y a quienes me leen en silencio ¿porqué no me escriben? me encantaría saber su opinión. Recuerden que en lugar de echarme monedas en un sombrero viejo como a los juglares de la antigüedad a mi me mandan reviews.

En estos mometos que han sido complicados una de mis motivaciones para seguir a sido escribir, también agradezco a todos ustedes que me animen a continuar haciéndolo.

Un Abrazo

_**Adrel Black**_


	13. Decisiones

Hola , todas y todos, espero que estén muy bien, el día de hoy quería actualizarles muy temprano, pero se cayó el sistema aquí en la oficina y duramos muchísimo con las computadoras apagadas. Pero bueno aquí estamos. No se si alguien lee éstas notas que pongo al principio en las que normalmente me dedico solo a divagar, pero en esta ocasión quiero decir algo muy importante:

Este capítulo está dedicado a ti que en algún momento has sacrificado unos minutos de tu valioso tiempo para dejarme un review, y el motivo de esto es que hemos pasado los primeros 100 reviews, en el capítulo anterior llegamos a 101. Muchas gracias, imagínenme haciendoles una reverencia, yo solo me siento aquí a escribir lo mejor que puedo, pero son ustedes los que tienen que tolerar mis tonterías. ¡Tenemos 100 vamos por 200 y 1000 mas! ¡Muchas Gracias!

Ahora si, a lo que vinieron:

**Disclamer**: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bros, etc. La canción de la que tomé la estrofa del principio pertenece al grupo Avalanch, de su álbum Muerte y Vida, y se llama Aprendiendo A Perder. A mi solo me pertenece la idea retorcida y escribo sin ánimos de lucro.

¡Que lo disfruten!

**VACACIONES EN EL CUARTEL**

**PARTE VI **

**Decisiones**

Un latido más a la eternidad  
y uno menos para soñar  
aprendiendo a perder  
en cada paso que das.

(**Aprendiendo a Perder, Avalanch**)

Extracto tomado del diario El Profeta.

El Profeta 26 de Diciembre de 1996.

**ATACAN A FAMILIA EN DORSET**

**Asesinan A Tres, Hay Dos Heridos**

**Por Rita Skeeter**

Al menos dos personas fueron muertas la tarde del día de ayer y tres mas se reportan graves desde el hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.

Un grupo de magos enmascarados agredió a lo integrantes de una familia en el municipio de Dorset, Inglaterra fue la información que trascendió por parte del vocero del Ministerio de Magia, Stamford Jorkins.

Según el reporte, los hechos ocurrieron la tarde del día de Navidad cuando magos desconocidos aparecieron en el domicilio de los afectados y luego de atacar las ligeras defensas con que contaba el inmueble entraron de forma violenta lanzando hechizos a todos los presentes.

En el lugar fallecieron tres magos de entre veintiún y veinticinco años, mientras que dos personas una de cincuenta y una mas de veintitrés años fueron trasladadas a San Mungo.

Dos niños y una mujer anciana pudieron huir mediante la red flu, al inicio del ataque, fueron quienes dieron la alarma.

Según las primeras investigaciones el motivo del ataque podría estar relacionado con la negativa de uno de los hombres de dicha familia a participar con los mortífagos.

La marca tenebrosa apareció en el cielo luego del asesinato, se encontraron rastros de sangre no pertenecientes a ninguna de las víctimas por lo que se cree que al menos uno de los magos oscuros fue herido.

El pánico cunde rápidamente entre la sociedad mágica…

* * *

Amanecía, había pasado un día más, el día anterior, después de escaparse al café muggle en la mañana pasaron la tarde de nuevo encerrados en la biblioteca, la única diferencia era que además de leer y hablar se habían besado como lunáticos. Miró hacia la ventana de su habitación en Grimmauld Place, un rayo de sol frío se colaba por entre las cortinas, estaba amaneciendo. Su mente se preguntaba que pasaría cuando Hermione por fin tuviera que volver a la escuela, cuando las vacaciones terminaran y ella se fuera qué era lo que iba a pasar. Él estaba dispuesto a quedarse con ella, pero eso implicaba dejarla ir al colegio y esperar a que ella terminara sus estudios.

Se puso de pie sin ningún ánimo, no quería bajar a desayunar aun, pero si esperaba más tiempo se toparía con la Orden del Fénix en pleno en la cocina.

Se vistió para salir de la habitación pero antes de abandonarla la revista que Hermione le había regalado llamó su atención, sonrió, tomó la revista de encima del buró, echó una mirada al índice.

De inmediato llamó su atención un artículo firmado con sus propias iniciales, S.S.

Buscó la página:

_Originalmente fueron los magos oscuros quienes comenzaron a mezclar ciertas pociones con hechizos consiguiendo así magia oscura más poderosa. Con el tiempo otros magos han experimentado en la búsqueda de pociones que tengan efectos mas duraderos. _

_Como cualquier otra magia es el mago quien corrompe el fin último del hechizo o la poción, es por eso que la poción potenciadora es un ying yang dependiendo de el para qué se utilice._

_El arte de mezclar ingredientes y hechizos es particularmente difícil debido a que cualquier hechizo lanzado a destiempo puede ocasionar la explosión o implosión del caldero, según sea el caso. Así mismo, se debe tener especial cuidado ya que existen hechizos e ingredientes que por su naturaleza contraria se repelen invalidándose mutuamente._

_La poción potenciadora es capaz de engrandecer los hechizos, crear las pociones más poderosas y hacer que los poderes más básicos de cualquier objeto sean inimaginables._

_Los ingredientes necesarios…_

Luego de aquel intro seguía una lista de ingredientes, todos conocidos aunque no por ello fáciles de obtener.

Tobías dejó caer la revista que golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo, si era capaz de obtener un giratiempo y crear una poción potenciadora lo suficientemente poderosa podría volver, regresaría a su tiempo.

Ahí estaba la respuesta, la respuesta a una pregunta que él ya no quería contestar, Tobías ya no quería regresar.

* * *

Se había dejado caer sobre la cama de nuevo sin ganas para bajar a desayunar, la sensación de estar dividido se hizo fuerte dentro de él, como si una parte de su cuerpo fuera hacia un lugar y el resto fuera hacia otro.

Lo correcto era que debía regresar, lo correcto era irse, lo correcto habría sido que el día anterior no hubiera existido, lo correcto hubiera sido que el día de Noche Buena no la hubiera besado. Pero Tobías no quería hacer lo correcto, quería tomar una decisión basándose solamente en su propio interés, quería ser todo lo egoísta que siempre había sido y quedarse, tomar esa oportunidad que ciegamente le estaba ofreciendo Hermione Granger. Esta vez estaba completamente decidido a hacer lo incorrecto.

Siguió mucho rato más mirando el techo de su habitación hasta que el sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Dumbledore se asomaba por el resquicio entre la puerta y la pared. Sus ojos le sonreían, al igual que su túnica morada.

—Molly me dijo que aun no habías bajado a desayunar —Tobías no se digno a dejar de mirar el techo. Como no contestó Dumbledore retomó la palabra entrando en la habitación —he estado investigando una forma de regresarte, pero aun no he tenido suerte.

El chico siguió sin hablar. Dumbledore lo siguió mirando, le extrañaba, la última vez que se habían visto él se veía ansioso, deseaba encontrar cuanto antes la manera de volver a su tiempo. Pero ahora se veía despreocupado. El director guardó silencio, esperando una respuesta.

Después de mucho rato en silencio Tobías se puso de pie y empezó a andar a grandes zancadas por la habitación.

—No tengo intenciones de regresar, Dumbledore.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Quiero quedarme en este tiempo, quiero volver a empezar aquí.

Dumbledore entendía, la vida de Severus no había sido fácil, estaba intentando huir de una solitaria vida de lamentaciones, era humano, entendible. Pero también era un auténtico desastre. Si Severus no regresaba al pasado no habría manera de que la Orden del Fénix hiciera frente a Voldemort a finales de los setentas. La información que Snape había pasado a Dumbledore entre el setenta y nueve y el ochenta y uno había sido crucial.

—No puedes quedarte.

Hermione que subía las escaleras en busca de Tobías pues aun no bajaba a desayunar escuchó a Albus en la habitación del chico, prácticamente estaban gritando, dividida entre la curiosidad y la educación se quedó parada. Quería escuchar, no debía, cerró los ojos y siguió oyendo, como una vulgar entrometida.

—Puedo hacer lo que me de mi jodida gana, Dumbledore.

Albus estaba sentado en la cama de Tobías pero se puso de pie cuan largo era y el aura de su poder emanó de su cuerpo.

—Harás lo que yo diga —Tobías nunca lo había escuchado de aquella manera, de pronto fue consciente de que éste no era el Albus al que él había conocido, era un Albus que tenía casi veinte años más de experiencia, y él, él era solo un chico de diecinueve años, —lo juraste. Morirás si corrompes un juramento inquebrantable.

—Prometió cuidar a Lily, usted dejó que los matara, dijo que los protegería.

—Y los protegí, hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para que sobrevivieran.

—Ella está muerta, fue usted quien quebró el juramento.

—Juré prevenirlos y esconderlos, cumplí mi juramento, ahora tú cumple tu parte.

Hermione escuchó pasos y corrió hacia el rellano, Dumbledore salió de la habitación de Tobías, luego solo se escuchó la puerta de la entrada siendo golpeada y los improperios de la madre de Sirius.

* * *

Estaba confundida respecto a lo que debía sentir luego de haber escuchado la conversación entre Tobías y Dumbledore. Lo primero era sentirse culpable pues había escuchado algo que no le correspondía. Lo segundo era sentirse extrañada por la forma en que se hablaban, no parecían familia y no le quedaba duda alguna haber escuchado la implicación de un juramento inquebrantable entre ellos. Y después estaba el hecho de sentirse celosa pues de entre toda aquella conversación que no entendía, una palabra había hecho mella en su cabeza, una entre todas las demás: Lily.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué la habían asesinado? ¿De quién tenía que protegerla Dumbledore? Había una sola respuesta que le parecía coherente, Voldemort, era el azote de todos, pero ¿por qué querría matarla? Con tanta pregunta en la cabeza la atenazó el desasosiego de que Tobías era un extraño para ella.

Y entre todas aquellas divagaciones solo tenía una seguridad con ella, no importaba si Tobías era un extraño, ella estaba enamorada de él y si debía elegir entre una conversación escuchada a escondidas y lo que su corazón le decía sin ninguna duda confiaría en si misma.

* * *

Estaba ya muy avanzada la tarde, cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, y Tobías apareció en ella.

—Creí que estarías en la cocina con todos los demás —le dijo.

Parecía un poco incómodo, ella se puso de pie y se acercó a él. El la miró, notó que sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados, sin duda había estado llorando. Aun se veía el rastro de lágrimas secas sobre sus mejillas.

Hermione lo veía intensamente, era extraño porque no veía mentira en los ojos negros de él, pero tampoco había verdad, mirándolo fijamente se dio cuenta que aun no sabía cuantos años tenía. Se recargó en su pecho y abrazó su torso tal y como había hecho anteriormente.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Tobías?

—Diecinueve.

— ¿Y aun vas al colegio?

Lo asaltó la idea de que ella estaba enterada. La abrazó, sintió que ella se iba, sintió dolor, a pesar de que ella se apretaba contra su cuerpo, sintió que había un abismo en medio.

—No.

— ¿Eres pariente de Dumbledore?

—No.

El silenció cayó, recargó su mejilla contra la coronilla de ella y la estrechó.

—Tengo miedo —dijo Hermione con voz trémula, él la apretó aun más —tengo miedo porque estoy enamorada de un desconocido.

—Lo siento.

Pasó mucho rato antes de que hablaran de nuevo, la tarde se había esfumado ya por completo y la noche inundó la biblioteca encontrándolos en silencio, abrazados. Dos desconocidos intentando jugar a enamorarse, a sanarse.

— ¿Qué pasará cuando las vacaciones terminen? —le dijo estremecida.

—Me iré y tú seguirás con tu vida.

— ¿Así nada más? —dijo ella ahogando los sollozos —como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él de nuevo.

— ¿A dónde irás?

—Lejos.

Ella se apretó aun más contra el cuerpo delgado de él, como si de esa forma fuera a impedir que se alejara. La sentía llorar.

—No llores, Hermione. Yo no debí permitir que esto pasara, es mi culpa —ella sollozó aun más fuerte —ven siéntate.

La sentó en uno de los sofás y se sentó junto a ella. Se recargó en él y siguió derramando lágrimas silenciosas en su pecho.

—Hermione, —ella no contestó —por favor ya no llores.

Ella levantó el rostro, los ojos irritados por el llanto, los labios entreabiertos, las pestañas mojadas por las lágrimas.

No dijo nada solo lo besó, el sintió la desesperación en su beso, un dolor sordo recorrer sus labios. El dulce de su saliva mezclada con la salinidad de sus lágrimas, la desesperación de su lengua que recorrían la propia invitándola a que se quedara. Si ella supiera lo que ciegamente le ofrecía.

—Estoy enamorada de ti —dijo ella, sin apenas despegar sus labios. Besándolo con un dolor que era casi físico.

—Lo se, —se separó de ella lentamente, no había necesidad de que ella continuara, no importaba cuanto se besaran, él tendría que irse.

— ¿Estás enamorado de mi?

—Si.

—Si te pido que te quedes, ¿lo harías?

—No puedo.

— ¿Hiciste el juramento inquebrantable?, —el respingó al ver que ella estaba enterada —los escuché a ti y a Dumbledore hablar —la miró acusadoramente —no fue intencional, iba a buscarte porque no habías bajado a desayunar y ustedes dos estaban gritando.

—Si, hice el juramento inquebrantable… hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Por eso tienes que irte?

—Si

—Entonces déjame ir contigo.

—No puedes

— ¿Por qué?

Él le acarició el cabello con tiento, sus ojos tristes y atormentados.

—No me conoces…

— ¿Y qué?

Él sonrió.

—No podría hacerte eso, —la tristeza deformaba sus facciones —yo…, tengo que irme… lejos. Mucho más lejos de lo que puedes imaginarte.

—No importa.

—No te comportes como una niña.

—No es un berrinche, no me importa, voy contigo ¿quieres llevarme?

—No puedo hacer algo así.

—No pregunté si puedes, Tobías —Hermione se puso de pie, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido —pregunté si querías, ¿Quieres llevarme contigo?

—Si.

— ¿Y porqué no lo haces? —lo retó ella, como exigiéndole hombría para tomarla, para exigirla como suya, como exigiéndole que si la amaba no se diera por vencido.

—Si te pidiera que fueras conmigo, estarías dispuesta a dejar a tu familia, a tus amigos, tu vida, todo, ¿lo harías?

Ni siquiera pensó en sus opciones, no le importó lo escandaloso de su respuesta, no le importó que él fuera un desconocido.

—Si.

—El lugar al que yo voy Hermione, es un lugar que tu no conoces, un lugar en el que no hay nadie a quien hayas visto antes, no estarán ninguno de tus amigos, no estarán tus padres, ni tus maestros, no habrá Hogwarts, no podrás ser Hermione y lo más importante, no podrás regresar. No hay opción al arrepentimiento, el lugar al que yo voy es un lugar del que nunca voy a volver.

—Iré.

—No habrá más Harry, no habrá más Ginny, no habrá más Ron. —Hermione lo besó en respuesta — ¿Lo dejarías todo por mí? —preguntó contrariado, nadie había sido capaz de tal declaración antes. Incluso su madre había tenido miedo de Tobías, tuvo miedo de abandonarlo aun y cuando tanto ella como su hijo sufrían las consecuencias de su cobardía.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza. ¿De dónde sacaba el valor esa mujer? Arriesgándose a huir con él. Lo besó de nuevo.

—Hagamos un trato —tomó a Hermione del mentón y la miró —veré la posibilidad de que vengas conmigo, si existe una manera de que vayas te llevaré.

Hermione le sonrió con los ojos aun lagrimeando. Tomó uno de los mechones que escapaban de la coleta de él.

—Nunca había visto un cabello tan negro —le dijo —solo los cuervos tienen este mismo color.

El acarició la nariz de ella con la propia y la volvió a besar.

Hermione se volvió a acomodar contra su pecho hasta que se durmió.

La llevaría, si él no podía quedarse, ella era libre para ir con él. El plan de acción era simple, investigaría si podía llevarla, después le contaría todo, toda la verdad y si ella aun así deseaba acompañarlo la llevaría. Y quien mejor para saber si podía llevarla que el creador de la poción potenciadora, el Severus Snape del presente.

Con mucho cuidado depositó a Hermione en el sofá, fue a su habitación y tomó su capa, la capa que tenía puesta el día que irrumpieron en el ministerio él, Lucius y Bellatrix, iba ponérsela cuando se lo pensó mejor y regresó a la biblioteca, cubrió a Hermione con ella y le dio un casto beso en la coronilla.

Luego se escabulló hacia el vestíbulo y de ahí a la calle, el frío le saco vahó a su respiración, se talló los brazos en busca de entrar en calor, pero en ningún momento se arrepintió de haber dejado su capa a Hermione.

En una vuelta grácil desapareció, la penumbra se lo tragó, su destino: Hogwarts.

* * *

Ufff, no es por pecar de falsa modestia, pero este capítulo me gusta mucho, éste y los siguientes dos me hacen sentir muy orgullosa de lo que escribí, ojalá a ustedes también les gusten.

**Mama Shmi: **Claro que va a ser un excelente hombre, digo, se va a convertir en Severus Snape ¿que mas pides? ¡Con eso y lo que se gasta en vino!, dice uno de mis compañeros de trabajo. Ojalá que este capítulo también te guste, nos leemos pronto.

**Luna White 29: **Si, todo va mejor, muchas gracias por tus deseos, parece que la tempestad ha pasado y ahora solo queda cuantificar los daños y aprender de ello para evitar que vuelva a ocurrir. Y bueno, Severus es... pues... Severus, con eso te digo todo. Lo del mundo color de Rosa pues ya en este capítulo tienes una idea de lo que se les viene encima y Molly, se va a portar mal, Gracias a ti por leer y comentar. Saludos.

**phoenix1993: **¿Loca yo? no, para nada, eso digo yo, pero no creo que los que están a mi alrededor piensen igual. Y pues si, a la mujer que promueve o educa de manera machista deberíamos de golpearla. Y no me retraso, ya ves, aquí estoy puntualita.

**Diosa Luna: **Que bueno que te guste y pues acósame, sin problema, del lindo final pues si, lo tendrá. Fíjate que cuando comencé a escribir esta historia uno de mis pendientes era si les iba a agradar Tobías, pero lo bueno es que ha tenido muy buena aceptación. Ojalá este capítulo también te guste, nos leemos pronto.

**YazminSnape: **Hola, que bueno que te haya gustado y ya no te desesperes, aquí está, ojalá y también te guste y si, son mis favoritos, no se porque. Creo que Hermione lo está tomando así porque es su primer amor. Y pues si el motivo por el que me dan carrilla para que actualize es porque les gusta mucho, pues bueno, me tendré que aguantar. Nos leemos pronto.

**TequilaNervous: **Si, en realidad hará algo malo, sin saber todo lo que desencadenará su acción. Creo que pagarán, no estoy muy segura de como, solo tengo una idea vaga al respecto aun. Ojalá este capítulo también te guste. Saludos para ti y para tu Iván, cuídense mucho. Nos leemos.

**Luzenlaoscuridad: **Si, Tobías tiene personalidad, al final de cuentas es Severus y el la derrocha. No te desesperes, ya llegará el momento. Órale, de la Sultana, en poco más de un mes estaremos por allá en tu terruño, mi esposo y yo, vamos a ir al concierto de Mägo de Oz en la Arena. Yo soy del Estado Grande, ya sabes, ese que tiene nombre de perro. Nos leemos pronto. Ojalá este capítulo también te guste.

**patybenededmalfoy: **Oh ya verás como se desarrollan las cosas, ojalá este capítulo también te guste, nos leemos pronto. Gracias por escribirme.

**Alexza Snape: **Pues, aquí tienes la actualización ojalá te guste, no comas ansias niña, esto se va a poner bueno. Nos leemos en una semanita. Gracias por leer.

**mar-627: **Hola chica, bienvenida, creo que no me habías dejado review antes, que bueno que te guste lo que escribo, ojalá y así sigamos, aquí tienes un capítulo nuevo. Procuro actualizar una vez por semana, comúnmente los viernes. Espero seguirte leyendo por aquí. Nos leemos en una semanita mas.

**Cleoru Misumi: **Hello, my lady pues que te digo, es cierto, las mujeres inteligentes se enamoran como estúpidas, es una verdad universal. Y pues Tobías es interesante de por sí, y cuando se convierta en un hombre hecho y derecho, entiéndase Severus, uff, lo va a ser más. Oh, ya llegará el momento que esperas, gracias por seguir aquí niña, y déjame comentarte algo muuuuy significativo fuiste mi review número 100, ¿cómo vez? tenías que ser tu, claro, mi fan numero 1 jejeje, gracias por seguirme en esta aventura ;) esperemos que llegue a buen puerto. Te mando un abrazote y un beso Lady. Nos leemos pronto, saludos para la Ruby.

**mimi0315: **Hola niña, que bueno que te haya gustado, y pues creo que Tobías no encuentra la manera de hablar sin decir demasiado, pero pues de todas maneras tarde o temprano se va a saber todo y Hermione le va a costar enterarse, no va a ser tan fácil porque ¿cómo se va a imaginar que ese chico que la anda volviendo loquita es su profesor de pociones? ooohhh! pero ya llegara el momento en que se de cuenta. No nos adelantemos. Gracias por escribirme, te comento que fuiste mi review numero 101, a partir de aquí empezamos una nueva cuenta. Nos leemos pronto.

Me gusta dejarles contestaciones aquí, en primera porque se me hace buen detalle dejarle contestación a cada una de la misma manera que ustedes se toman la molestia de escribirme y por otro lado porque así todas lo leen y estamos todas en la misma sintonía.

Gracias a las personas que me agregaron a sus favoritos, que bueno que les guste y espero que sigamos así.

Y a ti que me lees en silencio, gracias, me gustaría mucho que me escribieras pero me doy cuenta que pululas por aquí cuando veo el gráfico con las visitas. Te mando un abrazo.

Bueno chicas, gracias por todo a partir de aquí comenzamos la cuenta hacia los 200 reviews, ojalá lleguemos. Una vez alguien dijo que cuando a uno le gustaba escribir debía hacerlo solo por el placer que a uno le proporciona. Pero ustedes y yo somos dos lados de una misma moneda, yo sin ustedes ¿que caso tendría? y ustedes sin mi historia ¿en qué se van a entretener? (_pues en hacer cosas de provecho_ diría mi madre). En fin, nos leemos pronto en una semanita mas. Gracias por todo.

_**Adrel Black**_


	14. Hablando Consigo Mismo

Hola todas y todos, hoy no tengo mucho tiempo, así que directo a lo que vinimos:

**Disclamer**: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bros, etc. La canción de la que tomé la estrofa del principio pertenece al grupo Warcry, de su álbum El Sello de los Tiempos, y se llama Capitán Lawrence. A mí solo me pertenece la idea retorcida y escribo sin ánimos de lucro.

¡Que lo disfruten!

**HABLANDO CONSIGO MISMO.**

Perdóname por partir así,

éste viaje es solo para mi…

recuérdame mejor de lo que fui

es muy tarde cielo,

sabes que te quiero,

siento tanto, tener que irme así.

**(Capitán Lawrence, Warcry)**

Apareció en la oscuridad de la calle principal de Hogsmade, frente a cabeza de puerco. Miró la taberna, pensando, para él habían pasado apenas unas semanas desde que escuchara la profecía que marcaría su vida, y la de tantos más, sin embargo habían pasado dieciséis años de que aquello ocurriera. Seguía pensando que la situación sería suficiente para volver loco al más cuerdo de los hombres.

Respiró profundo y a grandes zancadas se dispuso a cruzar el pueblo. La oscuridad reinaba, no sabía qué hora sería, lo mismo podrían ser las diez que la media noche o la madrugada. En unos días llegaría la luna llena, ahora brillaba ya casi en su cenit, pero unos nubarrones amenazaban con tragársela en cualquier momento. El aire helado le cortaba la piel pero no se arrepintió de haberle dejado a Hermione la capa, sonrió de medio lado ante el recuerdo de la castaña arropada en ella.

Todos los establecimientos estaban apagados y solo algunas luces de las casas lucían prendidas, siguió avanzando hacia las afueras del pueblo, luego donde el camino comenzaba a bajar hacia la ladera y más allá hacia Hogwarts se alejó de él y caminó hacia el despoblado, donde del otro lado de una cerca vieja y derruida se alzaba silenciosa y oscura la casa de los gritos.

Duró mucho tiempo intentando entrar en la casa, todas las ventanas y las puertas estaban cegadas con tablones, detenidos mediante magia, por fin, después de mucho buscar encontró una ventana que no estaba entablonada, sino solo cubierta por la maleza seca, se introdujo en la casa.

El olor del encierro y el polvo lo hicieron toser, los muebles volcados parecían no haber sido tocados desde hacía años, no se detuvo a mirar, se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la casa, procurando orientarse a como recordaba los terrenos del castillo, muy pronto dio con la salida que conducía al túnel, que a su vez lo llevaría hasta el sauce boxeador.

Apenas sacó una mano del pasadizo apretó el nudo que inmovilizaba al sauce. Salió de él preguntándose que habría pasado si James Potter no se hubiera arrepentido de último momento de aquella broma en la que lo puso a merced de Lupin, quizás hubiera muerto, o quizás ahora fuera un hombre lobo. Decidió alejar esos pensamientos, ya tenía bastantes problemas. Cruzó los terrenos sombríos, la luna se había escondido detrás de las enormes nubes, dejándolo a oscuras, las ventanas de Hogwarts lucían negras en aquel momento. Todo era penumbra a su alrededor.

Cuando llegó a las enormes puertas de roble lo invadió un cierto temor reverencial hacia aquel recinto, no sabía con quien se toparía antes de llegar al despacho de Snape, sin pensarlo más empujó las puertas que se abrieron ante él, ni siquiera fue necesario un _alohomora_ ¿Quién se molestaría en echar un conjuro para cerrar la puerta, aun y cuando Voldemort esté en activo, cuando se cuenta con Albus Dumbledore? Tobías negó con la cabeza, ya había llegado, ahora hacia donde.

La voz de Dumbledore le llegó con claridad desde su cerebro, aquel comentario que Dumbledore le había dirigido el día en que lo sacó del Ministerio de Magia: _"el profesor Snape ocupa la mazmorra que fue el despacho del profesor Slughorn."_

Sin pensar más en ello se dirigió hacia las mazmorras recordaba perfectamente el camino, hacía apenas dos años —dieciocho años— que había terminado el colegio y Hogwarts parecía inmutable, todo se veía igual, por un momento lo sedujo la ilusión de que quizás aun estaba ahí, de que quizás nada había pasado.

Llegó a las mazmorras y le sorprendió ver el despacho del Profesor Slughorn entre abierto y con luz en su interior. Se acercó y abrió la puerta.

No estaba seguro qué le causó más desasosiego si verse a sí mismo con 16 años más o el hecho de que Severus Snape al parecer lo estaba esperando.

Una impresionante chimenea de piedra lucía empotrada a la pared de aquella estancia, frente a ella el sofá en que Severus pasaba sus noches de insomnio, en la pared contraria un cuadro cubierto con una manta de color negro y encapsulado para que el ocupante no escuchara las conversaciones que se tenían en aquella estancia.

Las paredes de piedra basta, algunas tenían estanterías con pociones, libros e ingredientes. Un enorme escritorio de una madera tan oscura que sin duda era ébano presidía la estancia, de entre todos los ornamentos que tenía labrados era fácilmente distinguible el emblema de Slytherin. En el escritorio descansaban una botella y dos vasos con whisky de fuego, un paquete de cigarrillos, un cenicero, un vial con líquido color ámbar y un giratiempos.

Tobías entró mirando a los ojos a Severus que no parecía sorprendido de verlo, tomó asiento frente a él, en medio de ellos el escritorio de ébano.

—Por Hermione —dijo Severus levantando su vaso, el eco resonó en la fría mazmorra.

—Por Hermione —respondió Tobías levantando el otro vaso, esa frase simplificaba muchas cosas, ambos estaban en la misma sintonía.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos.

—Esa es la poción —le dijo Snape a Tobías.

—Es poca —respondió Tobías mirando el pequeño vial y el líquido ámbar.

—Es suficiente… para que te vayas.

— ¿Sabes porqué estoy aquí?

—Si —Severus encendió un cigarrillo y ofreció la cajetilla a Tobías.

—Odio este vicio —comentó, pero aun así tomó el cigarro que le ofrecían y lo encendió.

—Lo se —le respondió Severus.

Esta conversación daba un nuevo significado a la frase "hablando contigo mismo".

—Quiero llevarla conmigo.

—Lo se —contestó de nuevo Severus.

— ¿Me darás mas poción?

—No.

Tobías lo miraba intensamente, Severus había olvidado como chispeaban sus ojos antaño, había olvidado como su piel lucía solo pálida en lugar de cetrina hacía muchos años. Tobías hizo una mueca de enfado.

—Ella quiere ir conmigo.

— ¡Claro que quiere ir contigo, no sabe quién eres! —gritó Severus poniéndose de pie, con las manos encima del escritorio, Tobías también se levantó y acercó su cara a la de Severus, era como estar frente a un espejo que te reflejara con algunos años de más, o de menos.

—Se lo diré.

—Mírame, —Severus se señaló a si mismo —soy su profesor y soy un viejo comparado con ella, me he pasado seis años haciendo su vida miserable, la suya y la de sus amigos.

— ¡Tu y yo no somos el mismo! —le respondió Tobías —puedo evitar convertirme en ti.

Severus tomó asiento y se acomodó con toda parsimonia las mangas de la levita, tomó otro cigarrillo y miró de nuevo a Tobías luego con una sonrisa socarrona y la voz plagada de ironía le dijo:

—De acuerdo, —exhaló el humo —imagina que le dices la verdad, ¿qué dirás?, oye Hermione ya sé que piensas que mi nombre es Tobías Prince pero necesito decirte que en realidad soy tu cascarrabias profesor de pociones.

Tobías se desplomó en su asiento y encendió otro cigarrillo mientras fulminaba a Severus con la mirada.

—Después de eso puedes decirle que la llevarás a vivir en la pocilga que nuestro padre nos dejó a su muerte, si, a ella le encantará vivir en el callejón de la hilandera con el asqueroso hedor del río contaminado que pasa cerca y la hermosa vista de la fábrica abandonada desde la ventana —Severus le sonreía con desprecio a Tobías, mientras Prince miraba a la nada —y luego qué, le pedirás que te espere despierta mientras vas a las reuniones con los mortífagos, cuando llegues le contarás a cuantos muggles asesinaste, —Snape tomó aire y continuó —si te la llevas contigo cambiarás el pasado y por ende el futuro, que pasará si mueres, ella quedaría sola, sin padres, sin amigos, sin haber terminado la escuela, ¡eres tan egoísta que la arrastrarás contigo a una guerra!

Tobías tomó la botella de whisky y llenó su vaso. Bebió. El líquido le quemó la garganta pero no le importó.

—La quieres para ti, —le recriminó en voz baja —no quieres que la lleve conmigo porque no quieres perderla.

— ¿Te parece? —le respondió Snape.

Se miraron de nuevo, los ojos de Tobías dejaban de chispear, se convertían en penumbra, se convertían lentamente en los ojos de Severus, sabía que estaba perdiendo a Hermione.

—Es por eso que estás aquí, no es por el hijo de Lily, es por Hermione.

Severus asintió en silencio.

—Era la única forma, sabía que tarde o temprano ella estaría aquí, tal vez cuando la guerra termine y ella se vaya yo también lo haga.

—Se lo diré de cualquier manera y que sea ella quien decida —habló Tobías con obstinación.

—No debes.

— ¿Por qué? —se sentía desesperado.

— ¿Qué crees que sentirá al saber que se besó conmigo? ¿Cómo crees que hará para verme a diario por los próximos años, en clase, sabiendo que alguna vez estuvo enamorada de mi y que la abandoné? Además, no hay mas giratiempos, no hay manera de llevarla, si tu utilizas éste no hay otro que ella pueda usar.

— ¿Cómo lo obtuviste?

—Cuando vuelvas, regresarás exactamente al mismo instante en el que desapareciste, estarás en el ministerio. Nadie sabrá que estuviste aquí, nadie se enterará que desapareciste. Cuando yo regresé me apropié de éste, sabía que un día tú lo usarías. Muchos giratiempos resultaron dañados en tu incursión al Ministerio, luego el año pasado Potter, tuvo una irrupción parecida y terminaron de dañar el resto, Hermione era propietaria de uno pero lo regresó al terminar su tercer año, así que además de éste no hay más giratiempos.

Ambos cayeron en el silencio mientras fumaban y bebían.

— ¿Crees que ella será feliz? —le preguntó Tobías a Severus.

—Creo que lo superará, es fuerte, créeme.

—No fue esa mi pregunta.

—Supongo que si, al final de cuentas solo pasaron juntos una semana. Ella siempre quiso a Weasley, tal vez cuando tu desaparezcas y el estúpido pelirrojo madure un poco, —su boca se contorsionó con asco —ellos… estén juntos —terminó Severus, como si le costara seguir hablando.

Tobías asintió en silencio.

—Cuando llegues —habló Severus —debes tomar uno de los giratiempos, no avises a Dumbledore que te irás, nunca dejes que vea tu patronus.

— ¿Por qué?, él sabe que es una cierva.

—Lo sabrás cuando lo veas —dijo Snape sin inflexión —y por cierto, no debes interferir en el asesinato de los Potter. Si ellos no mueren Voldemort no caerá.

— ¿Debo dejar morir a Lily? —Tobías pareció escandalizado por un momento.

—Bienvenido a lo que será el resto de tu vida —murmuró Severus con amargura.

—Tu dejaste abierta la puerta de entrada a Hogwarts —no era una pregunta.

—Si, también fui yo quien liberó la ventana por la que entraste a la casa de los gritos —aclaró Snape.

Tobías se había quedado serio, no comentó nada, solo miraba hacia la pared con los ojos perdidos.

— ¿Porqué no me diste esa poción desde el principio? —Tobías miró a Snape con la desesperación cundiendo en sus entrañas — ¿Qué caso tenía que la conociera solo para perderla?

— ¿Preferirías no haberla conocido?

—…no, —Tobías sopesó su respuesta —prefiero esto, —cerró los ojos y preguntó — ¿Cómo vives de esta manera?

—Se sobrevive —respondió Severus.

— ¿Pero cómo lo toleras?

—Te acostumbras, —dijo Snape con resignación —además olvidas que estamos en guerra nuevamente, no podría dejarla, recuerdas que te habló de sus miedos —Tobías asintió — ¿cómo podría dejarla sola? He estado con ella desde antes que naciera —Tobías lo miró con solemnidad —debes cuidar de ella, siempre.

—La cuidaré. ¿La cuidarás tu de aquí en delante?

—Hasta donde mi vida alcance —respondió Snape.

Mientras ellos hablaban Hermione se arrebujaba aun más en la capa que Tobías le había dejado, envuelta en su aroma, ajena completamente al hecho de que a muchos kilómetros de distancia dos hombres —o mas bien uno —volvían a brindar, en la penumbra de las mazmorras, sobre un escritorio de ébano:

—Por Hermione —al unísono.

* * *

Este capítulo fue trágico, pero la verdad es que me gusta, espero que opinen igual que yo ahora a quienes me hicieron el favor de dejarme review:

**Aurora Snape:** Hola Sra. Snape, no recuerdo tener ningún otro review suyo, de modo que ¡bienvenida! que bueno que te guste la historia y pues no, a Severus no le sorprende, recuerda que él ya lo sabe, a vivido 16 años sabiendo que se va a enamorar de ella (que triste ¿no?). Gracias por comentar, espero verte seguido por aquí, nos leemos pronto.

**phoenix1993: **¡Órale! ¿qué te da derecho a pensar que estoy loca? jejeje ¡mejor no me respondas! jejeje. Oh, ya lo verás, espeero que te haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos pronto. Besos.

**Diosa Luna: **¿YYYYYYYOOOOOOOO? ¡Claro que no! relaja tus instintos homicidas niña y dejame te digo una cosa, soy madre de 2 enanos pequeños, tengo esposo, trabajo de tiempo completo en el que por ser empleada de confianza me hablan a mi celular y a mi radio tooooddoooo el día y la noche, esté o no trabajando, he terminado la Universidad y de todas maneras se me ocurrió la maravillosa idea de entrar otra vez a estudiar ahora una Ingeniería, de modo que tu comprenderas que no pueda subir capítulos más seguido y no era tan corto, todos están mas o menos dentro de los mismos parámetros. Espero que no estés muy enojada con este capítulo, si lo estáspor favor nada de cruciatus please. Y si saturas mi bandeja de mensajes no me incomoda, mientras sean porque te gusta mucho la historia, cuando sean porque ya no te gusta, entonces me preocuparé. Cuídate, nos leemos pronto.

**samanthablack30: **que estrés niña, no llores, y pues ya ves por donde van las cosas, que bueno que ames a Tobías, pero no te preocupes hay dos, Tobías y Severus, uno de los dos nos quedará, relájate y disfrútalo, ya llegaran los momentos felices. No llores OK, nos leemos pronto.

**Luna White 29: **Que bueno que te guste, no, no llegó por casualidad, llegó porque así tenía que ser y Severus ya lo sabía, el ya lo vivió. Ya verás todo terminará bien, lo prometo. Y de Albus, lo odio, odio lo que le hizo a Snape, pero bueno, es parte de lo que nos llevará al desenlace. Gracias por escribirme. Nos leemos pronto.

**YazminSnape: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, de todo lo que me preguntaste no te comento porque ya mas o menos sabes por donde va el asunto. Gracias por escribirme cada semana y por esperarme. Y lo juro, van a tener un final feliz, lo prometo, que me parta un rayo si no, nos leemos pronto, besos.

**Cleoru Misumi: **Hello, my Lady: ¿cómo estás, ya no hiperventilas? No te preocupes ya pasará. Y no, no se van a disolver, imagínate que a estas alturas de la historia les salgo con que se encontraron, se evaporaron FIN, ustedes me linchan, jajaja. No os preocupeis, todo terminará bien. Y si fuiste el 100, esperemos que podamos llegar al 200. Yo también extraño que me escribas, he intentado encontrar la manera de escribite, pero también estoy muy liada. Nos leemos pronto my Lady.

**TequilaNervous: **Me uno al reclamo, también los odio, Jejeje, cuando se acerque el momento de la justicia poética buscaré tu consejo, lo prometo. Ojalá este capítulo tmabién te haya agradad, nos leemos pronto.

**Alexza Snape: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que éste también sea de tu agrado, yo creo que todas las fans de Snape alguna vez han odiado a Albus, es de ley. Nos leemos pronto. Besos

**patybenededmalfoy: **Si, ella lo deajría todo por él, son el tipo de tonteríasque hacemos las mujeres cuando un hombre nos trae enamoradas, ¿qué se le va a hacer?, así es esto. Ojalá este capítulo también te haya gustado, nos leemos pronto. Besos.

**Luzenlaoscuridad:** Que bueno que el capítulo te haya gustado, jejeje, ya sabes cuando vengas para mi terruño acá tienes tu casa, y claro que habrá romance entre ellos, por supuessto, ojalá este capítulo te guste también, nos leemos pronto, ¡saludos!

Gracias también a quienes agregan la historia a sus alertas y a sus favoritos, y a quienes me leen en silencio y que solo sé que pasan por aquí por las gráficas de la historia, también gracias, ojalá me escribieran.

Admito que no estoy muy fina esta vez con las respuestas, pero estoy super atareada.

Nos leemos pronto.

Adrel Black


	15. Nunca Dudes

Primero que nada, les quiero decir que el día de hoy 10 de mayo, acá en México es día de la madre, así que a todas las que amablemente me leen y son mamás les mando muchos saludos, abrazos, besos y bendiciones, que Dios, la naturaleza, la ciencia, el destino, las estrellas, Buda, Alá, o lo que sea en lo que ustedes crean les mantenga con vida y salud muchos años a ustedes y a sus hijos, que son nuestra mas grande bendición, Os saludo, desde México.

Este capítulo está dedicado para _**Cleoru Misumi**_, creo que cuando lo leas entenderás el porqué. No me pude resistir. Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional a las excentricidades de mi mente retorcida.

También para **Luna White 29**, por haber previsto el papel de Molly desde su aparición en este fic, hace ya bastantes capítulos. Gracias por tu atención y tus amables comentarios.

**Disclamer**: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bros, etc. La canción de la que tomé la estrofa del principio pertenece al grupo Mägo de Oz, de su álbum Hechizos, Pócimas y Brujería, y se llama Quiero Morirme en Ti. A mí solo me pertenece la idea retorcida y escribo sin ánimos de lucro.

¡Que lo disfruten!

**NUNCA DUDES**

Cuando ella se fue le anidaron las despedidas,  
su alma se murió y ahora solo queda la herida.  
Nunca te podré olvidar, susurró al despedirse de él...  
—"No te olvidaré"—  
y una lágrima se ahorcó harta de tanto llorar.

**(Quiero Morirme en Ti, Mägo de Oz)**

Extracto tomado del diario El Profeta.

El Profeta 26 de Diciembre de 1996.

**DESBANDADA EN LA COMUNIDAD MÁGICA.**

**Decenas De Magos Abandonan Inglaterra Ante El Clima De Guerra Que Se Vive En El País.**

**Por Rita Skeeter**

Ante las crecientes desapariciones y matanzas acontecidas el clima de inseguridad y desasosiego crece entre la comunidad mágica, motivo por el cual decenas de familias se plantean la posibilidad de salir del país, según fuentes fidedignas adscritas al Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, la solicitud de transladores hacia destinos fuera del Inglaterra, Escocia e Irlanda, se ha incrementado de manera dramática.

Además nuestras fuentes comentaron que en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional un número considerable de extranjeros residentes en el país ha solicitado su regreso a sus países de origen.

Por otro lado las embajadas pertenecientes a diversos países han comenzado a organizar salidas masivas auxiliando a sus connacionales a lograr un regreso tranquilo a sus respectivos países.

Hasta el momento este medio informativo ha solicitado audiencia con el Ministro Rufus Scrimgeour, para desmentir dichas aseveraciones, sin que se haya conseguido una respuesta afirmativa por parte de nuestro representante. Alega tener múltiples ocupaciones con una guerra sobre nuestra comunidad. Pero que acaso no fue precisamente el voto popular lo que le dio acceso a la oficina principal del Ministerio, ¿entonces, porqué ahora que ese mismo pueblo le pide cuentas, sus ocupaciones no le permiten brindar explicaciones?...

* * *

Cuando el tiempo pasara y en los años venideros Hermione pensara en aquel día en particular lo recordaría especialmente bien, quizás fuera por su mente privilegiada o quizás fuera por que sin duda fue uno de los días mas tristes de su vida. Recordaría con extrañeza la forma en que el destino se fue enredando cada vez mas haciendo nudos alrededor de Tobías y ella.

Al momento de despertar se encontró aun arrebujada en la capa de Tobías, olía extraño, a hierbas, a tabaco y por algún motivo le recordó a una tarde de lluvia. Se desperezó y se estremeció casi a la vez, hacía mucho frío, los maderos de la chimenea se habían convertido en cenizas y la biblioteca parecía un congelador, Tobías no estaba por ningún lado.

Se sentó sobre el sofá un poco aturdida, ¿por qué Tobías no se habría quedado con ella?

Fue hacia la habitación del pelinegro aun con la capa de él sobre los hombros y arrastrando a sus pies. Pero Tobías no estaba tampoco en su habitación, de hecho la cama estaba intacta, como si nadie hubiera dormido en ella.

La asaltó la plática del día anterior:

— _¿Qué pasará cuando las vacaciones terminen? _

—_Me iré y tú seguirás con tu vida._

Él no se iría, ¿verdad?, no se habría ido sin siquiera avisarle, sin despedirse. Se dirigió hasta la habitación que compartía con Ginny y fue a asearse, su mente lógica que le decía que probablemente Tobías estaría en la cocina desayunando y ella no quería que la viera recién levantada.

* * *

Después de hablar con Severus hasta el amanecer decidieron que era el momento de que Tobías se fuera.

Fue un momento incómodo, ¿de qué manera te despides de ti mismo? ¿De qué manera te das el pésame por todo lo que le espera vivir a tu yo pasado?

Tobías se veía desastrado, si fuera un sentenciado a muerte que caminara hacia la guillotina tal vez tendría más ánimos. Severus le había dado instrucciones para utilizar la poción y el giratiempos, ahora solo quería buscar a Hermione y despedirse de ella, y esa era otra pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta ¿cómo te despides de alguien a quien amas sin decirle por qué la abandonas?

Cuando llegó al cuartel cruzó el vestíbulo a grandes pasos, para ser el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, la verdad, él había entrado y salido a su antojo sin que nadie se percatara demasiadas veces. Quería llegar a la biblioteca, quería estar ahí cuando Hermione despertara, no sabía qué le diría, ni estaba seguro de que su voz funcionara, pero necesitaba verla, por última vez.

Entró a la biblioteca, los vidrios estaban empañados a causa del frío, la luz opaca de un día nublado no lograba traspasar, todo se veía gris y el sofá estaba vacío.

Tal vez Hermione se despertó por la noche, sola y en el frío decidió ir a su habitación.

Se dirigió hacia el cuarto que compartían la castaña y la pelirroja, pero la cama de Hermione estaba hecha, como si ella no hubiera dormido ahí. Cerró la puerta con un _click_ y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de Hermione.

* * *

Ya había terminado de ducharse y se colocaba ropa limpia y más abrigadora, la capa de Tobías estaba doblada sobre el depósito del sanitario, le pasó la mano con delicadeza, el color le recordó el cabello de Tobías, _tan negro como los cuervos, _le dijo su mente de nuevo.

Se pasaba la camiseta por la cabeza cuando le pareció escuchar un _click_ en la puerta, el estómago le dio una voltereta, tal vez era Tobías, se acomodó la prenda y se asomó, nada, solo Ginny, aun dormida, respiraba de manera acompasada.

* * *

La cocina estaba vacía, aun era muy temprano, los habitantes de Grimmauld Place aun no se levantaban y los que trabajaban se habían ido ya, la única que estaba ahí, meneando una cazuela era Molly Weasley.

—Tobías —lo saludó fríamente.

—Molly, —respondió él a modo de saludo —estoy buscando a Hermione.

Detestaba la forma que en la saludaba, como si ella no mereciera de él nada más que una palabra, si bien era cierto que ella se comportaba fría y grosera frente a aquél chico era su culpa, por interponerse entre Hermione y Ron.

—Ella no ha bajado aun.

Tobías se extrañó ante aquella respuesta, ¿dónde podría estar?

— ¿Desayunas, Tobías? —él negó con la cabeza.

—Voy a la biblioteca.

* * *

Hermione bajó a desayunar, Ginny la acompañaba. Molly caminaba de aquí para allá alistándolo todo para cuando sus hijos varones llegaran a la cocina.

—Molly —se dirigió Hermione a ella — ¿Has visto a Tobías?

—No —dijo la matriarca de los Weasley sin ninguna entonación, no estaba dispuesta a ponerle las cosas fáciles a ese pequeño engreído.

Hermione solo asintió sin decir una palabra más.

* * *

Era temprano, pero el estómago le gruñía como si un dragón viviera dentro, uno enorme y hambriento.

—De verdad necesitamos bajar a desayunar, Harry, estoy muriendo de hambre. —Ron siempre estaba muriendo de hambre.

—De acuerdo, vamos —murmuró mientras inconscientemente se frotaba la cicatriz.

Harry hubiera preferido dormir, se sentía cansado, durante la noche había tenido demasiadas pesadillas, claro que eso jamás se lo diría a Ron, los chicos normalmente no hablan respecto a sus miedos, aunque por la forma en que su pelirrojo amigo lo veía le hacía pensar que probablemente hubiera hablado en sueños.

La inactividad de Lord Voldemort le preocupaba, y esa preocupación se traducía en más pesadillas, en revivir lo vivido en el cementerio la noche que Voldemort regresó, en la Orden nadie comentaba nada pero sabía que a todos los tenía tensos. También el hecho de que Dumbledore no hubiera ido al cuartel le parecía extraño, ¿qué era eso tan importante que el Director tenía que hacer?

En cuanto cruzaron la puerta de la cocina a Ron le cambió el semblante, Hermione estaba allí, lejos de Tobías Prince.

Ambos saludaron a la Señora Weasley y se sentaron frente a Ginny y Hermione. Las chicas comían tostadas y Ron se abalanzó sobre las que aun quedaban en el platón, al centro de la mesa.

— ¿Dónde está Tobías? —preguntó Harry y se arrepintió de inmediato al ver que Hermione bajaba la mirada y se concentraba solo en su tostada.

—No lo sé —respondió Hermione y no comentó nada más. Ron saltó de entusiasmo, por un momento casi olvidó las tostadas.

—Señora Weasley —llamó Harry intentado decir algo para disminuir la tensión — ¿tendrá un poco de jugo de calabaza? —y se puso de pie mientras buscaba la jarra.

—Creo que Harry ha estado soñando con Voldemort —cuchicheó Ron, era cierto, lo había escuchado hablando durante la noche, pero también era cierto que buscaba un pretexto para tener la atención de Hermione.

Las chicas miraron a Potter que en ese momento servía jugo de calabaza en un tarro que la Señora Weasley acababa de conjurar, luego de servir se talló la cicatriz como si quisiera aplanarla contra la piel de su frente. Luego tomó asiento de nuevo.

—Harry —el chico la miró y Hermione fue consciente de que había hecho precisamente lo mismo que Ron, había pasado tanto tiempo con Tobías, que se había olvidado por completo de sus amigos — ¿has vuelto a soñar con _ya sabes quien_? —le dijo en un cuchicheo.

Pero Harry no contestó miró con enojo al pelirrojo, sabía que había estado hablando en sueños, obviamente Ron les había ido con el chisme a Hermione y a Ginny. La señora Weasley se acercó.

—No es nada, —respondió —solo una pesadilla.

* * *

Tobías pasó algunas horas en la biblioteca esperando que Hermione apareciera en el umbral, pero eso nunca pasó, de modo que al final, resignado se retiró a su habitación, quería recoger la revista que Hermione le había regalado, era lo único que deseaba llevarse.

Cerró la puerta con un hechizo, no deseaba que nadie lo interrumpiera mientras se preparaba para irse, quizás si no hubiera lanzado ese hechizo hubiera escuchado la siguiente conversación entre Hermione y Ron, pero lo hizo, insonorizó por completo el cuarto y quedó aislado.

* * *

Hermione pasó algunas horas en la habitación con Ginny esperando a que Tobías apareciera en el umbral, pero eso nunca pasó, de modo que al final cansada de esperar salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la biblioteca, pero la encontró vacía y fría como había sido desde la mañana.

* * *

Harry estaba dormido, recuperándose de la mala noche de sueño que había tenido, Ron escuchó como la puerta de la habitación de las chicas se abrió y cerró, asomó la pelirroja cabeza para ver como Hermione abandonaba la habitación y se dirigía hacia la biblioteca.

La siguió silencioso deseando detenerla, pero no hizo falta, ella abrió la puerta y con solo echar un vistazo dio media vuelta topándose de frente con él.

—Hermione —murmuró Ron.

—Hola Ron.

Él se acercó y le acarició la cara, ella dio un paso atrás.

— ¿Por qué huyes de mi Hermione?, tu y yo somos amigos.

—No quiero hablar contigo ahora Ron —respondió ella quedamente, un pánico sordo empezaba a acumularse en su estómago, ¿en dónde estaba Tobías?

—Hermione, por favor, una oportunidad para demostrar que me equivoqué es todo lo que quiero.

La rabia empezó a fluir.

—Lárgate Ronald —y sin decir más regresó a la habitación junto a Ginny.

* * *

Hermione apenas y había comentado nada, pero no necesitaba hacerlo, Ginny, tan solo con mirarla sabía que estaba preocupada por Tobías.

Cuando la castaña regresó lloraba a lágrima viva.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Ginny, pero Hermione solo negó —¿no lo encontraste? —Hermione negó de nuevo, —no llores probablemente esté por ahí con Dumbledore.

Pero Hermione no paraba de llorar.

—Me encontré con tu hermano —respondió Hermione hipando —porqué no puede entender que no lo quiero, que no quiero verlo, lo he estado evitando todo lo que he podido, solo quiero que me deje en paz.

Ginny la abrazó y luego de un rato en silencio le dijo:

—Todo estará bien, ya lo verás.

* * *

Estaba listo, salió de la habitación. Decidió que bajaría por última vez a la cocina a buscar a Hermione, si no estaba allí tal vez era algo así como un designio divino que no pudieran despedirse.

—Molly —llamó Tobías a la mujer — ¿habrás tenido oportunidad de pasar mi recado a Hermione?

—No la he visto —nunca había sido una mala persona, siempre fue una amorosa madre y esposa, pero sintió un placer tan inmenso de mentirle que no pudo evitar agregar —creo que iba a ir con los chicos al callejón Diagon —volteó a mirar a ese pequeño cretino y le sonrió.

—Gracias —dijo él secamente.

Y se dirigió a la biblioteca, era la habitación más espaciosa de la casa, era el lugar adecuado.

* * *

_Con los chicos en el callejón Diagon_, le murmuró su mente al oído, bien, al fin de cuentas quien se creía él, nadie más que un extraño que había aparecido en su vida hacía una semana. Miró el vial de líquido ámbar que descansaba sobre el escritorio, en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place. Lo embargaba un sentimiento extraño de desdoblamiento como si no fuera él quien estaba ahí, como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo y lo mirara todo desde arriba. Levantó la vista hacia el techo de la habitación casi esperando verse a si mismo flotando ahí. Bien, al fin había perdido la razón.

Suspiró.

Sacó del bolsillo del saco un caldero diminuto, parecía un juguete, lo puso sobre el escritorio y le lanzó un hechizo para que volviera a su tamaño normal, vertió en él el dichoso líquido ámbar. La poción yacía estática en el fondo del caldero, como agua estancada. Del cuello se descolgó, trabajosamente, un giratiempos, que se había enredado a la cadena en la que portaba la cruz que había sido de Eileen, unido a una cadena, y sacó la varita, listo para lanzar los hechizos que potenciarían el giratiempo.

Un impulso lo detuvo y en lugar de pronunciar el hechizo que pondría en movimiento la poción realizó otro conjuro.

—Expecto patronum —invocó.

Lo que pasó enseguida nunca pudo haberlo previsto, pero de alguna manera muy en el fondo de si mismo lo esperaba.

En lugar de la cierva que usualmente aparecía, un ave, un cuervo, salió de la varita y voló por encima de su cabeza. Luego aterrizó en su antebrazo como un ave de presa, él lo acarició, sus plumas de color plateado le trajeron la voz de Hermione desde la conversación que habían tenido la tarde anterior y entendió el porqué del cuervo:

—_Nunca había visto un cabello tan negro —le dijo —solo los cuervos tienen este mismo color. _

Le sonrió al animal con cariño.

—Llévale un mensaje a Hermione —le dijo.

El cuervo lo miró como si entendiera cada palabra.

* * *

La chica seguía llorando desconsolada sobre el hombro de Ginny, cuando de pronto una neblina de color plateado se coló por debajo de la puerta. Las chicas la miraron sorprendidas mientras la neblina tomaba la forma de un cuervo, que se posó sobre una de las piernas de Hermione.

—Siento tanto no poder darte todo lo que quisiera, —habló el cuervo con la voz de Tobías —pero ¿cómo poder ofrecerte algo que no tengo?, ¿cómo podría ofrecerte un futuro que no me pertenece?, solo te quiero pedir que nunca dudes de lo que te dije, que nunca dudes del amor que siento —las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas a Hermione sin detenerse como un río silencioso —puedo jurar, sin temor a equivocarme, que estaré contigo en cada instante de tu vida, hasta donde la mía alcance, aunque no me veas, aunque pienses que no estoy, créeme, estoy ahí, tal vez sea diferente y por eso no me reconozcas pero sigo ahí. Te amo.

Una explosión resonó y desprendió polvo del techo, el cuervo se disolvió en neblina hasta desaparecer.

—No —exclamó Hermione intentando atrapar entre sus dedos la niebla plateada.

Otra explosión la sacó de su ensimismamiento, se levantaron y salieron de la habitación, Harry y Ron ya subían la escalera con rumbo a la biblioteca. Ellas los siguieron.

* * *

Otra explosión resonó antes de que Harry abriera la puerta, entraron de uno en uno.

—Tobías —gritó Hermione.

Prince estaba encerrado en una burbuja de un extraño color ámbar, lanzaba hechizos a un caldero que tenía enfrente y cada vez que lo hacía el caldero emitía otro sonido de explosión y la burbuja que parecía líquido se iba tornando poco a poco en sólido, transmutándose en algo parecido al vidrio.

—Tobías —Hermione quiso acercase.

—No la dejen que se acerque —gritó Tobías, su voz les llegó amortiguada, como si hablara desde muy lejos, Ron y Harry tomaron a Hermione de ambos brazos, mientras Ginny intentaba abrazarla por el estómago.

—Tobías —gritó Hermione de nuevo, luchando, entre los tres apenas y podían retenerla.

Tobías continuaba con el extraño ritual, lanzando hechizos. Tomó de encima del escritorio un objeto extraño parecía una cadena con un dije, la maniobró y lanzó dentro del caldero que silbó. Algo parecido a un huracán se desató en la biblioteca, la burbuja en la que Tobías estaba encerrado, daba vueltas sobre sí misma, volcando los sofás, los candelabros, los libros volaron en todas direcciones, uno golpeó a Ron en la mejilla, otro a Harry en el brazo y a Ginny un par le pasaron por encima de la cabeza pero ninguno cejó en su afán de detener a Hermione, que a su vez parecía imperturbable por la lluvia de libros.

Tobías miró a Hermione, por última vez.

—Nunca dudes —le gritó con su voz amortiguada por la esfera dentro de la que se encontraba.

—No te olvidaré —susurró apenas Hermione con la voz estrangulada por el llanto. Era imposible que el sonido hubiera llegado hasta Tobías en aquel pandemónium pero de alguna manera pareció comprenderlo pues asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos tristes.

Tobías lanzó un último hechizo y la esfera hizo implosión.

—No —gritó Hermione.

Fue la última vez que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny vieron a aquel chico que conocieron como Tobías Prince

* * *

Pareció que habían pasado horas intentando detener a Hermione, los brazos de Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban cubiertos de arañazos, Hermione en su desesperación, aun sin ser consciente los había lastimado, pero en realidad habían sido apenas unos minutos.

Cuando el resto de los habitantes que se encontraban en el número doce llegaron hasta la biblioteca encontraron una escena extraña para cualquiera.

Harry y Ron tomaban los lánguidos brazos de Hermione que había caído de rodillas, llorando a lágrima viva mientras Ginny a su espalda la abrazaba y lloraba también. La biblioteca estaba destruida.

Frente a ellos una enorme quemadura en la alfombra de la biblioteca. Afuera las nubes aun mas negras que por la mañana, se tragaban la luz del día, dejándolo en una penumbra temprana.

* * *

**YazminSnape:** Hola niña (otra Sra. Snape), gracias por tus comentarios, dicen que las personas no debemos hacer caso de los halagos, pero de cualquier manera te lo agradezco mucho. Ya verás como sobre llevan todo este embrollo en el que los metí, tu no os preocupéis yo veré que se puede hacer. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, nos leemos pronto.

**Diosa Luna:** YO! SOY TAN MALA CONTIGO! Si, Tobías se marcha, pero no te pongas triste todo es parte de la historia, ya verás como todo termina bien. Sobre el tiempo de actualización nunca tardo más de una semana, desde que empecé a publicarles este fic, llueva truene o relampaguée tienen su actualización cada semana, religiosamente. Lo siento de los capítulos, de verdad no puedo hacerlos más largos, no me salen, eh visto gente que sus capítulos son kilométricos, pero a mi no me quedan. Que bueno que te guste mucho la historia, ojalá y cada día te guste más y si es difícil encontrar buenos fic en español, aunque no quiero decir con eso que el mío sea bueno, solo que no es taaan malo. De las 18 hojas, olvídalo y 15 también olvídalo. Créeme que unas dos o tres horas más por día me caerían de lujo. Nos leemos en una semana, Saludos.

**Mama Shmi:** Si, él ya sabía porque el ya lo vivió, ella es lista lo entenderá, ya lo verás y si, se quedará con él no os preocupéis. Nos leemos en una semanita.

**TequilaNervous:** (Imagina que tengo la mano derecha en el corazón) Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones si son buenas, por lo que esta historia tendrá un final feliz y que Hermione no tocará a Ron ni con la punta de un pie y que Sirius recibe al menos una patada por ser tan idiota. ¿Contenta? Nos leemos en una semanita. Gracias y saludos.

**Luna White 29:** Si, fue una decisión egoista, creo que tanto Severus como Tobías se dejaron llevar por el miedo al rechazo. Ufff y ya vez como estuvo éste. ¿Por cierto leíste tu dedicatoria? Eres una chica muy lista. Ojalá que te haya gustado, nos leemos pronto.

**samanthablack30: **Trágico es lo único que puedo decir, Severus tiene ese aire de héroe trágico que definitivamente creo que es lo que nos vuelve locas. Nos leemos en una semana. Gracias.

**phoenix1993:** Ya no se si lo dices por lo que escribo o nos conocemos de algo, jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado, ojalá éste también lo hayas disfrutado. Nos leemos pronto

**Jisi Snape: **Que bueno que te guste, Ojalá este también te haya agradado, nos leemos pronto.

**QueenSlytherin:** Hola muchas gracias por tus palabras, que bueno que te guste, ojalá y siga agradándote, espero que nunca te defraude la historia. Nos leemos en una semanita más. Gracias.

**VeSiHer: **Muchas Gracias, créeme que el placer es todo mío. Nos leemos en una semana.

**Aurora Snape:** Oh, Sra. Snape, como negarle nada a una Snape, claro que Hermione sabrá que se enamoró de Severus y claro que tendrá oportunidades con él. Ya lo verás. Nos leemos en una semanita. Gracias

**Cleoru Misumi:** My Lady, no llores, un día escribiré algo que sea original mío y te lo mostraré a ver si también te gusta, tengo una idea sobre eso desde hace bastante rato a ver, tal vez un día la publique en fictionpress. Jajaja, me encantan tus reviews porque cuando termino de leerlos mi ego está por las nubes. Así que estás tomando medicamento, no te preocupes de cualquier manera seguimos en contacto y del patronus ya lo viste, te dije que pasaría. Si esa es la forma de amar de Severus como un huracán, el ama como la fuerza de la naturaleza, hermosa y avasallante, es enfermizo y romántico a la vez. Nos seguimos leyendo my Lady, ánimo también para ti.

**patybenededmalfoy: **Si Tobías tiene que irse para dejarle lugar a Severus, y si todo lo que Snape dijo es verdad, es lo que ha vivido, pero será feliz, ya lo verás. Nos leemos en una semanita.

**mimi0315:** Así es niña, Hermione va a sufrir pero Tobías tiene que irse, porque en esta historia ha cumplido ya con su propósito. Nos leemos pronto, saludos.

**Alexza Snape:** Oh, no había caído en la cuenta, eres otra Sra Snape, ¿Cuántas mujeres tiene Snape? jejeje, mejor no pregunto porque yo también me apunto a la lista. Ya ves la semana pasó rápido, ojalá este capítulo también te guste, nos leemos la próxima semana.

**Luzenlaoscuridad: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, ojalá y este también lo hayas disfrutado, nos leemos en una semanita. Saludos.

**turus1:** Hola, bienvenida, que bueno que te guste este fic, si creo que Snape y Hermione no necesitan nada para pegar entre ellos, se parecen y se complementan a la vez, ojalá y te siga gustando la historia y te agradezco mucho que hayas dedicado unos minutos a escribirme. Nos leemos en una semanita. Saludos.

Creo que no olvido a nadie, también les mando muchos saludos a quienes me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos, son muy amables sobre todo a melyz de snape (otra Señora de Snape, jajaja) que tuvo la amabilidad de contestarme mi PM, también mando mi agradecimiento a todos los que leen en silencio y solo se que pululan por aquí porque se reflejan en los gráficos de éste fic, espero que nos leamos pronto.

_**Adrel Black **_


	16. Tobías

Hola a tod s espero que estén muy bien, y pasándosela agusto. Bueno, sin mucho que decir hoy. a lo que vinieron:

**Disclamer**: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bros, etc. La canción de la que tomé la estrofa del principio pertenece al grupo Warcry, de su álbum ¿Dónde Está La Luz?, y se llama Tu Ausencia. A mí solo me pertenece la idea retorcida y escribo sin ánimos de lucro.

¡Que lo disfruten!

**VACACIONES EN EL CUARTEL**

**PARTE VII**

**Tobías**

Dentro de mí siento un volcán  
de ira y pena por igual,  
quemando mi corazón.  
Te imaginé, te conseguí...  
después de todo, te perdí...  
Sólo me queda  
el dolor de tu ausencia.

(Tu Ausencia, Warcry)

—No sé que fue lo que hizo Albus, pero la biblioteca parece un campo de batalla, la alfombra de mi madre está deshecha —y al decir esto Sirius sonrió.

Hacía menos de media hora que Tobías había desaparecido de la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place.

Le importaba un bledo si los libros se habían perdido, no tenía ningún interés en recuperarlos, la mayoría versaban sobre artes oscuras o sobre la superioridad de la Sangre Limpia, tal vez los sofás ameritarían algunos hechizos para seguir utilizándose, nada que no se pudiera reparar, pero lo que mas lo regocijaba era la enorme quemadura de la alfombra, justo en el centro, donde el emblema de los Black estaba grabado, esa alfombra que su madre había estimado más que a él mismo.

Albus no le respondió solo miraba la cara de Sirius que había aparecido en su chimenea para darle la nueva de que Tobías Prince había desaparecido. La noche estaba a punto de reclamar su dominio del cielo sobre Escocia e Inglaterra.

— ¿Quién era él, Dumbledore?

—Un familiar lejano —respondió Dumbledore con dejadez. Sirius no insistió si el director hubiera querido compartir con la Orden esa información lo habría hecho hacía tiempo.

— ¿Volverá? —Preguntó Sirius —Ni siquiera se si realmente se fue o desapareció o qué le pasó.

—No —respondió Dumbledore —no volverá, se fue, si es lo que quieres saber.

Intentar sonsacarle información a Dumbledore era tiempo perdido. Dumbledore cuando vio que Sirius no agregaba nada mas solo comentó.

—Si me disculpas Sirius…

—Por supuesto director, que pase buenas noches —y dicho esto desapareció de la chimenea.

* * *

Severus corregía ensayos sobre el mismo escritorio de ébano sobre el que había brindado con Tobías. Estaba atrasado en el trabajo, la vacaciones iban ya por la mitad y él ni siquiera había mirado los dichosos ensayos, estuvo tentado a ponerles una T a todos, aun mejor ni siquiera mirarlos, echarlos a la chimenea.

Los planes de Dumbledore lo tenían nervioso, la idea de enfrentarse al grupo de licántropos liderados por Greyback, al lado de los mortífagos y en espera de que los aurores hicieran su aparición, sería una locura.

Gruñía cada vez que leía alguna de las estupideces que esos críos eran capaces de escribir. Y gruñó aun más fuerte al escuchar movimiento en el cuadro de Phineas Nigellus.

—El director desea hablarle Profesor Snape —dijo Phineas con voz altiva, seguía enojado con Severus por haberle echado encima una manta negra el día pasado, como si fuera un simple retrato muggle.

Severus no se digno a levantar la vista de los ensayos, sabía a qué venía Dumbledore, estaba seguro de que Tobías se había ido por fin. Tomó la varita y lanzó un hechizo para levantar la protección de su chimenea.

No se inmutó cuando vio a Dumbledore dar vueltas entre las llamas de la chimenea y solo puso una mueca de asco cuando el director regó su suelo con cenizas.

—Así que encontraste la manera de irte.

— ¿Ya lo sabías no? —respondió Severus.

—Creí que al menos tendrías la decencia de despedirte.

—Tu no querías que me despidiera —le respondió Snape sonriendo de medio lado con sarcasmo.

Le encantaba cuando se sentía que controlaba la situación, esas conversaciones en las que iba un paso adelante a Dumbledore, no eran comunes, pero le encantaban.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Por favor Dumbledore, ¿querías despedirte?, —dijo Severus con sorna, bajó la vista y continuó revisando ensayos, como si la conversación con Dumbledore le aburriera — ¿qué necesitabas, avisarle algo a tu yo pasado?, ¿querías convencerme de que no debía interferir en la muerte de Lily?

Dumbledore lo miró sorprendido, era eso precisamente lo que habría querido pero no lo diría ni bajo la maldición imperio.

—Tengo demasiados años contigo Dumbledore, te conozco —luego Snape se encogió de hombros —además no sé qué te preocupa, sabes que no intervine, la dejé morir.

—Creí que no habías intervenido porque yo te lo pedía antes de irte —al final no necesitó la maldición imperio para decirlo.

—Pues ya ves que no —respondió Snape secamente.

* * *

Cuando la noche cayó en la mazmorra encontró a Severus de nuevo mirando las llamas de su chimenea con expresión perdida. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Hermione en aquel momento? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Cómo lo habría tomado? ¿Estaría triste? Una parte de él deseaba que ella estuviera bien, deseaba que el imbécil de Weasley estuviera con ella, que la consolara, que la confortara. Todo eso deseaba,… al menos superficialmente.

Se repetía que realmente quería que ella estuviera tranquila, y se lo repetía una y otra vez para así acallar a la voz del mortífago que tenía dentro, esa voz que le decía que en realidad deseaba que Hermione estuviera desesperada de dolor, esa voz como un siseo que le decía que lo que en realidad quería era que Hermione estuviera llorando su partida. Esa voz que le hablaba a veces en las noches de soledad hasta casi volverlo loco, mientras susurraba sus deseos malsanos, mientras le hacía ver que lo que en realidad quería era que Hermione se quedara sola, que pasara los años llorándole a su recuerdo de la misma manera que él había llorado el recuerdo de ella por los últimos dieciséis años.

El brazo izquierdo comenzó a escocerle, la marca tenebrosa le quemaba, subió la manga de su camisa y miró la calavera sonreírle y a la serpiente retorciéndose.

Se dirigió a su habitación y cambió su túnica normal por la de mortífago, tomó su máscara plateada y se dirigió hacia afuera, rumbo al bosque prohibido, hacia donde la barrera anti-desaparición terminaba.

Una parte de él se sentía asqueada de tener que ver de nuevo a sus compañeros mortífagos y a Voldemort, pero otra parte, aquella que correspondía al espía se sentía tranquila de que por fin lo hubieran llamado.

Mientras andaba se preguntó en cuántas partes estaba dividido, el Profesor Snape, que odiaba a sus estudiantes, la burla que había sido Tobías, robando una semana en la vida de Hermione, el Espía, que arriesgaba la vida jugando a ser el títere de Dumbledore, el Mortífago, fiel al servicio del Señor Tenebroso. Una personalidad diferente para cada juego, era como ser muchas piezas en un ajedrez, ¿Cuánto tiempo se puede sobrevivir siendo una pieza diferente en cada frente?

Y al final de cuentas, Severus, la personalidad que nadie conocía, esa personalidad que se sentaba con la mirada perdida en las llamas bebiendo whisky de fuego y rememorando el pasado, odiando el presente y haciéndose a la idea de que probablemente el futuro no existía.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando espantar todos aquellos pensamientos, no era bueno llegar con la cabeza llena de mierda al encuentro con el Lord.

* * *

Ginny, observaba desde su cama a Hermione, al fin se había quedado dormida, aun entre sueños la escuchaba sollozar, como si aun estando dormida fuera consiente de lo que acababa de suceder.

Ginebra no entendía del todo que era lo que había pasado, pero una voz en su cabeza le hizo ver, que de alguna manera, los adultos que vivían con ellos no estaban completamente enterados de la clase de relación que había entre Hermione y Tobías, y probablemente, dada la forma en que éste había desaparecido fuera mejor que siguieran ignorándolo.

Cuando los miembros de la Orden llegaron tomó a Hermione de la mano y la llevó hasta la habitación, le murmuró a Lupin que Hermione se había asustado con la explosión y este asintió, luego de eso se había encerrado en la habitación con ella, escuchando el ir y venir de los demás.

Era ya muy entrada la noche cuando se animó a dejar sola a Hermione y salió dirigiéndose a la habitación que compartían Harry y Ron. Entró sin llamar para no alertar a nadie de que estaba levantada, esperaba que los chicos estuvieran vestidos y visibles, sonrió, bueno, esperaba que su hermano lo estuviera.

Harry y Ron hablaban en voz baja. Al verla se quedaron callados. Se sentó junto a Ron y los miró.

— ¿Alguien sabe qué fue lo que pasó?

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza.

—Al parecer —respondió Harry —nadie lo sabe, le pregunté a Sirius ¿quién era Tobías?, pero solo me dijo que no sabía. Al parecer Dumbledore no quiso comentar nada con ellos.

—Le dije a Hermione que no se acercara a él —recriminó Ron —sabía que no era un buen tipo —Ron se quedó callado mirando sus zapatos, —creo que había algo entre ellos, algo más que solo acompañarse a leer.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y Harry miró a Ron con lástima, no había necesidad de ser un genio para darse cuenta, pero ninguno comentó nada por respeto al dolor de Ronald. Ciertamente el pelirrojo siempre había sido el mas lento en comprender.

— ¿Tu lo sabías? —preguntó a su hermana, sin reproche, Ginny lo miró y en los ojos azules, tan parecidos a los propios, vio la cara de un niño, uno pequeño y frágil. No tuvo corazón para responder, de modo que solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Solo yo, y creo que lo mejor es que nadie se entere. Los demás creen que Hermione lloraba porque se asustó con la explosión, y no son conscientes del tiempo que ella y Tobías pasaban juntos —_ni de que salieron alguna vez juntos a Londres_, le dijo su mente.

Ahora que se había desencadenado esta situación se preguntaba en qué había estado pensando, dejando a Hermione que se liara con un desconocido, y cubriéndola para que se escaparan del cuartel. Si le hubiera pasado algo, si Tobías le hubiera hecho algo, si se hubiera aprovechado de ella. Ginny respiró profundo y cerró los ojos. Ya no tenía caso arrepentirse, ahora solo le quedaba confortar a Hermione.

* * *

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, estaba preguntándose si Ginny se dormiría alguna vez, quería estar sola. No tenía idea de lo que había pasado, pero un dolor sordo a la altura del pecho le avisaba que Tobías al final la había abandonado.

Se puso de pie, tomó una liga y se ató el cabello para que le despejara la cara y con pasos silenciosos salió de la habitación. Todo estaba a oscuras, pero no necesitaba luz para llegar hasta la biblioteca.

Cuando al fin estuvo dentro encendió las velas y miró. Todo estaba revuelto, la estantería de la derecha estaba un poco colgando como si el soporte superior hubiera sido vencido, muchos de los libros estaban regados por el suelo, algunos despastados, otros abiertos por páginas al azar. Había hojas sueltas regadas por todos lados, algunas con ilustraciones, otras solo con letras. Los sofás como guardianes caídos, lucían llenos del fino polvo que se había desprendido del techo, uno de ellos tenía clavado en el centro, como una daga, el intrincado candelabro que antaño engalanaba la estancia, el otro a medio volcar, como si hubiera opuesto resistencia.

Al centro, en la alfombra, una enorme quemadura había consumido casi por completo el emblema de los Black, se podía leer en las quemaduras del techo, el piso y la estantería la forma de burbuja que había hecho implosión con Tobías dentro.

Un libro solitario había quedado intacto sobre una de las estanterías, Hermione lo tomó y leyó el título: _"Enemigos y Traidores, compendio de maldiciones y hechizos para castigarlos", _fue entonces cuando la certeza de aquella escena la golpeó, el libro que Tobías solía leer, el libro que Tobías nunca volvería a leer, Tobías, Tobías, que nunca volvería a estar, Tobías, el que había desaparecido, Tobías, el que juró que la amaba, Tobías, el que la había abandonado, Tobías, el que le pidió que no dudara de él, Tobías, al que quiso darle su vida aun siendo un desconocido, Tobías, Tobías, ojalá pudiera desmayarse, ojalá la penumbra se la tragara y dejara de sentir aquello, ojalá que pudiera al menos llorar, ojalá esa opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar la asfixiara de una vez por todas, pero su cuerpo no tenía ánimos ni siquiera para desplomarse, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo de pie, clavándose en los pies descalzos las finas astillas de madera desprendidas de las estanterías, hasta que Ginny, la encontró y la llevó de nuevo a la penumbra de la habitación.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, son todos ustedes increíbles.

**TequilaNervous:** ¡Oh!, no llores, no hay por que, recuerda que la parte mas oscura de la noche es la que está antes del amanecer, el reencuentro se acerca, le faltan algunos capítulos, pero ya llegará y de Molly, la verdad estoy indecisa sobre si lanzarla de la torre de astronomía o lanzarla a una horda de perros hambrientos, ya veremos. Que tengas un buen fin de semana, nos leemos pronto.

**Mama Shmi:** No te preocupes, se interpuso en su despedida, pero no tendrá nada que hacer con su reencuentro, no te preocupes, ella no dirije en el amor ni en esta historia tampoco, ya llegara su momento. Nos leemos pronto.

**73:** Gracias por el halago y si, la canción de Mägo es preciosa, a mucha gente no le gusta porque no suena muy Mägo, pero es bellísima. Gracias por tus deseos, nos leemos pronto.

**Diosa Luna:** Aquí estoy, puntual como siempre. Jajaja, si pudieras darme unas horas de tu tiempo, créeme que las tomaría encantada, juro que ésta historia tendrá un final feliz (hago este juramento al menos una vez por semana), claro que Hermione lo descubrirá, ya verás, Gracias por tus buenos deseos, nos leemos pronto.

**Alexza Snape:** Bueno, Tobías solo era el vínculo, no lo extrañes ahora tendremos a Severus. Así que no os preocupéis, Molly tendrá su castigo. Nos leemos en una semanita. Saludos.

**YazminSnape:** ¡Que niña tan conformista!, jajaja, pero bueno, yo creo que todas quisieramos ya mínimo uno, yo pido a ¡Severus!, jejeje. Gracias por la felicitación, nos volvemos a leer en una semana.

**Luna White 29:** Si, se ha ido, y Molly en efecto es una perra, pero ya pagará, tu no te preocupes. De que Severus es sexy, pues ni que discutir, porque lo es. Todos aquí tendrán su merecido, ya sea para bien o para mal, dependiendo de que hayan hecho a lo largo de la historia. Bueno, pues sin mas por el momento, nos leemos en una semanita. Gracias.

**Cleoru Misumi:** Te dije que llegaría el momento, en que me desharía de esa maldita cierva odiosa, para mi fue como arrancar el recuerdo de Lily para sustituirlo por uno de Hermione y la verdad me encantó hacerlo. Me da tanto gusto que te agrade la historia y creo que la escena del capítulo anterior tiene la misma tónica que la última de este, esa frustración contenida que nisiquiera te da permiso de gritar. Que bueno que te haya gustado y la verdad es que el honor es todo mío. My Lady, que vaya bien también en tu vida y si los hados quieren nos leemos en una semanita.

**Aurora Snape:** No te preocupes, tu expláyate que mis oídos de castos y puros no tienen nada, Molly recibirá su merecido ya verás y pues falta un poco para que se de cuenta, recuerda que Severus no se lo va a decir y ella va a tener que investigarlo por si sola. Y tu curiosidad no me molesta, es lo que me ayuda a mantenerlas interesadas. Gracias por lo de Madame, jajaja se oye bien. Nos leemos pronto mi querida Señora Snape.

**samanthablack30:** Que bueno que hayas recordado dejar tu review, muchas gracias, no llores (eso digo siempre, pero cuando lo estaba escribiendo yo estaba chille y chille, jejeje) claro que Severus nos vuelve locas y Alan Rickman es todo un plus. Fue muy feo para los dos y Ron y Hermione, tendrán su merecido. Nos leemos en una semanita más. Gracias.

**mimi0315:** Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este también sea de tu agrado, yo creo que este momento todas odiamos a Molly, pero ya tendrá su merecido.

**patybenededmalfoy**: No te preocupes, cuando Hermione y Severus se encuentren ella va a ser la más feliz, nos leemos en una semanita, saludos.

Por cierto, también muchas gracias a quienes me agregaron a mi y a mi historia a sus alertas y sus favoritos. No tengo manera de agradecerles, solo puedo seguir escribiendo para ustedes.

A todos los que me leen en silencio, gracias también por su tiempo, ojalá pronto me escriban.

Por cierto les quería comentar que el día de ayer terminé la trilogía de Los Juegos del Hambre y tengo sentimientos encontrados, no quiero decir mucho para no dar spoiler a quienes no lo han leído, pero la verdad no creo que la historia haya sido justa con Gale. En fin, nos leemos en una semana.

_**Adrel Black**_


	17. Gloucester Y El Adiós A La Biblioteca

Hola todos, espero que estén muy bien, una semana mas que se nos va, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, pero aquí estamos, no hay mucho que comentar así que ya saben como es esto:

**Disclamer**: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bros, etc. La canción de la que tomé la estrofa del principio pertenece al grupo Dünedain, de su álbum Luz de mi Oscuridad, y se llama Por Los Siglos De Los Siglos. A mi solo me pertenece la idea retorcida y escribo sin ánimos de lucro.

¡Que Lo Disfruten!

**GLOUCESTER Y EL ADIÓS A LA BIBLIOTECA**

Aguantar, hasta el fin, confiando solo en mí.  
Porque sé que cuando caiga nadie seguirá por mi.  
Lloraré, amaré, en destierro seguiré,  
aunque cueste por los siglos de los siglos…  
lucharé.

**(Por Los Siglos De Los Siglos, Dünedain)**

Tres columnas de humo negro aterrizaron mezclándose con las sombras de la arboleda, las túnicas negras los mimetizaban casi por completo, lo único que los delataba eran los ligeros destellos plateados que arrancaba la luna llena a sus máscaras sin expresión, cuando colaba alguno de sus rayos entre las ramas.

Severus miró a su alrededor, nada se movía en aquella madrugada, el ir acompañado de Bellatrix y de Lucius le daba un aire de déjà vu a este ataque, le recordaba su fallido ataque al ministerio.

El hecho de que Voldemort deseara atacar la casa del Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores era para Snape un claro indicio de que el Señor Tenebroso se deterioraba, los mandaba atacar sin tener ningún objetivo, lo único que sacarían de aquello era sembrar un poco mas de pánico. Era una estupidez, había miles de métodos para generar miedo, muchos de los cuales no requerían arriesgar a tus hombres.

Y por otro lado Dumbledore, el cual ni siquiera había querido oír hablar sobre el ataque, Snape intentó que Dumbledore diera el aviso a la oficina de aurores, que Shacklebolt hiciera llegar el rumor para que su Jefe se protegiera junto con su familia, pero cuando Albus supo que los licántropos estaría inmiscuidos prefirió dejar que el ataque se desenvolviera con soltura, según él, quería ver la manera en que interactuarían licántropos y mortífagos, de modo que estaba solo en ésto.

—Atacaremos el frente, —dijo a Lucius y Bellatrix— no maten a ninguno, solo hiéranlos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le sonrió Bellatrix —los años han ablandado al viejo Snape?

—No tanto como han ablandado tu piel, bruja —Bellatrix apretó la varita e hizo un ademán ligero de atacar —ni lo pienses —le gruñó Snape.

Severus desvió la mirada de Bellatrix hacia la casucha que atacarían. Era una casita simple de dos plantas, algo alejada del resto de las casas del pueblo, la rodeaba una arboleda por tres de sus lados, solo uno de ellos estaba libre, era la salida hacia el pueblo, lo único que la distinguía del resto era la magia que la protegía, como si se tratara de un domo invisible, también había dos hombres vestidos como muggles que caminaban por la acera una y otra vez, sin duda la escolta del Jefe.

—Bellatrix y yo atacaremos las protecciones y a los aurores, en cuanto haya una brecha en el escudo que cubre la casa, Lucius, debes lanzar el hechizo anti-desaparición y bloquear la red flu, no queremos que desaparezcan. Luego de eso huiremos.

Y así lo hicieron, Bellatrix y Snape se mostraron mientras lanzaban hechizos intentando romper la barrera, convertidos en estelas de humo negro chocaban contra las protecciones, atacándolas, de pronto un domo hecho de magia apareció, lucía cuarteaduras aquí y allá ante los embistes de los mortífagos, los aurores prestos para atacar intentaban sostener el escudo mágico, Lucius por su parte se mantenía lejos de la vista, los aurores aun no habían reparado en su presencia. Un sonido como de vidrio roto sonó, Snape y Lestrange atacaron mientras Lucius lanzaba encantamientos al edificio.

Los aurores se defendían, cada uno enzarzado en duelo con un mortífago. Una de las maldiciones iba directamente hacia Bellatrix, Snape la empujó quitándola del camino por lo que la maldición solo le rozó el rostro. Extrañamente no deseaba salvarla, de hecho si le hubieran dado opción el mismo la pondría en el camino de aquel hechizo, pero los reflejos le traicionaron y aun sin pensarlo la salvó.

— ¿Que pasa mujer, los años acabaron también con tus reflejos? —y le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

Quiso sonreír cuando vio que la piel de Bellatrix se puso de gallina. Sabía lo que provocaba en ella y lo consideraba enfermizo. Ella lo miró con los ojos entornados, nublados por una lujuria ciega que Snape no quiso reconocer, un corte le cruzaba la mejilla y un hilo de sangre le corría por le cuello.

Apenas un segundo que duró ese momento los aurores se pusieron de pie. Pronto el jefe de aurores repelió la agresión desde una de las ventanas superiores, sus hechizos eran contestados por Lucius. Bellatrix y Snape peleaban espalda con espalda. Uno solo de los aurores peleaba con ambos mientras el otro mandaba la señal de S.O.S. al cuartel. Tardaron apenas un minuto en reducirlo y pronto ambos aurores yacían en el piso tendidos, uno inconsciente, otro desangrándose. Lucius jugaba a atacar un endeble escudo que el Jefe de aurores conjuró sobre su ventana.

—Deberíamos matarlos —sonrió Bellatrix a Snape —matémoslos y vayamos a celebrar Severus.

—No —respondió Snape, odiaba que Bellatrix lo llamara por su nombre —tienen que estar vivos para que vengan los sanadores.

Lord Voldemort quería hacer el teatro a lo grande, deseaba que hubiera sanadores muertos, que todos supieran que no iba a tener compasión por nadie. Que la próxima vez que los mortífagos atacaran sanadores, aurores, todos sintieran miedo a responder a una llamada de auxilio.

El conocido sonido de la aparición resonó en la noche. El primer auror que respondía a la llamada de auxilio había llegado. Bellatrix lo miró y soltó una carcajada, luego dijo adiós como si fuera una reina de belleza, ella, y los otros dos desaparecieron.

* * *

Snape reapareció sobre el tejado de una de las casa vecinas, veía a más aurores apareciendo aquí y allá, el Jefe de los aurores había salido de su casa, un par de sanadores de San Mungo atendían a los heridos.

Snape respiró profundo y se odió por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Deseó de todo corazón que todo terminara frunció el entrecejo y con su varita tocó la marca tenebrosa que tenía en el antebrazo. La serpiente onduló y los mortífagos aparecieron al lado de una horda de licántropos.

El Señor Tenebroso, la mañana de aquel día, había dado a todos sus licántropos la poción matalobos. Todos eran conscientes de lo que hacían, debían atacar a los aurores, ningún infectado, había dicho el Señor Tenebroso, los quería muertos a todos.

Snape miraba la matanza desde aquel tejado, luego desapareció y se materializó de nuevo en medio de la trifulca, lanzaba hechizos inofensivos a los aurores, solo dejándolos inconscientes, pero fuera del alcance de los licántropos, aturdió a un par de licántropos y en una o dos ocasiones conjuró protegos alrededor de algún auror despistado, en medio de la batalla nadie supo de donde venían.

Los sanadores habían caído abatidos, igual que el Jefe de Aurores, su mujer y su hijo pequeño gritaban el nombre del hombre desde la ventana, Snape deshizo los hechizos que Lucius había conjurado para que la bruja y su hijo pudieran desaparecerse.

—Imperio —lanzó a un auror que estaba junto a la puerta de aquel edificio, custodiando la entrada para proteger a la mujer y al niño —sácalos de aquí imbécil, ponlos a salvo —el auror con los ojos desenfocados se lanzó dentro de la casa.

Después de un rato la mujer y el niño ya no gritaban, Severus imaginó que estarían lejos.

Se alejaba de nuevo hacia la arboleda, licántropos gruñían aquí y allá, Bellatrix torturaba a un auror muy joven.

En los lindes de la arboleda una varita yacía tirada, la reconoció de inmediato, la madera color amarillento y pequeños dibujos abstractos que siempre le habían recordado calaveras sonriendo, era la varita de Macnair. Un grito al que nadie prestó atención resonó, se acercó lentamente, alejándose de la batalla.

Un par de licántropos arrastraban a Macnair por la parte trasera de la casa hacia la arboleda, el mortífago intentaba clavar las uñas en el suelo terregoso intentando liberarse o alcanzar su varita.

—Suéltenme, perros, si el Señor Tenebroso se entera los matara, —los ojos se le desenfocaban por el terror, agrandados en una mueca —Greyback, soy Macnair —y al ver la malicia reflejada en los ojos del lobo dijo con voz histérica y suplicante —soy Macnair, soy…

En un segundo dos licántropos devoraban el cuerpo sin vida de Macnair. Severus dio media conteniendo las arcadas, ¿por qué siempre le tocaba a él ver estos espectáculos?

* * *

Extracto tomado del diario El Profeta.

El Profeta 2 de enero de 1997.

**LICÁNTROPOS AL ACECHO.**

Ni Siquiera El Jefe De Los Aurores Estuvo A Salvo

Por Rita Skeeter.

La noche pasada en el municipio de Gloucester fue registrado un feroz ataque atribuido a los seguidores de _quien-ustedes-saben, _el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores tiene su residencia permanente en dicho pueblo. El ministerio no ha afirmado ni desmentido si el ataque estaba dirigido al Auror, extraoficialmente se maneja la información de que hubo gran cantidad de muertos y heridos, entre los que se encuentran varios sanadores de San Mungo y el Jefe de Aurores. Aunque las autoridades aun no se han pronunciado oficialmente se dice que también habría varios aurores muertos y que entre las víctimas hay algunos atacados por hombres lobo. Recordemos que el día de ayer llegó la luna llena.

El joven auror Tiberius Dillonsby ha sido condecorado con la Orden de Merlín, tercera clase, por rescatar en medio del ataque a la familia del extinto Auror en Jefe.

Se pide a la Sociedad Mágica extreme precauciones, aunque este medio quisiera evitar que el pánico se extienda en nuestros lectores, nos gustaría que tomaran en consideración, si el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores no está a salvo en esta situación, qué podemos esperar los ciudadanos de a pie.

Los nombres de los muertos que han sido identificados oficialmente son: …

* * *

Nunca se le dio bien eso de ser mártir, cuando Ronald decidió enrollarse con Lavender ella simplemente se alejó lo mas que pudo y procuró sobrellevar la situación de la manera mas elegante posible. Si bien era cierto que había llorado y que había sentido la necesidad de gritar, siempre lo había hecho en privado.

Harry y Ginny que la conocían bien, sabían que algo estaba mal y el resto de los alumnos entendían que Ron y ella habían dejado de ser amigos, pero podría garantizar que no la vieron haciendo dramas por los rincones.

Ahora que Tobías se había ido tampoco iba a andar cortándose las venas por aquí y por allá, aunque se había hecho el hábito de por las tardes escabullirse a la biblioteca y sentarse a mirar la enorme quemadura de la alfombra que Sirius no se había dignado a reparar, como si la quemadura del escudo de su familia fuera un simbolismo, como si fuera la venganza por como su madre lo había borrado a él del árbol genealógico. Algunas veces, había preguntas como un torbellino amontonándose en su cabeza, otras con la mente en blanco.

Se preguntaba sin cesar ¿Quién era Tobías? ¿Sería ése su nombre real? ¿Cuántos años tenía realmente? ¿Por qué mentir? Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix habrían acogido a cualquiera, siempre y cuando Dumbledore lo pidiera, pero Dumbledore no había confiado en ellos, no había confiado en nadie. Y a eso se le aunaba el juramento inquebrantable entre Tobías y el director. ¿Qué secreto era el que esos dos escondían?

Hermione agradecía la soledad de la biblioteca para pensar en aquel enigma, el ligero problema era que luego de dos días Ron, Harry y Ginny había decidido "acompañarla a leer". Y después de eso se habían pegado a ella como lapas en su afán de que no se sintiera sola.

Hermione los miraba por encima del libro: _"Enemigos y Traidores, compendio de maldiciones y hechizos para castigarlos", _que ahora llevaba con ella a todos lados. No precisamente como amuleto, ni como recordatorio, sino más bien como una carga.

No lloraba, no quería que nadie la viera llorando, no se quejaba, no comentaba nada, de hecho nadie en el cuartel hablaba de él, solo Mundungus había preguntado una vez, pero su pregunta había sido acallada de inmediato, era como si todos los de la Orden desearan pasar el capítulo, como si fuera un tema incómodo para todos. A todos los molestaba la poca colaboración de Dumbledore en lo que correspondía a dar información.

Ella no había hablado con nadie respecto a Tobías y sus amigos habían seguido su ejemplo, no lo habían mencionado, había visto a Ron intentar hablar, también había visto las miradas envenenadas que Ginny le lanzaba cada que habría la boca. De modo que el pelirrojo seguía sin comentar nada.

Hacía unos días había deseado escapar de Hogwarts, escapar de Ronald, ahora deseaba con toda su alma salir de Grimmauld Place, escapar del fantasma de Tobías Prince, creía que mantenerse ocupada en sus clases y con el bullicio del colegio, lejos de esa maldita biblioteca la ayudaría a despejarse.

Necesitaba mantener la mente apartada para llevar a cabo ese plan que se iba formando en su cabeza, necesitaba saber quién era en realidad Tobías Prince, de alguna manera presentía que darle forma a esa ficción que él había sido la ayudaría a desmitificarlo, a convertirlo en solo un hombre y no en ese espejismo, se sentía estúpida al estar idealizándolo, él la había enamorado, pero qué garantía tenia ella de que lo que él había dicho era real. Si le había mentido en todo porque no mentir también respecto a sus sentimientos, si le había mentido en todo, al menos tenía que averiguar si Tobías Prince realmente había existido.

Y para una investigación de ese tipo necesitaba la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

— ¿Realmente creen que esto es necesario? —preguntó mirando a los otros tres.

Ginny y Harry se miraron con complicidad como si estuvieran esperando que aquello pasara. Harry asintió imperceptiblemente a la pelirroja y contestó.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—De que pasen sus tardes encerrados en la biblioteca conmigo sin motivo alguno —dijo sencillamente la castaña —No voy a desaparecer —les dijo haciendo una clara referencia a Tobías.

—Mira Hermione —señaló Ginny —solo no queremos dejarte sola.

—No va a pasar nada si me dejan sola, Ginny. En realidad creo que preferiría estar sola.

—No creo que la soledad sea una buena consejera para ti en estos momentos, Hermione.

— ¿Por qué, Harry? —bien, hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa —Porque Tobías se fue. No va a pasar nada, es una persona que me simpatizaba, es alguien con quien me gustaba pasar mi tiempo, pero un desconocido al final de cuentas —Hermione se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos, en un intento de mantener sus ojos límpidos, que los otros no se dieran cuanta de las ganas que tenía de llorar.

_Quizás porque estás enamorada de él_, pensó Ginny, pero se mordió la lengua y no dijo nada. Aunque no hizo falta, Ron había perdido la paciencia.

— ¿Porqué? —dijo Ron en un tono de voz demasiado alto —Hermione tendrías que haberte visto gritando por él el día que desapareció. Mira —y se subió la manga de la sudadera mostrándole a Hermione los brazos llenos de costras, las uñas de Hermione habían dejado profundas marcas en la piel rosada del pelirrojo — ¿porqué tenías que mezclarte con él Hermione?, te lo dije, pero estabas necia por el imbécil…

Hermione se puso de pie, su mirada refulgía y se mordía los labios para no responder. La sangre le hervía de escuchar a Ron insultando a Tobías, ¿qué sabía él? Ron seguía hablando, al parecer había esperado demasiado tiempo para empezar a despotricar contra Tobías y ahora se estaba explayando.

—… sin saber quien es, sin saber de donde viene, ¿y si se hubiera aprovechado de ti? ¿Y si hubiera sido un mortífago? Hermione tu eres demasiado inocente y piensas que toda la gente es como tu, pero el muy imbécil...

¡Paf!, tronó la mano de Hermione contra la mejilla de Ronald, en el fondo Hermione guardaba la esperanza de que Tobías realmente no hubiera podido llevarla, tenía la esperanza de que se volvieran a encontrar, que todo hubiera sido real, guardaba en su interior la esperanza que al encontrarle, él tuviera una explicación y hasta que no confirmara que Tobías la había traicionado no iba a permitir que nadie lo insultara.

Ron se tocó la mejilla donde Hermione le había pegado, mientras ella escondía la mano como si con ese gesto pudiera borrar lo que acababa de hacer. Los ojos de Ron eran un hielo.

—Eso deja en claro —le dijo a Hermione con voz chillona, que arruinaba el efecto dramático que deseaba —porque prefiero a Lavender.

La chica no aguanto más y se dio media vuelta.

—Por que eres una mierda igual que ella, —aclaró Hermione —con un movimiento de varita dejó la habitación en penumbra y salió dando un portazo, prometiéndose nunca entrar de nuevo a _esa _biblioteca.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí por hoy, les anticipo que en el siguiente capítulo, por fin Hermione regresa a Hogwarts y bueno ya saben quien está en Hogwarts, jajaja. Ahora sus amables reviews:

**Mama Shmi:** No te preocupes, recuerda que Hermione es muy aferrada, ella lo encontrará y no lo dejará ir de nuevo, ya lo verás. Gracias por comentar, nos leemos en una semanita.

**Diosa Luna:** Lo siento, no es mi intención ponerte triste, solo espero que cuando los capítulos sean mas alegres, también me digas que te puse feliz. Hermione lo entenderá pronto ya lo verás y pues si creo que debería poner en el disclamer que esta historia tendrá final feliz, porque tengo que aclararlo al menos una vez por semana. Cuando puedas mandarme horas prometo sentarme a escribir y no intentar levantarme hasta haber terminado unos cuantos capítulos decentemente largos. Lo juro solemnemente. No se si recuerdas que en el capítulo 14 cuando Tobías y Severus hablan Snape comenta que Hermione tenía un giratiempo pero que lo regresó, eso es parte del canon, Hermione devuelve el giratiempo al finalizar tercero (en el libro no me acuerdo, pero lo consulte en y así es la información) Yo creo que Tobías no modificó el pasado cuando regresó a su tiempo por miedo a dañar la línea temporal de Hermione, es decir, si se presentaba ante ella antes o si no permitía que los Potter murieran podría alterar la línea, tal vez evitar la caída de Voldemort o tal vez hacer diferente a Harry y en consecuencia hacer diferente a Hermione, creo que de alguna manera creo que fue otra manera de proteger a la Hermione que él conoció, evitar que ella cambiara. Creo que esos fueron sus motivos, ¿si me entiendes o solo te hice mas bolas? Jajaja, nos leemos pronto.

**TequilaNervous:** Juro que lo arreglaré, que los voy a juntar y que al final serán felices, de verdad lo prometo. Y también prometo que el imbécil de Ron no se enredará con ella de ninguna manera. De Molly la verdad estaba pensando en algo un tanto mas cruel y doloroso jajaja, pero no se algo se me va a ocurrir, ya lo verás. Nos leemos en una semanita más. Gracias.

**samanthablack30:** Muy bien, que bueno que lo primero que hagas los viernes sea leerme, eso me da mucho gusto y si yo también cuando escribo que me los imagino sufriendo también le hago a la magdalena. Que bueno que te gustó ojalá y así sigamos. Nos leemos pronto. Cuídate.  
Aurora Snape: Hola Señora Snape, la verdad siempre me ha parecido que la Molly de los libros tenía un cierto trasfondo medio de mujer machista, no se te explicar porque solo me lo parece. Hermione lo descubrirá, ya verás no os preocupéis. Nos leemos pronto. Bye.

**YazminSnape:** Si, Severus y Albus se conocen perfectamente al final de cuentas tienen muchos años juntos y de una manera o de otra tienen que confiar entre ellos porque la vida de Severus muchas veces está en manos de Albus y viceversa. Molly tendrá su merecido, lo prometo y Hermione no andará con Ron, también lo prometo. Tobías ya ha salido de la historia, habrá algunos momentos a lo largo de los capítulos en los que Severus recordará cuando durante su juventud buscó a Hermione mientras ella era niña, pero será todo.

**Alexza Snape:** Si niña, cálmate aunque falta poco, ya lo verás. Saludos para ti también y Gracias, nos leemos en una semana.

**melyz de snape:** Si era un capítulo muy tristecillo. No culpes a Hermione, digo imagínate tener un Tobías para ti y luego perderlo, si es como para deprimirse. Jajaja, Molly sufrirá, aun no lo tengo muy claro pero creo que llegado el momento lo sabré. Jajaja, no mueras por favor, ni siquiera de curiosidad, nos leemos en una semana mas, igual para ti, que sea una buena semana.

**Patybenededmalfoy:** Si, Ginny va a estar con ella y pues claro que hecha de menos a Tobías digo, hasta yo lo hecho de menos. Jajaja. Nos leemos pronto. Gracias.

**Cleoru Misumi:** Hola my Lady, que bueno que te haya gustado, gracias por tus buenos deseos, seguimos en contacto. Cuídate mucho. Besos para ti también.

**mimi0315:** Ya ves que no anda de Magdalena, no creo que a Hermione se de bien eso de andar llorando por los rincones, además pronto van a encontrarse. Por lo que veo creo que deberíamos fundar el club de "Todas odiamos a Ronald Weasley", nos leemos en una semanita. Saludos.

Muchas gracias también a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de agregarnos a mi o a mi historia en sus alertas y favoritos, no hay manera de agradecerles.

Les quiero comentar que el próximo viernes salgo de vacaciones por lo que tal vez no me sea posible actualizar, espero poder subir el capítulo el sábado, en caso de que no haya posibilidades nos veremos hasta dentro de quince días. Ok, aviso con tiempo para que no empiecen a organizar movimientos armados ni motines, sale, hace casi año y medio que no tomo unas vacaciones, me las merezco, además solo van a ser unos días.

Nunca imaginé que se sintiera tan bien escribir para la gente, si a mi me pagaran por escribir podría decir que el mundo es perfecto. Jajaja.

Un abrazo

_**Adrel Black**_


	18. Buscando Al Príncipe

Hola chicas y chicos (si hay alguno por aquí que no se deja ver) he vuelto, todo salió muy bien, ya estamos aquí de nuevo, yo por lo pronto me quemé con el sol como no se imaginan, el viernes por la tarde parecía un tomate hervido y ahora toda mi piel quemada se está cayendo, así que ahora parezco víbora cambiando de piel. En fin, no importa, ya no me quiero ni acordar por que agarró a mi familia y me voy otra vez. Bueno a lo que vinieron:

**Disclamer**: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bros, etc. La canción de la que tomé la estrofa del principio pertenece al grupo Saratoga, de su álbum Némesis, y se llama El Último Vals. A mi solo me pertenece la idea retorcida y escribo sin ánimos de lucro.

¡Que lo disfruten!

**BUSCANDO AL PRÍNCIPE**

Como describirte lo que siento cuando tu no estas,  
si la vida se nos va.  
Todavía me pregunto si esto es verdad,  
que me dejas solo ya.

(**El Último Vals, Saratoga**)

Extracto tomado del diario El Profeta.

El Profeta 6 de febrero de 1997.

**ASESINAN AL BOTICARIO.**

**Pánico En El Callejón Diagon.**

**Por Rita Skeeter.**

La noche pasada, magos paseantes del callejón Diagón fueron testigos del brutal asesinato de Brutus Maddock, el extinto fue propietario de la conocida botica Slug & Jigger, que tiene su dirección en el citado callejón.

Según la información de testigos, sujetos desconocidos ataviados en negro y con máscaras plateadas se acercaron y sin mediar palabra asesinaron a sangre fría a Maddock y a su ayudante identificada solo como Mary.

El ataque provocó el pánico entre clientes y paseantes quienes se refugiaron en otras tiendas o en el Caldero Chorreante por miedo a ser heridos o muertos por algún hechizo rebotado.

Elementos del destacamento de aurores permanente en el callejón Diagon se apresuraron al lugar de los hechos, sin embargo, los responsables se habían desaparecido ya, no sin antes invocar la Marca Tenebrosa sobre el establecimiento.

El Ministerio de Magia ha informado que se siguen varias líneas de investigación, ya que se desconoce cual pudo ser la causa del ataque. Se exhorta a la población mágica a realizar sus compras durante el día y en compañía de amigos y familiares.

¿Hasta cuando el Ministerio tomará cartas en el asunto? ¿Hasta cuando los aurores dejaran de esconderse en sus destacamentos mientras la población queda a expensas de los _mortífagos_?...

* * *

Los primeros días después de aquellas vacaciones fueron duros, para Hermione, esa sensación persistente de que alguien le estrujaba el estómago, esa sensación de absurda impaciencia, con las manos sudorosas de temor sin siquiera saber la razón. En ocasiones rememorando los escasos momentos vividos junto a Tobías, agradeciendo por aquellas horas en que había tenido la dicha de estar con él, en otros momentos odiando, cada uno de esos segundos que la habían dejado marcada, preguntándose ¿qué caso había tenido? ¿Qué sentido?

En ocasiones miraba a lo lejos, desde la torre de astronomía, los vastos terrenos del colegio, la inmensidad, se sentía empequeñecida y sobrepasada, luego allá junto al lago miraba sentados a Harry y Ginny, los reconocía por el fulgurante cabello de su amiga. Se preguntó cómo se habrían visto ella y Tobías desde aquella altura juntos. Se preguntaba si se hubiera distinguido su cabello rizado desde ahí, o el cabello tan negro de Tobías,

En otros momentos mientras andaba a ciegas por los pasillos en la oscuridad haciendo sus rondas de prefecta sentía en la nuca una mirada insistente, en más de una ocasión quiso atacar a ciegas, pero por más que buscaba el origen de aquella sensación se encontraba solo con oscuridad y pasillos vacíos. En otros tantos momentos mientras preparaba pociones en el aula llena de vapores sentía de vuelta esa mirada, algunas veces con coraje, otras con lágrimas en los ojos, miraba a su alrededor buscando la fuente, pero no había nada, solo su afán de relacionar a Tobías con las pociones. Era como si el fantasma de Tobías la siguiera a todos lados.

* * *

Que extraño es el tiempo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los meses se había consumido, la navidad y el año nuevo se habían extinguido desde hacía tiempo, ahora en Hogwarts todo reverdecía, el lago negro se había descongelado y el sauce boxeador estaba lleno de retoños, el sol salía muy temprano por la mañana, despejaba las brumas que se juntaban a las faldas de las montañas de Escocia y después hasta muy entrada la tarde se escondía detrás de las mismas montañas dejándolas en sombras.

El castillo estaba rebosante de actividad, los fríos pasillos del castillo poco a poco se tornaban cálidos y en el Gran Comedor los postres calientitos y humeantes daban paso a ricas frutas y nieves de sabores. El chocolate caliente era remplazado por jugo de calabaza frío.

Ginny se preparaba para sus TIMO's. Alumnos y profesores agradecían cada momento libre en que pudieran abandonar los pesados muros del castillo con rumbo a los soleados jardines.

Hermione y Ronald seguían sin hablarse y Harry y Ginny al final cansados de las negativas de ambos desistieron de reconciliarlos. Lavender por su parte seguía pegada al pelirrojo como si de una enorme sanguijuela se tratase.

El profeta traía cada día noticias sobre ataques de licántropos. La población mágica estaba aprendiendo a temer los días de luna llena.

Hermione no había abandonado la idea de investigar a Tobías Prince, pero sus tareas como prefecta y todas las materias que cursaba, no le daban mucho tiempo. Lo intentaba por todos los medios, dedicaba cada uno de sus segundos libres a navegar en la biblioteca entre la amplia colección de libros sobre genealogías mágicas. Tanto esfuerzo, sin que se viera recompensado.

Había revisado grandes tratados sobre familias mágicas, pero no parecía haber ni un solo Prince en la historia del mundo mágico. Revisó ejemplares atrasados del profeta. Luego pensó que tal vez dado que Tobías estaba en Durmstrang su familia fueran ingleses, pero vivieran en otro país. Nunca reparó en el hecho de que Tobías no tenía acento. Ese es el efecto secundario que el amor produce en el cerebro.

Fue entonces cuando se volcó en revisar los libros en los que se hablaba de magos extranjeros, magos que se habían casado con ingleses. En las secciones de sociales del profeta, buscando avisos de alguna boda entre extranjeros e ingleses, buscando entre los obituarios la muerte de los padres de Tobías, buscando entre los años 1976 y 1977 el nacimiento de Tobías. Buscó en otros diarios, correspondientes a países escandinavos. Pero nada ni un solo Prince.

* * *

Harry entró a la biblioteca con pasos mesurados intentando no hacer ruido para no molestar a madame Pince. Sabía que Hermione estaría por ahí merodeando. Y sí, al final de la biblioteca estaba la chica con el cabello mas esponjado que de costumbre y unos libros enormes que con solo verlos desde la entrada supo que serían aburridísimos. La castaña se alisaba el pelo con frustración, al parecer no encontraba lo que buscaba.

Hermione se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia las estanterías a acomodar uno de los tomos, era enorme se parecía más a la guía telefónica que su tía Petunia tenía en la mesilla de la entrada que a un libro.

Se sentó y dejó sobre la mesa su libro de pociones, se dispuso a esperar a que Hermione regresara.

* * *

Se sorprendió al ver a Harry sentado en su mesa hojeando con dejadez el libro de los **Sagrados Veintiocho, **uno de sus libros de genealogía, hizo una mueca de asco y lo cerró de golpe*. Casi no había hablado con sus amigos, sabía que estaba actuando equivocadamente, pero necesitaba resolver el enigma de Tobías Prince, necesitaba cerrar ese círculo antes de poder continuar.

—Harry

—Hola Hermione ¿tienes mucha tarea?

—Oh, esto, no, no es tarea, es… —Hermione se mordió el labio —un proyecto personal.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Tal vez deberías abandonar este proyecto y centrarte en otros.

—No, tu, Harry…

—Yo se lo que haces aquí Hermione, Ginny, Ron, todos lo sabemos, —Harry la miró con solemnidad —estás buscándolo.

Hermione no dijo nada, a pesar de su cerebro privilegiado realmente pensaba que engañaba a los chicos, que realmente se tragaban la absurda mentira de que pasaba cada segundo haciendo tarea en la biblioteca.

— ¿Has encontrado algo? —Hermione negó con la cabeza — ¿Nada?

Hermione se acomodó de nuevo el cabello tras las orejas y lanzó una mirada hacia la sección prohibida, había ocasiones, durante las interminables horas en la biblioteca, en las que la asaltaba la idea inquietante de que alguien la observaba desde aquellas estanterías, odiaba ese estremecimiento que le corría la espalda cada vez que sentía que la observaban, ¿se estaría volviendo paranoica?

—Nada Harry, no hay nada —su voz tenía un deje de desesperación —, ninguna referencia a algún Prince.

—Creo que tengo una pista —y tomó de un lado de la mesa su libro de pociones avanzadas.

— ¿Qué tiene de interesante tu estúpido libro? —le dijo Hermione mirando el libro con mala cara —¿tu dichoso Príncipe Mestizo tiene algo que decir?

—Solo su nombre.

Hermione lo miró inquisitivamente mientras en su mente se formaban frases que hacían _click_ una con otra: Príncipe Mestizo, Half-Blood Prince, Prince, Príncipe.

—Tobías nunca estuvo aquí en Hogwarts, Harry, aunque fuera mayor que nosotros nos hubiéramos topado con él, aquí en el colegio, en sus últimos años.

—Él no, —le respondió Harry —este libro es muy viejo.

Hermione tomó aquel libro bajo una nueva luz y abrió las pastas nuevas que encubrían el viejo libro.

—Cincuenta años, este libro tiene cincuenta años.

—Pudo ser de su padre, has buscado entre los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Hermione se quedó mirando a Harry y el libro de pociones, cierto, si su padre había sido inglés, lo más probable era que hubiera estado en Hogwarts.

—Bueno, creo que te dejo con tu más reciente descubrimiento —Harry le sonrió, tomó su libro de pociones, le dio un beso en la coronilla y se alejó, —ah, Hermione, cuando termines de buscar y hayas podido dar vuelta a ésta página, quizás sea bueno que regreses con tus amigos, —ella asintió con la cabeza, los ojos tristes.

Harry desapareció hacia el pasillo y ella sacudió una mano frente a sus ojos como si espantara los pensamientos incómodos, se quedó pensando mientras miraba a lo lejos la sección que contenía los anuarios correspondientes a Hogwarts. Quizás ahí estuviera la respuesta.

Tomó muchos libros, todos correspondientes a los años cuarentas, los dejó sobre la mesa y se dispuso la larga tarea de hojearlos uno por uno.

Hacía muchas horas se había quedado en soledad, nadie estaba en la biblioteca en ese momento, todos estarían cenando en el Gran Comedor.

A su derecha los anuarios correspondientes a los primeros cinco años de los cuarenta. A la izquierda, encima, el anuario de 1946. Hojeó durante mucho rato hasta que de pronto ahí estaba, entre los alumnos de Slytherin, la primera Prince que había encontrado desde que su infructuosa pesquisa comenzó. Una vieja fotografía a blanco y negro, tan vieja que se veía desvaída, de una chica pálida de once años, de mirar triste y cabello lacio y negro que le regresó la mirada. La forma alargada de su rostro, el cabello negro, eran iguales a los de Tobías, solo sus ojos eran diferentes, los ojos de aquella muchacha no eran negros sino cafés, no era bella, de la misma forma que Tobías no era guapo, pero tenía esa aureola de tristeza propia de los antiguos mártires.

La miró cruzada de brazos.

— ¿Quién eres? —Susurró a la fotografía, pero la chica retratada en ella no dijo nada, solo siguió mirándola con una tristeza solemne.

Hermione acarició con sus dedos la fotografía, luego hizo a un lado el anuario abierto por aquella página y tomó el resto de los libros, la encontró en cada uno de los años que siguieron, desde 1946 hasta 1953, la evolución de una niña de once a una joven mujer de diecisiete, igual de pálida e igual de triste. Aparecía también retratada con el club de gobstones del cual era presidenta, mas adelante salía retratada con otros alumnos en un club de pociones, y en otra foto con la anotación de que realizaban su éxtasis también de pociones.

Hermione siguió mirándola, Eileen Prince. ¿Quién podía ser ella? No podía ser la madre de Tobías, en primer lugar porque Tobías tenía un papá del que, sin duda, había heredado el apellido, y en segundo porque si Eileen había ido a Hogwarts entre 1946 y 1953 eso implicaría que hubiera sido madre a los cuarenta y tantos, no es que fuera imposible, solamente no era probable.

— ¿Tu eres el Príncipe Mestizo? —le preguntó a la fotografía pero Eileen solo siguió mirándola ceñuda.

* * *

Severus miraba a Hermione, la miraba cada tarde en la biblioteca, desde el otro lado de las estanterías del área restringida. La miraba desde la mesa de los profesores. La miraba desde atrás de los pilares de la torre de astronomía, algunas veces, cuando avanzaba iluminada tan solo por el leve haz de su varita, mientras realizaba sus rondas nocturnas, la observaba mientras preparaba pociones en sus clases, era consciente que ella sentía su mirada, pues algunas veces buscaba entre el gentío la procedencia de ese peso en su nuca, pero no sabía de donde venía.

Se recordaba a si mismo, que ella, nunca debía saber que la mirada que sentía era la suya, inmortalizaba en su memoria cuando su madre la llevó por primera vez a la tonta escuela muggle, tendría tal vez seis años y era una chiquilla castaña con el cabello recogido en una coleta que a duras penas contenía sus rizos salvajes los cuales saltaban en todas direcciones. Mientras que él, estaba a la sombra de un rododendro que parecía zumbar por la cantidad de avispas que estaban en él. Eran finales del verano y aun hacía calor, la niña con su faldita tableada y su camisa blanca hablaba con su madre a las puertas de la escuela, una pequeña mochila a la espalda y un termo con agua en la mano. Su madre le dio un beso en la frente mientras Severus se bebía aquella imagen queriendo grabarla a fuego en su memoria. Por un segundo la madre de Hermione, probablemente incómoda por la mirada terca de aquél desconocido, le había lanzado una mirada desconfiada y había empujado a Hermione dentro de las rejas de la escuela. Pero Hermione tan inteligente como siempre había intentado ver qué era lo que incomodaba a su madre y por un segundo había mirado a Snape. Cuando le dieron la espalda se desapareció, aquella noche se emborrachó como un lunático.

Había despertado en un hostal de dudosa reputación, con un dolor de cabeza partiéndole el cráneo desnudo, en compañía de una prostituta que había visto deambular muchas veces a lo largo y ancho del callejón Knockturn. Sintió tanto asco de si mismo que desde ese día nunca bebía fuera de las puertas de su despacho. No deseaba volver a despertar acompañado y la única mujer con quien quería compartir su cama ni siquiera era ahora una mujer. Era una niña de solo 6 años mientras el rondaba ya los 25.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarla y volver a la realidad. Allí estaba ahora, sola, Potter acababa de abandonar la biblioteca. Cuando comenzó el año, luego de las vacaciones de navidad, pensó que Hermione hacía tareas, pero luego de verla una tarde tras otra sumida en los libros de la biblioteca empezó a preguntarse qué hacía. Al principio no entendió por qué miraba todos esos libros de viejas familias mágicas. Los había ojeado y revisado durante meses, pero ése día lo comprendió, cuando la vio arrancar sutilmente una fotografía de un anuario de Hogwarts. En cuanto Hermione hubo salido de la biblioteca, tomó el anuario y buscó la página a la que le faltaba un trozo, entonces lo supo, Hermione había cortado la fotografía de Eileen Prince, Hermione lo estaba buscando.

Cuando se dio cuenta de sus intenciones quiso pedirle que se detuviera, que lo olvidara. Que lo superara, era tan joven y tan preciosa que sintió el impulso de rogarle que se olvidara de la pantomima que había sido Tobías y que continuara adelante.

Salió de la biblioteca tras ella, era tarde, así que solo podía dirigirse hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

La siguió por los oscuros pasillos, hasta que se perdió en el hueco del retrato, dentro de la torre de Gryffindor, fuera de su vista, siempre fuera de su alcance.

* * *

Hermione entró a la sala común, vio a Ginny hablando con Harry y Lavender besando a Ron, bien, mejor así que no se dieran cuenta que había llegado, no quería hablar con nadie. Subió a su dormitorio y se dejó caer sobre su cama, meses atrás habría llorado, ahora no tenía ánimos para dramas, tenía el cerebro demasiado distraído. Eileen por descontado no podía ser la madre de Tobías porque él tenía un padre que debía de ser el que se apellidara Prince.

Ahora bien, Eileen y Tobías tenían que ser familia, forzosamente tenían que serlo. Se parecían físicamente muchísimo.

Tomó de la mesilla de noche el libro que había robado de casa de los Black "_enemigos y traidores" _lo abrazó contra su pecho y cerró los ojos intentando encontrar perdido entre el aroma apolillado de aquel libro el aroma mortecino de tabaco que tenía Tobías.

Se sonrojó violentamente cuando recordó el día en que había entrado a la habitación de Tobías y lo había encontrado con la camisa desabrochada. ¿Por qué tendría tantas cicatrices? En su mente se vio siguiendo aquella gran cicatriz que cruzaba su pecho con uno de sus dedos, perdiendo su mano hacia sus caderas. Se imaginó posando su mejilla sobre el pecho desnudo de él, se imaginó escuchar de nuevo su corazón latiente.

La recorrió un calor que aunque antes había sentido nunca había sido de tal intensidad. Sabía muy bien como se llamaba esa sensación, era _deseo. _Recordó la cruz de plata que colgaba del cuello de Tobías, siempre escondida por debajo de su camisa. Se preguntó: ¿Cómo se balancearía esa cruz si estuvieran haciendo el amor? Era un pensamiento francamente impúdico tratándose de ella.

Abrió los ojos de golpe pues el pensamiento que siguió no tenía nada de impúdico, no tenía nada de sensual. Recordó la conversación que tuvieran aquel día:

—_Es raro que los magos utilicen símbolos cristianos._

—_Mi padre era muggle, mi madre bruja, él era cristiano, la obligó a convertirse al cristianismo. _

— _¿Y esta cruz era de tu padre?_

—_De mi madre._

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? No encontraba a ningún Prince por que su padre era muggle. Había estado buscando en el lugar incorrecto. Pero si su padre era muggle ¿cómo era posible que Eileen fuera tan parecida a él? Su mente no daba para más, se sintió como un perro que se persiguiera la cola, dando vueltas en círculo sin llegar a ningún lugar. Cerró los ojos y deseó que por fin el sueño la dejara en penumbras.

* * *

*** Esta información es para quienes la desconocen, como yo, que no me enteré hasta que comencé a escribir esta historia y mientras investigaba fechas y otros hechos del canon la encontré, es información sacada de el que a su vez cita como referencia a ****pottermore**. Dice que en los 30´s publicaron un Libro denominado los Sagrados Veintiocho, el cual se cree que escribió Cantankerus Nott, en el que se listaban los nombres de 28 familias que seguían siendo Sangre Pura las cuales eran: Abbott, Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Burke, Carrow, Crouch, Fawley, Flint, Gaunt, Greengrass, Lestrange, Longbottom, Macmillan, Malfoy, Nott, Ollivander, Parkinson, Prewett, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Shacklebolt, Shafiq, Slughorn, Travers, Weasley y Yaxley.

Unos pocos, como los Weasley se indignaron públicamente por ser incluidos y declararon que por supuesto había muggles en su rama familiar por lo que fueron tachados como "traidores a la sangre", otros obviamente protestaron por no haber sido incluidos, ya saben hay cada loco.

Bueno que les ha parecido, he extrañado como no se imaginan sus reviews así que los espero con ansias. A las personas que me escribieron la última vez:

**mimi0315:** Bueno, la verdad no imagino a Hermione haciéndole al mártir por los rincones y ya ves que no, se ha enfocado en otras cosas. Y de Ronald pues solo puedo decir ¡bienvenida al club!

**YazmínSnape: **Bueno creo que todas estamos de acuerdo en que Ronald se lo merecía, te lo juro que cuando lo escribí y me imaginé la escena, vi la mano de Hermione marcada roja en la cara de Ron, sinceramente me sentí muy bien de haberlo escrito. De Molly, bueno ya se verá, las cosas no se pueden quedar así. Ron parecerse a Tobías, ni volviendo a nacer, y de Hermione, ya ves que ya lo anda buscando, aunque en tiempo pasará mucho para que lo encuentre en la historia son solo unos cuantos capítulos, ya verás, es precisamente el capítulo que escribo en estos momentos y me va gustando, espero que llegado el momento a ustedes también les guste. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, la verdad me divertí muchísimo. Pero bueno a volver a la realidad. Nos leemos pronto, cuídate.

**Diosa Luna: **Uuuufff, por fin convencí a alguien de que tendrá un final feliz. De la bofetada bueno hasta ahorita no he recibido ningún reclamo por haber golpeado a Ron así que supongo que todas fueron felices por ello. De Molly pues, encontraré la manera de torturarla, aun no se como, pero la hallaré. Del giratiempos si encuentras la información me avisas porque la verdad no ubico el momento en que me dices, ni en los libros, ni en las películas. De Bellatrix, bueno la muy estúpida no anda nada perdida y si enloquecerá, ya verás. De la cierva, pues ya no existe olvídate de eso, y si, él solo desea verla y acompañarla, él tenía idea de todo lo que había pasado hasta el día en que Tobías desapareció, después de eso todo es nuevo para él, ya no sabe que pasará. Como ya viste en este capítulo él si se siente mal por ella, pero no puede hacer nada más. Bueno me despido, seguiré subiendo capítulos en espera de que alguno sea el que te haga "insanamente feliz", nos leemos pronto.

**TequilaNervous: **Oh!, definitivamente tengo algo más malévolo en mente aunque no he logrado cristalizarlo, algo así como justicia poética, ya verás a ver que pasa, la historia lo pedirá llegado el momento.

**Luna White 29: **Bien, ya está en el castillo, y la búsqueda ha comenzado te anticipo que el descubrimiento no sucederá en el castillo, oh, el reencuentro me va encantando, espero que cuando llegue el momento a ustedes también les guste, otra que está contenta con la cachetada, ujuuu ya somos _mil ocho mil_ (frase acuñada por el Ingeniero Enriqueto, un excompañero de trabajo), gracias por los buenos deseos, la verdad me la pasé increíble, bueno pues nos leemos pronto, saludos.

**samanthablack30: **Que bueno que te ha gustado, entonces seguimos bien, otra que se une al club de _"todas queremos que golpeen al pelirrojo"_ ¡bienvenida! Y pues lo de Lavender yo creo que ni él se la cree solo lo dijo por ardido. Saludos, nos leemos prontito.

**Alexza Snape: **Bueno, ya ves no fue eterno, ya estamos de vuelta, además suelo ser muy puntual en actualizarles, no se pueden quejar. Y de Ron, pues otra mas que está contenta por la cachetada, pobre hombre si lo agarráramos entre todas lo masacrábamos. Bueno, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, nos leemos pronto.

**Luz en la oscuridad: **La verdad es que en comparación con los primeros capítulos han ido aumentando de extensión, así que no desesperéis tal vez un día escriba uno que mida dos metros de pergamino ;).

**Vanimiel: **De Albus no es novedad que es un cabrón, y pues me lo imagino como un gigante jugando al ajedrez, moviendo piezas aquí y allá pero sin ensuciarse las manos. La gente es así, muggles y magos. Pero la parte buena de todo esto es que Snape tendrá su recompensa, nos leemos pronto.

**Cleoru Misumi: **My Lady, y todo lo hago con solo dos manos y veinticuatro horas por día, jajaja, ni hablar cuando se tiene que hacer, se tiene que encontrar la manera. Bueno, no podía dejar que Bella muriera es que tengo una relación extraña de amor-odio con ella que no podía matarla, además quiero ver su expresión cuando se entere de Hermione, voy a amar ese momento. Y de Hermione pues es la alumna mas inteligente, aunque su inteligencia de come-libros no le servirá, lo encontrará de otra manera, ya verás. Nos leemos prontito My Lady, gracias por tus buenos deseos, yo te deseo también todo lo mejor a ti y tu familia. Un abrazo.

**Patybenededmalfoy: **Y aun queda pelirrojo para rato, ni modo no lo odies por ser tonto, ódialo por el simple hecho de haber nacido, jajaja ntc. Nos leemos pronto, un saludo, ojalá te guste el capítulo.

**Yetsave: **Ufff, tres reviews, ok ahí va: Dumbledore es un cabrón lo veas desde donde lo veas. Molly Weasley, todas la odiamos, al menos en este fic, así que bienvenida al club. Tobías, bueno es que Tobías es lindo, también creo que en eso todas estamos de acuerdo, pero es que, imagínatelo con unos años más de experiencia, ufff, si también creo que a todas nos gusta mas Severus. Gracias por leer y por tus buenos deseos, la verdad no creo que sea muy dura con Ron, es que no es malo, solo es que es un imbécil, creo que mi ira será descargada en Molly por que ella hizo lo que hizo con toda la alevosía y ventaja que el momento le proporcionó. Bueno, besos para ti también, nos leemos pronto.

Muchas gracias por escribirme, también gracias a quienes me agregaron a mi o a mi historia a sus alertas. Por cierto, en respuesta a un PM que me mandaron aclaro, si se fijan no he hecho referencia alguna a los horrocruxes porque en esta historia no aparecen, el como volvió Voldemort en realidad no es importante para la historia, es una historia que dada la pareja sobre la que está escrita pues no puede seguir muy a la línea el canon aunque trato de apegarme lo mas que puedo a él. Para mayores aclaraciones con todo gusto, estoy para servirlas.

Les mando un abrazote:

_**Adrel Black**_


	19. Cosas Del Destino

Bueno aunque comúnmente las personas que se manifiestan por aquí chicas no descarto que haya algún chico por aquí y si lo hay y es papá le mando un gran abrazo, ya que el día del padre se festeja este domingo acá en México. De cualquier manera a todas las chicas por favor den un abrazo a sus papás de mi parte, espero que conserven la dicha de tenerlos durante muchos años, cuídenlos y valórenlos que son un gran tesoro.

Ahora si a lo que vinieron:

**Disclamer**: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bros, etc. La canción de la que tomé la estrofa del principio pertenece al grupo Saratoga, de su álbum Némesis, y se llama Hasta El Día Más Oscuro. A mi solo me pertenece la idea retorcida y escribo sin ánimos de lucro.

****¡Que lo disfruten!

**COSAS DEL DESTINO**

La ira se aferra a mi interior,  
y pienso en momentos que se van,  
que dejan historias rotas  
y el dolor de la impotencia.

(**Hasta El Día Más Oscuro, Saratoga**)

Siempre le había gustado aparecerse sobre los tejados, protegido por un hechizo desilusionador y por el manto de la noche, era una buena forma de observar sin ser visto. Sentado sobre aquel tejado se imaginaba a si mismo como un enorme cuervo.

A pesar de la oscuridad y la distancia podía ver perfectamente lo que ocurría en la casucha derruida que tenía enfrente. Una vil casa de adobe a punto de derrumbarse. Todas las casitas eran así en aquel pueblo olvidado, parecía un pueblo fantasma de una película de terror, una bastaste realista.

Cuando se enteró de que tenían a aquellos muggles se sintió asqueado, los llevarían para torturarlos durante una sesión con el Señor Tenebroso. Crabbe y Goyle eran los encargados de conseguir diversión, de modo que solo ellos sabían en que lugar los escondían, habían desaparecido desde hacía días, así que tardó un poco en enterarse y poder dar la información a Dumbledore que a su vez la hizo del conocimiento del Ministerio.

Snape sonrió de medio lado, eran cerca de una docena de aurores, apenas y tardaron un segundo en reducir al par de gorilas que no hacían otra cosa que gruñir. Seguía mirando intensamente lanzaban hechizos a los brujos ya caídos y desarmados, a los aurores les gustaba ensañarse con ellos cuando lograban capturar a alguno. No entendía porque se sentían superiores a los mortífagos, la generalidad no era diferente, solo jugaban en el otro equipo. Los chillidos de los gorilas siendo torturados perforaban la noche.

Cuando los magos comenzaron a sacar a los muggles de la casa derruida para llevarlos a San Mungo deseó unirse a ellos para torturar a Crabbe y Goyle. La mayoría de ellos apenas parecían mas que esqueletos, la piel estaba pegada a los huesos sin que hubiera músculos de por medio. Los ojos hundidos, incluso un par no podían siquiera estar en pie. Eran cargados por los aurores, que se despojaban de sus capas para tapar la desnudez de los prisioneros, que los miraban con ojos extraviados, agradecidos, sin entender que pasaba ni quiénes eran esos hombres que los salvaban de aquellos demonios. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado en aislamiento sin que él estuviera enterado?

Voldemort iba a estar muy molesto por este golpe. Snape sonrió de nuevo y en el revoleo de su capa desilusionada se esfumó.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente pudo leer la noticia en El Profeta.

Extracto tomado del diario El Profeta.

El Profeta 12 de mayo de 1997

**RESCATAN A CUARENTA MUGGLES**

Serían llevados ante Voldemort para su diversión personal

Por Rita Skeeter.

Dos personas fueron detenidas la tarde de ayer luego de que un chivatazo diera a conocer que tenían en su propiedad no menos de cuarenta muggles, según lo informó el vocero del Ministerio de Magia, Stamford Jorkins.

Los detenidos presuntamente forman parte de los Mortífagos, grupo de apoyo a _quien ustedes saben, _en el momento de la detención se encontraban acuartelados en una finca abandonada que mágicamente habían ampliado en el interior.

Según el vocero del Ministerio, fue un informador anónimo quien dio a conocer el paradero de los muggles, por lo que se procedió a montar un operativo gigantesco siempre con miras a salvaguardar la integridad de nuestros hermanos _no-mágicos_.

De momento los cuarenta muggles se encuentran en San Mungo donde un grupo de desmemorizadores y sanadores trabajan horas extras en devolver la salud a los rescatados.

Los nombres de los detenidos son: Vincent Crabbe (Padre), Gregory Goyle (Padre).

Ambos fueron enjuiciados y absueltos por el Wizengamont durante la primera guerra contra Voldemort…

* * *

Había sido más que nada culpa del destino. Había sido una situación de estar en el lugar adecuado y en el momento preciso. Algo parecido a un golpe de suerte.

El caldero chorreante no les atraía especialmente, de hecho preferían ir al callejón Knockturn era más oscuro, la oscuridad es necesaria cuando se tienen oscuros propósitos.

No es que a ellos les molestara particularmente lo que el mundo dijera, desde siempre, Alecto y Amycus habían tenido la necesidad de prodigarse un cariño superior al que los simples hermanos se expresaban.

Su amor era mucho más fuerte, un amor que necesitaba expresarse físicamente, un amor que era solo sobrepasado por el amor a la causa del Señor Tenebroso.

El clímax de su locura que se expresaba muchas veces en el orgasmo tan solo sería igualado por el clímax alcanzado por la tortura aplicada a sus semejantes.

Pero ahora el clima de inseguridad que se extendía sobre el mundo mágico hacía que los aurores pulularan demasiado cerca del callejón Knockturn, de modo que era mucho mas simple tomar una habitación en el caldero chorreante disfrazados bajo un hechizo para evitar sonar la alarma.

Después de varias horas de sexo, encerrados en la habitación número trece ella como una exuberante rubia y el como un enorme moreno, se habían dirigido hacia el mostrador donde el desdentado tabernero les cobraría.

Miraron con desagrado a la pareja que hablaba con Tom, sin duda eran muggles, su vestimenta lo gritaba de manera exultante.

—Entonces nuestra hija tuvo que pasar navidad lejos.

La mujer asintió dándole la razón al marido que era quien hablaba.

—Por eso queremos sorprenderla ahora que regrese a casa por vacaciones —dijo la mujer con amabilidad —pero no hay muchas cosas que podamos comprarle, así que si usted pudiera ayudarnos a entrar, solo quisiéramos ir a la librería.

Alecto y Amycus aun enfundados en sus disfraces de piel y hueso se miraron y se sonrieron como tiburones.

De modo que el resto fue sencillo, esperar a que los muggles se adentraran en el callejón Diagon, esperar unos momentos, acercarse desenfadadamente, desaparecer con ellos y llevarlos como ofrenda a su Señor.

* * *

Una neblina informe de color blanco nacarado entró por la ventana mientras daba vueltas por los pasillos, no encontraba a Snape, le había buscado en sus habitaciones, en su despacho, había recorrido Hogwarts de lado a lado sin que hubiera rastro de él. Intentaba pensar dónde se habría metido cuando la neblina lo alcanzó y un panda nacarado se formó frente a él, la voz de Hestia Jones le habló:

—Dumbledore, los perdimos, en el callejón Diagon, un mago alto, moreno y una rubia se les acercaron y desaparecieron con ellos.

Luego el panda se disolvió.

Dumbledore suspiró, no había nada que hacer, si ellos desaparecieron y Snape se fue a una reunión lo único que quedaba era esperar las malas nuevas.

* * *

La marca tenebrosa le escocía como el demonio, si supiera que arrancándose la piel del antebrazo dejaría de doler, hubiera tomado su daga de plata, con la que elaboraba pociones y se hubiera desollado el brazo él mismo.

Se hubiera desaparecido de inmediato pero tuvo que esquivar a Dumbledore que rondaba los corredores, aborrecía que el viejo se enterara cuando iba a las reuniones, algunas veces lo miraba con fría avaricia, como si nada anhelara mas que la información que Severus traería a su regreso; otras, lo miraba con lástima, en esos momentos Snape lo odiaba como en ningún otro, no le importaba ser un peón, pero detestaba ser alguien que necesitara la lástima de los demás.

Voldemort estaba inquieto y lo citaba con frecuencia, muchas de las veces solo para divagar, ha la fecha cincuenta mortífagos habían desaparecido sin que se supiera cómo o hacia dónde. De los cuales al menos cinco eran del círculo cercano al Lord: Macnacir, Rabastan, Nott, Selwyn y Yaxley. No se lo explicaba, tenía montones de espías trabajando para él en el ministerio y los aurores no los habían atrapado. Los únicos que en aquél momento estaban en Azkaban eran Crabbe y Goyle.

Al principio Voldemort barajó la posibilidad que se tratara de traidores, hasta que entre los desaparecidos se encontró Rabastan Lestrange. No había manera de que los Lestrange lo abandonaran, habían sido adoradores de las artes oscuras desde montones de generaciones atrás, no, ahí tenía que estar pasando algo más, algo que estaba fuera de su vista. Alguien o algo estaban acabando con sus fuerzas y no tenía idea de qué o quién era.

Solo Severus y Dumbledore estaban al tanto de la suerte de aquéllos cincuenta, habían terminado siendo comida de licántropos.

De modo que ahora cada vez que los llamaba, se veía ansioso, desorientado. Y Dumbledore, él estaba encantado con los acontecimientos.

Se apareció en los terrenos de la mansión Malfoy. Odiaba su exuberancia y falso esplendor, además, no sabía qué encontraría, lo ponía especialmente nervioso escuchar carcajadas.

Atravesó los corredores con rumbo al salón donde los mortífagos en círculo rodeaban los cuerpos sin vida de dos personas un hombre y una mujer de mediana edad.

—Severus —Lord Voldemort presidía el círculo desde un punto indefinido —te retrasas, por un segundo pensé que no vendrías.

Snape se acercó e inclinó ante el Señor Tenebroso, tomó el bajo de su túnica y lo besó con el rostro sin expresión.

—Mi Señor —murmuró Severus una vez que se puso de pie —sería imposible para mi no acudir a su llamado.

— ¿Sabes que mereces un castigo, Severus? —Los músculos del pocionista se tensaron en espera de la maldición que vendría —Francamente Severus, que seas el mas leal de mis mortífagos no te da derecho a hacer esperar a tu Amo.

—Mi Lord…

—Crucio.

Cayó al suelo en un suplicio mudo mientras se mordía el interior de las mejillas en busca de contener los gritos que pugnaban por salir. Es curioso cuando los segundos pasan como si fueran horas.

—Severus, —la maldición se detuvo y el Lord miró a Snape con una ternura burlona reflejada en sus rojas pupilas, el pecho del Profesor subía y bajaba con rapidez intentando atrapar el aire que había escapado de sus pulmones con la tortura, las túnica se la había abierto y las costuras de su camisa se veían forzadas, a punto de reventar. Intentó ponerse de pie, el cabello le cubría el rostro, se tambaleaba —sin tan solo dejaras de comportarte como un caballero andante y te dignaras a gritar, harías todo esto mas sencillo —el falso afecto se convirtió en sadismo y el carmín de sus ojos en casi negro cuando murmuró de nuevo —crucio.

Supo que debía dejar de morderse el interior de las mejillas cuando un sabor metálico y conocido le inundó la boca, sus uñas clavadas en las palmas de sus manos, también le habían hecho brotar sangre.

Cuando la maldición se detuvo Snape se puso de pie trabajosamente, tenía los ojos llorosos y sabía que al menos una de sus heridas recientes se había abierto, podía sentir sangre correr en un hilillo por una de sus piernas hacia dentro de sus botas, se acomodó la máscara y tomó su lugar a la izquierda de Voldemort de frente al resto del círculo.

Miró a las dos personas que yacían en el centro del redondel, sus piernas y brazos estaban en ángulos extraños, sin duda los huesos habían sido quebrados y dado que no se movían y no se quejaban, estaban muertos.

—Lo lamento mucho Severus —murmuró de nuevo Voldemort —, estos dos fueron lo único que pudimos conseguir. Pero dos muggles para tantos mortífagos, —negó con la cabeza —bueno como tú te tardaste y estos murieron demasiado pronto —Voldemort sonrió y los mortífagos a su alrededor se carcajearon, Severus escuchó una carcajada saliendo de su propia boca y se asqueó por ello —creo que te perdiste la diversión.

—Mi lord —decía Bellatrix con tono de ensoñación como una niña que espera su navidad —cree que podamos echarlos a la puerta del ministerio como a los otros —el Lord negó con la cabeza.

—Mi querida Bella, son la cena de Nagini.

Severus solo escuchaba, miraba fijamente el cabello de la mujer, sacudió la cabeza, tenía que estar desvariando, ese cabello se parecía tanto al de Hermione. Color chocolate, ondulado, largo.

— ¿Qué pasa Severus? —Snape negó con la cabeza — ¡Oh! —Dijo Voldemort — ¿Te parecen conocidos? —Severus miró a Voldemort impertérrito, sin responder —verás, ese fue un golpe de suerte de Alecto y Amycus, por una casualidad encontraron a los padres de la sangre sucia amiga de Potter, —continuó hablando mientras con el pie descalzo volteaba la cara de la Señora Granger, como años atrás había hecho con Cedric Diggory —gritaron el nombre de la sangre sucia mientras los torturábamos. Cosas del destino —dijo Voldemort con dejadez al centro de la estancia en penumbras.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy, la verdad es que no es mi capítulo favorito, pero era necesario, o al menos eso creo, no estoy muy segura. Bueno lo verdaderamente importante por aquí es agradecer a quienes me dejaron review:

**Yetsave**: Gracias por la bienvenida, de la piel pues por fin dejé de despellejarme, y de Molly es una maldita, ya tendrá su merecido.

**Gabriela Cruz:** Bienvenida, me da gusto que llegue gente nueva, subo los capítulos cada viernes. Ojalá que te siga gustando, espero verte seguido por aquí. Saludos.

**Samanthablack30:** Hola niña, no llores, que no hay por qué, recuerda que nos dirigimos hacia un final feliz lo juro, bueno Hermione anda un poco perdida y Severus, bueno él si que es un mártir ya se encontraran. Hermione dará con él pronto y no lo va a rechazar, digo es que ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría? Yo también espero que tu paciencia aguante, no demasiado, solo lo necesario. Que tengas una muy buena semana, nos leemos el próximo viernes.

**TequilaNervous:** No te preocupes, ¡Hermione no quiere ir a Roma!, en algún momento se hará la luz en su cerebro y atará todos los cabos.

**Diosa Luna:** jajaja, pero si avisé que me ausentaría una semana, así que no había porque ponerse histérica. Harry es buen chico, no es mi preferido, pero como personaje le tengo cierto cariño, no estoy segura si Hermione recordará que él estuvo con ella desde siempre aun no escribo esa parte. Hermione es mucho mejor que Lily, lo digo y lo sostengo, así que creo que ellos dos serán muy felices. Ron, él no pinta nada aquí, así que no os preocupéis por él. Y me alegro que éste capítulo no te haya puesto triste eso ya es un avance, ya llegará mi momento en que te haga perturbadoramente feliz.

**Patybenededmalfoy:** si, ya estoy de vuelta, no te preocupes, ellos se encontraran si no ¿que caso tendría todo lo demás? Y Severus, bueno, gran parte de esa personalidad que nos encanta se ha forjado precisamente por todo su sufrimiento. En fin, todo saldrá bien. Nos leemos en una semanita. Besos.

**Alexza Snape: **Pronto estarán juntos lo prometo, ya no esperes más, ojalá que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

**Luzenlaoscuridad:** El amor no nos hace medio mensos, nos hace mensos y medio jajaja, si ya verás, cuando lo entienda, será como un click y todo lo demás va a tener sentido. Ya llegará el romance entre estos dos, cada vez nos acercamos más. Nos leemos en una semana, un abrazo, bye.

**Mimi0315:** Si, estoy de vuelta, Hermione dará con él, aunque no de la forma que espera, jajaja, ya verás. Que bueno que te guste la historia, espero y así nos mantengamos, nos leemos pronto, bye.

**Cleoru Misumi:** Jajaja, yo escribiendo una novela, necesito no hacer nada más. Jajaja, el amor nos hace brutos, esa es una ley inamovible de la naturaleza. La verdad cuando avanzó la semana empecé a preocuparme my Lady, porque no llegaba tu review y dije oh!, mi fan más fiel me ha abandonado! Jajaja, no te creas, gracias como siempre por escribirme, me haces el día cada vez que cae tu review. Un Beso para ti también pequeña, nos leemos prontito. Bye.

Y obviamente también tengo que agradecer a quienes me agregaron a mi o a mi historia a sus alertas, espero seguir contando con su apoyo.

Estoy a punto de que mis ojos se cierren y quedarme dormida encima de mi laptop, de modo que lo mejor es que me vaya a preparar un café bien cargado, le mando abrazos, besos y agradecimientos a toda(o)s.

Adrel Black


	20. Solo Unos Segundos

Bueno, que os puedo decir, hubiera querido actualizar más temprano, pero como actualizo desde el trabajo estos fulanos con los que trabajo no me han dejado, quiero decirles que estoy taaan contenta porque el capítulo pasado tuvo dieciocho reviews, wow, son ustedes increíbles, nunca había tenido tantos reviews en un solo capítulo, muchas gracias. Eso nos deja tan cerca de los doscientos reviews, nunca creí que lo lograra, pero aquí estamos. Este capítulo está largo, es el mas largo hasta ahora, espero que les guste. Ahora si:

**Disclamer**: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bros, etc. La canción de la que tomé la estrofa del principio pertenece al grupo Santelmo, de su álbum Santelmo, y se llama Daría Lo Que Fuera. A mi solo me pertenece la idea retorcida y escribo sin ánimos de lucro.

¡Que lo disfruten!

**SOLO UNOS SEGUNDOS**

Daría lo que fuera por parar el tiempo,

poder coger tus manos y llevarte lejos.

Daría lo que fuera porque confiaras,

aunque no hay que olvidar, todo se acaba.

(**Daría Lo Que Fuera, Santelmo**)

No lo entendía, había visto a Snape en acción, no una ni dos veces, sino montones a lo largo de los años. Snape podía estar erguido y mirando a la muerte a los ojos sin siquiera parpadear. Lo había visto torturar, incluso matar, sin que la mano que sostenía su varita temblara, sabía que odiaba participar en las violaciones que llevaban a cabo los mortífagos, pero había presenciado montones de ellas, con el rostro impertérrito, o si acaso, con una ligera mueca de aburrimiento, como si estuviera por encima de esos apetitos carnales.

El director había jugado con la vida de Snape cada día durante dieciséis años y el único momento en el que Dumbledore lo había visto quebrarse había sido el día que le vendió su lealtad, el día que le suplicó que salvara a Lily, nunca otra vez, jamás, incluso intuía que había en las reuniones de los mortífagos muchos más horrores y masacres de los que Snape estaba dispuesto a contar pero aún con eso jamás lo había visto de aquella manera.

De hecho el motivo más importante por el que conservaba a Severus era, porque era un espía nato, sin contemplaciones, sin tontos sentimentalismos, su físico pálido, sus ojos negros, su mirar frío, su afán de vestir siempre de negro, su ácido carácter, su dominio de las artes oscuras, su inteligencia, su don para las pociones, incluso ese estúpido deseo de redención lo ayudaba a nunca flaquear. Hasta venía con la marca tenebrosa incluida. Por cada una de esas cosas Dumbledore se esforzaba por conservarlo, le proveía excusas, le había enseñado un par de maldiciones con la cuales ganarse a Voldemort, Snape era importante porque era capaz de mantenerse cuerdo en cualquier circunstancia.

Quizás en algún momento prescindiera de él, al final, era demasiado poderoso como para no ser contado como una amenaza, pero al menos por el momento ni siquiera el propio Severus parecía ser consciente de su poder.

Albus lo había perfeccionado en el arte de la oclumancia, aun sabiendo que sería una desventaja no tener dominio sobre su mente, siempre se había sentido orgulloso de saber que Snape era capaz de engañar a Voldemort, el problema era que en éste instante la duda lo estaba carcomiendo.

Albus lo miró de nuevo, insistentemente. Severus estaba en la misma posición que cuando llegó, apenas y había movido siquiera un músculo, como si fuera una estatua sus ojos vidriosos perdidos en una esquina oscura del despacho del Director.

Snape sentía los ataques a su mente de parte de Dumbledore, sabía que el viejo quería saber qué le pasaba, en cualquier momento normal, Severus habría bajado sus defensas para que el anciano pudiera ver unas pocas cosas, comúnmente los detalles escabrosos se los guardaba para sí mismo. Pero en éste momento su mente no era capaz de dividir con frialdad sus recuerdos, de la mano de los ojos muertos de la Señora Granger venían un torrente de imágenes de Hermione, por lo que Snape, simplemente, había levantado una muralla alrededor de su cerebro, por completo, Dumbledore que seguía intentando irrumpir en su cabeza se topaba una y otra vez con la imagen de una pared de piedra negra. De pronto el pocionista se puso de pie y apuntó con la varia al director.

— ¡Deja de intentarlo! —Le gritó Snape a Dumbledore con los ojos desaforados —deja de intentar entrar a mi mente.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasó Severus? —Dumbledore no levantó la voz, de hecho sonó como si se lo preguntara a si mismo.

El hechicero se alejó de la silla y se acercó a la ventana, sacó un cigarro del bolsillo de la levita y con un pase de varita lo encendió. Miró el humo perderse rumbo al techo.

—No pasó nada Albus.

—Nunca te había visto así —Dumbledore lo escrutaba con los ojos entrecerrados—. No desde que supiste que Voldemort buscaba a Lily.

Snape hizo un gesto de desagrado, sin decir nada, siguió fumando en silencio. ¿Acaso por fin habría llegado el día en que Snape se perdiera, el día en que hubiera visto demasiado?

Ahora, mientras esperaban que McGonagall llegara acompañada de la Señorita Granger, Snape permanecía mirando por la ventana la oscuridad como absorto, con la mirada vacua y sin decir nada. Incluso creía verlo un poco verdoso, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. Había entrado en el despacho y le había dicho que los padres de Hermione estaban muertos, por supuesto Dumbledore ya se lo esperaba, una vez que habían desaparecido del callejón Diagon, ¿quién más habría podido tener interés en ellos si no fuera Voldemort? Pero aun así, ni siquiera la muerte de Lily, había tenido aquel efecto tan ominoso en él.

— ¿Estás completamente seguro de que son ellos?

Snape asintió en silencio. Una vez terminado su cigarrillo, desapareció la colilla y se quedó mirando la luna en cuarto creciente que iluminaba a medias los terrenos.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Hermione apareció, en pijama y con el cabello trenzado, acompañada de Minerva, Harry, Ron y Ginny. Cuando la profesora McGonagall los encontró a los cuatro estaban aun en la sala común, Harry y Ginny intentaban de nuevo reconciliarlos, no dudó en llevarlos a todos juntos ante Dumbledore. Hermione necesitaría apoyo.

Snape se alejó de la ventana y se dirigió hacia la esquina que estaba en sombras.

— ¿Profesor Dumbledore? —se dirigió Hermione al director.

—Disculpen que los haya molestado tan noche —dijo Dumbledore y tomó asiento, McGonagall se acercó al lado derecho de Dumbledore y permaneció de pie a su lado.

Hermione se pasó la mano por la nuca, sentía esa mirada incansable clavada en ella, el fantasma de Tobías, miró atrás, pero ahí sólo estaba el Profesor Snape en un rincón de brazos cruzados y mirándolos de mal modo.

—Señorita Granger, hoy por la tarde dos mortífagos desconocidos burlaron la guardia que la orden del fénix había puesto a sus padres, y se los llevaron —Hermione se cubrió la boca con las manos, los ojos de todos miraban fijamente a Dumbledore esperando mas explicaciones —no pudimos localizarlos a tiempo…

— ¿En dónde están ahora, Profesor Dumbledore? —preguntó Harry, al ver que Hermione se había quedado sin habla.

—No hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer para salvarlos —la frase flotó en el aire aterrizando en cada una de sus cabezas, mientras Hermione le buscaba un significado.

— ¿Están… —la voz de Hermione se quebró pero aun mojada por el llanto continuó —muertos?

Dumbledore asintió imperceptiblemente.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar Hermione se puso de pie y salió corriendo dejando la puerta abierta.

—Señorita Granger, —dijo la profesora McGonagall —espere.

Severus salió de su ensimismamiento al verla pasar corriendo por su lado.

—Severus —alcanzó a escuchar que Dumbledore decía antes de salir por la puerta que Hermione había dejado abierta e ir tras ella.

* * *

El destino, esa palabra, esa cosa que nunca había encontrado cómo definir, era sin duda la más curiosa y esquiva que existía. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que existiera. Solo sabía que todo era tal y como tenía que ser. ¿Cómo podría haber previsto que al rescatar él a los muggles que Crabbe y Goyle tenían secuestrados los mortífagos buscarían otras diversiones?

Claro que era obvio, pero no había manera de que él supiera que encontrarían a los Granger. ¿Quién se lo iba a imaginar?, los Granger en el Caldero Chorreante, deseando comprarle un regalo a su hija, topándose con Alecto y Amycus, los cuales estaban disfrazados, siendo así desconocidos para la guardia de la Orden del Fénix que cuidaba a los Granger. Demasiada casualidad y sin embargo había sucedido.

Cierto que no había modo de evitar aquello, cierto que estaba fuera de su alcance, cierto que a los Granger los cuidaban miembros de la Orden aun y cuando ellos no estaban enterados, cierto que no había manera que la guardia reconociera a los mortífagos. Todo cierto, todo. Y sin embargo se sentía completamente culpable. Aun cerraba los ojos y veía los ojos caídos de la Señora Granger mirándolo, acusándolo por no haberlos salvado, por dejar a Hermione sola. Se dio permiso de soltar el aire contenido, una especie de sollozo escapó de su boca, el único signo de debilidad que Severus se había permitido tener, fuera de sus habitaciones, durante años.

Hubiera dado su vida por esa mujer a la que vio, cuando era mucho mas joven, portar en su vientre a Hermione. Había adorado a esa mujer por el cuidado que mostraba mientras caminaba balanceándose como un pato con ocho meses de embarazo.

Había querido decirle que él cuidaría siempre de Hermione, que cuando ellos murieran, cuando ya no estuvieran en este mundo él seguiría velando por ella, que no podía prometerles ser un ángel guardián para la Señorita Granger, pero que prometía ser su sombra, caminar pegado a sus pies aun y cuando ella no lo notara y preservar su vida, su bienestar. Le hubiera gustado decirle a esa mujer castaña que estaría siempre al pendiente de Hermione que pondría el mismo cuidado que ella había puesto al caminar bamboleando su vientre abultado, que pondría el mismo cuidado en cuidar aquella niña.

Pero ahora no había nadie a quien hacerle esas promesas, nadie salvo la penumbra que reinaba en los pasillos vacíos por los que ahora caminaba buscando a Hermione.

Vagó durante un rato por los pasadizos. Aun sin proponérselo, tal vez por instinto, sus pies lo llevaron a la torre de astronomía, sabía en sus entrañas, aun antes de verla que ella estaría en aquél lugar.

Allí el cuarto creciente de la luna la iluminaba mortecinamente, a lo lejos el sauce boxeador parecía rematado en plata y la luna se reflejaba en el lago distorsionada por las leves ondulaciones que el viento creaba en la superficie. Hermione estaba mirando el vacío, como si estuviera considerando la distancia que había entre la torre de astronomía y el suelo.

—Es un largo trecho —le dijo en voz baja, como un siseo, pero aun así ella se sobresaltó como si él le hubiera gritado.

—Solo unos segundos —alegó —unos segundos y se habrá terminado —le respondió con la voz constipada.

Siguió deslizándose hasta que llegó al lado de ella, tenía los ojos y la nariz enrojecidos, de su trenza se habían soltado algunos rizos.

—Si usted se lanza al vacío Señorita Granger —le respondió —me veré en la penosa necesidad de lanzarme tras usted, y realizar en unos pocos segundos un complicado hechizo que nos haga aterrizar en el suelo sanos y salvos.

Hermione lo miró sin entender.

—La muerte de un estudiante en mi presencia —respondió él —se vería fatal en mi currículo si un día solicito trabajo en otro lugar —torció la boca con aburrimiento —además el Profesor Dumbledore pediría montones de explicaciones y el ministerio de magia me requeriría que hiciera un sinfín de papeleo sobre los cómos y porqués de su suicidio…

— ¿Fue usted —preguntó ella cortando el parloteo de Snape —, fue usted el que trajo la noticia? —el hombre apretó los labios como si de esa manera pudiera contener las palabras.

Se acercó aun mas a ella y con un pase de varita encendió las antorchas que pendían a todo lo largo y ancho de la torre. A la luz mortecina del fuego Hermione lo vio asentir con gesto austero.

— ¿Los vio morir?

El profesor Snape seguía reacio a responder, así que negó en silencio, con los labios aun apretados como si temiera que las palabras escaparan sin su consentimiento, sin embargo sus ojos decían tantas cosas, la miraba intensamente, ni siquiera parpadeaba.

— ¿Sufrieron?

¿Qué debía responder? ¿Cómo decirle que los mortífagos los torturaron hasta morir? ¿Cómo decirle que vio los cuerpos de sus padres quebrados en ángulos extraños?

—La gente siempre sufre cuando cae en manos de los mortífagos, Señorita Granger, —la joven volvió la vista hacia los terrenos, las lágrimas y los sollozos escapaban, callados —creo que usted lo sabe.

— ¿Podremos recuperar sus cuerpos? —Continuó la chica interrogando su voz cada vez más baja, como si ya no tuviera suficientes fuerzas.

El volvió a negar en silencio, guardándose para sí el hecho de que habían sido devorados por Nagini.

En un acto de profunda desesperación Hermione soltó las lágrimas que pretendía contener, lloró con histerismo, intentando que supuraran toda su desesperación, que saliera el dolor por medio de ellas.

Sin poderse contener Severus dejó vagar su pulgar en la húmeda marca que una lágrima dejó en la mejilla de Hermione. Y ella, con aun más desesperación se acercó a Snape y se aferró a su levita.

Severus miró alrededor como un gato acorralado, con los brazos de Hermione alrededor de su torso y su mejilla pegada a su pecho, derramando ruidosas lágrimas, como había hecho una noche, hacía tanto para él y tan poco para ella, en la biblioteca de la casa Black.

Quiso abrazarla, quiso estrujarla y decirle que él estaba con ella, que no importaba que tan mal se viera el porvenir, él cuidaría de ella. Pero contrario a lo que deseaba apretó los puños a los costados y luchó contra las ganas de decirle la verdad, contra las ganas de estrecharla y se quedó ahí de pie como un viejo roble. Sin darse cuenta de la expresión sorprendida que tenían los ojos de Albus, que los observaban desde las sombras.

—Quiero saber quienes fueron —murmuró Hermione con voz aguada sus manos aún aferraban la levita de Snape con fuerza, los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos y las uñas se enterraban en la tela negra —quiero que me diga quienes mataron a mis padres.

— ¿Para qué quiere saberlo Señorita Granger? —le respondió Snape aun envarado por ese abrazo no pedido pero tan deseado.

—Los mataré —murmuró Hermione —ahora entiendo a Harry y su obsesión por acabar con Voldemort, siempre creí que exageraba, que era alguna especie de enfermedad, que tenía que ver con su complejo de héroe, pero ahora lo entiendo, es necesario para seguir viviendo.

—Asesinar nunca es una necesidad.

— ¿Me lo dirá?

—No.

Los sollozos fueron disminuyendo lentamente, hasta que se volvieron solo suspiros. De pronto Hermione cerró los ojos al sentir el aroma de Tobías a su alrededor, aspiró una vez más permitiéndose un segundo, luego los abrió de golpe recordando que no era a Tobías a quien abrazaba sino a su Profesor de pociones y dijo:

—Discúlpeme Profesor Snape —mientras soltaba el torso de Snape y levantaba la cabeza para mirar a su hosco Profesor —yo… lo lamento mucho, no quise… faltarle al respeto… perdóneme.

Él, sin decir nada, con la mirada congelada, solo negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no tenía importancia.

—Creo que debo ir a la torre de Gryffindor. Los chicos… ellos… estarán buscándome…

Reacio aun a abrir siquiera la boca, para evitar la tentación de decirle la verdad, asintió su mirada endurecida y cansada.

Hermione dio media vuelta sintiendo el aroma de Tobías aun en su nariz, ese aroma que le recordaba una tarde lluviosa y solitaria en compañía de un cigarrillo fumado en silencio. El aroma de tabaco antiguo continuó en su nariz mientras ella intentaba convencerse de que estaba alucinando.

Cuando desapareció hacia los pasillos oscuros, Severus se dirigió a la orilla de la torre, justo al lugar donde Hermione había estado cuando él llegó, miró el vacío. Se repitió en su mente las palabras de la chica: _"Solo unos segundos, unos segundos y se habrá terminado"_, sacó la cajetilla de cigarros de la levita y encendió uno, mientras el aire jalaba el humo y se lo llevaba se quedó con la mente en blanco.

—Seguiste a la Señorita Granger —oyó la voz de Dumbledore, no era una pregunta. Se tensó de inmediato.

—Solo quería asegurarme que la cría no hiciera algo estúpido —la voz de Snape era aburrida, nada en ella delataba la sorpresa de que Dumbledore lo hubiera visto.

— ¿De cuándo acá te ha preocupado? —le reclamó Dumbledore.

— ¿Cuál es —retrucó Snape —tu jodido problema? —Dumbledore siguió en silencio —Cuándo encontré a la mocosa, estaba pensando en cuánto tardaría en caer desde aquí.

Dumbledore lo miró con escepticismo.

—La Señorita Granger, nunca haría algo así.

Lanzó la colilla de cigarro hacia abajo de la torre dividido entre el pensamiento de que el aire de la caída la apagara o de que iniciara un incendio.

Su mirada dibujó unas chispas flojas cuando la colilla golpeó el suelo, sabía que lo había imaginado, allá abajo no había nada salvo penumbras.

—Tal vez resulta que no lo sabes —dijo con tranquilidad, estaba harto de que Dumbledore diera por sentado que sabía todo lo que el mundo pensaba, lo que el mundo quería y como el mundo debía reaccionar —tal vez resulta que no todo el mundo tiene que reaccionar de acuerdo a tus designios.

—Sé que es muy parecida a Lily —murmuró Dumbledore, intentando sacar una verdad de una mentira.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Lista, Gryffindor, sangre sucia.

—No vuelvas a llamarla de esa manera —Snape miró a Dumbledore con desprecio, el anciano sonrió, como si aquella frase probara su punto.

—Se ha convertido en una mujer hermosa.

— ¡Por Merlín Dumbledore!, —dijo Snape mientras lo miraba con enfado, la idea de que Dumbledore se enterara de la verdad lo atenazó, no podía irse de Hogwarts aun, no hasta que Hermione se fuera también —es una cría, apenas una niña.

Albus lo miró, para ser un mortífago algunas veces Severus tenía una moral victoriana.

—No puedes enamorarte de ella.

—No estoy enamorado de nadie.

—Deseé durante mucho tiempo que encontraras otra mujer, que dejaras atrás el fantasma de Lily —Dumbledore se acercó al lugar en que Severus fumaba —pero la Señorita Granger no es la persona correcta.

— ¡Cállate!, ¡estás chocheando Dumbledore!, ¿cómo se te ocurre que yo me fijaría en esa mocosa?

— ¿Cuál es tu afán de andarte enamorando de mujeres que no están a tu alcance?, ¿qué endemoniada fijación tienes con los amores no correspondidos?

—Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay, —la mueca de Severus daba miedo, en ella había tanto desprecio, tanta molestia y un deje de asco —deja de formarte una historia de amor en tu retorcida cabeza y déjame en paz. Ya tengo bastante con las estupideces de Voldemort como para tener que agregar las tuyas.

—Necesitas una mujer para despejarte, una mujer de tu edad, una mujer para pasear, una mujer para tener sexo y volver a tus habitaciones y ocuparte de tus asuntos —la voz de Dumbledore iba subiendo de volumen —una mujer con la que saciarte y después enfocarte, una mujer para un momento, incluso no una, las que quieras, pero la Señorita Granger está fuera de tu alcance.

Severus lo miró con enfado, directo a los ojos azules de Dumbledore. El negro de sus pupilas ardía. Dumbledore intentó penetrar su mente pero el ataque golpeó de nuevo contra la pared de piedra negra que resguardaba los recuerdos de Snape.

—Puedes intentarlo toda la noche Dumbledore —Severus sonrió con una mueca torcida —no vas a pasar.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás escondiendo Severus?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Snape cuando Dumbledore se acercó, el aire parecía cargado de electricidad, el anciano era apenas unos centímetros mas bajo que Severus, la nariz ganchuda del Profesor y la nariz torcida de Dumbledore estaban a unos centímetros, Snape miraba con desprecio, con insolencia, mientras que Dumbledore ardía de curiosidad.

—No estoy escondiendo nada Dumbledore, vas a tener que confiar en mi… o atacarme —Severus ya tenía la varita en la mano y aunque no está en posición de ofensiva sus dedos se cerraron fuertemente entorno a la madera.

— ¿Sabes que puedo reducirte en un parpadeo, Severus? —una expresión calculadora cubría los rasgos de Dumbledore —siempre me he negado a que me llamen el más grande mago de la actualidad —el Director sonrió con los ojos fríos —pero lo soy, Severus.

— ¿Sabes que para reducirme tendrías que matarme? He visto la muerte Dumbledore, el dolor, físico y mental, perdí familia, amigos, amor, incluso mi vida y mi libertad, mi juventud, ¿qué te hace pensar que me asustas? —Snape soltó una carcajada vacía —además Dumbledore yo no tengo nada que perder y tu no te atreverías a dañar a quien es tu peón en esta guerra o sí —Severus siguió sonriendo de medio lado, sabiendo que Dumbledore no lo sacrificaría, Severus se acercó aun mas al rostro del anciano —así que, Albus, confía o ataca.

—Severus —Dumbledore le sonrió —eres como mi hijo, jamás te atacaría, pero si hay algo que esté pasando puedes decirlo —Dumbledore se alejó y relajó la postura —en una situación de guerra solo la confianza mutua nos mantiene a todos con vida.

—Eso que tu llamas confianza, —Severus mantenía sus barreras, no cedía ante Dumbledore, tal vez era el paladín de la justicia, tal vez estaba del lado del bien, pero no le confiaría ni siquiera su elección de ropa para el día siguiente —no es otra cosa que manipulación.

—Tarde o temprano tendrás que decirme qué sucedió. Cuando la guerra termine y tus barreras por fin caigan tendrás que decirme qué te ocurrió.

—No se si te has dado cuenta Dumbledore, pero no tengo muchas posibilidades de terminar esta guerra con vida, y en caso de que lo logre, créeme, Dumbledore, me iré tan lejos que ni siquiera tu con tus enormes tentáculos podrán alcanzarme.

Dumbledore enfadado dio media vuelta y dejó a Severus acompañado por la penumbra.

* * *

No es porque yo lo haya escrito, pero la verdad que me ha gustado como quedó, espero que a ustedes también, ahora si a quienes me hacen el favor de dejarme review:

**Gabriela Cruz:** Hola, aquí tienes el capítulo nuevo, espero te guste, nos leemos pronto.

**Diosa Luna:** Bien, creo que ahora tienes las respuestas a algunas de tus preguntas. Y de los señores Granger, pues si, pero es que necesitaba una excusa para dejar sola a Hermione, sorry. De lo otro sobre la ira de Severus, bueno ya verás en el siguiente capítulo. Ojalá que te haya gustado, saludos. Por cierto este es el capítulo maaas kilométrico hasta el momento, así que espero estés conforme.

**Aurora Snape:** Señora Snape, ya la extrañaba por estos lares, mmm, creo que no hay mucho de momento que Snape pueda hacer, pero créeme que lo intentará, ya lo verás. Bueno, nos leemos prontito, bye.

**Mama Shmi:** Hola, no hay mucho que Severus pueda hacer ahora, pero hará lo que esté en sus manos. Oye y por cierto ¿Qué es quilombo? Que esa frase no la entendí. Bueno espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, nos leemos pronto.

**Lexy of Night:** Si, la verdad cuando comencé a escribir el capítulo pasado Severus estaba presente y no encontraba la manera de rescatarlos, pero luego pensé que sería demasiado para el pobre hombre, así que lo re escribí, En fin, no tienes por qué agradecer, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos.

**Tsuki-shiroi:** jajaja, es solo una semana no es para tanto y la verdad ando un poco al día con la escritura de capítulos así que al menos de momento no creo que les adelante nada, lo siento, por cierto, gracias por el abrazo, igual para ti y claro que continúo, nos leemos en una semana.

**Patybenededmalfoy:** Ya ves que Severus encontró la manera, tal vez no totalmente, pero creo que fue un poco de consuelo. Saludos para ti, nos leemos pronto.

**LucindaCipriano:** Oh, gracias por decir que siempre esperas el viernes para leerme, no hay manera en que te lo pueda agradecer. El momento que esperas llegará pronto (jajaja me escuché como Trelawney), espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado, nos leemos en una semanita.

**Luna White 29:** Si, habrá odio, pero ya verás como no será asesino, creo que no está en su naturaleza, y si creí que estar presente ya sería demasiado pero pues era una cosa o la otra, como no estuvo presente no hubo manera de ayudarlos. Y pues ya ves que si encontró manera de consolar a Hermione, a la manera Snape, pero bueno, así es él.

**Luzenlaoscuridad:** Bueno, no taaaan mala, un poquito algo así como poquita carne de cerdo, jajaja. Necesaria para la trama pues si, necesitaba dejar sola a Hermione porque cuando se encuentre con Severus ella se despegará de todo para quedarse con él y sus papás podrían poner algo de resistencia, y pues a ver que te pareció el capítulo, ¿la consoló o no? Nos vemos en una semana.

**Vanimiel:** Bueno, es que una semana no es tanto, aunque el otro día estaba pensando al respecto y empecé a colgarles esta historia el primero de febrero, a pasado bastante, pero bueno vamos avanzando, un día terminaremos, hay tantas cosas que quiero escribir y que no he comenzado para no dejar abandonada esta historia. En fin, nos leemos pronto, en una semana más. Gracias a ti.

**TequilaNervous:** Bueno, pues fue una excusa para acercarles y pues era necesario para algo que va a pasar más adelante. Y pues, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, nos leemos pronto.

**Yetsave:** Hermione reaccionará de la mejor manera y estamos por llegar a ese punto, nos leemos pronto, en una semana más.

**Alexza Snape:** Mas vale que ella no se entere, nadie necesita recrearse una imagen así en su cabeza, si para Severus fue difícil, no creo que Hermione pueda con algo así, entonces mejor que no sepa los detalles escabrosos. Y no agradezcas, voy a seguir actualizando, hasta el final.

**Cleoru Misumi:** Tengo una duda (imagina que salto en mi silla de estudiante levantando mi mano para hacerte una pregunta) ¿de cuál George Martin hablamos y porqué lo consideras tan malo? Y pues la intriga es lo que las mantiene conmigo, bueno pues, que va a hacer con los padres de Hermione pues ya no hay nada que hacer por ellos, mmm cuando averiguara Hermione que Tobías es Snape, a como yo lo veo en dos o tres capítulos más, mmm como reaccionará, no creo que Severus vaya a entrar en muchos detalles al respecto. Jajaja y no me eches a mi la culpa si engordas, en todo caso yo se las echaré a ustedes porque en vez de ponerme a hacer ejercicio me pongo a escribir. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos en una semanita más My Lady.

**Mimi0315:** jajaja, no se porque cuando leí tu review me dio un ataque de risa, ya se que estoy tonta pero no pude evitarlo, y ahorita que lo releí me pasó otra vez, en fin, la loca me dicen, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos pronto.

**YazminSnape:** mmm. Bueno creo que ya algunas de tus preguntas encontraron respuesta, y pues no te estreses, yo se que a veces una semana es mucho tiempo pero apenas alcanzo a escribir el capítulo, la verdad es que mis capítulos de reserva están agotados y ahora ando un poco al día, pero no os preocupéis, mi intención es no dejar de actualizar y no tardar mas de una semana en subir cada capítulo. Saludos.

**Samanthablack30:** Tu review, no me podía faltar, y pues yo creo que he dicho como 50 veces que tendrá un final feliz, pero no se porque tengo la sensación de que ustedes no confían mucho en mi, pero no importa, ya lo verán cuando llegue, de la muerte de los papás de Hermione pues no creo que los afecte, creo que los unirá, y pues ya no te estreses aquí nos seguimos leyendo, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, nos leemos pronto.

También claro quiero agradecer a quienes muy amablemente me agregaron a sus alertas.

Bueno, les mando un abrazo a todas y todos (por si hay por aquí algún chico), ojalá que tengan una bonita semana. Nos leemos el viernes. Y tu que me lees en silencio ¿qué esperas para dejarme review?

_**Adrel Black**_


	21. Venganza

Que molesto es fanfiction, estoy batallando mucho para publicar, espero que ya por fin quede bien.

Hola niñas y niños (por si acaso), primero que nada tengo que decirles que son ustedes maravillosos, algo así como música de Mago de Oz, ¿saben que el capítulo pasado llegamos a los 200 reviews? Imagínense, nunca pensé siquiera que llegáramos a los 100, los 200 nisiquiera me pasaron por la cabeza. Pero aquí estamos y les digo que sin ustedes no podría haber sido posible, de hecho cuando empecé a publicar pensé que tal vez iban a leer mi historia, no se, una o dos personas y que tal vez no les agradaría y que a lo mejor comentarían de vez en cuando, pero no, de verdad les a gustado, wow, me inclino ante su grandeza, mil gracias a todos y todas por ser tan geniales.

Por cierto nunca esperé tanta indignación por el capítulo anterior, me da gusto porque así me sentía yo y quiere decir que si pude transmitírselos, gracias.

Ahora si, a lo que vinieron:

**Disclamer**: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bros, etc. La canción de la que tomé la estrofa del principio pertenece al grupo Saratoga, de su álbum Némesis, y se llama Ángel o Demonio. A mi solo me pertenece la idea retorcida y escribo sin ánimos de lucro.

¡Que lo disfruten!

**VENGANZA**

Siempre dudaste qué camino escoger

el heredero del destino más cruel,

como un juego de azar, sorteas tu final.

¿No te das cuenta que en tu mano solo está?

Ángel o demonio, tu eliges lo que quieres ser.

**(Ángel o Demonio, Saratoga)**

Durante todo el día había deambulado por los pasillos de la antaño esplendorosa Mansión Malfoy, intentaba encontrar a los Carrow, pero parecía que no estaban por ahí. Mortífagos iban y venían por los pasillos, algunos visitaban al Lord, consideraban un gran honor tener la dicha de mirar a ese monstruo, sin embargo, otros solo estaban porque no tenían otro lugar a donde ir. El bando de Lord Voldemort no se componía solamente por agentes encubiertos y patanes intentado hacerse de poder, había muchos mas que eran como satélites alrededor de los primeros, inútiles, fracasados, mendigos que dentro de su inmundicia preferían el bando de Voldemort que les otorgaba placeres mundanos, delirios de grandeza y un lugar a donde ir: la mansión Malfoy.

Después del encontronazo con Dumbledore ahora que por fin estaban de vacaciones era una especie de respiro. Dejar de estar bajo la nariz ganchuda de Dumbledore le otorgaba una leve sensación de libertad. Leve y sin duda solo imaginaria, pero en su situación era más que bienvenida. Parecía que el encuentro con Dumbledore había sido ayer, pero el encuentro con Granger parecía tener siglos, desde que él y Hermione se habían encontrado en la Torre de Astronomía. Luego del aquel momento de debilidad la había ignorado olímpicamente, ella había estado seria y cabizbaja, él indiferente, Hermione en ningún momento hizo alusión alguna al abrazo no-compartido en la torre y Severus siguió su ejemplo y no se lo mencionó, ni siquiera para burlarse.

Aunque Hermione se había mostrado tranquila Severus podía distinguir algo en su mirada, había una determinación ciega reflejada en sus ojos. Luego de observarla desde que era una niña, hasta ahora que era una mujer joven, Severus había aprendido a leer sus miradas a fuerza de verla. Sabía perfectamente qué era lo que ardía en sus ojos castaños, era venganza.

Esa había sido su motivación para llevar a cabo su plan, no permitiría que Hermione lanzara su juventud a la basura, que después de algún tiempo recordara que había asesinado y se remordiera su conciencia, si él no podía darle consuelo, al menos le daría la venganza que deseaba.

Algunos de los mortífagos inclinaban la cabeza saludándolo, otros pocos pasaban a su lado, sin saludar pero sin incordiar, ser la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso no lo convertía en alguien popular, pero al menos lo convertía en alguien temido.

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los divisó, caminaban juntos por un largo pasillo, soltando risitas tontas.

—Snape —murmuraron ambos como saludo, pero él solo movió la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento, en cuanto le dieron la espalda lanzó el hechizo con un susurro apenas.

De su varita salió solo una leve corriente de aire que agitó sus túnicas y sus cabellos, pero ninguno de los dos parecieron sentirlo, solo siguieron caminando tan tranquilamente que cualquiera diría que eran unas blancas palomas.

* * *

_El rastro_ era un hechizo complicado, le había costado meses encontrar la manera de realizarlo, meses entenderlo, y meses mas practicarlo hasta que fue exitoso lo había practicado un par de veces con unos pocos de mortífagos novatos, después de casi un año al fin lo había perfeccionado.

En realidad el motivo por el que necesitaba conocer ese hechizo era porque pronto Potter sería mayor de edad por lo cual _el rastro _que el Ministerio ponía en cada niño mago menor de edad desaparecería, de modo que él pondría un nuevo rastro, uno que solo el propio Severus pudiera seguir, una manera mas de seguir manteniendo con vida al inútil hijo de Lily.

Pero ahora hacia donde lo guiaba su varita no era hacia Potter, sino hacia los Carrow, no importaba cuantas veces desaparecieran o qué intentaran él sabría en dónde estaban. Ese era el motivo por el que ahora estaba parado en aquél bosque, no sabía qué lugar era, no lo conocía, pero sabía algo importante los Carrow estaban ahí.

Hermione quería muertos a los asesinos de sus padres y él cumpliría su capricho, si ella necesitaba muertos a ese par, él no dejaría que ella manchara sus manos, él mismo los mataría.

* * *

Cuando el otoño llegara al bosque los árboles se vestirían de dorado y con el paso de los días se irían desnudando de sus hojas hasta dejar sobre el suelo una alfombra que crujiera a cada paso, pero ahora, cuando el verano estaba en su esplendor, el suelo estaba húmedo y límpido, además que el pasto era elástico de modo que los pasos de Severus no se percibían, pero las voces de los hermanos Carrow, eran tan normales, que sonrío, ahí estaban. En un lugar deshabitado, solitario, a su merced. En su cara se dibujó la mueca de un depredador.

Abrazados en un claro sin arboles permanecían, sintió el estómago revuelto al ver como Amycus acariciaba el cabello de su hermana, eran tan parecidos físicamente que podrían ser dos versiones de la misma persona.

* * *

De pronto el instinto le dijo que ya no estaban solos, se sentía observada, se revolvió en los brazos de su hermano, algo estaba mal, miró a su alrededor.

De pie fuera del círculo de árboles que formaba aquel claro estaba una figura encapuchada, la larga capa negra lo cubría por completo como si fuera un capullo, la capucha le ensombrecía el rostro y lo poco de su cara que se distinguía estaba cubierto por una máscara blanca y lisa, la máscara de los mortífagos.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le dijo a la figura encapuchada.

Ambos sacaron sus varitas y se dispusieron a atacar, no importaba quien fuera.

— ¿Quién eres? —gritó Amycus, mientras lanzaba un hechizo.

Alecto secundó el ataque de Amycus y pronto Severus desviaba los ataques de ambos, era tan simple, ambos eran tan predecibles, sus mentes eran libros abiertos ante él, sabía cada cosa que intentarían un segundo antes de que lo hicieran, sonrió bajo la máscara cuando vio la desesperación en sus rostros por no poder abatirlo, sabía cuando sus oponentes se desesperaban.

En un segundo repelió el hechizo de Alecto y la derribó.

— ¡Maldito! —le gritó Amycus y se acercó, intentando hacer blanco en él.

Severus desapareció con un ¡plop!, Amycus miró alrededor pero no había nada, Severus por el contrario lo miraba seguir buscando encaramado en la copa de un árbol, se acercó hacia Alecto y la tocó.

—Enérvate —dijo apuntando hacia el pecho de la mujer, ella abrió los ojos y miró azorada alrededor.

— ¿Quién era? —preguntó a Amycus.

—No lo sé.

— ¿Lo mataste?

—No.

— ¿Dónde está? —miró a su hermano.

—Se fue.

—Yo no apostaría por ello —murmuró la voz de Severus un lado de ellos.

En la fracción de segundo en que ellos miraron alrededor Severus los amarró.

* * *

El instinto asesino, era probablemente entre todos sus instintos de espía el menos desarrollado. Miraba en torno a los mortífagos, estaban atados a un árbol, desarmados y ahora desmayados, no tenía intenciones de dejarlos inconscientes, de hecho en primera instancia había deseado ver el miedo en sus facciones, ver sus ojos muertos, de la misma manera que había visto los ojos muertos de la Señora Granger, se había despojado de su máscara, quería que supieran quién los había asesinado, pero luego sus gritos de "traidor" le había hecho doler la cabeza. Los había desmayado y se había dejado caer en un árbol frente a ellos.

Intentaba convencerse de que matarlos era lo correcto, cerraba los ojos y veía el rostro furioso de Hermione, sus ojos dejando correr lágrimas, la humedad que había dejado la lágrima atrapada en su pulgar.

Había asesinado, si, pero podría decir que siempre había tirado a matar para salvar la vida, nunca había asesinado si lo podía evitar.

Era una escoria, pero extrañamente era una escoria con principios, había asesinado inocentes en muchas ocasiones y se había culpado de todas ellas intentando convencerse que una vida inocente era un precio costeable a cambio de montones de ellas siendo libres, pero ahora con esos dos atados, inconscientes, tenía la vida de ambos pendiendo entre los dedos que sostenían su varita.

"_Los mataré" —_susurró la voz de Hermione en su cabeza —"_es necesario para seguir viviendo"_.

—Asesinar nunca es una necesidad —se repitió para si mismo.

¿De verdad era tan cobarde? ¿Permitiría que las manos de Hermione se ensuciaran? ¿Preferiría que el alma de Hermione cargara con esas muertes? ¿Lo haría por ella? ¿Y si lo hacía cómo sería capaz de amarla con el alma tan llena de cicatrices y remiendos?

Duró mucho tiempo pensando, el frescor de la noche en el bosque lo rodeó, el sol murió detrás de los cerros y los cantos de grillos y búhos lo encontraron aun sentado con la espalda en el tronco nudoso de aquel árbol. No supo que fue lo que le dio la respuesta, tal vez fue su propia cabeza después de tanto dar vueltas, tal vez fue la imagen de Hermione besándolo en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place pero de pronto supo lo que tenía que hacer. Dejar de nuevo que el destino siguiera su curso.

—Obliviate —dijo en voz baja de pronto ambos Carrow abrieron los ojos asustados luego se quedaron desenfocados y volvieron a desmayarse.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y vio el techo oscuro, lleno de telarañas y decidió que no quería estar ahí. Se restregó los ojos con las manos y deseó que cuando los abriera de nuevo estaría en Hogwarts mirando el dosel escarlata de su cama en la torre de Gryffindor, pero no sucedió. El techo del número doce de Grimmauld place seguía ahí.

El día siguiente a la muerte de sus padres la profesora McGonagall se había acercado para hablarle sobre la temporada de vacaciones. En un principio Hermione pensó en volver a la casa de sus padres, pero obviamente aquello implicaba algunos problemas, es decir, sus padres estaban desaparecidos, muy probablemente los compañeros de trabajo reportaran la desaparición y si la buscaban a ella sabrían que no había ningún colegio en el cual buscarla, sus padres tenían la costumbre de decir que tenía una plaza en Eton, pero cuando probaran que en Eton no había ninguna Hermione Granger, entonces ella también estaría desaparecida. Sus padres eran su único contacto con el mundo muggle, muertos sus padres no había nada más que la atara, tal vez lo mejor sería que Hermione también muriera para ese universo. Con el tiempo quizás se convirtieran solo en algún expediente archivado en lo profundo de los casos sin resolver de la policía muggle.

Así que dado que no tenía familiares cercanos salvo la Tía Mabel que no estaba enterada de su condición de bruja y a la que no le agradaba, Dumbledore había pensado que lo mejor era que Hermione pasara sus vacaciones en el cuartel.

Mientras tanto podía preocuparse solo por sus estudios, y ya una vez que hubiera terminado Hogwarts podría decidir a donde ir. Aunque claro, según McGonagall, Sirius estaría encantado de recibirla el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Lo último que Hermione deseaba era ir de nuevo a Grimmaul Place, ¡que demonios!, no quería volver a ver ese lugar, si el fantasma de Tobías, el olor de Tobías, la presencia de Tobías la perseguía en Hogwarts, un lugar en el que él nunca había estado, ¿Qué sería en el cuartel donde todo se lo recordaría?

Y ahora que ya no quedaba nada a lo que aferrarse, ahora que estaba sola sin ninguna dirección, había pensado mucho sobre el futuro, pero no había nada en él. Lo único que le quedaba era participar al lado de Orden en una guerra en ciernes.

Había pasado casi medio año desde que Tobías se había ido y ella seguía estancada sin encontrar nada respecto a él, tentada a mandar al demonio sus recuerdos y aterrada con ese pensamiento. Sin embargo, una parte de ella se había resignado al hecho de que probablemente Tobías le había mentido.

Había seguido la pista de Eileen durante algún tiempo, había buscado más información sobre su paso por Hogwarts pero después de la escuela el rastro de Eileen desaparecía, no había más, ni su boda, ni su vida, ni su muerte, hijos, esposo, padres, nada, como si la tierra se hubiera abierto y ella hubiera desaparecido por la grieta, de la misma manera que Tobías no había más información de su existencia.

Sus padres se habían ido, Tobías se había ido, Hermione estaba vacía, al principio cuando se enteró de la partida de Tobías la mantuvo en pie la determinación de que lo encontraría, desvelaría el misterio que él era. Ahora que sus padres ya no estaban, la mantenía en pie la idea de que estaría junto a Harry durante la guerra, sería un poco de consuelo la idea de que haría pagar a aquellos que habían lastimado a sus padres. Ayudaría a que aquellos monstruos no se hicieran con el poder, que no lastimaran a nadie más.

Se sentó en la cama, en la ventana se reflejaba la luz fría, previa a la salida del sol, se había levantado cada mañana, había desayunado y luego prácticamente se había encerrado en su habitación. No había mucho que hacer en Grimmauld Place lo único era la biblioteca, pero se había prometido no volver a ella y tenía pensado cumplirlo.

Harry había llegado al cuarte el día anterior custodiado por toda una avanzada, nadie se había enterado o al menos ellos no sabían que lo traerían hasta que estuvo en el cuartel, había sido bueno que lo trajeran antes de que las protecciones de Private Drive cayeran.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió para bajar a desayunar, Ginny aun estaba dormida profundamente. Mientras se acicalaba el cabello una lechuza rascó el vidrio de la ventana. Miró, la lechuza, llevaba un ejemplar del profeta agarrado a su pata y una carta en su pico. Era extraño, estas vacaciones había cancelado la suscripción al profeta, pues llegaban varios ejemplares, uno a los Weasley, otro a Lupin, así que no había necesidad.

Abrió la ventana y dejó que entrara tomó el profeta, pero no era la edición del día, era solo la primera página.

La extendió, una fotografía de Alecto y Amycus Carrow ocupaba casi todo el espacio y estaba encerrada en un apresurado círculo de tinta verde esmeralda, la noticia que acompañaba la fotografía era:

**MORTÍFAGOS ABANDONADOS EN EL MINISTERIO**

**Formaban Parte Del Círculo Cercano Al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.**

**Por Rita Skeeter**

De manera impresionante y vergonzosa fueron encontrados dos mortífagos maniatados, encerrados en la cabina telefónica que conduce al mundo muggle. Un héroe anónimo dejó a los conocidos partidarios del que no debe ser nombrado: Alecto y Amycus Carrow.

Los hermanos Carrow fueron absueltos, durante la primera guerra, por el Wizengamont al jurar que su lealtad a _quien ustedes saben_ había sido inducida por la maldición imperio, además, de entregar al Ministerio, como muestra de su arrepentimiento, los nombres y señas que llevaron a la captura de otros mortífagos durante los 70´s y principios de los 80´s.

Sin embargo, al parecer los hermanos Carrow han sido perdonados por su antiguo amo, ya que al momento del hallazgo vestían las conocidas túnicas de raso negro que utilizan los mortífagos, además de que entre sus ropas se encontraron máscaras blancas también usadas por los seguidores _del que no debe ser nombrado_.

Los Carrow aseguran que alguien está tratando de incriminarlos y que no recuerdan nada de cómo llegaron hasta las puertas del ministerio o de quién los atacó.

Claro que a toda la comunidad mágica nos gustaría conocer el nombre del héroe sin rostro que llevó a los Carrow ante la justicia una vez más… continúa en la página 5.

Luego más abajo una noticia más pequeña estaba también circulada:

**LA COMUNDAD MÁGICA ARREMETE CONTRA EL MINISTERIO.**

**Editorial.**

Luego de darse a conocer que los hermanos Carrow fueron entregados a las puertas del ministerio quedó patente la inutilidad de nuestras fuerzas del orden, es decir, que una oficina repleta de aurores apenas a sido capaz de alguna detención y un solitario ciudadano se ha vestido de héroe al entregar no sólo a uno sino a dos conocidos mortífagos, maniatados y listos para ser juzgados por el Wizengamont en pleno.

Solo nos queda pedir a Merlín que por ésta ocasión se lleve a cabo la justicia tan anhelada por la comunidad mágica y que nuestro Ministerio se niegue a hacer tratos con la escoria representada por los Carrow.

La sociedad mágica se alza pidiendo a gritos la prisión perpetua para los mortífagos… continúa pagina 6.

Hermione tomó la carta escrita en la misma tinta verde con la que estaban encerradas las noticias del profeta. La letra alargada y estilizada decía:

**Señorita Granger:**

Espero que esto sea suficiente para usted, como le dije, el asesinato nunca es una necesidad, ¿cree usted en Dios, el karma, el destino? En lo que sea que usted crea deje que esa entidad se encargue del castigo de los asesinos de sus padres. Yo los entrego y que sea la justicia quien les dé la condena. He visto lo que es vivir confinado durante años, Señorita Granger y créame es peor que la muerte.

Espero que una vez satisfecha su venganza deje que los que ya tenemos las manos manchadas nos encarguemos y que usted mantenga su pureza y su inteligencia intactas, pues, una vez terminada la guerra vamos a necesitar mucha gente como usted.

Servida Señorita Granger.

**SS**

Hermione apretó la carta en su mano, se dejó caer al suelo y recargó su espalda en la cama, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, incluso no fue consiente de que lloraba tan ruidosamente hasta que Ginny que había despertado con sus sollozos la abrazó, ese cuerpo tan cálido y tan conocido de su amiga fue como un salvavidas al que asirse, en la mente de Hermione tiraba de ella intentando evitar que cayera en la penumbra.

* * *

Ok, hasta aquí por esta semana, ahora a quienes me dejaron review:

**Diosa Luna:** No llores, de repente a todo el mundo le da por llorar, si ya son muchas pistas ya pronto lo descubrirá y sobre el largo, es que no les doy abasto, siempre quieren más, cuando empecé el fic escribía mis capítulos de 3 hojas de Word y un cachito de la cuarta, pero ahora rondamos las seis o siete y aun así no están conformes, jajaja son tremendas. Y Dumbledore, bueno, tengo una idea respecto a lo que puede sucederle, pero se aceptan sugerencias. Nos leemos pronto, gracias por escribirme.

**Mama Shmi:** Bueno, quien no quisiera un momento con Severus en la torre de astronomía, jajaja, y Dumbledore bueno él es un imbécil que se le puede hacer. Gracias por la aclaración sobre la palabra _quilobombo, _todos los días se aprende algo nuevo. Gracias por leerme y escribirme.

**Tsuki-shiroi:** ¡oh!, tu de nuevo, ¡que bien! Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado, bueno la verdad siempre pensé que Dumbledore se daría cuenta muy pronto, al fin de cuentas para bien o para mal es muy listo y muy cabrón pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, que mal que los sábados sean pesados, para mi son de los días mas ligeros que tengo así que me gustan, que este capítulo sea mas largo, la verdad no lo recuerdo, creo que son mas o menos del mismo tamaño, ¡no pidas mas! por aquí todo el mundo SIEMPRE quiere más, estas niñas son insaciables, jajaja, gracias por los halagos para mi historia créeme que el gusto es todo mío de que te guste y me dediques un ratito de tu tiempo a leerme y escribirme, bueno, nos vemos en una semana, bye.

**Luna White 29:** Que bueno que el capítulo te haya gustado, y si creo que el subconsciente de Hermione ya lo sabe solo que no lo quiere reconocer, ya lo verás, estamos a punto de llegar a ese momento. Agradezco de todo corazón tu contención con respecto a las palabrotas, yo también soy una mal hablada pero no se si todo el mundo por aquí sea igual que yo y más vale no dañar oídos sensibles, jajaja, nos leemos en una semana, un abrazo.

**Aurora Snape:** Señora Snape, que gusto tenerla por aquí, si Dumbledore lo es, todo lo que tu dices y más, pero ya tendrá su merecido y de la verdad, está a punto de salir a la luz. Nos leemos pronto, en una semanita.

**Vanimiel:** Me da mucho gusto que te haya agradado como quedó el capítulo y que mis personajes te agraden, y cuando el fic se termine pues no se, creo que me tomaré un par de semanas y luego tengo planes para otro, igual un fic largo de Hermione y Severus, tengo un poco de la trama en la cabeza, ya veremos que sale, así que puedo publicar los viernes para que tu no extrañes tu _alegría de los viernes, _jajaja, nos leemos pronto. Saludos.

**Yetsave:** Primero que nada tengo que decirte que fuiste mi review número 200 (imagínate que suena una diana de fondo), muchas gracias, muy agradecida. Luego de esto, pues Dumbledore ya sabes es un lunático megalómano, así que no te preocupes, como todo el mundo tendrá su merecido llegado el momento. Mil gracias, nos leemos en una semana, gracias a ti por escribir, bye.

**TequilaNervous:** Que bueno que te haya gustado, mientras lo escribía, pensé en que te iba a gustar, especialmente a ti, no sé por qué, bueno, pues que tengas una bonita semana, nos leemos pronto, bye.

**Mimi0315:** Gracias por el halago y pues en este momento todas odian a Dumbledore, lo cual me agrada porque mientras escribía yo también lo deteste y eso quiere decir que si les trasmití mi molestia, en fin, espero que este capítulo también te guste, nos leemos pronto.

**Diable Dreams:** Que bueno que te haya gustado, Snape tiene ese efecto en la gente, siempre nos deja queriendo más, bueno, no tienes por qué agradecer, es un gusto escribir para ustedes, al contrario gracias a ti por leer y comentar. Nos leemos pronto.

**Patybenededmalfoy:** En este instante a NADIE por aquí le cae Albus, así que no te preocupes, ojalá que este capítulo también te haya gustado, nos leemos pronto, ¡hasta la semana que bien, bye!

**Cleoru Misumi:** Hola My Lady, que bueno que te haya gustado, si, la parte en la que habla de la mamá de Hermione fue linda, y Dumbledore, bueno él es Albus, ya sabes ¿no? Oh, jejeje yo andaba por otro lado cuando dijiste George Martin yo andaba pensando en George Martin el músico, jejeje nada que ver, quien sabe porque nunca se me ocurrió el otro George R. R. Martin. ¡Que tonta! ¿No? Ojalá este capítulo también te guste, nos leemos pronto, un beso también para ti, bye.

**Luzenlaoscuridad:** Bueno, es que no puedo darte gusto, si porque está contento, pues porque está contento, si lo abraza porque lo abraza, sino pues, porque no, que el capítulo está corto, que si no le hizo aquí o haya, bueno, nadie me pone en tantos aprietos ni se pone tan latosa como tu, pero bueno, te perdono porque tus reviews siempre me divierten y porque son decentemente largos, ni hablar, espero que éste te guste, aunque ya sé que le encontrarás algo porque quejarte, :P jajaja, nos leemos en una semana, bye.

**YazminSnape:** No te preocupes, todo se resolverá para bien, y pues yo creo que no hay nadie en estos momentos que no odie a Albus, y pues, la verdad me da mucho gusto que el capítulo anterior te agradara, espero que este también te guste, nos leemos pronto, bye.

**Sokoe:** Hola, bienvenida, que bueno que me hayas encontrado y aun mas que no me hayas soltado, espero seguirte viendo por aquí. No tienes por qué agradecer, es un placer escribir para ustedes, nos leemos en una semana más, bye.

También les agradezco a quienes se tomaron la molestia de agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos a mi o a mi historia.

Por último les comento que el viernes próximo publicaré un capítulo que creo que todas están esperando ¿saben cuál es? yo creo que si.

¡Que tengan una excelente semana!

_**Adrel Black**_


	22. Valle de Godric

Hola chicas y chicos, una semana mas que se nos va, pero aquí estamos aun, este capítulo es muuuy largo, mas o menos el doble de lo normal así que no quiero reclamos por el tamaño del capítulo y no se acostumbren, este salió de este tamaño, pero no creo que salgan más de este largo así que ya saben. Ah y otra cosa, espero que los reviews sean proporcionales en cantidad y tamaño al largo del capítulo, jajaja.

**Disclamer**: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bros, etc. La canción de la que tomé la estrofa del principio pertenece al grupo Mägo de Oz, de su álbum Love And Oz, y se llama Te Guardo Un Beso. A mi solo me pertenece la idea retorcida y escribo sin ánimos de lucro.

¡Que lo disfruten!

**REENCUENTRO**

**Parte I**

**Valle De Godric**

Tengo un hola, amor,

guardado en un banco de sueños,

por si vuelves a mi vida,

regresártelo.

**(Te guardo un beso, Mägo de Oz)**

—Ni siquiera Potter sería tan imbécil como para aparecer por Valle de Godric.

—Obviamente Voldemort lo conoce mucho mejor que tu —respondió Dumbledore.

Snape torció el gesto, Dumbledore continuaba enojado con él después de la discusión en la Torre De Astronomía. Al parecer al director no le sentaba nada bien que le dijeran sus verdades. No estaba para nada acostumbrado que se opusieran a sus deseos. Severus respiró profundamente.

—Potter ni siquiera debe de recordar ese lugar, ¿por qué iría hacia allá?

—Los porqués nunca han sido el fuerte de Harry, normalmente se guía solo por instinto y por lo que me han contado la muerte de los padres de la Señorita Granger no solo te afectó a ti, sino también a Harry —Snape lo miró de mal talante, como si lo ofendiera su vestuario de color magenta y flores púrpuras de su interlocutor, se cruzó de brazos —. Sirius —Severus gruñó al oír el nombre de Black —me comentó que Harry le estuvo haciendo preguntas sobre el lugar en el que están sepultados sus padres y sobre si él ha visto sus tumbas,…

—De acuerdo Dumbledore, — Snape hizo un gesto con la mano, cortando lo que decía Dumbledore —digamos que usted tiene razón, que el chico realmente ha estado pensando en ir a Valle de Godric, aun con eso, Voldemort no tendría porqué saberlo.

—Tom tuvo mucho tiempo el año pasado para vagar en la mente de Harry, creo que tal vez, aun tenga ligeros accesos a ideas que pertenecen al chico, sobre todo cuando está preocupado o ansioso o especialmente alegre.

— ¿Así que cree que el Señor Tenebroso, igual que usted, piensa que Potter irá a Valle de Godric y que es por eso que a mandado a los mortífagos a patrullar ese lugar?

Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

—Por ahora se encuentra en el cuartel y creo que estará a salvo, al menos todo lo _a salvo _que podemos mantenerlo.

—Que Granger y Weasley estén con él lo complica todo —Snape tomó asiento frente a Dumbledore y lo miró—esos tres juntos tienen demasiadas ideas.

—Lo se, es por eso que quiero que vayas y te quedes en el cuartel.

— ¡¿Disculpa?! —dijo Snape escupiendo las palabras.

—Quiero que vayas, te quedes en el cuartel y los vigiles.

—Soy un espía Dumbledore, no una niñera.

—Creí —Albus lo miró por encima de sus gafas —que agradecerías la oportunidad de estar cerca de la Señorita Granger.

Snape sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

—No puedo cuidar a Potter en el castillo y cuidar a Potter durante las vacaciones, ¿qué sigue Dumbledore? —Snape dio una calada su mirada reflejaba la ira —quieres que pruebe la comida de Potter antes de que coma, por si lo envenenan, puedo acompañarlo al sanitario si lo crees conveniente o arroparlo durante las noches, ¡no soy su puta niñera!

—Hacía años que no fumabas como ahora —Snape lo fulminó con la mirada — ¿sabes? Hace días un retrato me contó algo muy curioso, me dijo que durante las vacaciones de navidad vio a un chico vagando por el colegio, dice que iba hacia las mazmorras —Snape lo miró sin expresión —me lo describió: alto, delgado, pelo negro, como de 18 o 19 años.

—Son muchos datos para un retrato que vio a alguien a mitad de la noche, ¿no crees?

—Dice que puso mucha atención, porque no lo reconoció como alumno, pero que el chico parecía saber a donde ir y que cuando lo vio de espalda le pareció que se parecía mucho a ti así que pensó que eras tú disfrazado de alguna manera.

— ¿Y te lo contó hasta ahora?…

—Había estado comiendo pastel envinado con Violeta, la amiga de la Señora Gorda, y estaba un poco mas alegre de lo normal así que se le soltó la lengua.

—Y tu conclusión es…

—Que tú viniste a buscarte a ti mismo, que algo pasó ¿cierto?

—Nada pasó Dumbledore y si hubiera pasado no te lo diría —Snape sonrió con suficiencia, no era la mejor manera de enfrentar a Dumbledore, pero hacerlo enfadar era demasiada tentación.

— ¿Sabes que cada vez que mencionamos a la Señorita Granger empiezas a fumar?

Severus se puso de pie y dio media vuelta, sabía cuando estaba frente a una causa perdida y Dumbledore era una. Una causa perdida, enorme, estrafalaria y muy molesta.

— ¿A dónde vas, Severus?

—Al Valle de Godric y de ahí al cuartel —dijo dándole aun la espalda —fue a donde me mandaste ¿no? —alcanzó a apostillar antes de cerrar con un portazo.

* * *

Habían pasado semanas después de la captura de los Carrow, Hermione no sabía como sentirse al respecto, por momentos se sentía triste, en otros conforme, en otros no estaba segura, lo único que le quedaba claro con respecto a todo era que tenía una deuda enorme e impagable con el Profesor Snape. Estaba segura que el hombre había arriesgado su vida para entregar a los Carrow sin que el resto de los mortífagos se enteraran, todo a cambio de satisfacer la venganza personal de Hermione, no entendía el porqué, era un gesto nada propio del profesor Snape, pero por ello, estaría dispuesta a dar su vida por saldar la deuda con el hombre que había entregado a los asesinos de sus padres.

Había intentado escribirle una carta agradeciéndole, pero no era capaz de expresar todo lo que quería decir, ¿cómo se agradece un favor de éste tipo? Y peor aún, no tenía idea qué era lo que había propiciado ése favor.

Harry y Ronald estaban en un rincón secreteándose, sabía que estaban tramando algo aunque no la habían hecho partícipe, Ginny sentada frente a ella también los miraba de mal modo.

Alrededor de ellos la Señora Weasley parloteaba de aquí para allá, casi todos los miembros de la orden del fénix habían salido ya y Sirius y Lupin estaban en el salón.

—Sabes ¿qué están tramando? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—No, —Hermione negó con la cabeza —tu hermano apenas y me dirige la palabra, no creo que quiera venir a contarme sus planes.

— ¿Nunca se van a reconciliar ustedes dos? —le dijo Ginny fastidiada.

—No, —repitió Hermione negando de vuelta con la cabeza para dar énfasis a su voz.

—Tal vez están planeando cómo salir de aquí.

— ¿Salir?, no, Harry no se arriesgaría.

—Por Dios Hermione, los acompañaste a quebrantar reglas montones de veces yo digo que quieren salir, además —añadió Ginny —los vi hace rato con un mapa, pero cuando entré lo quisieron esconder —Ginny puso los ojos en blanco —pero ya ves que son tan tontos que se les cayó, por eso sé que era un mapa, aunque no se de dónde.

Hermione volvió a mirarlos de mal talante, ellos voltearon y al toparse con su mirada acusadora, ambos bajaron la vista y se arrellanaron más en sus asientos.

— ¿Sabes Ginny? —Hermione de nuevo miró a la menor de los Weasley —no sé si se trate de salir del cuartel, pero creo que realmente planean algo contra las reglas.

* * *

Anochecía, cuando llamaron a la puerta de su habitación, Ginny hacía una disección bastante gráfica sobre los momentos que había pasado a escondidas con Harry en Hogwarts, mientras que Hermione se tapaba la boca o ponía los ojos como platos.

Ambas levantaron la vista y se toparon con Harry y Ron. Hermione se tensó al instante. Harry le sonrió, sentándose en los pies de su cama, luego mirando a Hermione sin más soltó:

—Quiero ir a Valle de Godric.

—Te lo dije —murmuró Ginny.

Hermione no dijo nada solo siguió mirándolo. Al ver que la castaña no respondía Harry completó: — ¿Me acompañarás?, ¿nos acompañarás? —aclaró señalando a Ron y a sí mismo.

—Harry, no estamos en el colegio —respondió —cuando estamos en el colegio es fácil, cada quien está metido en sus asuntos, nadie nos presta tanta atención porque estamos bajo las protecciones del colegio, aquí el asunto de todos es cuidarte, ¿te das cuenta que todos te vigilan?

—Lo sé. Sirius me dijo que Dumbledore les pidió que no me dejaran salir, no sé como pudo imaginar que querría escapar.

— ¿Y aun sabiendo eso, quieres ir?

—Fue donde murieron mis padres.

—Harry, todas las personas que están aquí, arriesgan algo, y sin embargo se sienten honrados de hacerlo porque creen que eres nuestra mejor opción para librarnos de Voldemort —Hermione tomó aire para continuar —míralos a ellos y Hermione miró hacia donde Ginny y Ron estaban sentados, toda su familia corre riesgo por apoyar tu causa, que pasa si por alguna tontería de nuestra parte los ponemos en peligro.

—Sé que no pudieron recuperar los cuerpos de tus padres —un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Hermione —me gustaría ver si existen tumbas de los míos.

—Puedes ir después.

—Hermione,… ¿y si no hay un después?

—Harry…

—No, Hermione, tiene sentido para mi, fue donde todo comenzó, donde murieron mis padres, donde Voldemort cayó por primera vez, necesito ver ese lugar.

—Harry, no…

—Iré Hermione, me acompañes o no, iré —Harry miraba de nuevo a Hermione a los ojos —pero la verdad es que te necesito.

—Hermione —le dijo Ginny —creo que deberías ir con ellos —Hermione frunció el cejo, ¿qué cosa decía Ginny? —la verdad, no creo que puedan hacerlo solos, no creo que puedan ir y regresar sin problemas si tu no estás.

—Podemos ir tu y yo, Harry —no le apetecía nada tener que soportar las miradas de reproche de Ron.

— ¡Oye! —exclamó Ron.

—No, Hermione, son mis mejores amigos y aunque sea egoísta de mi parte solo en ustedes confío para acompañarme —Ginny se removió incómoda, Harry la miró y sonrió —en ti no solo confío —dijo aun mirando a Ginny —, a ti te amo.

Ron soltó un bufido.

—Por favor no enfrente de mi —se cruzó de brazos —no me importa que hagan siempre y cuando yo no me entere.

Ginny soltó una carcajada y Hermione sonrió con timidez, no servía de nada seguir con la espada desenfundada, al fin de cuentas Ronald era un imbécil y el estar enfadada con él no iba a cambiarlo. Así que si se iban a arriesgar a salir del cuartel al menos hacerlo con el mejor talante posible.

—Ok, préstenme su mapa.

* * *

Snape llegó al día siguiente por la noche a casa de los Black. No podía negar que agradecía la oportunidad de ver a Hermione, pero, tener que decirle a Black que sería su invitado no-deseado durante el resto de las vacaciones era bastante fastidioso.

Aun así le proporcionaba una excusa ideal para ver a Potter y poder colocarle _el rastro_, apenas había llegado cuando se topó con el trío.

Potter le dirigió las mismas miradas de antipatía de siempre, Weasley lo secundó ¡que original!, Granger tan solo bajó la mirada a su paso, luego el trío siguió su camino hacia las escaleras y rumbo a las habitaciones.

El procedimiento había sido el mismo que con los Carrow, en cuanto el chico le dio la espalda dirigió disimuladamente hacia él su varita, un leve soplo de aire dio en su espalda sin que lo notara. A partir de ese momento y hasta que levantara el hechizo podría saber la ubicación de Potter en cualquier momento.

Luego con voz ronca dijo:

—Señorita Granger —Hermione se paralizó —puede concederme un segundo —Hermione se dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras, estaba segura que le diría algo sobre los Carrow, tal vez le reclamaría que no le hubiera agradecido —en privado —apuntó Severus al ver que los chicos se detuvieron a esperarla.

Ronald puso mala cara pero Hermione los miró y solo dijo.

—Está bien, los veré en su habitación.

Los chicos continuaron su camino.

Snape no habló hasta que la puerta de la habitación se hubo cerrado entonces en voz baja y rasposa murmuró:

—Señorita Granger, imagino que dado su cerebro privilegiado entenderá la situación tan… comprometida en la que me vi al... —los gemelos Weasley pasaron junto a ellos hacia la escalera, Snape se quedó callado de nuevo hasta que la puerta del cuarto de los gemelos se cerró —acompañar a nuestros amigos mutuos al ministerio.

Hermione asintió.

—De modo que le agradecería —Snape tomó aire —no lo mencionara, a nadie.

—Cuente con eso Profesor —Hermione lo miró.

—Y cuando digo a nadie, Señorita Granger, me refiero a nadie —dijo y luego siseó —ni siquiera a sus amigos.

—A nadie Profesor Snape —Hermione aspiró fuertemente —yo, no encontré la manera de agradecerle —lo miró, quería decirle muchas cosas, agradecer su valentía, su coraje y su disposición, pero el gesto hosco de su profesor mantuvo sus palabras por dentro de sus dientes —si alguna vez existe algo que pueda hacer para pagar por esto, Señor, no dude en decirlo.

Snape inclinó la cabeza con aceptación, Hermione dio media vuelta, y subió las escaleras, no pudo evitar voltear a mirarlo una vez mas, antes de entrar a la habitación con los chicos, su gesto seguía siendo huraño, la seguía con la mirada, ¿qué podría haber orillado a Snape a tener ese gesto con ella?, ¿cuáles eran sus motivaciones?, Hermione tembló a pesar de que la casa era cálida en ese momento, Snape era un profesor, no se aprovecharía de ella y de las circunstancias, ¿o sí?

* * *

Al día siguiente cuando entraron a la cocina durante la hora del desayuno, por primera vez en mucho tiempo entraron los cuatro juntos, y juntos se quedaron de piedra al ver a Sirius y a Snape sentados a cada lado de la mesa lanzándose miradas asesinas. Snape nunca comía en el cuartel, llegaba, entraba a las reuniones y se iba, nunca habían visto a Snape desayunando en Grimmauld Place.

Todos entraron a la cocina y dieron los buenos días pero solo Hermione se atrevió a decir:

—Buenos días, —tragó —Profesor Snape.

Severus desvió la vista de Sirius y miró ligeramente a Granger.

—Señorita Granger —murmuró secamente y continuó tomando su café y observando de mala manera a Sirius.

Harry no podía dejar de pensar que Sanpe estaba ahí porque sabía de su plan para ir a Valle de Godric. Tonks se toqueteaba el cabello imperceptiblemente preguntándose si a Remus le gustaría el color rubio que usaba, Lupin en cambio estaba listo para saltar encima de Sirius al menor movimiento de provocación hacia Severus. Sirius miraba a Snape con odio, apenas parpadeando mientras acuchillaba con odio sus huevos fritos, Severus le sostenía la mirada con aburrimiento mientras bebía su café a pequeños sorbos, pero apenas era consciente de que Sirius estaba en la habitación, lo único que percibía era la presencia de Hermione, a la que no se atrevía a mirar. Hermione miraba al frente, era demasiado personal tener un secreto que compartir con el profesor Snape. Ronald le sonreía como tonto pensando que por fin las cosas se arreglarían con Hermione, y Molly al verlo sonrió también, por fin habían limado asperezas, una vez solucionadas sus desavenencias todo iría de acuerdo a sus ideas, de aquí a terminar la escuela y de ahí al altar seguramente. El ambiente en la cocina sin duda en ese momento era como una granada sin espoleta, en cuanto alguien hiciera un movimiento en falso estallaría.

El desayuno pasó en tensión, algunos se miraban entre ellos, otros se ignoraban, algunos apenas probaban bocado, otros solo machacaban la comida en sus platos. Ronald era el único que tragaba como siempre. Cuando por fin el desayuno terminó los chicos prácticamente huyeron del pesado aire de la cocina.

* * *

— ¿Qué hace Snape aquí? —dijo Ron cerrando la puerta de un golpe luego de que entraran Hermione y Harry.

—Esto lo complica todo, Harry —comentó la castaña —una cosa es engañar a los de la orden, pero intentar engañar a Snape…

Ginny entró, se había rezagado en la cocina.

—Le pregunté a mi madre qué hacía Snape aquí —todos la miraron expectantes —al parecer va a quedarse aquí el resto de las vacaciones —los chicos negaron con la cabeza, mientras la castaña solo bajó la mirada —le han dado la habitación que está frente a la biblioteca.

— ¿La de Tobías?

—Si —contestó la pelirroja.

—De cualquier manera lo haremos, después de la cena.

—Los cubriré —murmuró Ginny —estaré pendiente y no dejaré que nadie se acerque a las habitaciones.

Hermione se retorció las manos con nerviosismo, no había manera de abandonar a Harry, ni tampoco de que este plan terminara bien. Esto se estaba complicando.

* * *

Seis mortífagos rondaban las calles de Valle de Godric, se camuflaban entre las sombras, avanzando como reptiles.

En las afueras cerca de 20 licántropos corrían por el perímetro, decían que Harry Potter podía aparecer, así lo esperaban, sería una forma muy simple de atacar a los mortífagos, no habría mayor problema, seis mortífagos, contra todos esos licántropos, sería pan comido.

* * *

No sabía si tenía que ver con la ironía, con el karma, con el destino, o con qué demonios, solo sabía, que después de tantos años estaba recostado en la misma cama, en la misma casa, y Hermione descansaba exactamente al mismo tramo de escaleras de distancia, sin embargo, él tenía ahora treinta y seis años, mientras que ella seguía teniendo diecisiete.

Tenía sueño, la noche anterior había estado de guardia en Valle de Godric acompañado de una horda de licántropos y unos pocos mortífagos. El día de hoy le correspondía descansar.

Estaba sentado en el diminuto escritorio de su habitación en Grimmauld Place. Descansó los brazos sobre el escritorio y su cabeza en sus brazos. Un parpadeo, rogando que el sueño llegara:

"_Perdón, nadie viene por aquí, creí que estaba sola. Soy Hermione Granger, tú debes ser Tobías Prince, Dumbledore nos dijo que estarías aquí por vacaciones"._

Abrió los ojos, sobresaltado, dejó caer la frente en el frío vidrio que daba a la sucia calle.

"_El Profesor Snape, es mi profesor en Hogwarts, es uno de los mejores pocionistas"._

Se puso de pie, y se dejó caer sobre la cama, cerró los ojos.

"_Tú tienes a alguien… contigo… ahora."_

"_No."_

Los abrió de nuevo y cambió de posición.

"… _desapareciste de la fiesta."_

"_No me gustan los abrazos."_

"_¿Ni siquiera los míos?"_

Otro parpadeo.

"_¿Por qué siempre estás tan serio, Tobías?"_

Se restregó los ojos con las palmas de las manos.

"_Tengo miedo, tengo miedo porque estoy enamorada de un desconocido."_

"_Lo siento."_

Soltó el aire contenido.

"_No te olvidaré."_

Basta.

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación hacia la biblioteca.

* * *

Ginny se había adelantado de camino a la habitación de los chicos, estaba a punto de ser media noche, Hermione tomó una sudadera más gruesa y se recogió el cabello para alejarlo de su cara. Era verano, pero tan tarde por la noche probablemente haría frío.

Salió de la habitación y un sonido en el siguiente tramo de escaleras atrajo su atención.

— ¿Tobías? —dijo su boca, aun antes de que la información llegara a su cerebro.

Severus se quedó de piedra. Volteó a mirarla.

— ¿Señorita Granger?

—Profesor Snape, —las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos — perdón, lo confundí con alguien más.

—Eso es obvio, Señorita Granger —La miró con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados — ¿vagando por la casa fuera de hora?

—…la cocina.

— ¿Disculpe?

—Voy por un vaso de leche a la cocina.

— ¿Con la sudadera puesta?

—La noche es fresca.

—Buenas noches, Señorita Granger.

—Buenas noches, Señor.

* * *

Sabía que le estaba mintiendo, suponía que se dirigía a la habitación de los chicos, entró a la biblioteca rechinando los dientes, ¿a quien visitaría Granger a media noche, al pelirrojo o a Potter? Ella no era suya, nunca lo sería, pero aun así, imaginarla liándose con tremendos inútiles. Tal vez dejaría la habitación para la chica Weasley y Potter y ella se iría con Ronald Weasley, se le revolvió el estómago de imaginar a ese pelmazo babeando a _su_ Hermione.

Tomó su varita e invocó _el rastro _que Potter llevaba, la varita apuntó hacia abajo, hacia la habitación de los chicos, así que el que estaba en esa habitación era Potter, _con Hermione, _acotó su mente.

Tal vez si era karma lo que lo hacía estar ahí, tal vez un Potter le robaría a Hermione de la misma manera que un Potter se había llevado a Lily.

Sacudió la cabeza y encendió un cigarrillo, se arrellanó, en el mismo sofá que cuando era joven, para pasar la noche en compañía de sus recuerdos.

* * *

— ¿Están listos?, —preguntó Hermione entre susurros—tendremos que salir al primer escalón, porque desde aquí no nos podemos desaparecer.

Pasaron de puntillas el vestíbulo de la casa Black hacia la calle.

— ¿Segura que sabes donde aparecerte? —preguntó Ron, en voz baja, ni él ni Harry sabían aparecerse aún.

—Claro que si, estuve viendo su mapa.

Abrieron la puerta del cuartel.

—Suerte chicos, —cuchicheó Ginny.

Había sido una tarea titánica convencerla de que no podía acompañarlos, al final, solo Harry había podido hacerla entrar en razón, si para el amanecer no habían vuelto, ella tendría que dar la voz de alarma.

Hermione y Ron salieron, alertas, buscando cualquier movimiento en la calle, pero la ciudad estaba dormida, todo bullía de quietud. Ginny y Harry se besaron en el pasillo de la entrada.

—Regresa pronto —le dijo la pelirroja a Harry.

—Estaremos de vuelta antes de que amanezca. Hermione —dijo Harry soltando a Ginny— ¿estás segura de poder con los tres?

—Te llevaré primero a ti y luego volveré por Ron, no puedo llevarnos a todos, sería más fácil si pudieras aparecerte Ron.

—La última vez me escindí.

—Dejaste atrás la mitad de tu ceja.

— ¿Sabes cuánto duró para volver a crecer?

—Ven Harry —dijo la castaña luego de soltar un bufido — Hermione y Harry desaparecieron, habían pasado apenas unos segundos cuando la castaña apareció otra vez y tomó del brazo a Ronald —ya cierra la puerta Ginny, nos veremos pronto.

La pelirroja asintió y cerró la puerta del cuartel.

Hermione y Ron desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

* * *

—Harry, Harry —susurraba Hermione en la oscuridad de un callejón —Harry.

—Estoy aquí —de pronto Harry salió de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad

— ¡Ay!, Harry, me asustaste.

—Harry, no te veo —dijo Ron, la oscuridad del callejón era total.

—Que tontería —murmuró Hermione —lumos —su varita se encendió iluminando los rostros de sus amigos.

— ¿Por qué está tan oscuro aquí?

—Este callejón está al final del pueblo, —les dijo Hermione en voz baja, sacando el mapa de la bolsa de su sudadera —nosotros estamos aquí —señaló una orilla del mapa dibujado en pergamino amarillento —y queremos llegar hasta aquí —deslizó su dedo por la superficie del mapa hasta el centro del dibujo donde estaba representada una iglesia diminuta.

— ¿Crees que es ahí? —preguntó Harry.

— ¿Estás seguro de que Sirius dijo que estaban aquí?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces tiene que ser ahí, es el único cementerio que hay en la zona.

—Hace mucho frío —dijo Ronald.

—Más vale que nos movamos.

Salieron del callejón oscuro, andaban silenciosos el camino como si fueran sombras Hermione tomaba calles laterales o pequeños callejones evitando la calle principal que estaba mas iluminada. Harry llevaba en la mano su capa de invisibilidad.

—Alguien viene —dijo Ron.

—Rápido Harry.

Se replegaron contra la pared y Harry les echó encima la capa de invisibilidad, por la acera del frente caminaba una figura encapuchada algo encorvada.

— ¿Quién creen que sea? —susurró Ronald.

—No lo se —dijo Harry.

—Vamos a apurarnos, Harry, ya quiero volver al cuartel.

La figura encapuchada siguió su camino y ellos también, siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a la pequeña verja de una vieja iglesia. Abarcaba un espacio considerable y en ella crecían sauces llorones, de tronco grueso y nudoso, parecía tener muchísimos años. La puerta de madera estaba cerrada y las ventanas permanecían a oscuras. Cruzaron la verja y se dirigieron hacia la parte de atrás donde desde el suelo se levantaban pequeños monumentos señalando las tumbas, había ángeles, y cruces por doquier, aquí una cruz cristiana, allá una cruz celta, un poco más allá una cruz templaria, un querubín, un serafín, un crucifijo, una virgen. Imágenes caídas un poco mas allá en la parte más vieja del cementerio, tumbas abandonadas cubiertas de hojas del otoño anterior, unas cuantas lápidas levantadas por las raíces de los sauces.

— ¿Tienes idea de dónde puedan estar? —preguntó Ron a Harry.

—Cerca de aquella ventana, —apuntó hacia una de las ventanas que se encontraba hacia la mitad de la iglesia — fue lo que Sirius me dijo.

Siguieron avanzando.

Dos tumbas idénticas los señalaban, estaban juntos, con una sola loza cubriéndolos a ambos:

_**Lily y James Potter**_

_**Amados padres y amigos**_

"_**El último enemigo en ser destruido será la Muerte"**_

Harry se arrodilló ante las tumbas de sus padres, sin decir ni una palabra. Hermione miró el nombre de la madre de Harry, Lily, una voz desde detrás de su cabeza trajo una conversación escuchada hacía mucho tiempo:

"_Prometió cuidar a Lily, usted dejó que los matara, dijo que los protegería."_

Lily, una coincidencia, cuando Lily Evans murió Tobías debía ser apenas un niño pequeño.

Empezó a vagar por entre las tumbas dándole a Harry su espacio. Otra figura mas, encapuchada, caminaba por los linderos del cementerio. Podía ser la misma que se habían topado la primera vez, pero no, la figura iba hacia el otro lado, no había tenido tiempo de dar la vuelta y llegar hasta aquél punto.

Forzó sus ojos a mirar las sombras más allá de los terrenos del cementerio, vio otra figura negra, acercándose, esto no le gustaba para nada, de pronto el aullido de un lobo los sobresaltó a los tres, otros más contestaron, esos no eran lobos.

— ¡Harry!, ¡Son hombres lobo!

* * *

Hubiera querido emborracharse, solo un poco, sinceramente sentía que le hacía falta un whisky de fuego, dejar de mirar las llamas en la chimenea y sentirlas corriendo en su garganta.

Salió de la biblioteca con rumbo a la habitación de las chicas, si alguien lo veía muy probablemente lo tacharían de pervertido, pero realmente necesitaba ver a Hermione.

—Lumos —dijo al observar a la tenue luz de las ventanas un bulto a los pies de la escalera, el pelo largo y rojo no dejaba lugar a dudas, era Ginny Weasley ¿pero qué hacía en aquel lugar?

Sintió un mal presentimiento correr por sus venas, se apresuró a abrir la habitación donde dormía Hermione, nadie, se lanzó en silencio por el siguiente tramo de escaleras y abrió la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos, nada, las camas estaban hechas, no podían haber huido, sus cosas estaban ahí, ¿a dónde irían?

"_Ni siquiera Potter sería tan imbécil como para aparecer por Valle de Godric."_

—Demonios.

Convocó sus ropas de mortífago, se echó la capa sobre los hombros y caminó. Pasó por un lado de Ginny, abrió la puerta del frente se puso la máscara blanca y se echó la capucha sobre el cabello, luego invocó el rastro que Potter llevaba puesto y desapareció.

* * *

—Harry, tenemos que irnos.

Demasiado tarde, los mortífagos que estaban más cerca saltaron la verja y se acercaban lanzando hechizos. El trío se cubrió con los arboles.

—Harry, tienes que irte —gritó Hermione, sacar a Harry de ahí era lo más importante —Ron, tienen que desaparecerse.

—No vamos a dejarte, Hermione.

Ella no podía irse antes de saber que ellos estaban bien.

Hermione intentó acercarse un poco mas al árbol tras el que estaban Ron y Harry, si era capaz de llegar hasta allí se desaparecería, un mortífago lanzó un hechizo y ella se cubrió pero el hechizo rebotó hacia abajo y le dio en un tobillo.

—Hermione —gritó Harry.

—No, —se arrastró hacia detrás de otro árbol —Ron tienes que desaparecer, llévate a Harry.

—Hermione cuidado, —un mortífago acababa de aparecer unos árboles más allá y se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos.

Los tres se prepararon para el ataque pero no llegó. En lugar de eso el mortífago pasó la varita por su rostro y vieron en él el rostro del Profesor Snape iluminado por la luna llena, otro pase de varita y la máscara volvió a su lugar. Un hechizo detonó sobre sus cabezas cimbrando las campanas de la iglesia. Snape lanzó algunos hechizos y se acercó más a donde ellos estaban.

—Fue un hechizo para evitar que nos desaparezcamos, —les dijo en voz alta —tienen que llegar hasta aquél lado de la iglesia. Los cubriré.

Harry y Ron aceptaron y comenzaron a correr. Snape volvió la vista hacia los mortífagos y repelió los ataques, otros hechizos acompañaban a los propios. Miró y se encontró con la silueta de Hermione en pose de ataque repeliendo hechizos, limpiando el camino de sus amigos.

—Hermione —gritó Harry.

—Váyanse, iré tras ustedes.

—No —dijo Harry, pero Ron tomó su brazo y ambos desaparecieron.

Snape corrió y se parapetó tras el árbol en el que se cubría Hermione. Por suerte el tronco era lo suficientemente grueso para cubrirlos a los dos.

— ¿Qué pretende, Señorita Granger? —preguntó Snape, entre hechizo y hechizo.

—No voy a dejarlo atrás.

—Puedo defenderme solo Granger.

—Lo se —dijo ella —imagine que le estoy pagando lo que hizo por mi.

—No me debe nada niña tonta, lárguese.

—No.

—"Santa Granger" de los desvalidos —ironizó Snape.

—No voy a correr, ni lo voy a dejar —dijo sin prestar atención a su insulto —asúmalo Profesor Snape.

Él la miró exasperado y siguió luchando.

—Tenemos que dejar inconscientes a los mortífagos, cuando caiga el que conjuró la barrera anti-desaparición la barrera caerá también y podremos desaparecernos hacia el cuartel.

Ella asintió.

— ¿Por qué los licántropos no nos atacan? —preguntó la chica.

—Porque no somos su principal objetivo.

Ella lo miró sin comprender. En ese descuido uno de los ataques rozó la varita de Hermione y la lanzó el pedazo de madera a metros de distancia.

—Demonios —murmuró.

—Vaya por ella Granger, soy bueno, pero no puedo con seis mortífagos solo.

Snape empezó a lanzar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro intentando cubrir a Hermione que corría hacia su varita. Pero tenía razón seis mortífagos para él solo eran muchos.

Todo pasó en segundos, en ese momento Hermione no entendió que pasaba, hasta horas después cuando rememorara lo vivido entonces lo ordenaría en su mente.

Una pared invisible, la barrera de anti-desaparición, comenzó a cuartearse, dejó de escuchar el sonido de hechizos y dejó de escuchar las voces que los conjuraban, los licántropos se habían lanzado sobre los mortífagos, un par de ellos estaban siendo atacados uno se defendía desesperadamente, se escuchaban gritos de dolor y gemidos, sonidos de desgarro, los otros tres mortífagos habían desaparecido. El profesor Snape estaba caído cerca del árbol tras el que se defendían, al parecer un hechizo lo había alcanzado. Podía desaparecerse, podía salvarse dejando atrás al Profesor, no, no podría. Él había entregado a los Carrow, él acababa de salvar a sus amigos. No lo dejaría.

Los licántropos corrían hacia donde estaba Snape, no le dieron tiempo de nada, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Se dejó caer al lado del cuerpo de Severus levantó su varita hacia el cielo y conjuró un protego que cayó a hacia los lados, abriéndose como una burbuja alrededor de ellos el primer licántropo que llegó a donde estaban se estrelló contra su escudo que sonó como un gong. Pero el Profesor Snape no despertó.

—Profesor Snape, despierte —intentó mover su cuerpo para que despertara, pero cuando tocó su capa un pedazo de tela rota se desprendió dejando ver su camisa antes blanca y ahora roja de sangre — ¡Oh!, —dijo ella —Profesor Snape, tenemos que irnos, por favor.

Tomó la máscara con su mano temblorosa y se la retiró del rostro, parecía dormido, puso la mano en su pecho y lo sintió subir y bajar lentamente, respiraba.

Los licántropos se estrellaban contra el escudo una y otra vez, cimbrándolo. Sabía que el escudo no iba a durar para siempre, tenían que huir.

Ahí caído el Profesor Snape no parecía tan implacable, no parecía ese azote amenazante que siempre aparentaba ser, parecía solo un humano, un hombre dormido. Entonces hizo algo que nunca se hubiera atrevido si no fuera porque estaban en una situación desesperada, le dio una cachetada.

El sonido de su mano golpeando la mejilla de Snape resonó dentro del escudo, Snape abrió los ojos de pronto y por instinto puso su varita en el cuello de Hermione. Pero en lugar de atacar solo dijo:

—Hermione.

Un par de licántropos se estrellaron de nuevo pero ella no los escuchó, abrió los ojos asustados, el Profesor Snape, nunca, jamás, la había llamado por su nombre de pila, además su voz no se parecía al siseo ronco que su profesor usaba para intimidarlos, había sido una voz mas relajada, una voz que Hermione había escuchado antes, otras ocasiones en la biblioteca de la casa Black, miró sus ojos tan negros, su cabello lacio y con los ojos llenos de dolor recorrió las arrugas que se formaban alrededor de los ojos de su profesor, el cabello tan negro, lo tomó con su mano y lo arrastró hacia atrás, como si lo tuviera amarrado en una coleta. El Profesor Snape solo la miraba fijamente, en la mente de Hermione fue como si dos placas tectónicas hicieran colisión.

—Tobías —susurró ella lo miraba con sus ojos dolidos, entonces Severus estuvo seguro que ella ahora lo sabía, las manos de Hermione temblaban.

—No suelte la varita, Señorita Granger —él empezó a incorporarse, ella parecía no reaccionar, el susurró —no sueltes la varita Hermione.

Él se puso de pie trabajosamente, halándola con él, ella apartó la túnica húmeda de sangre y la camisa desgarrada dejando al descubierto el costado de Snape una cortada profunda, de la que manaban varios hilillos de sangre, pero vio algo más, el costado de Severus lleno de cicatrices, las cicatrices de Tobías, las cicatrices de Severus.

Ella lo miró aun aturdida.

—No te preocupes, —le dijo Severus —nos sacaré de aquí a los dos.

Hermione asintió y en silencio se recargó en el pecho de Severus, sabía que su ropa se manchaba con la sangre del espía, detrás de todo el olor a sudor y sangre que los dos despedían noto el olor a tabaco de Tobías en las ropas de su profesor. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose en casa por una vez después de tanto, luego ambos se fundieron en la penumbra.

* * *

Hasta aquí niñas, espero que les haya gustado, ahora a quienes me hacen el favor de dejarme review:

**Katmione Snape Mellark:** Bueno,no hubo problema al final con tu alegría de los viernes, me da mucho gusto que ya no veas a Dumbledore con los mismos ojos, eso quiere decir que mi trabajo está bien hecho. Ojalá que te siga gustando, nos leemos pronto.

**Diosa Luna:** Jajaja, tranquila que no cunda el pánico, ya ves ya se dio cuenta, a que no fue como lo esperabas. Es que Severus tenía que relajarse y dejar de hostigarla. Jajaja. Dumbledore comido y vomitado, la verdad no es mala idea, pero no creo que los lobos me caigan tan mal como para hacerle algo así a alguno. De que no tienen abasto es cierto, de la calidad, bueno pues muchas gracias, hasta me sonrojé. Nos leemos pronto. Bye. Por cierto creo que andas un poco perdida con las fechas, la ida al ministerio si pasó, Sirius y Lupin lo mencionan en el capítulo 11 y en el 14 Severus y Tobías también lo mencionan. Recuerda que esta historia comenzó a correr a partir de la navidad de 1996 que sería en el sexto libro.

**Tsuki-shiroi:** Pues, que bueno que te haya gustado, no sabía si así quedaba bien, porque, pues es él pero a la vez no se si se sale un poco de su personalidad, solo que tenía que hacerlo, no te preocupes, procuro siempre responderles ya sea por un PM o en el capítulo de la siguiente semana. El placer es todo mío de que me escribas y de que te guste la historia. "Las insaciables" jajaja, si eso describe a muchas por aquí, cof cof. Todas quieren asesinar a Dumbledore, pues la verdad, aun estoy pensando en qué voy a hacer con él así que se aceptan sugerencias. Gracias por escribirme. Saludos.

**Luzenlaoscuridad:** Si, que lo eres, muy quejumbrosa, ¡me encanta!, ¿Interacción SSxHG? Agárrate por que arrancamos, y creo que tienes razón que comentan porque la historia les gusta, eso es bueno, aunque se quejen. Luego de esta aclaración me voy a preocupar mucho cuando tus reviews dejen de llegar. Bueno, espero un review decentemente largo después de éste capítulo, nos leemos en una semana.

**Yetsave:** Aquí tienes el capítulo nuevo, ojalá que te guste, gracias por tu reviews, Nos leemos pronto.

**Luna White 29: **Dale crédito a Hermione, sus papás se acaban de morir, está pensando en otras cosas, además, sinceramente ¿en qué cabeza cabría que el chico del que te enamoraste durante tus vacaciones sea en realidad tu profesor? Del castigo de los Carrow, bueno los dementores sin duda son una buena idea, pero recuerda que los dementores se revelaron al Ministerio en el libr o5 y esto pasó a partir de las vacaciones de navidad del seis, obviamente quitando la historia de los horcruxes.

**Hithi:** Gracias por tu review, ojalá hablara portugués para responderte en tu idioma pero la verdad soy tonta para los idiomas, me da gusto que te agrade mi historia, ojalá te siga gustando y ojalá me sigas escribiendo, muchos saludos hasta mmm… no se de donde me escribes, bueno pues hasta donde estés.

**Mama Shmi:** Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, ojalá este también te agrade, y Severus pues si, lo hizo por ella, para que no viva con los demonios con los que él tuvo que vivir. Hermione se quedará en el mundo mágico, y pues de vender su casa, no creo, recuerda que ella no puede regresar porque no podría explicar en donde estuvo ni en donde están sus papás, tal vez vuelva a recoger algunas cosas, lo otro sería que hicieran algunas trampas mágicas para que ella pudiera vender la casa, la verdad no había barajado esa posibilidad, pero sin duda, es buena, me lo voy a pensar. Bueno nos leemos en una semanita más. Saludos.

**Raquelgc:** Hola, ¡bienvenida! (aunque hagas berrinches d eniña chiquita), te comento que procuro nunca tardar mas de una semana, casi siempre les actualizó los viernes por la mañana (hora de México, porque el otro día alguien me dijo que porque actualizaba hasta la tarde) y pues ojalá que sigas disfrutando de mi historia, que yo disfruté mucho recibir tu review, saludos, nos leemos pronto.

**TequilaNervous:** Si, te doy la razón Severus es el mejor. Jajaja, eres malvada, la verdad también lo voy a gozar. Quisiera que se me ocurriera algo para dejarlos en ridículo, ya veremos que pasa, ojalá te haya gustado esta capítulo también. Saludos al equipo!

**YazminSnape: **¿Querías que los matara? Eres la primera que me dice eso, espero tus impresiones respecto a este capítulo. No mueras por favor si mueres quien me dejará reviews. Nos leemos pronto. Saludos.

**Sokoe: **Si, actualizo todos los viernes, jajaja, gracias por los ánimos, espero que este capítulo también te guste. Saludos.

**Cleoru Misumi: **jajaja, ya se, no se que estaba pensando. ¿Así que Miami eh?, bien, te diría que me trajeras algo pero creo que se nos dificulta. Que bueno que te guste My Lady, ojalá este también te haya gustado, seguimos avanzando. Un abrazo para ti, si ya volviste de Miami me da mucho gusto y si no pues que regreses con bien. Saludos pequeña.

**Patybenededmalfoy:** Si,la verdad que se merece ser libre de es par. Y ella pues bueno, aquí tuviste un poco de su reacción, ojalá te guste el capítulo, nos leemos pronto.

**mimi0315: **Pues si, los Carrow estaban "juntos" no es tu mente cochambrosa, fue la mía, de echo están juntos "así" desde el capítulo 3. Sorry, no se si debí ser mas específica.

**Guest?:** no me dejaste tu nombre pero pues que bueno que te guste la historia, y no llores, todo va a salir bien, y de Severus pues no eres la única. Ojalá este capítulo también te guste. Y de Albus, pues, lo haré. Saludos, nos leemos pronto.

**Soteria Black: **Aquí tienes, ojalá lo hayas disfrutado, nos leemos pronto.

Gracias también a quienes me agregaron a mi o mi historia a sus alertas. Un mensaje rápido para julia cesar, te traté de mandar un PM pero cuando lo mandé me marcó un error así que no se si te llegó, de cualquier manera gracias por agregarme a tus alertas.

Bien, no hay mucho de mas que decir, que tengan una buena semana, nos leemos pronto.

_**Adrel Black**_


	23. Grimmaul Place 12

Hola todas y todos, espero que estén muy bien, lamento mucho el retraso, pero ya ni modo, tengo que decir que no fue por gusto, bueno, la actualización del día 12 si fue a propósito, ese día es el cumpleaños de mi niño (5 años cumplió) y ese fue el motivo por el que no actualice, hasta ahí todo estaba muy bien. El problema vino la siguiente semana. No se si alguna de ustedes vive o conoce el norte de México, acá lo más parecido que tenemos a los desastres naturales es la sequía, vivimos en una zona desértica donde tenemos que aguantar temperturas de más de 40°C en verano y algunas veces hasta -22° en invierno. Así que cuando hace dos semanas amaneció el día nublado todos estábamos encantados, no hacía frío, ni calor, ni sol, agusto. El problema fue cuando empezó a llover y no se detuvo, desde el martes 15 ha llovido practicamente todos los días, ahora solo está lloviendo por las tardes, pero las dos semanas pasadas pasamos horas enteras con lluvia. El asunto es que mi casa se goteó había veces que no sabía si estaba lloviendo adentro o afuera, pero bueno, lo bueno es que fueron solo goteras, hubo mucha gente que se inundó y perdió todos sus muebles, algunos incluso sus casas, yo lo que perdí fue mi lap, se mojó, casualmente estaba justo debajo de una gotera y murió. Lo juro que si no fuera porque tengo que salir a trabajar esos días me hubiera encerrado con mis críos y no hubiera salido, pero pues hay que trabajar. Lo mas lamentable es que las pérdidas no fueron solo materiales, sino también hubo pérdidas humanas desafortunadamente algunos eran niños que por vagancia o por descuido estuvieron cerca de las corrientes de ríos que siempre se encuentran secos y que la corriente los arrastró, fue sinceramente muy lamentable.

Y lo peor de todo es que creo que nisiquiera fue tanta la lluvia, el problema es que no estamos preparados para éstas eventualidades, ya saben casas, calles inundadas, vehículos descompuestos, calles intransitables, ufff. Parece que ha pasado, ahora pues, mi esposo y yo tenemos que arreglar el techo de nuestro de nuestra casa que sufrió algunos daños, nada grave, y pues para comprar otra laptop, tal vez va a pasar un tiempo. Así que probablemente no pueda actualizar tan seguido ya que en casa no voy a poder mas que escribir a mano y aquí en el trabajo pues no siempre hay oportunidad. Pero no voy a abandonar, por eso no os preocupéis.

Bien, ya sacados todos mis traumas les dejo este capítulo, creo que tal vez sea un poco flojo, ya ustedes me dirán, pero la verdad no he podido concentrarme muy bien a ver que les parece:

**Disclamer**: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bros, etc. La canción de la que tomé la estrofa del principio pertenece al grupo Mägo de Oz, de su álbum Love And Oz, y se llama Te Guardo Un Beso. A mi solo me pertenece la idea retorcida y escribo sin ánimos de lucro.

¡Que lo disfruten!

**REENCUENTRO**

**Parte II**

**Grimmauld Place 12**

Tengo un beso amor,

en una hucha de besos,

con la dirección

de donde vive tu boca hoy.

**(Te guardo un beso, Mägo de Oz)**

Aparecieron en el escalón mas alto de la entrada a Grimmauld Place, Severus apenas podía sostenerse en pie, de su cuerpo seguía manando sangre y haber llevado a Hermione en una aparición conjunta para que ella no soltara el protego había sido demasiado.

Hermione sintió que el peso de Snape estaba casi completamente sobre sus hombros y su pie aun le dolía por la maldición que había recibido en él. Entró el pasillo que llevaba al vestíbulo renqueando y con el profesor casi inconsciente.

El hombre se recargó contra la pared Hermione entró tropezando con el paragüero que parecía una pierna de troll. El paragüero cayó estrepitosamente, la madre de Sirius, comenzó a lanzar improperios. Harry subió desde el sótano seguido por toda la orden. Mundungus y Tonks intentaban cerrar el retrato de la madre de Sirius mientras los demás se acercaban a Hermione.

—Hermione —Harry se le acercó y se alejó a la vez al verla cubierta de sangre, tenía un brazo en cabestrillo y renqueaba un poco — ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?

— ¿Por Merlín Hermione, qué te pasó? —preguntó alguien más, pero Hermione no supo quien.

—No soy yo.

Una marea de gente llegó desde la escalera que daba a la cocina, todos intentaban tocarla, mirarla, intentaban que les dijera qué le había pasado.

—No es mía.

—Hermione…

—No soy yo…

—Merlín Hermione.

—Ven aquí…

— ¡NO!, Profesor Lupin, —le dijo Hermione al ver al hombre acercarse —no es mi sangre, es el Profesor Snape.

Nadie había prestado atención al hombre que entre sombras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta dejando un charco de sangre bajo sí. ¿Cómo una herida podía sangrar y sangrar sin detenerse?

Lupin se acercó. Severus estaba mas pálido de lo habitual, incluso sus ojeras parecían haber perdido el color y sus labios se veían resecos, sin vida.

—Severus —dijo tocando el brazo de Snape.

—Quítame tus garras de lobo de encima, Lupin —quizás si hubiera podido dar entonación, si hubiera podido arrastrar las palabras hubiera sido mejor, pero su voz salió como un susurro cansado.

—Severus, déjanos curarte.

Snape sacudió el brazo de donde Lupin lo asía. Parpadeó pero abrió los ojos de nuevo de inmediato, si los cerraba corría el riesgo de desmayarse. Sabía que había perdido mas sangre de la humanamente posible, y el esfuerzo de llevar a Hermione con él, sabía que estaba al borde.

—Severus, —dijo Lupin, Snape lo miró de mal modo, —lo siento —Severus, ya tenía la varita en la mano, pero la pérdida de sangre le había dejado el cerebro embotado, no alcanzó a defenderse, —Desmaius —cuando sintió el hechizo entrar en su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y su cuerpo cayó como un fardo sobre Lupin.

—No —gritó Hermione.

Intentó acercase pero Harry y Ron se lo impidieron.

—Vamos a curarlo, Hermione, tranquila.

Arthur se acercó a ayudar a Lupin, juntos lo subieron hacia la habitación de Severus.

Mientras tanto Harry y Ron ayudaron a Hermione a bajar hacia la cocina. Molly se acercó a curar el tobillo de la castaña.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Harry.

—Los licántropos atacaron a los mortífagos —murmuró Hermione —fue cuando pudimos escapar.

Todos pusieron cara de extrañeza.

— ¿Porqué?

—No lo se, solo lo hicieron, luego intentaron atacarnos a nosotros pero el profesor Snape nos trajo aquí.

Ron se acercó a Ginny lloraba en un rincón, mirando a Hermione. Molly parecía molesta, todos estaban callados.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione en cuanto Molly terminó de vendar su tobillo y se alejó hacia las cazuelas a preparar el desayuno.

—Cuando Ron y yo salimos de la barrera Ron se desapareció y nos trajo hasta aquí —Harry suspiró —no quería dejarte, Hermione —ella le tocó un brazo en señal de compresión, indicándole que no pasaba nada —no se si mi resistencia a desaparecerme fue lo que hizo que sufriéramos una despartición, o tal vez, solo es que Ron es realmente malo para aparecerse —Hermione miró el brazo en cabestrillo de su amigo, Ron tenía una venda alrededor de la cabeza que le cubría la ceja del lado izquierdo —el caso es que nos despartimos, mi hombro y mi pierna derechas —Harry suspiró —parecía como si les hubieran pasado un rallador de queso por encima y Ron dejó detrás una parte de su rostro —Hermione hizo una mueca de asco —. Si fue muy desagradable, pero el profesor Lupin pudo arreglarlo. Cuando Ginny nos escucho entrando por el pasillo que va al vestíbulo, fue y nos encontró, despertó a la orden y nos curaron, ella les dijo que tu ibas con nosotros, nosotros apenas podíamos hablar, les dijimos que Snape estaba contigo, la orden quiso salir en estampida a buscarte, —luego Harry rectificó un poco incómodo —a buscarlos, ya se estaban organizando cuando Dumbledore llegó, dijo que lo importante en esta guerra era que yo estuviera bien y prohibió a todos que fueran —a Hemione se le quedó la boca seca, —cuando empezaron a discutir nos echaron a Ginny, a Ron, los gemelos y a mi para fuera de la cocina, no sabemos que les dijo exactamente, pero por lo que alcanzamos a comprender, al parecer el piensa que Snape puede cuidarse bastante bien en cualquier circunstancia y que tu…, que tu…

—Que yo soy prescindible —dijo Hermione secamente.

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno Harry, —dijo ella intentando conciliar dos imágenes, la del Dumbledore que siempre había creído conocer y la del Dumbledore que la dejaba morir por no ser suficientemente importante —es obvio que Dumbledore no quisiera arriesgar a nadie más.

Harry no dijo nada, Hermione tenía la cabeza hecha un nudo, Dumbledore, el paladín de la justicia era un hijo de puta y Snape que era un hijo de puta resultaba que era Tobías ¿Qué le había pasado al mundo que ahora iba en reversa?

Lupin y Arthur entraron a la cocina, parecían cansados. Hermione intentó ponerse de pie de golpe, pero su pie no respondió bien y se volvió a dejar caer.

—El Profesor Snape…

—Él está bien, Hermione, solo, aun está inconsciente, pero, tal vez sea mejor, la herida que tenía era muy profunda y debió dolerle como el demonio, lo mejor es que siga así —contestó Lupin.

Hermione y Harry solo asintieron.

* * *

Lo había jurado y realmente quería cumplirlo pero tenía que hacerlo. Todos los de la orden discutían en la cocina así que ella se dirigió a la biblioteca. Rebuscó un poco entre los libros y allí estaban, los anuarios de Regulus Black, ribeteados en verde y plata, los tomó. Empezó a hojearlos pero no tuvo que buscar mucho, ahí entre los Slytherin, ahí estaba, la imagen de Snape a los diecisiete años, su mirada cautelosa y sus brazos cruzados, al pie de la fotografía la leyenda: _Severus Tobías Snape_.

* * *

Sintió eterna la espera hasta que la noche cayó y ella pudo escabullirse hacia la habitación del profesor Snape. Saltó de la cama, no se atrevió a ponerse zapatos, ni su bata encima, por miedo a despertar a Ginny, con solo la playera y el short de su pijama y descalza se dirigió a través de las escaleras renqueando un poco pues su tobillo aun dolía. Abrió la puerta. Cuando entró el profesor Snape estaba recostado en la cama que solía ser de Tobías, había un baúl a los pies de su cama en el que imaginaba tendría sus ropas. Hermione echó un hechizo a la puerta que quedó sellada, lo miró, su cabello estaba un poco revuelto, en la habitación hacía calor, una película de sudor cubría su rostro. Estaba arropado por una delgada sábana, Hermione podía ver su torso desnudo y no pudo evitar el sonrojo al pensar si su desnudez sería completa.

Se dejó caer en una silla al lado del escritorio y lo miró ahí estaba, por si le quedaba alguna duda, el crucifijo de plata colgado de su cuello, ahí estaban a lo largo de sus hombros y la parte expuesta de su pecho, las cicatrices que había visto en el torso de Tobías, Hermione acercó la silla a la cama, invocó un cuenco con agua y unas tiras de tela y le puso una sobre la frente intentando refrescarlo un poco.

¿Cómo había pasado aquello? ¿De que manera era posible que el chico reservado del que ella se había enamorado fuera en verdad su agrio profesor de pociones?

Hermione siguió poniendo la tela fresca en la frente mientras intentaba rememorar.

Recordó la primera vez que llegó a la biblioteca mientras huía de Ron, ahí estaba él leyendo su libro sobre artes oscuras, recordaba como le había parecido tan conocido, Hermione tocó su rostro pero el hombre seguía inconsciente o tal vez solo estaba dormido.

Hubiera sido imposible de imaginar que ese chico fuera en realidad Severus Snape, pero ¿cómo era posible? ¿Qué poción era capaz de hacer ver a alguien tan joven y después volverlo a su edad normal?

Sin embargo, recordaba haberle mencionado alguna vez a Krum y él había reaccionado como si no lo conociera, como si realmente no supiera de quien le hablaba. Hermione estaba completamente segura de que Snape sabía quién era Viktor Krum.

Siguió rememorando intentando encajar las piezas de aquel rompecabezas.

Cuando le dijo que Ron salía con otra, recordaba su gesto y como le había parecido tan conocido, como si hubiera visto a alguien hacerlo en otras ocasiones, pero nunca lo asoció con Snape, sin embargo, ¡claro que era el gesto de Snape!, tal vez no tan marcado como estaba ahora, pero era el mismo gesto.

Hermione se acercó a cambiar de nuevo el paño húmedo, lo puso sobre su frente y tomó el crucifijo de su pecho, sin ninguna duda juraría que era el mismo crucifijo, sin ninguna duda juraría que eran las mismas cicatrices, tal vez algunas más, pero ahí estaba, levantó un poco la sábana y la miró, la cicatriz larga que había llamado tanto su atención, esa que comenzaba a la izquierda de su pecho y se perdía, esta vez, dentro del pantalón del pijama bajo sus costillas derechas, era como si alguien lo hubiera cortado en diagonal tocó con sus dedos la marca nacarada y la recorrió con un sollozo escapando, miró el resto de las cicatrices, era un mortífago, por eso tenía tantas cicatrices, sollozó aun mas pensando en que cada una de ellas representaba una herida, ¿cuánto dolor había contenido en aquel cuerpo?

Intentó recordar el día anterior a aquél en el que él se había ido, cuando ella le pidió la llevara con él. Dijo que iría a un lugar lejano ¿a qué se refería? Mucho mas lejos de lo que puedes imaginarte había dicho, cerró los ojos, la imagen de Tobías el día en que había desaparecido de la biblioteca, recordaba como se había encerrado en aquella extraña burbuja, había lanzado hechizos a un caldero y luego había echado dentro del caldero algo, cuando éste hizo implosión. Intentó rememorar ese instante, todo era caótico, los libros volaban por todas partes, no había manera de sacar nada en limpio de aquel día. Cerró los ojos…

_Siento tanto no poder darte todo lo que quisiera, _

Hermione empezó a llorar en silencio…

_Pero ¿cómo poder ofrecerte algo que no tengo?, ¿cómo podría ofrecerte un futuro que no me pertenece?, _

El patronus de Severus-Tobías siguió hablando en su cabeza…

_Solo te quiero pedir que nunca dudes de lo que te dije, que nunca dudes del amor que siento._

Recargó sus brazos y su cabeza en la cama…

_Puedo jurar, sin temor a equivocarme, que estaré contigo en cada instante de tu vida, hasta donde la mía alcance, _

— ¿Porqué me dejaste? —dijo Hermione entre sollozos…

_Aunque no me veas, aunque pienses que no estoy, créeme, estoy ahí, tal vez sea diferente y por eso no me reconozcas pero sigo ahí._

Una mano se deslizó por el cabello de la castaña…

_Te amo. _

La voz del patronus se extinguió.

—Ya basta Señorita Granger —la voz de Snape la hizo que levantara el rostro —la he visto llorar suficiente para toda una vida.

Ahí estaba su profesor incorporándose, cuando Hermione miró su rostro tuvo la necesidad de preguntarse si no había imaginado la caricia que sintió en su cabello. El rostro del hombre reflejaba cansancio, pero lucía impertérrito, no había nada en él, nada que contestara las preguntas acuciantes que carcomían a Hermione. La tez del maestro ya pálida originalmente lucía casi transparente, sus ojos caídos. No parecía que fuera a decir nada, pero Granger no se iba a ir sin respuestas, la había dejado una vez, no lo haría de nuevo no iba a permitir que se escabullera, le debía muchas explicaciones, muchas lágrimas y ella iba a exigirlas no solo porque las necesitara, sino por que las merecía.

—Me dejaste —acusó ella.

—Le agradecería que se dirigiera a mí con respeto, Señorita Granger, soy su profesor.

—Me dejó —le repitió ella con las manos crispadas.

—No sé de que habla —le respondió con parsimonia —además es sumamente inapropiado que esté en la habitación de su profesor y vestida de esa manera.

La recorrió con la mirada, su playera de tirantes, sus shorts holgados. Hermione se sonrojó pero tragándose la vergüenza dijo:

—Usted es Tobías —no era una pregunta y Snape lo sabía.

Siguió en silencio, no sabía que responder, podría negarlo, aunque no ganaría nada más que hacerla sufrir más, podría admitirlo, pero le faltaba el valor, de hecho la idea de gritarle y echarla de la habitación era, en ese momento, la que le parecía la mas tentadora.

— ¿Cómo pudo dejarme? —le dijo Hermione mirándolo, Snape la veía fijamente, como bebiéndose cada una de sus lágrimas —yo iba a dejarlo todo por usted y usted simplemente desapareció y me dejó, sin una palabra, sin una explicación —el llanto de Hermione se volvió ruidoso, no podía controlarlo — ¿cómo pudiste?

—No todo es como usted lo cree Señorita Granger, las cosas son mucho más complicadas.

—Pues dímelo.

—Nada pasó…—replicó él.

— ¿Qué es nada para ti, exactamente?

—Deje de jugar con mis palabras…

—Eso es lo que yo te pido, que dejes de jugar, que dejes de divertirte conmigo —Hermione se derrumbó sobre la silla sin saber exactamente cuando se había levantado.

—Señorita Granger…

—Deja de llamarme Señorita Granger, —le espetó Hermione con voz cansada y constipada —deja de llamarme así y explícame.

Snape cerró los ojos acorralado, nos supo que hacer, soltó el aire contenido y comenzó a hablar aun antes de haber decidido contarle nada.

—En el otoño de 1979 el Señor tenebroso nos envió a Bellatrix, a Lucius y a mí al ministerio a robar la profecía…

* * *

Hermione estaba silenciosa, hacía unos minutos que Snape había terminado su relato, lo que originalmente había sido una tranquila y sofocante noche de verano se había convertido ahora en una tormentosa madrugada. Solo la mortecina llama de una vela brillaba sobre la mesita al lado de la cama de Snape en el techo y la ventana se escuchaba el golpeteo de esa lluvia de verano. La habitación se sentía sofocada, el clima y la atmósfera de aquella plática no ayudaban.

—Siento mucho que esto haya ocurrido —dijo Snape —si usted quisiera puedo modificar su memoria, borrar esos recuerdos, usted podría…

— ¿Es lo que quieres —murmuró Hermione —olvidarme? Si alguien te ofreciera la posibilidad de olvidar esos momentos, ¿lo harías?

—No.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere que diga? —dijo Snape con cansancio.

—La verdad.

—Fueron los mejores días de mi vida —murmuró Snape en voz baja —si alguien intentara quitármelos lo asesinaría con mis propias manos ¿Contenta?

Ella asintió y se le quedó mirando, su nariz ganchuda, su cabello tan negro, tan fino, sus manos alargadas, ahí estaba, sin ninguna duda era _su_ Tobías. Unos años más grande, más vivido, más cansado, ya no era un chiquillo de diecinueve. Pero que más daba era Tobías y ella amaba a Tobías por encima de si misma.

— ¿No te pasó por la cabeza —le preguntó —que a mi no me importara? —él la miró alzando la ceja como interrogándola, como si no entendiera, como si estuviera hablando en un idioma que él desconocía —no se te ocurrió que tal vez a mi no me importara quien fueras, que tal vez yo te quisiera de cualquier manera.

—Hermione —dijo él y la chica cerró los ojos con deleite, era una bendición escuchar su nombre derramarse en sus labios —soy viejo, tu joven, soy un profesor, tu mi alumna, soy un mortífago, tu la mejor amiga _del elegido, _he visto los horrores de los que hombres y mujeres son capaces, tu en cambio eres tan ingenua aun, tan ingenua, que le ofreces una oportunidad a un hombre condenado, no sabes lo que dices —terminó de decir mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Creo que no soy yo quien debería estar rogando por una oportunidad —le dijo con seriedad —fuiste tu quien me abandono, si yo tengo todas esas virtudes ¿porqué soy yo la que esta pidiendo que me permitas acercarme?

—_Touché _—murmuró él, pero no dijo nada más.

— ¿No vas a responder?

—No hay nada que decir Señorita Granger.

— ¿Vas a abandonarme de nuevo? —le preguntó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos mientras apretaba los puños intentando refrenar las ganas de darle una cachetada.

—Basta —él también se cruzó de brazos —no hay nada que discutir, no hay nada que decir —y luego con el ceño fruncido y la voz ronca que usaba para intimidar a sus alumnos dijo — retírese de mi habitación, es sumamente inapropiado para una señorita estar en la misma habitación que un hombre y mas a esta hora.

Hermione lo miró, no dijo mas solo con los ojos llenos de desesperación se acercó a la cama y acarició su mejilla. Snape la miraba con los ojos entornados, pero no la evitó.

—Deje de jugar con mi cordura, Señorita Granger.

Pero eso no la amedrentó, tomó uno de sus mechones y lo deslizó entre sus dedos.

Hermione se sentó en la orilla de la cama, dejó la varita sobre sus piernas y con ambas manos siguió acariciando sus mejillas níveas, si el deseaba que lo dejara, lo haría, pero tendría que decírselo.

—Dime que no me quieres —se le quedó mirando, una de sus manos en su pecho, la otra en su mejilla —dime que me mentiste, dime que amas a alguien mas.

—Basta —dijo él por enésima vez en esa noche, pero más que una orden sonaba como una súplica.

—Dime que quieres que cruce esa puerta, dime que no quieres que vuelva, dime que no te gusta como te veo ahora.

Snape cerró los ojos ante las caricias de la castaña.

—No la quiero, —murmuró con voz ahorcada —le mentí, amo alguien más, quiero que se vaya y no vuelva, quiero que deje de mirarme como me mira ahora y que vuelva a tenerme respeto por ser su profesor.

—Ahora —Hermione sonreía con tristeza —no seas cobarde, abre los ojos y dímelo mientras me miras.

Snape abrió los ojos y la miró pero sus labios siguieron cerrados. Hermione sonreía ampliamente, no había tristeza en esta sonrisa, esta situación olía a triunfo para ella, no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia con hombres con que comparar esta situación, pero lo sabía, de alguna manera lo intuía, en su pecho, que el hombre estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

—Deje de jugar con mi autocontrol, Señorita Granger.

—Dilo —y sonó como una orden.

Era Snape, no iba a dejar que una mocosa lo apocara.

—Señorita Granger, —Snape sonrió como un tiburón sus ojos fríos—usted está escasamente vestida, igual que yo, está en la habitación de un hombre mucho mayor que usted, un espía, un mortífago y su profesor que además es un bastardo —tomó su nuca apretando un poco su cabello, sin dañarla, solo quería asustarla, y la acercó hasta que estuvo a menos de un palmo de distancia —yo en su lugar tomaría mi varita y correría a mi habitación sin mirar atrás —Severus sabía algo, cuando el razonamiento fallaba, cuando intentaba hacer lo correcto y la gente a su alrededor no comprendía siempre podía recurrir a la intimidación —y me quedaría ahí.

Sin embargo también siempre se podía contar con que los Gryffindors eran estúpidos y no reaccionaban bien a la intimidación, pues Hermione en vez de correr se acercó y dio un pequeño beso a sus labios delgados. Hermione suspiró, al sentir en su boca el sabor de Tobías.

—Por Merlín, Señorita Granger —y la soltó, como si de pronto su tacto lo quemara. Snape seguía en la cama, Hermione sentada en un lado, Severus se alejó pero Hermione atrapó una de sus manos, —Señorita Granger, deje de estar tentando a mi autocontrol, es usted una niña, no sabe lo que hace.

Severus la miraba solemne mientras Hermione subía la mano de él y la colocaba sobre uno de sus senos.

—Dime que el cuerpo que tocas es el de una niña.

—Basta —dijo de nuevo Severus.

Atrapó a Hermione en sus brazos y la atrajo hacia si y chocó sus labios con los de ella con furia.

—Puedo intentarlo Hermione, puedo luchar contra mi naturaleza todos los días, intentar acercarme a la luz, pero la oscuridad está en mi, trato de ser mejor, de enmendar mis errores, pero hay algo en mi que me inclina hacia la penumbra —la miraba a los ojos, Hermione se veía ávida de él, pero en los ojos negros de Snape se advertía una súplica callada —han sido dieciséis años de añoranza Hermione, es la última llamada: Vete.

—No.

—Estamos en medio de una guerra, y yo estoy en ambos frentes, no hay manera de que salga vivo, voy a lastimarte.

— ¿No me amas?

—Trato de hacer lo correcto.

— ¿Qué fijación tienes con _hacer lo correcto_?

Snape la acercó de nuevo, pero esta vez no había furia en aquel choque, solo humedad, acarició sus labios con los propios, probó su sabor añorado por años y años, nunca olvidado, tan dulce. Deslizó su lengua por sus labios mientras ella gustosa le cedía la entrada, probó su sabor a fruta madura y degustó su saliva. Hermione respiraba rápidamente, que mas daba si tenía que dejar de respirar, se acercó de nuevo a él exigiendo más. Acarició de nuevo sus labios con los propios y enredó su lengua con la suya. Se retiró un poco y con sus dientes dejó una pequeña mordida en la boca de su alumna.

—No hay mas oportunidades para dar la vuelta, Hermione.

La castaña notó que apretaba su varita en la mano, no tenía idea de cuando la había recogido de la cama, la soltó en señal de rendición, el trozo de madera rodó por la sábana de la cama, cayó al suelo y se deslizó perdiéndose en la penumbra que había bajo la cama.

* * *

Bien, que os ha parecido, ojalá les haya agradado, ahora a quienes me dejaron review:

**Soteria Black:** Me tardé, pero aquí tienes, mááááásssss, espero no tardar mucho para lo siguiente, gracias por leer.

**Diosa Luna:** Lo siento, tuviste que aguantar más que hasta el siguiente viernes, pero aquí estoy, gracias por escribir, me gusto mucho tu review largo, la verdad me sentí también un poco identificada, a mi me pasa igual con mi esposo, tal vez por eso esta historia es así, no lo se, la verdad no lo había pensado, pero te agradezco mucho que me cuentes, se siente bien porque humaniza más la palabras que ustedes me dejan aquí. Te mando un gran saludo y un abrazo, gracias de verdad.

**Alexza Snape: **Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior, espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado. Nos leemos pronto.

**Aurora Snape: **Bien, sacaste todas tus frustraciones ¿no?, jejeje, que bueno que te haya gustado y que te explayaste, bien, espero que éste capítulo también te guste, espero que nos leamos pronto. Bye.

**Mama Shmi:** Lo siento, se que tu no querías que fueran a Grimmauld, pero ya lo tenía previsto así, espero que aun así te agrade. A ver que opinas.

**tsuki-shiroi:** ¿No pero si? Deberías registrar esa frase, jajaja, escenas subidas de tono, bueno habrá un par, quiero intentar a escribir un par de lemmons nunca lo he hecho, ojalá y no decepcione a nadie o peor que vaya a dejar traumada a alguna, jajaja, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos espero que pronto. Gracias.

**Luna White 29:** Yo también creo que Harry y Ron sin Hermione son un par de pelmazos, pero bueno, son parte de la historia, también Hermione sin ellos pues a lo mejor sería nada más una empollona, quien sabe, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, ojalá que este también haya sido de tu agrado. No leemos, bye.

**Vanimiel:** La verdad cuando leí tu review me sentí ufff, en una nube, me da mucho gusto que lo que escribí haya podido transmitirse desde éste lado de la computadora hasta donde quiera que estés. Ojalá este capítulo también te agrade, estamos pendientes. Bye.

**Lolitobunny:** Hola, bienvenida, si, yo también creo que merecía otra oportunidad, lamento mucho la demora, no puedo prometer no me vuelva a retrasar, pero voy a intentar publicar lo antes posible.

**TequilaNervous:** mmm, si por fin se reencontaron, y si va a ser privado, al menos de momento, Molly, Ron y Dumbledore, no falta mucho, no puedo decirte exactamente cuanto pero creo que no mucho. Gracias por escribir, nos leemos pronto.

**Yetsave:** Hola, que gusto que te haya agradado el capítulo anterior, ojalá este también te guste, lamento mucho el retraso, pero pues aquí estamos ya, saludos

**Sokoe: **Jajaja, ya se, siempre ando haciendo las cosas muy rebuscadas, pero pues no lo puedo evitar, me da gusto que tu semana haya mejorado y espero que el resto de los días de este mes hayan sido mejores, lamento mucho el retraso en la actualización voy a procurar que no vuelva a ocurrir o al menos que no sea tan laaargo. Nos leemos. Gracias. P.D. Y gracias por pasarte por mis drabbles, que bueno que te hayan gustado.

**YazminSnape:** Creo que nadie se esperaba que esa fuera la manera en que se enterara pero pues así se le ocurrió a mi cabeza retorcida, ni hablar, a veces hace lo que quiere. Nos leemos pronto, Saludos.

**Xerxes Eli:** Hola, gracias por tus palabras y pues que bueno que te gusten las canciones que pongo al principio, de Mägo de Oz, bueno, me fascina mi favorita es Los Renglones Torcidos, lamento mucho haberme tardado, y gracias por comentar, Albus, bueno he pensado en matarlo, pero aun no lo tengo muy claro, y pues ya vez que si cambió la relación. Nos leemos pronto.

**Luzenlaoscuridad: **POR FIN! Probablemente este sea el motivo de que el norte de México esté inundado, no tuviste quejas por mi capítulo. Wow, esto prueba que Dios existe, jejeje, auqnue ya puedo escuchar tus quejas porque me tarde,jijiji, lo siento mucho, no prometo que no vuelva a pasar, pero voya intentar subir los capítulo lo mas pronto que puedo, saludos.

**Raquelgc:** Bueno, lo de la cachetada fue solo una forma de despertarlo, no es precisamente que quisiera pegarle, pero si fue un poco hilarante. Jejeje y de Dumbledore y Molly, pues bienvenida al club encontraras a muchas por aquí que también nos pasa. Jejeje, nos leemos pronto. Bye.

**Patybenededmalfoy:** Bueno, creo que ya tienes un poco de respuesta a lo que comentabas la vez pasada, en fin, ya veremos como sigue este asunto, ojalá y te haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos pronto. Bye.

**Cleoru Misumi:** Bueno, ya ves que no es necesario arrodillarse ni nada, solo hay que espantar unas cuantas nubecillas por aquí, gracias por comentar, nos leemos, espero que pronto. Bye.

**Alwayseverus:** Lamento mucho el retraso, voy a procurar que no sean tan pronunciados de nuevo, gracias por escribirme. Saludos.

**Yila: **Hola, gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te guste, lamento mucho que estés pasando por malos momentos y me da gusto saber que te reconforta un poco escaparte, auqnue sea mentalmente, de tu rutina y tus problemas, ojalá que esa persona y tu que pasan por momento complicados encuentren pronto soluciones, y si no las hay (porque se que no todo lo tiene, sobre todo cuando hablamos de la salud), ojalá al menos encuentren la tranquilidad, te mando un gran abrazo desde México, bienvenida.

**RosaDeHielo: **Hola que bueno que te guste el fic, lamento mucho la tardanza, bueno, por aquí casi todas odiamos a Dumbledore, jajaja, aquí tienes la continuación, ojalá que te agrade.

**Voramar:** Espero que tus uñas hayan sobrevivido la espera, aquí tienes la actualización, nos leemos pronto. Bye.

**Nomoli:** Hola, bienvenida, aquí tienes la actualización, lamento mucho la espera. Saludos.

**Akako.231:** Hola, gracias por tus palabras, que bueno que te guste, aquí tienes la actualización, ojalá que te haya gustado como continua, nos leemos pronto. Saludos.

**alexf1994:** Bueno, aquí tienes la actualización, ojalá que te guste, no soy muy romántica que digamos así que pues tu me comentas como vamos con eso. Gracias, saludos.

También muchas gracias a quienes me hicieron el favor de agregarme a sus alertas y aun mas agradecida a las personas que me escribieron aun y cuando ya habían dejado su review para preguntarme si todo estaba bien: Diosa Luna, Vanimiel, Aurora Snape, tsuki-shiroi, YazminSnape, Mama Shmi (¿escuadrón?, ¿cuáles chicas, cuál escuadrón?).

Además quiero comentarles, mi esposo y un amigo están comenzando un proyecto de radio amateur, algo así como esto que hago yo al escibir fanfics, sin paga y solo por amor al arte pero bueno, se trata de un programa de revista que se transmite por internet, si alguien gusta pasarse por la página a escucharlo la dirección es www punto ondaradio punto com punto mx. Se está transmitiendo los lunes y los viernes d de la noche y tiene su repetición igual lunes y viernes de 10 a 11 de la mañana.

Bueno, creo que es todo, un gusto estar de vuelta con ustedes. Un abrazo.

_**Adrel Black**_


	24. La Habitación Frente A La Biblioteca

****Hola niñas y niños, si, no están viendo visiones, soy yo con otro capítulo en menos de una semana, no lo pude evitar, me quedé inspirada y mi jefe salió hoy de la ciudad así que tuve mas oportunidad de modo que hoy en cada instante que nadie me veía yo me dedicaba a escribir.

Este es el primer capítulo de esta ídole que escribo así que espero que les guste, espero que no haya quedado ni muy fuera de carácter los personajes, ni muy meloso, ni muy sexual, en fin un termino medio entre todas esas cosas. Espero que les guste y no decepcionar a nadie, ni dejar a nadie traumado, al menos no de manera permanente.

**Disclamer:** Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la Warner Bros, etc. La canción de la que tomé la estrofa del principio pertenece al grupo Mägo de Oz, de su álbum Love And Oz, y se llama Te Guardo Un Beso. A mi solo me pertenece la idea retorcida y escribo sin ánimos de lucro.

¡Que lo disfruten!

**REENCUENTRO**

**Parte III**

**La Habitación Frente A La Biblioteca**

Quiero dormir y volver a soñar,

que estamos juntos como ayer.

Quiero volver a llenarme de ti,

si te hice daño ya lo pagué con soledad.

(**Te Guardo Un Beso, Mägo de Oz**)

—No hay más oportunidades para dar la vuelta, Hermione.

Miró la forma en que Hermione soltaba su varita, el trozo de madera pulida se deslizó por las sábanas que antaño fueron blancas y ahora lucían deslavadas, golpeó el suelo en un ruido sordo que en la quietud de la habitación sonó estruendoso, y siguió rodando hasta que se perdió bajo la cama. Miró a la castaña y supo que estaba decidida, puesta en bandeja de plata para él. Después de tantos años, ahí estaba entregándose voluntariamente. Se sintió como un depredador al verla tan joven, tan ingenua, tan virginal y a la vez con los ojos arrebatados y ardiendo.

Deslizó la sábana invitándola a que se acercara, Hermione sin dejar de mirarlo se deslizó hacia el mortífago, Snape la tomó de la cintura y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él, no había necesidad de hablar ni de decir, ambos estaban seguros de lo que querían: Severus un remedio para las profundas heridas que dieciséis años de soledad le habían dejado, Hermione sanar los ojos apagados de ese hombre al que amaba.

Snape la atrajo hacia él, una de sus manos en su nuca, la otra en sus caderas, antes de besarla de nuevo la detuvo mirándola, conteniéndose, quería que estuviera segura que él era capaz de detenerse en cualquier momento, que supiera que no era un crío precoz intentando poseer a una joven, quería que supiera que era un hombre responsable, que respetaba sus decisiones, aun y cuando no saciaran sus instintos; pero a Granger no le importaba si Severus no se detenía, ella acabó con el espacio que él había dejado entre ellos, y lo besó. Deslizó su lengua por sus labios y el pocionista se estremeció, Hermione pudo sentirlo entre sus piernas, hubiera querido comérselo a besos, pero Severus la contuvo.

—Tranquila —susurró marcando una cadencia, besándola con tranquilidad, sin prisa. Necesitaba llevar el control, si se dejaba llevar iba a terminar arrancándole la ropa y penetrándola como un animal.

No es que tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, si alguien los descubría, si alguien subía y veía la cama vacía de Hermione, si alguien los escuchaba. Esos pensamientos solo lograron acelerar aun más el pulso de Severus. Desvió la mirada un segundo hacia la mesilla en busca de su varita.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Hermione.

—Tenemos que cerrar la puerta.

—La cerré cuando llegué —respondió ella, Snape la miró con una ceja alzada, ella le sonrió ruborizándose —no quería que nadie nos interrumpiera.

—Bien pensado —murmuró Snape y volvió a besarla.

Sus manos le dibujaban florituras en la espalda de la joven bajando hasta casi tocar su trasero pero subiendo antes de llegar a él, en compensación Hermione le regalaba suspiros y exclamaciones de frustración que se ahogaban en su beso haciendo que los labios y la lengua de Severus vibraran.

Pronto la boca de Hermione ya no fue suficiente necesitaba degustarla, saber si su cuerpo era tan dulce como lo eran sus labios. Deslizó su boca hacia un lado sin dejar de besarla hacia su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo la piel de su clavícula, Hermione que seguía a horcajadas sobre él, apoyó una de sus manos en el respaldo de la cama y la otra se deslizó hacia la nuca de Severus exigiéndole que no despegara la boca de su piel, mientras él seguía andando camino hacia sus pechos.

Era maravillosa, su tez tan clara, lechosa, sus ojos cerrados y su cabello salvaje regado por su espalda, luego de besar su escote tomó la orilla de su playera y se la pasó por la cabeza dejando sus pechos al aire, un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el clima erizó los vellos del cuerpo de la chica, Severus la miró, ella tenía los ojos fijos en él, como si esperara una reacción hacia su semi-denudez, su aprobación, intentando saber si ella era de su agrado.

Él le regaló una sonrisa torcida.

—Eres hermosa —susurró antes de atrapar uno de sus pezones entre sus labios, estaba tan duró y tan dulce.

Lamió y besó a placer, escuchaba a Hermione gemir, lo que solo hacía que su erección creciera un poco más, aprisionada en el pantalón de su pijama. Entre los lametones y mordiscos que prodigaba en su seno Hermione se balanceaba sobre él creando un roce insistente contra su virilidad. Se imaginó haciendo a Hermione suya cada uno de los días de su vida, podría vivir así, sin duda. Atrapó el otro pezón mientras sus manos magreaban el trasero de la chica con lascivia, pudo haber explotado en aquel momento cuando Hermione con los ojos aun cerrados y una de sus manos en el respaldo de la cama deslizó su otra mano al pezón que Severus acababa de abandonar, estaba rosado y tenso y los dedos de la castaña se resbalaban en él por la humedad que su maestro había dejado.

Severus la tumbó sobre la cama, y deslizó su manos dentro del shorts de su alumna, la mano de Hermione aun jugueteaba con su pecho mientras lo miraba calcinándose.

—No puedo más —murmuró Hermione.

Severus se envaró, a qué se refería, no podía esperar o no quería continuar.

—Te necesito ya —completó ella y Severus soltó el aire contenido.

—Espera.

—No quiero —dijo como si fuera una niña exigiendo un juguete nuevo. Él soltó una risa socarrona —por favor —suplicó Hermione ardiendo.

—Calma.

—Tengo un año en calma.

—Yo dieciséis —le respondió él y con un arrebato le arrancó el shorts de las piernas.

Le dio una mirada apreciativa al pequeño bóxer azul que ella llevaba puesto. Ella lo miró muerta de vergüenza.

—Si hubiera sabido que iba a terminar la noche aquí —suspiró —estaría usando algo más apropiado… Profesor.

El miembro de Severus saltó ante la insinuación de la subordinación en que se encontraba su alumna frente a él.

—Supongo que todos los maestros han fantaseado con una alumna alguna vez—murmuró.

— ¿Fantasea con sus alumnas profesor Snape? —ronroneó Hermione.

—Solo con una —le contestó Severus —aunque eso no quita que me sienta como un pervertido.

Hermione no quería nada de conmiseración en este preciso momento.

—Olvídalo —le dijo mientras se acercaba para acariciar su erección, contuvo un poco el aire al notar su tamaño, nunca había acariciado a un hombre, toda su experiencia se resumía a las pláticas exageradamente gráficas que tenía con Ginny, lo miró —se perfectamente lo que hago aquí, —su mano subía y bajaba por el considerable bulto en la pijama del hombre mientras él entrecerraba los ojos—no te estás aprovechando de una colegiala, —Hermione se separó un poco de él y se deshizo de la única prenda que le quedaba, los bóxer azules —de hecho me da un poco la impresión que es la colegiala quien intenta seducirte a como de lugar.

Se recostó, exactamente en el lugar en el que había estado originalmente Severus, su cabello se derramó sobre las almohadas, sus piernas ligeramente dobladas y abiertas en una clara insinuación, jugaba de nuevo con uno de sus pezones y la otra mano la alargó invitando a Severus a que subiera en su cuerpo.

El espía bajó de la cama y de deshizo del pantalón del pijama, sus piernas tenían un ligero vello negro, al igual que su pecho, de en medio de sus tetillas bajaba una fina hilera hacia el ombligo y perdiéndose en su bóxer también de color negro. Tenía toda la piel pálida y cubierta de cicatrices incluidas sus piernas, la mas notoria era la gran cicatriz que lo cortaba en diagonal, y que ahora Hermione veía que terminaba en la parte superior de su rodilla derecha a los lados de ésta había muchas más, aunque ninguna tan grande, pero si muchas mas pequeñas, algunas eran apenas notorias, parecían muy viejas, otras más estaban aun rosadas, algunas parecían cuchilladas, solo tajos, otras tenían ramificaciones como si hubieran explotado. En su antebrazo izquierdo en negro desvaído como un tatuaje muy antiguo la marca tenebrosa.

—Lamento esto —murmuró.

—No te entiendo —contestó Hermione aun observándolo.

—Te asusto —no era una pregunta.

—No —Hermione extendió su mano indicándole que aun lo esperaba —me asusta lo que has tenido que vivir.

—También bajo las ropas soy una especie de monstruo —murmuró él señalando sus múltiples cicatrices —es casi difícil de creer.

Pero él no se movió, tenía algo de hilarante ver al profesor más temido de Hogwarts medio desnudo y sin saber que hacer. Su piel brillaba a la luz de la vela que casi se había consumido, las cicatrices formaban extrañas formas en su cuerpo y su intensa erección coronaba el cuadro. Normalmente proyectaba una seguridad avasallante, pero en ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta que era parte del cascarón, en realidad en aquel momento no era al Profesor Snape a quien veía sino a Tobías a sus diecinueve años, estando asustado.

Se puso de pie, él era muy alto, Hermione se puso de puntillas intentando alcanzar su mejilla.

—No puedo creer —le dijo besándolo —que sin intentarlo me haya enamorado del hombre más valiente del mundo —besó su otra mejilla —no tuve que salir a buscarlo, vino desde otro tiempo por mi —besó su boca —me a esperado durante dieciséis años a que estuviera lista para él —regresó a la cama dejando a Severus en el mismo lugar, se recostó de nuevo y lo miró —ya lo estoy.

Snape se despojó del bóxer y regresó a la cama con Hermione, respiraba entrecortadamente, no solo por la excitación, sino por lo exaltado que estaba su pecho, realmente estaba enamorada de él.

Se situó entre las piernas de Hermione y deslizó uno de sus largos dedos por su intimidad, estaba mojada. Empapó su dedo y lo dirigió hacia el clítoris, ese punto rozado e hinchado que clamaba por atención.

—Por Dios —murmuró Hermione.

La chica se retorcía en las manos de Severus intentando conseguir un mayor roce con sus dedos, Snape le sonrió, no esa mueca torcida que había visto al comienzo, una sonrisa, algo apagada, pero que le había llegado hasta los ojos iluminándolos, parecía más joven. Hermione levantó la cabeza, intentando mirar sus manos largas y pálidas, una se perdía en la entrepierna de ella, entre rizos castaños, la otra subía y bajaba por su miembro mientras la miraba.

—Oh por Dios —repitió Hermione de nuevo y dejó caer la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

Sentía tensión en su estómago, Severus aumentaba la velocidad por momentos dibujando círculos sobre su clítoris, un nudo apretaba su pecho y le impedía gritar, de su garganta solo escapaban jadeos, sus pies y piernas se tensaron, intentó cerrarlas en un impulso incoherente apresando a Severus que estaba en medio de ellas como si fueran tenazas. Hermione se retorcía en busca de un mayor roce con los dedos de Severus, sus manos apresaron las sábanas y las apretaron. Entre sus jadeos escuchó a Severus murmurar "eres preciosa". No pudo más, y se dejó ir.

Cuando abrió los ojos Severus seguía en la misma posición, podían haber pasado segundos u horas, su sonrisa era completamente decadente, su mano seguía subiendo y bajando lento por su erección, mientras la otra acariciaba superficialmente la intimidad de Hermione resbalando en sus néctares.

Se deslizó por el cuerpo de la chica, mientras ella se preparaba para entregar su virginidad. Se posicionó en la entrada de Hermione, pero se contuvo. En un esfuerzo sobrehumano murmuró:

—Hermione —respiraba entrecortado.

—No —respondió la castaña con voz apenas —no quiero arrepentirme, no quiero parar.

El empujó un poco sintiendo en la punta de su miembro la humedad y el calor que despedía la entrepierna de Hermione.

—Severus —dijo ella apremiante y él se detuvo, incluso en el último instante, ella tenía la prerrogativa de decidir no continuar. La miró.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga?

—No —negó también con la cabeza —necesito decirte algo —él esperó —Te amo.

Quitó uno de los rizos que había en la frente de Granger. Se inclinó un poco para hablarle al oído y su miembro se deslizó un poco más dentro de ella.

—También te amo, Señorita Granger.

—Espero que lo de Señorita no aplique por más tiempo.

Él la miró y empujó un poco mas dentro de ella, Hermione se tensó al momento clavando las uñas en su espalda.

— ¿Nunca has estado con alguien?

—No —la virilidad de Severus palpitó con aquella respuesta, sería el primero. Empujó un poco más hasta topar con la resistencia del cuerpo de Hermione. Escuchó un quejido cuando intentó forzar el ingreso a su cuerpo.

—Shhh —murmuró —tranquila, —la miró a los ojos — ¿confías en mí? —ella asintió —voy a cuidarte, no voy a lastimarte, solo necesito que te tranquilices —luego añadió intentando que ella se relajara —aun te debo un café.

Hermione asintió con una risita ahogada mientras el recorría mas hondamente el camino hacia su interior, sintió la virginidad de Hermione quebrarse alrededor suyo, ella gimió y exhaló a la vez, sus uñas se clavaron aun mas profundamente en su espalda, las lágrimas escaparon por las esquinas de sus ojos con rumbo a sus sienes.

—No más señorita Granger —murmuró ella en su oído con voz llorosa.

— ¿Señora Snape no se escucha tan mal no crees?

—Se escucha maravillosamente.

Él se deslizaba dentro y fuera del cuerpo de la castaña con cadencia, aun sin entrar por completo en ella temiendo lastimarla. Hermione lo miraba con intensidad y a ratos cerraba sus ojos apretadamente.

Sentía un cosquilleo en la espalda, como un escalofrío permanente. Hermione lentamente se fue relajando y cada que Severus entraba en ella, la chica levantaba la cadera buscando mas profundidad, entonces Severus supo que estaba lista. Hermione gritó y arqueó la espalda de placer cuando él por fin la llenó en toda su longitud.

Severus soltó una especie de aullido ronco, un sonido tan masculino que hizo que Hermione se estremeciera de anticipación. De pronto solo frases inconexas y gemidos se escuchaban en la habitación al ritmo de una canción cantada por dos cuerpos que chocaban cubiertos de sudor, la pequeña habitación ardía junto con ellos, fuera la lluvia arreciaba, el vidrio de la ventana estaba cubierto de vaho, el cabello de Hermione se pegaba a su cara mientras miraba gotas de sudor correr entre los vellos del pecho de Snape.

Hermione gemía por mas, Severus enloquecía, sintió las uñas de ella abrir surcos en su espalda. Hermione no podía más, escuchaba palabras como "demonios" o "hermosa", salir de la boca de Severus, sin ningún orden, sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más erráticos su boca a momentos capturaba sus pezones y los succionaba con fruición volviéndola loca, cuando murmuró algo que sonó como: "estrecha", Hermione no supo más de si.

— ¡Más! —exclamó Hermione.

—Hermione —gimió Severus.

Ella se contrajo en torno a él sabía que sus uñas le harían sangre en la espalda, el poderoso orgasmo de la chica lo arrastró hacia la penumbra junto a ella.

* * *

Miraba por la ventana, la lluvia había arreciado conforme la madrugada avanzaba, la vela se había consumido hacía buen rato. Hermione yacía dormida a su lado, Severus la encontraba hermosa en ese sueño en calma, había dormido un rato junto a ella pero luego el calor que hacía en la habitación lo había obligado a levantarse a abrir la pequeña ventana que tenía su pieza. El aire fresco se colaba junto con un ligero rocío mojando el suelo del dormitorio y trayendo consigo el olor a lluvia.

¿Habrían hecho lo correcto? ¿Qué pasaría si él no sobrevivía a la guerra? ¿Qué era mejor? Darse la oportunidad de amar a Hermione durante el tiempo que le quedara o habría sido mejor alejarla, no permitirle que se acercara, que cuando la guerra terminara el fuera para ella solo un mortífago más que había caído.

Severus se deslizó dentro del bóxer que estaba en el suelo y se dirigió hacia la mesilla. Invocó tintero, pluma, pergamino, una vela y comenzó a escribir. Si algo le pasara se aseguraría de que no quedara en el desamparo.

* * *

Había pasado casi media hora desde que Severus se había levantado de la cama, Hermione lo miraba se había puesto a escribir. Le sorprendió la quietud que destilaba su cuerpo, en la espalda podía ver las marcas que sus uñas había dibujado, se sintió culpable, él ya tenía suficientes marcas como para que ella le hiciera más, le pediría una poción para curarlas, no quería que le quedaran mas cicatrices.

Se sentía tan feliz, tan llena, por fin completa, no más búsquedas, no más tinieblas, ahora estaban juntos, por fin había resuelto el crucigrama que había sido Tobías. Se sonrió, ¿Preferiría que le llamaran Severus o Tobías? ¿O se empeñaría en que le siguiera llamando profesor Snape?

Y ahora, ¿qué eran novios, amantes, él había dicho que las palabras "Señora Snape" quedaban bien, eso quería decir que se comprometerían, que era algo serio? Una sonrisa estúpida iluminó el rostro de Hermione, mariposas volaban dentro de su estómago, aunque por como se sentía debían de ser algún tipo de mariposas mutantes que se multiplicaran y se multiplicaran exponencialmente.

No pudo contenerse por mas tiempo y se levantó cubrió su desnudez con la sábana mientras Severus le dirigía una mirada. Se acercó al escritorio cuando él ya empezaba a doblar el pergamino en la parte superior alcanzó a ver la fecha y las palabras _"última voluntad", _intentó sonreír pero no lo logró.

— ¿Qué era eso? —preguntó.

Él le tomó la mano y la haló hacia él, trabajosamente, aun enrollada en la sábana se subió al escritorio, Severus se inclinó abrazando su cintura y descansando su cabeza en el hueco de su vientre.

—Lo que te dije anoche, Hermione, lo decía enserio —levantó la cabeza para mirarla, lucía bellísima con el cabello enredado y las marcas que habían dejado los dientes de Severus en su clavícula —no se si voy a sobrevivir a esta guerra.

—Eres listo y fuerte…

—Shhh, —la acalló poniendo su índice en su boca —no tiene nada que ver con eso Hermione, en algún momento mi lealtad a Dumbledore se descubrirá —Hermione tragó saliva al imaginar a Voldemort enterándose de que Snape era un espía —no puedo saber cuando pasará, ni en dónde estaré cuando pase —él siguió mirándola. —Si estoy lejos podré defenderme, pero si mi lealtad se descubriera estando en medio de una legión de mortífagos sería mucho más… —contrajo los labios buscando la palabra correcta —complicado.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—Nada va a pasarte —él la miró con compasión, imposible asegurar aquello —promételo…

—Hermione…

—Promételo, aunque estés en medio de una horda de mortífagos intentarás volver a mi.

—Hermione…

— ¡Hazlo! —le exigió ella.

—Lo prometo —le dijo cansinamente —pero tienes que saber que las posibilidades…

— ¿Cuántas posibilidades existían de que esto pasara? —se señaló a si misma envuelta en la sábana.

—Ninguna.

—Entonces ¿por qué no mandas al demonio las posibilidades? —él asintió en silenció y le sonrió a Hermione en una mueca torcida que hizo que la respiración de la chica se acelerara. Sus senos que se dibujaban bajo la sábana, subían y bajaban con rapidez. Se mojó los labios con la lengua.

—Espera —le dijo Severus leyendo la excitación en sus rasgos —toma —le extendió el pergamino doblado —si algo me pasa quiero que lo abras —asintió tomando el pergamino —mientras tanto guárdalo —luego añadió —ah y Hermione, no confíes en Dumbledore.

Ella asintió con aprensión.

—Nada va a pasarte —le aseguró a Severus —vamos a terminar esta guerra y nos iremos de aquí, lejos, solos.

—Claro que si, preciosa.

Ella le sonrió, soltó la sábana un poco dejando sus senos libres y miró a Severus con curiosidad.

— ¿Puedo llamarte Tobías —Severus hizo una mueca de asco —o puedo decirte Severus, claro que si eres un poco más perverso puedo seguirte llamando _Profesor Snape_? —ronroneó esta última frase.

—Severus está bien en privado, —contestó él en voz tosca —me temo que en público tengas que seguir llamándome Profesor Snape, durante algún tiempo, al menos hasta que todo esto termine —ella se puso de pie y dejó caer la sábana por completo, caminó contoneándose hacia la cama sintiendo la mirada de Severus recorriendo su cadera —y de perversiones conozco muchas más que llamarme profesor Snape ¿Quieres unas lecciones?

—Por supuesto Profesor Snape —respondió Hermione sentándose en la cama y le dirigió una sonrisa, con su mano le hizo señas con el índice de que se acercara.

Él se dirigió hacia la cama quitándose el bóxer en el camino y liberando una furiosa erección, por suerte aun quedaban muchas horas de penumbra antes del amanecer.

* * *

Bien, ¿qué os a parecido, sirvo para escribir leemons o mejor me retiro a escribir cuentos para niños? jejeje.

Como siempre a quienes me dejaron review:

**Mama Shmi:** Gracias por tus palabras, pero no, mi casa tendrá que esperar, mas que nada porque aun no ha dejado de llover, anoche nos cayó una tormenta eléctrica. Que bueno que el capítulo te gustó, espero que éste también sea de tu agrado, así que tienes un enano de 5 años, mi niño jura que ahora que ha cumplido 5 por fin es grande ¿cómo vez? Bueno, nos leemos espero que pronto. Saludos

**Paty17 S:** Que bueno que el capítulo te haya gustado, espero que éste también te agrade. Y no tienes por qué agradecer, amo escribir para ustedes. Saludos.

**Nomoli:** gracias por tus palabras, que bueno que te guste, ojalá este capítulo también te agrade. Nos leemos pronto.

**Diosa Luna: **Gracias por tus palabras, si por suerte todos aquí estamos bien, oye yo también soy de Chihuahua ¿eres de la capital? Yo si. No recuerdo que me hayas invitado al escuadrón, pero si fue así gracias, lo que pasa es que yo no uso el Facebook, de hecho en cuestión de redes sociales estoy algo así como en la era de las cavernas, no me gustan y no uso ninguna. Pero de cualquier manera si un día me creo un Facebook las buscaré. Del fic pues que bueno que te haya gustado este capítulo y pues no prometo actualizar tan seguido, pero voy a tratar de publicar lo más seguido que pueda. Saludos.

**Yetsave:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos y por las felicitaciones a mi enano, me da mucho gusto que mi historia te agrade. ¿Escritora yo? Jejeje hasta me sonrojé autora si, al final esta idea es mía, pero lo de escritora creo que me queda muuuuy grande. Y ya ves que Severus no alejó a Hermione, yo diría que la acercó y mucho jejeje, nos leemos pronto. Saludos.

**Alexf1994:** Si atrasadísimo, Dumbledore, él es un caso aparte, pero al menos por este capítulo nos olvidamos de él y de todos. Gracias por escribirme.

**Guest?** No me dejaste tu nombre pero te agradezco mucho que te hayas tomado el tiempo de escribirme, te mando un saludo y ojalá que el capítulo te guste. Nos leemos pronto.

**Rosa de hielo:** hola que bueno que te haya gustado ojalá que este capítulo también lo ames, y que sigas tan pegada como siempre. Nos leemos pronto.

**Vanimiel:** Bueno yo creo que no encontrarías a ninguna por aquí que no le gustaría estar en el lugar de Hermione, digo es Severus, jajaja yo también quisiera que fueras Carlos Slim pero a falta de eso pues me conformo con tus bendiciones, jajaja no te creas, te las agradezco muchísimo, nos leemos pronto. Saludos.

**Luzenlaoscuridad:** jajaja, ya te dije que no soy taaaan mala como la carne de cerdo solo poquito mala como poquita carne de cerdo y no en cuaresma eh. Gracias por tus comentarios me anima mucho que las historia les guste, que comenten y que me echen porras. No hay manera en que pueda pagar el tiempo que me dedican, muchas, muchas gracias. Nos leemos pronto, saludos.

**YazminSnape:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos, y pues mi lap ni modo, lo que mas me puede es que todavía ni siquiera la termino de pagar, pero ya ni que hacer. Que bueno que la historia te siga gustando y pues ojalá que te haya gustado también este capítulo, en fin, nos leemos pronto. Saludos.

**Tsuki-shiroi:** yo sería incapaz de reírme de ti, nunca y no soy tan mala, solo intento arreglármelas para mantenerlas interesadas, y ya ves a mi tampoco me gusta la Hermione puritana, la prefiero así aunque a veces me da miedo que se salga del personaje. Te agradezco también tus buenos deseos, por suerte todos en mi familia estamos bien, el clima pues está mas o menos y si te entiendo, la colonia donde yo vivo está en un hoyo así que cada vez que llueve se inunda, claro que las casas están construidas más alto del nivel de la calle pero las calles se vuelven arroyos, en fin, ojalá te guste el capítulo y pues, nos leemos pronto.

**Jisi Snape:** pues es que si no lo dejo ahí luego ya no se van a interesar por el siguiente capítulo, pero bueno, no es tan malo, ya ves no me tardé en actualizar, ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

**TequilaNervous:** Eres una niña muy vengativa, jejeje, ya llegara el momento, por lo pronto espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, tu me dices que te pareció. Nos leemos pronto.

**Alexza Snape:** Aquí tienes la respuesta, esto es lo que pasó, ojalá te haya gustado y pues no tienes de que agradecer, es un placer escribir para ustedes.

**Patybenededmalfoy:** Hola, las goteras no están en proceso de arreglarse porque no ha dejado de llover y pues necesitamos que el techo esté completamente seco pero por lo menos ya no ha sido tanto, en fin del capítulo espero que te haya gustado y creo que para Severus a sido un gran consuelo, en fin, nos leemos pronto. Saludos.

**Cleoru Misumi:** Hola Lady, que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo también te agrade. No sabes la risa que me dio eso de que Albus es el papá de Voldemort, nunca lo había pensado pero fue muy gracioso. Gracias por tus palabras, seguimos en contacto, un abrazo.

**Sweet163:** Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y que toda la historia te siga agradando, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribirme, un saludo.

**Yue yuna:** Que bueno que el fic te guste, y pues ya ves la actualización no se tardó, no prometo subir capítulos tan seguido pero prometo no tardar demasiado. Gracias por escribirme.

**Diablebreams:** bueno, a mi me pareció un poco flojo, pero parece que ha ustedes les agradó, ojalá este también te haya agradado, gracias por tus buenos deseos, nos leemos pronto.

**Raquelgc:** Si, siempre los niños son de los mas vulnerables pero pues, todos en realidad, no sabemos hasta donde vamos a llegar, solo hasta donde nos corresponda nuestra misión en la vida. Ojalá que este capítulo te guste nos leemos pronto un saludo.

Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerme y para escribirme, también muchas gracias a quienes me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos, son ustedes maravillosos.

Bueno, creo que ésto será todo por esta semana, espero que podamos leernos pronto. Les mando un abrazo.

_**Adrel Black**_


End file.
